


Raise and Shine

by Avengholic, malikinpink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (des moments tristes) ?, (enfin si vous cherchez bien), Alternate Universe, BadBoy!Zayn, Complicated Relationships, DONC JE VAIS ME TAIRE, IL MANQUE UN TRUC SUPER IMPORTANT, M/M, MAIS CA SERAIT DU SPOIL, Sexual Tension, True Love, Zayn-centric, bestfriend!harry, chaton!liam, dans l'établissement de liam, du narry aussi, fluff smut et bons sentiments, ils se détestent (au début), mais c'est plus compliqué que ça, mais pas vraiment, sassy!louis, zayn fait des travaux d'intérêt général
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengholic/pseuds/Avengholic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikinpink/pseuds/malikinpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Définitions de <i>vie</i><br/><i>nom féminin</i></p><p>• Durée de l'existence humaine ; ensemble des événements qui se succèdent dans cette existence<br/>• Fait de vivre ; existence, en particulier humaine<br/>• Intervalle de temps entre la naissance et la mort ; temps restant à vivre<br/>• Ensemble des éléments qui donnent de la valeur à l'existence humaine.<br/>• Cours usuel des choses, voire la fatalité.<br/>• Puissance considérée comme régissant l'ensemble des événements de l'existence humaine, ces événements dans ce qu'ils ont d'imprévisible et d'inéluctable</p><p>Ensemble, ils comprirent le sens de toutes les définitions de la vie.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ziam est mon otp pour toujours.  
> Zayn me manque, Ziam me manque, je passe ma frustration sur cette fiction. Pardonnez-moi.
> 
> All the love x

Avec plusieurs longues minutes de retard, je venais d'arriver à l'arrêt de bus habituel, et j'avais vu les cheveux de Niall dépasser de son blouson en cuir. A côté de lui, il y avait Harry, la capuche grise nonchalamment placée sur sa tête. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel, tout se passait comme chaque soir. Ils étaient déjà un en train de se disputer bêtement. J'arrivai rapidement près d'eux, leur tapai affectueusement sur la tête, parce qu'après tout, c'était moi qui décidais. La lueur dans leurs yeux était le meilleur facteur qui me disait qu'ils attendaient avec impatience ma décision, et dans leur air obéissant, je savais que, comme à chaque fois, ils allaient me suivre. On se rejoignait toujours pour une nouvelle connerie.  
   
**"Les gars, j'ai la meilleure idée du monde, vous n'allez pas y croire."**  
   
Et on se dirigea vers le bâtiment que j'avais trouvé en trainant dans les quartiers près de chez nous. C'était un peu mon rôle, de prospecter, vu que les deux autres branleurs ne savaient faire que de se disputer. J'étais tombé sur ce grand bâtiment grisâtre, avec des petites fenêtres qui semblaient ne jamais s'éclairer et des peintures d'enfants sur les murs qui commençaient à s'effriter. J'avais trouvé ça sombre et inquiétant, donc forcement intéressant. J'y étais retourné plusieurs fois, un peu tous les soirs de la semaine, la nuit, et j'avais fumé ma cigarette à chaque fois en regardant l'immeuble illuminé simplement par l'éclairage publique qui le rendait encore plus sinistre à cause de cette lumière jaune insupportable. Finalement, ça avait l'air parfait. J'emmenai Harry et Niall avec moi, et les deux garçons me suivirent, comme d'habitude, jusqu'au fameux bâtiment.  
   
**"C'est une école, ça, mec."**  Niall fixait les murs gris d'un air peu satisfait.  
   
**"Et alors ? C'est juste parfait. Quoi de mieux qu'un vieux bâtiment abandonné pour trainer dans les couloirs en fumant et en se passant la bouteille ?"**  Je lui répondis, les dents serrées.  **"Et si t'es pas content, je te retiens pas."**  
   
Harry lui frappa les côtes d'un coup de coude. Je ne savais pas réellement ce que ce geste était censé vouloir dire, si c'était pour lui dire d'arrêter d'essayer de chercher des problèmes avec moi, ou pour simplement le convaincre que mon idée était bonne _. Comme si_  on pouvait douter que mes idées soient bonnes. Finalement, Niall finit par acquiescer, et ils me suivirent tous les deux. "Comme d'habitude." Pensai-je sans en avoir conscience.  
   
Cette école n'avait rien d'aussi chaleureux que celle où on avait été, Harry, Niall et moi. On n'avait pas eu la meilleure éducation au monde, ils avaient toujours étaient plutôt laxistes avec nous, mais en tout cas, c'était vivant. Il y avait toujours de  _vrais_  enfants qui couraient dans la cour, et des  _vrais_ graphitis sur la devanture –dont j'étais l'artiste de la plupart d'ailleurs– mais au moins, il n'y avait jamais eu de  _faux_  dessins qui semblaient être témoins d'une  _fausse_  joie. C'était réellement un endroit étrange pour une école, mais je m'en foutais. Il ne me fallut pas vraiment longtemps pour escalader la grille, mais Niall prit plus de temps, et celui-ci continua à m'exaspérer. J'étais extrêmement fatigué, et légèrement sur les nerfs. Il fallait que je fume le plus vite possible. Les couloirs, à l'intérieur du bâtiment, étaient aussi tristes que tout le reste, mais je m'en moquais, désormais. Je n'avais pas de réelles raisons qui allaient me forcer à m'y intéresser. J'allais juste m'asseoir sur le sol, avec mes deux abrutis de meilleurs amis, faire tourner la bouteille de whisky en même temps que le joint que je m'apprêtais à rouler. Rien d'exceptionnel. Juste notre vie.  
   
C'était ça, notre vie. Il n'y avait rien de luxueux, parce que nous n'étions que trois gamins issus des quartiers où personne ne voulait aller, mais cela nous convenait. On s'était mit d'accord pour que nos sorties soient habituelles, tout simplement puisque c'était la seule chose qui rythmait nos semaines, la seule habitude à laquelle s'accrocher. Je ne savais pas si j'allais trouver de quoi payer mon logement, mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur Harry et sur Niall. Ils avaient eux aussi leurs problèmes, mais ils pouvaient s'appuyer sur nous. Et cela me faisait du bien de pouvoir me reposer sur quelque chose après toutes ses années.  
   
La seule lumière des lampadaires traversait les fenêtres pour éclairer notre trio de jeunes paumés, qui essayaient avec ce qu'ils pouvaient d'oublier leurs problèmes. Harry rigolait, la bouche grande ouverte, et laissa tomber sa tête sur les jambes de Niall, qui se contenta de se mettre à lui caresser les cheveux. Et moi je n'avais plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, je n'avais pas envie d'écouter. J'avais juste envie de me perdre dans le silence malsain de ce bâtiment. Mais le silence de l'obscurité fut briser par des bruits de pas, loin derrière moi, mais audible tout de même.  
   
**"Chut, les gars ! Vous n'entendez rien ?"**  
   
Rapidement, ne faisant attention à rien d'autre, je me tournai vers la source du bruit, plus intéressé que paniqué. Je me demandais bien qui d'autre pouvait être ici à cette heure de la nuit, qui d'autre qu'eux pourrait être assez tordu pour se balader dans cette école flippante ? Et puis les pas se rapprochèrent, et quand les deux autres garçons les entendirent enfin, ils se levèrent. Suivant leur initiative, je me redressai sur mes jambes, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop grisé par toutes les substances que l'on avait prise. Je devais pourtant avouer que mes jambes étaient sur le point de me lâcher, me menaçant sérieusement de me laisser tomber au sol. Mais contrairement aux garçons qui reculaient bêtement, je m'approchai du bruit. Et le bruit devint subitement une ombre, et cette ombre révéla une silhouette. Cette personne se dégagea du couloir et s'avança vers moi directement. Et je plissais mes yeux du mieux que je pouvais pour essayer de déterminer qui s'approchait de moi, et l'homme en face de moi s'approcha assez pour que je puisse définir la couleur menaçante de ses yeux. Marron. Un marron qui dans l'obscurité semblait presque noir. Mais je ne voulais pas me laisser impressionner par ces orbes qui voulaient me faire sombrer.  
   
**"Salut ?"**  
   
Je faisais mon maximum pour être détestable tout en souriant. C'était un de mes talents. On me l'avait toujours dit, mais je me moquais assez de tout ce que les services sociaux avaient pu me dire pour m'en être un jour offensé. Je prenais justement du plaisir à les voir s'énerver contre moi, toujours un rictus hypocrite collé sur le visage.  
   
**"Qui  êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous là ?"**  Son ton était froid, et sa voix fit attention à bien détacher chaque mot.  
  
Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'avais attendu de lui. Mais j'étais certain de ne pas m'être douté une seule seconde que cette personne puisse être le seul gardien que l'école ait pu se procurer. Après tout, il semblait assez jeune. Probablement mon âge, s'il n'était pas plus jeune encore. Il avait l'air fatigué au point où je m'étonnais qu'il soit capable de tenir debout. En dehors de ses yeux, il n'avait rien de réellement menaçant. Il était à peine plus grand que moi, et même si son corps était imposant, il ne m'impressionnait pas. Je me sentais toujours en position de force, et il était loin de me faire peur. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, je répondis à ses questions. Certes, en mentant.  
   
**"Eh bien, je m'appelle Charly. Et le portail était ouvert, alors, on a décidé de visiter l'immeuble, rien de plus."**  
   
**"Okay... Charly."**  Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de me croire, mais il fit comme si je lui avais raconté la vérité.  **"Et eux ils s'appellent comment ? Ils ne parlent pas ?"**  
   
Il aurait fallu beaucoup de courage à Harry ou Niall pour répondre, ils étaient plutôt du genre à s'enfuir au moindre problème. Mais je repris la parole avant qu'ils ne soient pris d'une quelconque envie de parler. Je n'avais pas réellement trouvé de bonne excuse, alors les mots sortirent seuls de ma bouche, et je m'écoutais parler en me trouvant ridicule.  
   
**"Euh, ah, bah non. Ils ne parlent pas, ils sont sourds et muets. C'est triste... Du coup, je les promène de temps en temps, le soir."**  J'étais à la limite de me frapper moi-même.  
   
Il ne pouvait pas me croire. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il puisse être stupide de cette manière. C'était clairement le mensonge le plus stupide et le moins crédible de ma vie. Il sortit son portable et tapota quelques fois sur l'écran avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers moi. Sous la lumière du téléphone, ses yeux prenaient une teinte plus chocolatée, et plus translucide. Et les cernes qui se dessinaient en dessous étaient presque aussi terrifiantes que son regard. Il pencha la tête, et soupira.  
   
**"Oh, c'est vraiment triste comme histoire.  Mais vous n'êtes pas du coin,  je ne vous ai jamais vu ici ?"**  
   
Quelque chose m'échappait, et je n'étais pas capable de dire quoi. Il était censé nous mettre dehors en nous insultant, nous dire de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans son école, mais à la place, il marchait dans une histoire que nous savions tous les deux fausses. Et je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qu'il reprenait la parole, faisant s'emboiter lentement les pièces du puzzle.  
   
**"Et les sourds et muets, si j'étais vous, je commencerais à courir !"**  Son regard passa au dessus de mon épaule pour fixer Harry et Niall.  
   
Le jeune homme se mit à sourire, et j'entendis mes deux abrutis d'amis prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Ce fut uniquement quand je me retournai pour voir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire que je compris. J'avais une réplique sarcastique sur les lèvres à sortir au brun en face de moi, mais la vision du  _vrai_  gardien me coupa dans mon élan. Il avançait vers moi rapidement, dans son uniforme noir, et une casquette ridiculement placée sur son crâne chauve. Un autre garçon marchait à ses côtés et alla rejoindre son petit copain tandis que le gardien m'attrapa par le bras, m'empêchant de bouger.  
   
**"Aie, mais lâchez-moi ! J'ai rien fait de mal !"**  
   
Le garçon aux yeux marrons s'approcha de moi, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit au niveau de mon oreille.  **"A bientôt Charly."**  Et son ton moqueur me mit hors de moi.  
   
Pendant longtemps, j'avais joué au con avec les personnes qui m'entouraient. J'aimais réellement ça. Mais je détestais quand le jeu se retournait contre moi, comme à l'instant, où le gardien me hurlait toutes les choses qui risquaient de m'arriver avec une intrusion en propriété privée, me menaçant de pouvoir même faire passer mon cas pour ivresse sur la voie publique. Mais il n'y avait que la silhouette du jeune homme qui s'effaçait au même endroit où elle était apparue, son ami à ses côtés. Je doutais qu'il puisse encore m'entendre, mais je hurlais de toutes mes forces, espérant qu'il sache que je n'allais pas en rester là avec lui.  
   
**"Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, connard !"**  
 

Ξ

   
J'étais déjà arrivé devant le tribunal quand je vis toutes les autres personnes qui venaient à mon procès passer devant moi. J'étais à l'heure, ce jour-là, une grande première. Mais j'essayais de bien me tenir, parce qu'il était évident que je ne voulais pas voir la prison me tomber dessus, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. En réalité, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait me tomber dessus pour être rentré dans leur internat bizarre. Mais mon avocat commis d'office avait fait son travail, tout s'était passé lentement, mais dans la norme, à ce que je pouvais comprendre. Et je me retrouvais dehors de la salle des délibérations, avec les personnes qui avaient assistées au procès. Une silhouette en particulier attira mon attention. Cette même personne à qui je devais tout ce qui m'arrivait. Il était entouré de plusieurs autres personnes, et ils discutaient à voix haute, comme s'ils ne dérangeaient personne. Personnellement, je n'avais personne avec qui parler du procès. Je n'avais personne pour m'accompagner, et il avait hors de question que je fasse appel à Niall ou à Harry, ces lâches. Alors j'attendais patiemment, seul, fusillant du regard le jeune homme qui ne m'avait pas encore vu. Et quand quelqu'un m'appela enfin dans la salle d'audience, j'eus enfin un contact avec ce regard qui se glaça quand il rencontra le mien, ces yeux froids détestables. Je rentrai dans la salle, et il s'y installa lui aussi, au fond, dans le public. Je me retournai vers lui, attendant que le juge prenne enfin la parole, et la mâchoire serré et les poings que je tenais de toutes mes forces, j'essayais en vain de l'assassiner du regard. Il me répondit par un magnifique sourire hypocrite, et je ne me demandais plus pourquoi je voulais tant lui sauter dessus pour le ruer de coups. Mais la voix solennelle devant moi me ramena à la réalité.  
   
**"Zayn Jawaad Malik, né le 12 janvier 1993, accusé d'effraction, de violation de propriété privée et de dégradation sur l'établissement Raise and Shine, est condamné à 250 heures de travaux d'intérêt général auprès du même établissement."**  
   
Quand la sentence tomba, ce fut comme mon monde était en train de s'écrouler. Fini toutes mes sorties le soir, fini d'écumer les bars avec Niall et Harry. Maintenant j'allais devoir rester dans cet immeuble de dingues tous les jours, j'allais y passer le plus claire de mon temps, et je rageais intérieurement. Je savais que dans mon dos, le garçon me fixait encore, et j'aurais probablement du l'ignorer plutôt que d'entretenir notre haine mutuelle mais je ne pus pas réellement m'en empêcher, et je me tournai vers lui, afin de voir sa réaction. Il avait l'air tout aussi choqué que moi. En sortant de la salle, je m'arrêtai devant lui, le fixant fermement.  
   
**"Bon, et bien je suppose que l'on va se revoir très vite."**  Et le calme de ma voix m'étonna, ne pouvant pas dire si j'étais réellement calme ou si ce n'était que la douceur qui préparait la tempête.  
   
**"Je suppose aussi."**  
   
Je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais de lui. Peut-être que je voulais qu'il me réponde, me toise, ou continue dans notre combat de regard, mais je ne m'étais pas préparer à ce ton perdu, comme si la sentence lui tombait dessus aussi durement qu'elle tombait sur moi.  
   
**"Vous êtes de l'équipe Raise and Shine, jeune homme ?"**  La voix de la juge me surprit, en même temps que la main qu'elle posa sur mon épaule me fit lever les yeux vers elle. Elle avait l'air bienveillant, et elle souriait de toutes ses dents gentiment tout en regardant le garçon en face de moi. Il acquiesça en silence, et la juge sourit encore plus, en me regardant.  
   
**"Et bien, Zayn, tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour te guider quand tu auras commencé !"**  
   
**"Je peux très bien me débrouiller sans lui, ne vous inquiétez pas."**  
   
Mais une nouvelle dame arriva aux côtés du jeune homme, qu'elle regarda d'un air maternel, l'entourant de son bras qui reposait sur les épaules du garçon. Puis elle se tourna vers moi.  
   
**"Liam s'occupera de toi. Il te guidera et t'indiquera le travail que tu auras à faire. C'est la seule personne en qui j'ai réellement confiance pour ça, et je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez parfaitement tous les deux !"**  
   
**"Quoi ? Mais non- je-"**  tenta-t-il vainement.  
  
**"Liam, s'il te plait. J'ai d'autres choses à faire, et tu le sais parfaitement. Tu feras un excellent travail avec lui, et ça te fera du bien de ne pas être tout le temps avec Louis !"**  
   
Tous les deux parlaient de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, un peu comme des parents qui essayaient de se débarrasser de la garde d'un enfant. Ca ne me choquait pas plus que ça, j'avais l'habitude de vivre ce genre de situation, mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit la directrice qui s'occupe de moi, parce que d'imaginer passer les deux prochains mois avec Liam me faisait peur. Quand je relevais les yeux, il n'y avait plus que lui en face de moi, qui me fusillait du regard.  
   
**"Demain, 8h00. Soit à l'heure."**  Et il disparut dans la foule.  
   
Et bien, Liam, puisque tout le monde en avait décidé ainsi, toi et moi, ce n'était qu'un début.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines que j'avais commencé à aller à Raise and Shine, et à chaque fois, je prenais un malin plaisir à arriver en retard, à ignorer Liam ou au contraire à être toute la journée sur son dos. Je commençais à le connaître, petit à petit, mais nous étions encore loin d'être des amis, et je doutais qu'on puisse même un jour le devenir. Il était près de 8h30 quand j'arrivais devant l'immeuble, et en soupirant, je sortis une cigarette de son paquet et je respirais enfin la nicotine dont j'avais besoin chaque matin.

C'était le genre de choses auxquelles tout le monde devait passer, là où je vivais, et encore, la cigarette n'avait rien de grave. J'avais commencé quand j'avais eu douze ans, je n'en avais pas vraiment eu envie, à ce moment là, mais je n'avais pas le droit de passer pour un lâche, ou pour une mauviette. Alors j'avais fait comme tout le monde, et je trouvais ça pathétique, parce que j'avais fait la même chose pour tout. La cigarette avant l'alcool, la drogue, me retrouvant même parfois à dealer. Les gens qui nous voyaient, dans notre quartier, pouvaient dire que l'on était stupides, insouciants ou même irrespectueux, mais la vérité, c'est que j'avais été obligé de comprendre que le seul moyen de te ne pas te faire marcher dessus, c'est en te rebellant. Et j'avais gagné assez de respect pour ne plus m'inquiéter pour ça. Mais quelques habitudes avaient la vie dure, comme fumer.

Liam m'attendait en tapant du pied devant la grille en fer de l'établissement. Il haussa un sourcil à ma vue, et pris ma cigarette avant de l'écraser au sol pour la première fois.

**"Écoute-moi bien, Zayn. J'en ai marre que tu arrives tous les jours avec du retard, j'en ai marre de te voir fumer à l'intérieur--"**

**"Techniquement, je ne suis pas encore rentré."**  Dis-je en haussant les épaules innocemment.

**"Je disais : j'en ai marre de te voir fumer _presque_  à l'intérieur. Et puisque tu es en retard, et que ça fait deux semaines que je le tolère, mais que là, j'en ai juste marre, tu peux dire adieu à ta cigarette."** Il croisa ses bras sur son torse quand il eut finit, et me regarda aussi sérieusement qu'il en avait l'habitude.

**"T'as fini ?"**  Ajoutai-je, regardant avec désespoir ma cigarette qui continuait à fumer sur le béton du trottoir.

**"Non. Je voulais attendre que tu sois un petit peu habitué à l'endroit, et que tu ne sois plus réellement un inconnu avant de te parler de ça. Est-ce que tu as compris quel genre d'enfant est à Raise and Shine, Zayn ?"**

**"Non. Non, _s'il te plait,_  ne me dis pas qu'ils sont tous débiles comme toi !"**

Il haussa brièvement un sourcil à ma réponse, et me tira la manche pendant à peine deux secondes, juste le temps que je comprenne que je devais le suivre. Ce que je fis. Il m'emmena à l'intérieur du bâtiment, mais prit une porte étrangère, me retrouvant dans un endroit que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Les murs étaient verts pâles, ce genre de couleur qui se trouvent dans les hôpitaux, cette teinte qui rend malade à sa simple vue. Il y avait aussi des lits, près les uns des autres, tous collés contre le même mur, et ceux du fond semblaient plus médicalisés que d'autre. Je me tournai vers Liam pour comprendre.

**"Raise and Shine est un établissement pour les enfants cancéreux qui n'ont nulle part où aller, ou dont les parents préfèrent qu'ils soient accompagnés toute la journée,"**  Liam ajouta sans vraiment me regarder dans les yeux, laissant plutôt ses yeux divaguer vers le matériel médical.  **"Ou ceux dont les parents n'acceptent pas de devoir traîner un tel fardeau."**  Sa dernière phrase sonnait bizarrement, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu en premier lieu que je comprenne ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Je n'avais jamais pu me douter de ce qui se passait réellement dans cet établissement. Enfin, j'aurais probablement pu m'en douter, mais je n'avais pas réfléchi. Pour moi, tout cela n'était qu'un travail obligatoire auquel j'allais essayer de survivre, pour ne plus jamais y penser après. Mais je ne pouvais pas, à cet instant, montrer à Liam que ce que je venais de comprendre me touchait. Parce que je n'avais pas le droit d'être touché, cela enlèverait le vernis sur ce magnifique masque que je m'étais fabriqué. Mais je me demandais si tous ces enfants n'avaient pas réellement d'autres endroits où aller ? Et y-avait-il tant d'enfants dont leurs parents reniaient la maladie ? Mais je fermais mon visage à toute trace de sentiments, me rentrant dans la tête que dans six semaines je n'aurais plus jamais à vivre la douleur de tous ces jeunes.

**"Bon. Dis-moi juste ce que je dois faire, qu'on en finisse, et que je rentre chez moi."**  Il me regarda scotché, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je réagisse autrement. Et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, parce que moi aussi j'avais pensé à réagir autrement, mais que je ne  _pouvais_  pas.

**"Tu vas aller aider en cuisine,"**  répondit-il en soupirant.  **"Je vais t'emmener là-bas, te présenter Anna, te donner des affaires. Suis-moi."**  Et il avança rapidement, sans me laisser le temps d'attendre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je me retrouve dans la cuisine, avec Liam qui me tendait un tablier. Il déposa ses yeux de chien battu sur la jeune fille qui travaillait là, et il lui parla doucement, sans que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, et ce fut suffisant pour que je comprenne qu'il parlait de moi. Et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter la haine que j'avais envers lui. Je détestais qu'on m'exclue des discussions dont j'étais le sujet, parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour défendre mon intérêt. Pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit à défendre alors qu'on va probablement me demander de passer ma matinée à faire la vaisselle. Liam recula et m'adressa ce  _merveilleux_  sourire hypocrite que je connaissais parfaitement au bout de deux semaines.

**"Amuse-toi bien, Zayn,"**  termina-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je sifflais entre mes dents et lui montrai mon majeur à travers la porte, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne me verrait pas pour autant. J'entendis rire à côté de moi, et je me tournai immédiatement vers Anna, qui me regardait attentivement.

**"Tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça face à Liam. Il fait de son mieux, et les enfants l'adorent,"**  le défendit-elle.  
   
 **"Et bien, disons... que j'ai passé l'âge de l'adorer."**

**"Non, il n'y a que toi qui en veut à Liam. Tout le monde _aime_  Liam, je ne sais même pas comment tu peux ne pas l'aimer."**

Je me forçais à la détailler plus entièrement. Elle avait les mains pleines de farines et elle était mignonne, mais sans plus. Simplement mignonne, avec ses yeux noisette, ses cheveux courts et bruns. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer la similitude entre la couleur de ses iris et ceux de Liam. Elle avait vraiment un visage de personne gentille, c'était cliché, mais je savais sans la connaître qu'elle l'était. Elle avait aussi l'air timide, mais c'était elle qui avait pris la parole la première.

**"Je suppose que Liam a dit des choses négatives sur moi ?"**  Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander, trop curieux d'avoir la réponse. Mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête, ne me donnant pas plus de détails.  **"Et bien, si tu veux savoir, je ne déteste pas les gens. Juste lui. Alors oublie tout ce qu'il t'a dit. Je ferais ce que tu voudras sans discuter."**

Elle sembla se décontracter au fur et à mesure des secondes. Elle souriait, et elle  _était_  gentille. Je m'en étais douté mais elle me l'avait confirmé. Elle parlait doucement, me racontant quelques passages de sa vie, ou discutant sur de la musique qu'elle aimait. Et dans des souvenirs très lointains, c'est de cette façon que je me rappelais ma sœur. Douce, agréable, jolie. Et ça me rapprochait d'elle, un peu comme si je retrouvais cette partie de ma famille que j'avais perdu, et je me disais que j'étais probablement un gars complètement détraqué, à essayer de récréer son passé avec les gens que je rencontrais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Elle rigola à une de mes réflexions, mais en rougissait en même temps, et je posai ma main sur sa hanche, essayant de la relaxer.

**"Hey ! Pourquoi tu rougis ? Ce n'est vraiment pas--"**  
   
Quand Liam entra, je me retrouvais coupé dans ma phrase, et je dus à nouveau voir son regard me lancer des éclairs.

**"Zayn j'ai oublié de te--"**  Ses yeux passèrent de mon visage, à ma main sur la hanche d'Anna, pour se reposer sur mon visage à nouveau. D'un reflexe, je rangeais ma main dans mon dos, comme si j'avais été pris en flagrant délit.  **"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Non. En fait, je m'en fou. Signe moi ça,"**  dit-il en me tendant un formulaire que je remplis rapidement.

Il s'agissait de mon formulaire de présence. Et l'heure d'arrivé était notée à 8h, par Liam. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait pris la peine de mentir pour que je sois en règle alors que toutes les choses qu'il avait faites depuis que j'étais arrivé n'étaient dans le seul but de me faire bouillir de rage. Et l'idée qu'il avait fait ça gentiment me frôla l'esprit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser sortir un  **"Merci."**

**"De rien,"**  répondit-il soudainement surpris. Mais il reprit son ton habituel aussi rapidement.  **"Oh, et si je t'ai mis ici, c'est pour que tu travailles, pas pour que tu flirt. "**

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, et je soufflai de soulagement. Anna glissa une main dans mon dos, le caressant.

**"Il n'est pas comme ça avec tout le monde, tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as de spécial, mais il ne déteste pas les gens, juste toi,"**  dit elle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

**"Il me déteste parce que je me suis moqué de lui dès le premier jour, qu'il sait qu'il va devoir me supporter deux mois alors qu'il préférerait faire autre chose, et qu'il pense que je suis ce jeune à problème perdu qui n'a de respect pour rien et pour personne. C'est pour ça qu'il me déteste."**

**"Peut-être,"**  ponctua-t-elle, alors que ses yeux criaient qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec moi.

En baissant les yeux, je me remis à travailler avec elle, continuant à discuter comme on l'avait fait avant que Liam ne perturbe nos échanges. Et je passais finalement plusieurs heures dans les cuisines, avec Anna. Elle parlait peu, finalement. Et j'espérais secrètement que Liam puisse donner mon dossier à Anna, et que je n'ai plus jamais à le revoir. Mais l'heure du repas arriva, et il fallut que je distribue la nourriture à tous les enfants qui maintenant me connaissaient tous à peu près, et certains s'aventuraient parfois à toucher les tatouages de mes avant-bras, laissant glisser des soupirs d'admiration. Mais quand je pris ma propre assiette, et que je scannai du regard la salle, la seule place libre que je pus trouver était en face de Liam. Et je savais, évidemment, que j'allais devoir continuer à le voir.

**"Liam,"**  dis-je simplement en posant mon plateau, le ton le plus froid possible. La séance plus tôt dans la cuisine avait été la preuve que l'on se sentait mieux quand on était en conflit l'un avec l'autre.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, perdu.  **"Zayn,"**  me répondit-il de la même manière. Il prit une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau, et reposa son regard sur la table.

**"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?"** demandai-je naturellement, en oubliant quelque seconde que je devais en principe le détester.

**"Rien qui te regarde, non."**

Il ne me regarda pas pendant qu'il parlait. Et je me renfermais en même temps que ses paroles me ramenaient à la vérité. Il n'y avait rien qui me regardait ici. J'étais un étranger, point final. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir des problèmes, et je me rendais enfin compte que tout ce qui se passait autour de moi avait atteint un tout autre niveau, même si on m'en tenait manifestement à l'écart.

**"Pardon,"**  et la voix de Liam me ramena sur Terre.  **"Mais j'ai un ami qui est malade, enfin non. Mon meilleur ami est malade, et bon, il n'allait pas bien, et je déteste le voir comme ça. C'est tout."**

**"Désolé,"**  et ce fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire.

**"Tu l'es ?"**  me demanda Liam en fronçant les sourcils.  **"Désolé, je veux dire ? Est-ce que tu es vraiment désolé, ou bien tu dis ça parce que c'est ce que l'on doit dire aux gens qui vivent la maladie tous les jours ?"**

**"Tu sais quoi Liam ? Laisse tomber."**  Et ce fut à mon tour de baisser la tête sur mon assiette sans rien ajouter.

La réponse à sa question devait pourtant définitivement être les deux. Bien sûr que je disais que j'étais désolé, parce que c'est ce qui est convenu, et que même si je le voulais, je n'aurais pas le cœur de me réjouir de ce qui arrive. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me dire que Liam pouvait sincèrement penser que je n'étais  _pas_  désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je restais si calme face à Liam. Peut-être l'ambiance, ou bien tous ces visages braqués sur nous.

Les enfants autour de moi me calmaient, ils étaient tous si jeunes, si innocents, mais pourtant ils vivaient et connaissaient la réalité mieux que quiconque, mieux que  _moi_. D'un  côté, je me disais que c'était bien pour eux d'être entourés de personnes comme Liam, qui, en dehors du fait d'être totalement antipathique, semblaient savoir s'occuper d'eux, qui savaient comment réagir, qui comprenaient réellement ce qui se passé. Et je ne faisais pas partie de ces personnes. J'étais celui qui disait qu'il était désolé parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres mots.  
   
La main de Liam se secoua devant mes yeux et je relevai brusquement la tête, surpris. Il avait braqué ses yeux sur moi, et semblait attendre une réponse à quelque chose que je n'avais pas entendu.

**"Tu me parlais ?"**

**"Je te disais juste les tâches que tu avais à faire pour cet après-midi,"**  commença Liam, et il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu'il me disait.  **"Est-ce que toi ça va, Zayn ? Tu as l'air ailleurs."**

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi sa voix était soudainement douce et sincère, je me surpris moi-même à avoir le même ton quand les mots quittèrent ma bouche.  **"Oui. Tout va bien."**

Pourtant, je n'étais pas persuadé de lui avoir dit la vérité. Je n'étais pas sûr d'aller bien, et je ne savais pas si quelque chose avait été dans ma vie depuis longtemps. Je me voyais dans tous ces enfants, qui courraient et s'amusaient alors qu'ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'était leurs vies. J'en avais eu l'expérience moi aussi, quand j'essayais de me sauver du quotidien un peu chaque jour quand j'étais avec Niall et Harry et que je riais aux éclats, alors que je savais très bien que je ferais profil bas quand je rentrerais chez moi, trop apeuré de mes parents pour oser dire quoi que ce soit. C'était il y avait tellement longtemps que j'avais l'impression que toute une vie s'était déroulée depuis.

Liam me regardait toujours et je secouai la tête rapidement, espérant qu'il n'avait pas réussit à lire la tristesse qui avait du probablement passer sur mon visage. Je toussotai et repris la voix que je lui réservai, espérant pouvoir encore lui faire croire que je n'en avais rien à faire, parce que tout était beaucoup plus simple de cette manière.  **"Tu peux répéter ce que j'ai à faire, je t'écoute."**

**"Anna n'est pas là cette après-midi,"**  répondit-il en soupirant. " **Tu t'occuperas de nettoyer tout seul, ce qui comprend vaisselle et serpillère. Et, bon, je suppose que tu pourras prendre une pause cigarette à ce moment là."**  Et j'avais l'impression que lui ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher ses problèmes, comme s'ils commençaient à être un poids trop lourd pour lui seul.

Je ne crois pas avoir réagit de cette façon, quand je venais à être submergé par mes problèmes, ou par les différents fardeaux qu'on avait placé sur mon dos au fil des années. S'il s'en débarrassait en montrant sa faiblesse, je n'avais pu le faire qu'en me détachant de tout ce qui m'arrivait. Et je fonctionnais toujours de cette manière. Alors ça m'étonnait qu'il puisse baisser sa garde, et j'arrivais à voir à travers les quelques sourires hypocrites qu'il me lançait au fil des jours, ce Liam que tout le monde dans ce centre semblait apprécier, voir réellement  _aimer_. Pas que je pensais pouvoir l'aimer un jour, mais je me voyais probablement le tolérer.

**"Très bien,"**  me contentai-je de répondre. Et voyant qu'autour de moi, tous les enfants avaient déjà déserté le réfectoire, je me mis à récupérer toutes les assiettes, les couverts, et tout ce qui, dans le silence, était une preuve que les enfants avaient bien été ici quelques minutes plus tôt. Silencieusement, et sans que je le remarque, Liam avait lui aussi disparu, me laissant seul à mon travail. C'était aussi bien de cette façon, même mieux. J'étais très bien seul. La vaisselle ne me prit pas vraiment longtemps, et pendant que je travaillais, j'évitais de penser.

Je n'étais pas le meilleur penseur du monde. J'évitais même la plupart du temps de me laisser aller, parce que certaines pensées étaient mieux au fond de mon esprit. Je vissais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, et je ne laissais plus rien passer. Ni de l'extérieur, ni de l'intérieur. J'attrapai le balai, et le seau, et continuai les tâches ingrates que Liam m'avait données. Je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment, c'est normal de vouloir de se débarrasser de ce type de travail. Et je ne me sentais de toute façon pas la force de m'occuper des enfants malades. Je nettoyai la pièce de fond en comble, m'oubliant parfois, et me surprenant à chanter quelques refrains.

**"I'm looking at the mirror on the wall, here we go again, through my rise and fall you've been my only frieeeeeend--"**  Et ce fut la sensation d'être observé qui me coupa dans ma chanson.

  
En me retournant, je ne m'étais pas préparé à voir Liam. Encore moins à Liam avec une étincelle différente au fond des yeux et un petit sourire collé sur le visage. Il était assez loin de moi, à l'autre bout de la salle, mais là encore il était différent de toutes les facettes que j'avais pu apercevoir depuis que j'étais arrivé. Ca avait l'air naturel, et lui, il avait l'air vrai.

Je fis glisser rapidement mes écouteurs hors de mes oreilles, essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas rougir. Pas que j'avais honte qu'il m'ait entendu chanter, ou qu'il puisse se moquer de moi, je n'avais vraiment pas peur de lui. Je me sentais tout simplement  _bête_  d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'oubli total du personnage que j'endossais habituellement. Parce que ce  _Zayn_  là n'aurait jamais eu l'air si vulnérable.

C'était une habitude, de me sentir vulnérable pour un rien. Mais je crois que j'avais trop pris l'habitude, justement, de jouer ce rôle à longueur de journée, qu'être moi-même devenait de la vulnérabilité. J'avais beau me répéter que ce n'était pas me montrer  _fragile_ , je savais très bien à quel point j'avais tord, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le penser. Et c'est justement cette idée qui m'avait fait rougir à l'arrivée de Liam.

**"J'ai fini de toute façon,"**  répondis-je à une question que Liam n'avait pas posée.  **"Et ne t'avise pas de te moquer."**  Finalement, mon ton n'était pas réellement agressif, mais ce n'était pas non plus complètement une blague.

**"Je saurais me taire,"**  me sourit-il légèrement. Mais sa façade à lui ne marchait pas, pas sur moi en tout cas. Maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché, je voyais que ses yeux étaient troubles, comme voilés de larmes, et même s'il souriait, je voyais parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas bien.

**"J'allais fumer. Je... euh..."**  Je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'étais supposé lui dire, mais je n'étais pas méchant au point de le laisser seul, alors qu'il semblait être sur le point d'éclater en sanglots dans mes bras.  **"Tu m'accompagnes ?"**

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de pourquoi, mais je savais inconsciemment que Liam allait acquiescer de cette façon pour me suivre sans ajouter un mot. Comme si on avançait, petit pas par petit pas. Aucun de nous n'avait envie de sauter sur l'autre pour lui faire regretter de respirer le même air. Il avait l'air différent, et nos relations étaient toute aussi différentes de ce qu'elle avait été les premiers jours.

Ca c'était passé de manière étrange, vraiment, d'arriver à ce point où je lui proposais de passer du temps avec moi. Je ne pourrais pas dire à quel moment ça avait changé, ou bien  _nous_  avions changé. Mais c'était arrivé. Ses yeux étaient rassurants plutôt que dérangeants, sa voix était apaisante autant que je l'avais trouvé insupportable. Sa présence était confortable à la place d'être exaspérante. Quelque chose avait vraiment changé. Tout se passait dans son regard.

Et son regard était justement posé sur moi, alors que je m'étais adossé contre le mur de l'entrée, et que je glissais doucement ma cigarette entre mes dents, avant de sortir mon briquet. Ses yeux suivaient tous mes mouvements, et il fixait la petite flamme qui sortit, et déplaça ses yeux vers ma bouche qui recrachait lentement un premier nuage de fumée.

**"Pourquoi tu fumes, Zayn ?"**

**"Aucune idée... Mauvaise habitude, c'est venu comme ça. Et je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser, même si je n'ai pas vraiment essayé."**  Il haussa un sourcil, comme s'il était surpris de ma réponse.

**"C'est la vraie vie, Liam. Je suis un gars normal, qui vient d'un coin qui fait trembler pas mal de monde, ne t'attend pas à ce que je dise que je me balade avec des cigarettes pour faire une métaphore. Je fume, c'est comme ça. C'est dommage mais c'est comme ça."**

Une ombre de sourire s'étala sur les joues de Liam, et il continua à me fixer tandis que je fumais ma cigarette par de longues bouffées qui détendait doucement mon corps.  **"Tu viens d'où ?"**  Et la voix de Liam me surpris une nouvelle fois.

**"Bradford Street, je doute que tu connaisses, dans la zone--"**

**"La zone ouest. Oui, je connais."**

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui demander pourquoi, ou comment, je me contentai d'hocher la tête pour lui confirmer. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et un autre jeune homme sortit du bâtiment. Il devait connaître Liam, puisque leurs regards se croisèrent instantanément. Il était plus petit sur lui, et même plus petit que moi. Et ses traits fins avaient du le rendre beau, mais son teint grisâtre, les cernes sous ses yeux et son allure décharné n'étaient que les vestiges d'une personne qui avait probablement changé. Il me regarda d'un regard noir, et tourna rapidement la tête vers Liam qui s'était rapproché de lui.

**"Louis je t'avais dit de rester au lit. Tu n'es pas en état de sortir, non mais regarde toi !"**

**"Rien à foutre,"**  répondit-il et j'écoutais leur conversation tout en en restant en dehors, toujours adossé contre le mur, terminant ma cigarette en soupirant.  **"Qu'est ce que tu fais avec le cas social de toute façon Liam ? Rentre avec moi."**

Il ne pouvait être en train de parler que de moi. Il me regardait d'un air méprisant, et je ne tolérais pas de me faire insulter, par un cancéreux ou pas. Je jetai rapidement ma cigarette sur le sol, ne prenant pas la peine d'écraser le mégot que je m'avançais déjà jusque lui, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve le dos contre le mur du bâtiment.

**"Je peux savoir quel est ton problème ?"**

**"On n'a pas besoin d'un connard qui se prend pour un mauvais garçon ici. Liam n'a pas besoin de ça non plus,"**  cracha-t-il dans un souffle alors que je le coinçai contre le mur en bloquant sa gorge avec mon bras. Il essaya de se libérer de ma poigne, mais il n'avait aucune force. Je le regardai de haut, son petit corps contre le mien.

**"Maintenant écoute-moi bien,"**  j'appuyai plus fort encore sur mon bras, coupant légèrement sa respiration.  **"Je ne t'ai rien demandé, je ne sais même pas qui tu es, et tu ferais mieux d'éviter de continuer à me parler comme ça, parce que tu n'es pas celui en position de me menacer."**

C'est Liam qui me tira en arrière soudainement, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait m'en vouloir ou en vouloir à Louis. Mais il me lâcha quand je fus assez loin de son meilleur ami et se tourna vers lui, et celui-ci reprenais à peine sa respiration en se tenant contre le mur. Liam lui chuchota quelques mots au creux de l'oreille, et il acquiesça avant de se révéler et de repartir vers sa chambre, probablement, non sans me fusiller du regard sur le chemin.

**"Il est _malade_ , putain ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?"** Et finalement, Liam semblait avoir décidé de m'en vouloir à moi.

**"Hé, hé, du calme joli cœur, c'est ton petit-copain qui s'en est pris à moi, pas l'inverse !"**

**"C'est juste mon meilleur ami,"**  répondit Liam rapidement avant de me faire face plus sombrement.  **"Tu aurais pu le tuer !"**

Je m'approchai dangereusement de Liam, étant presque aussi près de lui que je l'étais avec Liam, mais d'une toute autre façon. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.  **"Je n'ai jamais tué personne, et je ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui. Et tu as bien vu comment ça s'est passé."**  Je levai les bras en signe d'innocence.  **"Légitime défense."**

Liam baissa la tête et se recula de moi, jusqu'à aller s'asseoir sur les escaliers du perron. Je sentis que je pouvais le suivre, et je m'installai à côté de lui, l'entendant respirer.  **"Je sais,"**  il soupira de nouveau.  **"S'il te plait, ne lui en veut pas. C'est dur pour nous tous aujourd'hui, on ne sait jamais comment réagir dans ces cas là."**

**"Est-ce que tu comptes me dire ce qui s'est passé ?"**  Je posai une main sur son genou, l'incitant à continuer.

**"Je... On a perdu un junior aujourd'hui. On s'en doutait tous, il avait été transporté à l'hôpital il y a quelques semaines, et on savait que les médecins n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espoir mais il avait à peine douze ans. On le connaissait depuis cinq ans, et c'est un peu comme si on perdait un membre de notre famille. C'est toujours comme ça quand quelqu'un meurt. C'est ça, la vie à Raise and Shine, se lier avec des personnes alors qu'on sait qu'elles sont condamnés."**  Liam leva les yeux vers moi, et soupira une nouvelle fois. **"Ca n'excuse pas Louis, mais il est à cran. Et malade."**

J'hochai la tête en silence, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas encore lui dire que j'étais désolé, parce qu'il ne voulait pas de ma pitié, alors je me contentai d'un sourire de soutien. Il attrapa ma main qui était restée sur son genou et murmura un  **"Suis-moi"**  rapide, m'entrainant à l'intérieur. Il me tira à travers l'institut et me fit prendre les escaliers que je n'avais encore jamais pris, jusqu'à ce que l'on se retrouve sur le toit.

**"Je suis le seul à avoir les clés pour venir ici. Avec la directrice, mais elle ne vient jamais. Alors c'est un peu mon espace de recueillement personnel."**

**"Pourquoi tu me le montres à _moi_  ?"** Ce n'était pas que je n'appréciais pas son geste, ou que je n'en étais pas touché, j'étais simplement étonné.

**"Aucune idée. J'en avais envie, je suppose."**  Et bizarrement, je me contentai de sa réponse, et je lui souris en échange.

 

Il sortit un marqueur indélébile de sa poche, et s'approcha d'un des murs, où il écrit lentement de sa petite écriture penchée :  
 

  
**_Tom Queen_ **   
**_10-08-2001  -  17-07-2013_ **   


  
****   


Je m'approchai doucement de lui, et posai ma main sur le bas de son dos, pour le soutenir. Je savais le sentiment de perdre les personnes qui nous étaient chères, des personnes qu'on aimait, je savais exactement ce qu'il ressentait, et je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente seul à ce moment. Plusieurs noms avaient déjà écrit de sa main, et je me doutais qu'à cet instant, il pensait à tous ceux qu'il avait connu en travaillant ici, et qu'il avait perdus. Et inconsciemment, la force que j'appuyais sur son dos se fit encore plus forte. Il devait savoir que j'étais là, avec lui.

  
**"Je suis désolé pour Tom. Je suis sûr qu'il ne méritait pas ça. Aucun ne mérite ça. Mais je suis vraiment, _vraiment_  désolé."** Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le dire, cette fois, et Liam ne sembla pas relever. Ma main glissa d'elle-même jusqu'à se trouver à côté de la sienne, et en silence, Liam prit ma main et la serra avec force et tendresse.  **"Il aimait quelques chose en particulier, tu sais ? Tom ?"**  demandai-je avec hésitation.

  
Liam haussa les épaules, sans vraiment comprendre, et m'adressa un léger regard perdu, non sans arrêter de me tenir la main.  **"Les tigres, je crois. Mais quelle importance, maintenant ?"**  


  
Sans pouvoir me retenir, je passai ma main sur sa joue, retirant une larme solitaire qui venait s'étendre jusque sur sa mâchoire. D'une caresse, je la récupérai sur le bout de mes doigts, et la sensation de la peau de Liam me laissant un frisson le long du bras que je tentais de cacher du mieux possible. Je pris également le marqueur de sa main, et me séparai de lui. M'avançant jusqu'à être presque collé au mur, je fermai les yeux, et laissai ma main diriger mes mouvements. Juste à côté de son prénom, je dessinai du mieux que je le pouvais un tigre rugissant. Je ne savais pas quelle signification ce dessin pouvait avoir, mais désormais il avait la signification que l'on voulait lui donner.

  
**"Il le protégera,"**  continuai-je quand l'esquisse fut terminée, et que je me retournai vers Liam. C'était probablement une idée stupide, parce que je savais très bien qu'un dessin sur un mur ne pouvait protéger personne, et que rien ne pouvait protéger une personne qui était morte. Mais je savais aussi que Liam en avait besoin.

  
Il hocha la tête avec vigueur, et les larmes avaient désormais inondé son visage mais il continuait à me regarder comme si j'avais quelque chose d'incroyable, et je me dis que finalement, mon idée n'était pas stupide, et que ça faisait du bien à Liam, et c'était tout ce que je voulais. Ne pas le voir pleurer. Ses yeux chocolat  ne voulaient pas lâcher les miens, à présent, et quelque chose y brillait quand il me regardait, comme des pépites dorées. Je me sentais utile, presque à ma place.

  
**"Est-ce que tout va bien ?"**  Mes mots résonnaient dans le froid extérieur, dans le vide du toit. Si Liam ne daigna pas me répondre, il ne lâcha pas mon regard pour autant, l'encrant même plus loin, là où je ne pensais pas pouvoir aller.

  
Et mon corps s'avança vers lui, doucement, centimètre par centimètre, et ses yeux se levèrent au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais, pour que nos regards soient toujours connectés. Quand il n'y eut plus de place pour que je m'avance, et que Liam n'avait pas reculé, inévitablement, mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, ni comment nous en étions arrivés là, mais je sentais la chaleur de son visage contre le mien. Ses joues étaient chaudes, je les sentais sous mes doigts, sa respiration était haletante, et ses lèvres étaient douces, chaleureuses, _parfaites_. La sensation que je vivais, c'était comme retrouver l'endroit où je devais être, parce que j'étais tout simplement à ma place.

  
L'image de Louis me frappa en plein milieu du baiser. Il avait raison. Peu importe à quel point je pouvais me sentir bien à embrasser Liam,  il ne méritait pas ça. Il n'avait pas besoin que je rentre dans sa vie, alors que je savais parfaitement qu'au moindre problème, je disparaîtrais. Je n'avais jamais su gérer mes responsabilités, et même ses lèvres ne pouvaient pas m'y contraindre. Je me reculai brutalement, laissant un Liam pantelant, les yeux encore fermés et la bouche à peine entrouverte.

  
**"Désolé,"**  fut le seul mot qui réussit à passer au travers de ma bouche, probablement plus brutalement que je ne l'avais voulu.

  
Je descendis les escaliers quatre par quatre, regrettant d'être exactement la personne que tout le monde pensait. Je voulais réellement remonter pour dire à Liam que je voulais continuer à l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la tête, et que ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, mais je ne pouvais pas. Parce que ce n'était pas vrai. C'était moi, étant moi dans toute sa splendeur. Arrivé en bas de l'établissement, je trouvai rapidement la sortie et me précipitai loin de tout. Je sortis mon téléphone, et je tombai sur le numéro d'Harry, qui se composa automatiquement. Il décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, et sa voix me ramena dans le vrai monde, dans  _mon_  vrai monde.

  
**"T'as de quoi me faire oublier la journée merdique que je viens de passer ?"**   


  
**"Mec, j'ai de quoi te faire oublier ta semaine,"**  me répondit-il immédiatement. C'était suffisant, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin.

  
**"J'arrive,"**  lançai-je avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Parce que, qu'étais-je censé faire d'autre ? Rien ne me donnait envie, parce que j'allais devoir faire face à Liam et au centre bientôt, probablement trop tôt.


	3. Chapter 3

En poussant la porte de la bonne manière et avec la bonne dose de force, je réussis à débloquer l'entrée du bâtiment d'Harry, me retrouvant dans la cour de son immeuble. C'était un endroit qui me rappelait de nombreux souvenirs, parce que j'avais passé de longues heures pendant mon adolescence chez lui, que ce soit pour ne rien faire, ou pour préparer des plans. J'avais compté sur lui à chaque fois que j'avais eu besoin de réconfort, ou de conseils, ou d'un complice, et il ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber. C'était Harry. Et puis Niall était arrivé dans notre duo, et on avait appris à vivre à trois, et ce depuis des années. Ils étaient ma plus grande force.  
  
Harry d'ailleurs, avait du m'apercevoir de sa fenêtre parce que j'entendais une voix qui hurlait mon prénom. Je levai la tête rapidement, pour tomber sur lui, et Niall juste à côté de lui. En souriant, je gravis les escaliers deux par deux, entrant ensuite chez lui comme si j'étais chez moi.  
  
 **"Alors cette école, ça te fait plaisir de pouvoir y aller tous les jours ?"**  Cette question venait de Niall, qui de toute évidence trouvait sa blague de bon goût.  
  
 **"Oh, bah, tu sais, les travaux d'intérêt général c'est toujours sympa !"**  Ironisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
C'est Harry qui prit la parole, le regard plus sérieux, posant une main sur mon épaule.  **"Tu as eu de la chance, Zayn. J'espère que tu le sais. Elle aurait très bien pu t'envoyer en taule, et crois moi, tu n'as pas envie d'y aller."**  
   
 **"Je sais très bien !"**  Ajoutai-je en haussant le ton de ma voix sans le vouloir.  **"On a merdé. J'aurais du me casser d'ici en même temps que vous mais il y avait ce gars et... Je sais pas, j'ai pas pu partir."**  Le ton était clairement redescendu, et était même faible à présent, trop apeuré de l'avouer.  
  
  
 **"Un gars ? Quel gars ?"**  Harry semblait ne pas se souvenir de la soirée, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, parce que si je n'avais pas côtoyé Liam tous les jours et que je ne m'étais pas approché autant de lui, je ne savais pas si je me serais souvenu de lui. Quoique.  
  
 **"Celui à qui Zayn parlait quand on s'est barré, mec !"**  Et apparemment Niall se souvenait. Mais ils ne connaissaient ni l'un ni l'autre ce qui était arrivé depuis que j'avais commencé ma peine.  
  
 **"C'est lui qui s'occupe de moi, au centre. On se supporte toute la journée, tous les jours. Il me déteste, je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté de voir que son école à la con avait été pénétré par des mecs dans notre genre."**  Je ne savais pas si c'était la raison qui faisait que Liam me détestait, mais je n'avais pas réellement d'autres explications.  
  
 **"C'est à cause de lui que t'avais besoin de moi ?"**  me demanda Harry, hésitant.  
  
 **"Ouais, grosse journée. Je suis à bout, et j'ai même pas envie d'en parler."**  Je soupirais doucement, ayant pour seule envie de fumer assez pour pouvoir m'allonger dans le canapé d'Harry et de m'y endormir comme si j'avais enfin trouvé un endroit où j'étais à ma place, et ne plus penser au fait d'avoir embrasser Liam. Ne plus voir autour de moi qu'avec une brume au fond des yeux. Oublier.  
  
 **"Tiens, mec, clairement t'en as plus besoin que moi,"**  me lança Harry en me tendant un joint qu'il avait déjà roulé tout en me fixant de son sourire d'un seul côté, qui lui donnait l'air de me soutenir tout en n'étant pas entièrement d'accord avec la manière dont je gérais mes problèmes.  
  
Il devait avoir l'habitude, maintenant, de me voir fuir dès que j'avais un problème. Je connaissais à force de nombreuses manières de ne plus penser à ma vie, ou à chaque obstacle qui se mettait sur ma route. Harry m'avait connu depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je n'avais aucun talent pour me poser les bonnes questions, ou aller de l'avant. Et il m'avait parfois fait la remarque, essayé de me faire me remettre en question, parce qu'il connaissait son rôle d' _ami_  mais fidèle à moi-même, je fuyais les discussions, l'ignorais quelques jours, et quand je revenais vers lui, nous faisions l'un et l'autre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

  
Je sortis de ma poche mon briquet, et me mis à prendre de longue bouffée tout en me laissant tomber dans le canapé.  **"Je veux juste essayer de passer une bonne soirée."**  
 

  
Ξ

   
Et une soirée enchaînait une soirée précédente, et il me fallut plusieurs jours pour que je réussisse à quitter l'appartement d'Harry et que je rentre chez moi. Je me retrouvais seul et je ne savais pas si j'étais capable d'affronter Raise and Shine, encore moins si je pouvais faire face à Liam. J'étais habitué à préférer la sécurité que me procurait l'intérieur de mon appartement, où j'étais sain et sauf, ou rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Mais ma conscience, qui faisait parfois éruption au plus profond de mon esprit, m'avait poussé à retourner au centre, parce que je savais ce que je risquais. Il me fallut une semaine pour que je sois de retour à l'entrée du centre, à l'heure cette fois, ayant autant envie de voir Liam que les premiers jours de mon arrivée. Je cherchais un minimum de courage dans une cigarette, mais rien ne vint vraiment.  
  
La voix de Liam me fit relever la tête avec incrédulité quand je le vis dans l'entrée, le corps appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte ouverte. Il n'avait probablement pas cru que j'allais revenir, et vu sa coiffure, sa tenue et son allure, il ne devait pas avoir eu idée que je me trouverais là, un matin, revenant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ses yeux prirent ces plis que je détestais, et sa voix m'attaqua aussitôt.  **"Tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ta cachette ?"**  
  
Et je me souvenais parfaitement, à cet instant, pourquoi je regrettais de l'avoir embrassé. Je ne voulais pas non plus me  _souvenir_  de ce passage, de mon égarement. Ce regard supérieur, ce ton de mépris le rendait aussi détestable que je me le dessinais dans mon esprit quand je voulais me donner une raison pour ne pas l'aimer. Et pourtant, je me souvenais aussi pourquoi je l'avais embrassé en premier lieu, parce qu'il était beau dans sa vulnérabilité, plus encore habillé comme s'il venait de quitter son lit, et je ne voulais que le prendre dans mes bras, et le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Je ne pouvais pas avouer ce faible que j'avais à vouloir protéger ces petites choses fragiles, à vouloir le protéger  _lui_.  
  
 **"Faut croire. Pourquoi ? Ce que je fais de mon temps libre t'intéresse tant que ça ?"**  Je n'étais pas sûre de me convaincre moi-même, mais je vis quand il leva les yeux au ciel, qu'il croyait encore à cette façade de con prétentieux, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'en plaindre, parce que c'était ce que je recherchais.  
  
 **"Moi non, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre,"**  me lança-t-il froidement.  **"A vrai dire j'espérais que tu ne reviendras pas mais en tout cas, la juge est très intéressée par ton temps libre."**  
  
Un regard de panique traversa mes yeux et Liam dut l'apercevoir parce qu'il fronça les sourcils.  
  
  
C'était la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais revenu, enfin, la seule raison que je pouvais avouer. Et si jamais Liam avait parlé de ma fuite, je savais très bien ce que je risquais. Je ne pouvais pas  me permettre autant de problèmes quand mon casier judiciaire commençait déjà à être une liste interminable.  **"Est-ce que tu... Tu l'as fait remonter ? Mon absence ?"**  
  
 **"Finalement, tu ne t'en fous pas du tout,"**  répondit-il presque immédiatement, un sourire sarcastique collé sur les lèvres.  **"Je me suis renseigné tu sais, et si tu n'effectue pas tes "tij" correctement tu risques gros."**  Il prit une pause dans ses paroles avant de reprendre de plus belle.  **"Et même si tu joues les racailles ici, je sais parfaitement que tu ne tiendras pas vraiment longtemps en prison."**  
  
Je n'aimais pas me dire que Liam avait fouillé dans mon passé, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il croit mot pour mot ce qu'il avait pu lire où que ce soit. Des jugements et quelques faits ne pouvait pas simplement résumer tout ce qui m'était arrivé. Mon passé était bien plus complexe que deux pages coincés avec ma photo dans une enveloppe en carton. Mais plutôt que de nier être cette personne, je continuais à tenir mon rôle.  
  
 **"Ca te plait, Liam ?"**  Je m'approchai de lui à grand pas, le regard ancré dans le sien.  **"Tu aimes te dire que tu es en position de force, parce que tu peux avoir mon dossier entre tes mains ? Que tu peux connaître ma vie en quelques lignes ?"**  Je me retrouvais à présent aussi proche de lui que je l'étais au moment où nous nous étions embrassés sur le toit. Mais rien dans ma posture, à part ma proximité n'aurait pu laisser présager un baiser.  **"Ce n'est pas en me menaçant que je vais me mettre à avoir peur de toi. Je peux toujours faire de ta vie un enfer. Peu importe du temps que je pourrais tenir en prison, tu ne tiendrais pas la moitié en étant coincé avec moi."**  
  
Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête en se rendant compte de la distance qui nous séparait à présent.  **"Heureusement que ton temps ici se compte en semaine, pas vrai ?"**  Il se mordit la lèvre avant de baisser la tête quelques secondes. Quand il me regarda à nouveau, son expression avait changé, et il reprit, plus doucement.  
 **  
**

  
**"Je n'ai rien dit, à propos de ton absence. Mais la prochaine fois que tu ne viens pas, ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée, je te jure que je vais voir directement la juge. Et si tu veux savoir, oui, j'aime être en position de force, on sait tous les deux que j'ai ton avenir entre les mains Zayn."**

Beaucoup de personnes avaient essayés de me faire croire qu'ils géraient mon avenir. Mes parents, tous les employés des services sociaux, les avocats, les juges, tout le monde. Et c'est une idée que je n'avais jamais accepté, et que je continuais à me persuader qu'elle était fausse. Je reculai brusquement de lui, pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine.  **"Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ait mon destin entre ses mains, Liam. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi. _Je_  décide de mon futur. Moi."** Je déplaçai lentement ma main de son torse à son menton, le prenant entre mes doigts, le faisant lever la tête jusqu'à ce que nos regards soient ancrés l'un dans l'autre.  **"Mais si tu aimes le contrôle, j'attends de voir ça."**

Liam me fixa toujours plus intensément, et si mes paroles le déstabilisaient, il ne laissa rien paraître.

 

**"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer que je te donne des ordres, et je vais commencer tout de suite d'ailleurs, je veux que tu nettoies la cave, que tu la fasses briller et une fois que tu auras terminé, j'aurais tout un tas d'autres ordres à te donner _bébé_."**

Son sourire me fit grincer des dents, et il posa une main sur mon torse pour me séparer de lui. Il s'avança vers l'entrée, mais se retourna vers moi comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.  **"Et si être contrôlé, c'est vraiment ton truc, tu peux m'appeler maître pour que ça fasse plus réel."**

Serrant les dents de toutes mes forces pour contrôler mes paroles et mes actes, je ne savais pas réellement ce que tout ça pouvait donner. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais, ce que je pouvais faire, ou ce que je devais m'interdire. Mais je me lançais dans ce jeu à corps perdu. Je fis une révérence hypocrite sans le quitter des yeux.  **"A vos ordres votre majesté."**

Et comme je n'avais pas le choix, je fus obligé de le suivre à travers Raise and Shine comme tous les matins, en traînant les pieds, pour lui montrer à quel point je détestais tout ça. Il ouvrit une porte que je n'avais jamais remarquée, et il tira dessus avec difficulté pour qu'elle soit entièrement ouverte. Je penchais la tête vers l'intérieur pour y voir un amoncellement d'objets perdus dans une marée de poussière et de toiles d'araignée. Personne n'avait jamais du avoir nettoyé cette pièce, et c'était la seule chose que Liam avait trouvé à me faire faire.

**"J'espère que c'est une putain de blague, personne n'a l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre de cette pièce !"**  Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de faire un commentaire.

Mais Liam se contenta de me sourire, en me faisant signe du bras d'entrer à l'intérieur.  **"Il faut que tu sortes tous les objets cassés et que tu les rassemble sur le trottoir. Ensuite, tu nettoieras la pièce de fond en comble et puis je verrais ce que tu pourras faire d'autre, mais bon, je crois que tu seras assez occupé d'ici là."**

Tout un tas de choses à lui répondre me venait à l'esprit mais je ne laissais rien sortir, bien trop conscient que c'était en  _ça_  que résidait mon futur, parce que je n'avais plus le droit à l'erreur. J'hochais la tête silencieusement, et m'avança plus profondément dans la pièce, jaugeant le travail que tout cela impliquait. Mais Liam n'avait pas bougé et continuait à me fixer.

**"Quoi ? Autre chose à ajouter, _votre majesté_  ?"** lançai-je brutalement, sans vraiment le vouloir.

Il marqua une pause avant de me répondre.  **"Tu pourras prendre une pause à midi et une pause cigarette toutes les heures si tu veux."**  Et il disparut de ma vue.

Je me tournai vers le travail que j'avais à faire en soupirant. De toute évidence, une longue journée m'attendait.  Je retirai ma veste et la déposai dans le coin le moins sale de la pièce et me préparai mentalement à ce que j'avais à faire. Et rapidement, je me mis à m'activer, bougeant les meubles, évaluant ce qui valait ou non la peine d'être gardé, laissant la poussière gérer ma journée. Je ne pensais qu'au moment où je pourrais partir du centre. C'était mon seul objectif. Je ne pris aucune pause cigarette de la matinée et je me fis moi-même sourire, sachant que mon addiction était largement soutenable, en fin de compte.

Quand après quelques heures, je m'assis finalement dans le même coin où ma veste était posée afin de respirer quelques secondes, je me rendis compte du ridicule de tout ça. De ce que je faisais ici, de ce que j'étais en train de faire.

J'aurais largement préférée que Liam m'ait demandé de m'occuper des enfants, pas que je sois spécialement doué avec eux, mais j'aurais au moins eu l'impression de  _faire_  quelque chose, d'avoir une importance. Mais il avait un talent particulier pour me faire sentir comme un moins que rien. Et il n'avait pas une assez bonne opinion de moi pour me laisser l'aider dans son travail, ou pour me donner quelconque responsabilité, mais je ne pouvais pas nier que je n'avais pas l'air d'un candidat modèle aux travaux d'intérêts généraux. Même si je n'étais pas certain que quelqu'un puisse être un bon candidat quand il participe à quelque chose à partir d'un jugement.

J'avais repris le travail dans la pièce depuis de longues minutes, voir des heures, quand  j'entendis au dessus de moi de nombreux pas se dirigeant vers le réfectoire. Il devait probablement être l'heure de manger. Mais je refusais formellement de sortir de cette pièce pour me joindre à eux comme si j'avais une place à côté d'eux. Liam et Louis m'avait clairement fait comprendre que non, et je restais pour la première fois à ma place, littéralement comme métaphoriquement. Je voulais terminer le plus vite possible, pour échapper à ce centre, et aux personnes qui y travaillaient.

A ce moment là, je me mis corps et âme dans le nettoyage, évitant de penser à tout, au centre, à Harry et Niall, à Louis, à la  juge, à toute ma vie qui n'avait plus aucun sens, à  _Liam_. Je n'avais plus vraiment conscience du temps qui passait et c'est justement la voix de Liam qui me ramena sur Terre.

**"Zayn ?"**

Je n'avais pas prévu d'être dérangé, et finalement, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toutes ces choses qui n'allait pas dans ma vie, et aux relations médiocres que j'avais avec toutes les personnes que je côtoyais.

Je ne pouvais pas me cacher la vérité, à ce propos. Je ne savais pas y faire avec les gens. Mes parents m'avaient mis à la porte bien assez tôt pour me faire perdre toute confiance en moi et envers les personnes qui étaient censées prendre soin de moi. Niall et Harry n'étaient mes amis que parce que l'on vivait dans la même galère chaque jour, mais en dehors de ça et de la drogue, je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que l'on ait quoi que ce soit en commun. Et Liam, maintenant, Liam qui était toujours autour de moi à me montrer à quel point il me détestait, et une petite partie au fond de moi aurait voulu que cela se passe d'une autre façon, mais j'étais incapable de réfléchir, de comprendre ce que je voulais, et de me contrôler.

**"Quoi putain ?"**  Si j'avais pu me retenir, je l'aurais fait, essayant de ne pas diriger toute ma colère sur lui. Mais il était déjà trop tard et il écarquillait les yeux en me regardant.

Il haussa les épaules comme si, finalement, ce n'était rien.  **"Tu as vraiment bien bossé. Je voulais juste voir où tu en étais, et savoir pourquoi tu n'avais pas pris de pause. Il y a eu un problème ?"**

Je me retournai vers le mur, lui tournant le dos, et me remis à frotter avec l'éponge trempée qui faisait dégouliner de l'eau noire sur mon bras droit. Je lui répondis sans prendre la peine de me retourner.  **"Officiellement, je n'avais pas faim. Officieusement, disons que je préfère être seul que de supporter certaines personnes un peu plus que nécessaire."**

Je devais probablement avoir l'air d'un enfant plus en le disant à voix haute que quand l'idée sonnait dans ma tête, mais Liam ne releva pas.

**"Je suppose que ces personnes, ce sont Louis et moi."**

Je me retournais pour continuer à nettoyer autre chose, et je le vis assis, comme s'il comptait vraiment rester ici, et cela me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

**"Tu es drôlement intelligent, quel pouvoir de déduction."**

**"Et toi tu es insupportable."**

Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir des arguments enfantins, et sa réponse me fit rire, un rire sincère au début, mais qui se transforma rapidement en un gloussement énervé, où je me mordis la lèvre tout en brisant une chaise ridiculement entre mes mains avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

**"Tu devrais apprendre à gérer ta colère,"**  me dit-il très sérieusement.  **"Ou alors tu es juste comme ça avec moi, en même temps, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Tu me détestes."**

**"Que je te déteste ou pas, Liam, tu me le rends bien,"**  répondis-je sur le même ton que celui qu'il avait employé.

Il sembla s'offusquer de mes paroles.  **"Je ne te déteste pas. Je trouve juste ton attitude agaçante, et la façon dont on s'est rencontré n'arrange pas les choses."**

Je ne réussis pas à me retenir de rire, et j'essayais pourtant de le cacher en enfouissant ma tête dans mon épaule.  **"Ne crois que l'on aurait pu se rencontrer d'une autre manière."**

**"Tu as raison, si tu n'avais pas choisit de faire le con et d'entrer ici par effraction, on ne se serait jamais rencontré, _Charly_ ,"** dit-il accompagné de son sourire sarcastique auquel j'avais du mal à m'habituer.

**"Je regrette de l'avoir fait. Content ?"**  Et je lui désignais la pièce d'un vaste geste rageur du bras avant de reprendre.  **"Tu crois que mon rêve dans la vie c'est de nettoyer une pièce où personne ne va et n'ira jamais, juste pour amuser un gars qui me déteste ?"**  Sans pouvoir me retenir, je jetais l'éponge que je tenais toujours dans la main contre un mur et fermai les yeux en serrant les poings, retenant au maximum ma colère.  **"Non, tu vois, je préférerais être ailleurs, je préférerais continuer à vivre ma vie et ne jamais t'avoir rencontré."**

Mensonge, mensonge,  _mensonge_. Bien sûr que mes mots avaient dépassé ma pensée, mais je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Je n'étais pas insensible à Liam, et je savais qu'il pouvait être différent que ce garçon moralisateur qui se tenait devant moi, il me l'avait laissé apparaître à plusieurs reprises. Dont une fois particulière. Où je m'étais laissé aller à ne voir que son côté doux, et fragile, et attendrissant, et  _magnifique._

**"Si tu es ici, c'est à cause de toi et des choix de merde que tu fais dans la vie. Ne joue pas les pauvres victimes, si tu n'étais pas aussi con, tu ne serais pas ici. Alors arrête de blâmer le monde entier, Zayn, le seul à qui tu peux en vouloir, c'est toi-même."**

Et il avait raison, je ne le savais que trop. Mais la violence avec laquelle il me lançait la vérité me heurtait en plein visage.

J'étais à la limite d'hurler, et je faisais mon maximum pour rester le plus loin possible de lui, me collant au mur opposé.  **"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas à chaque fois que je rentre chez moi et que je réfléchis aux conneries que je fais ?"**  Mais mon ton retomba aussitôt que je vis son  visage se décomposait.   **"Je ne joue pas les victimes, je suis très bien conscient de la vie de merde que je me suis crée. Si tu crois que je t'en veux pour ça, tu te trompes. Je sais que tout est de ma faute."**

Liam glissa ses mains sur son visage dans un soupir audible.  **"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je crois que je vais y aller."**

Son regard. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Je voulais capter son regard, pour savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais il m'ignora volontairement, et j'attrapai ma veste en soupirant à mon tour.

**"Non, tu as raison de le dire, c'est la vérité. C'est moi qui vais y aller."**  Liam n'eut pas le temps de lever les yeux ou de faire quelconque mouvement que j'étais déjà en train de partir.  **"J'ai fait mes heures de la journée, je terminerais demain."**  



	4. Chapter 4

La lumière filtra rapidement à travers mes rideaux, et elle me réveilla sans que je puisse m'en rendre compte. J'étais encore allongé, mais je sentais de longs coups de marteau à l'intérieur de ma tête, et ma vue était brouillée, je savais très bien que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Je tournai ma tête vers le réveil à ma droite, visualisant rapidement les chiffres qui clignotait. 7:30. J'aurais pu avoir parfaitement le temps de me lever, de me préparer et d'arriver à Raise and Shine à l'heure. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de louper encore des jours, ne sachant pas réellement si Liam prendrait la peine de me protéger ou non. Parce que je ne lui laissais pas réellement avoir envie de le faire.  _Liam._ Ses phrases de la veille résonnaient encore dans ma tête, en parallèle avec ma gueule de bois.

Et il avait eu raison, terriblement raison. La seule chose pour laquelle j'avais un réel talent, c'était de foutre ma vie en l'air parce que je ne savais jamais faire les bons choix. Je ne m'étais jamais réellement donné les moyens de le faire, parce que je me plaisais dans la facilité. Je restais ce mec exaspérant et incapable.  
  
Cachant les effets de l'alcool restant au fond de mon esprit, je réussis à me lever de mon lit. J'aurais probablement du me diriger dans la salle de bain pour essayer de faire passer mon état par une longue douche froide, mais je me mis à fouiller mes placards jusqu'à y trouver ce que je cherchais. Je me rassis sur mon lit, le dos plaqué contre le bois, j'allumais doucement le joint que je venais de trouver. Je réglais mes problèmes par en ajoutant encore plus de problèmes. C'était ça qui n'allait pas avec moi, et tout le monde le savait. Harry, Niall, mes parents quand ils m'avaient mis à la porte, et maintenant, Liam le savait lui aussi. Et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la manière d'arriver au centre après tout ce qui c'était passé, comment je pouvais le regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'il voyait  _ça_ , le jeune homme perdu et faussement rebelle, qui étouffait tout ce qui n'allait pas dans un nuage de fumée.  
  
Je considérais l'idée d'aller jusqu'à l'établissement avec ma voiture, une des rares choses de valeur que je possédais mais quand un vertige me força à me rattraper à un mur, je repoussais la possibilité de prendre le volant. Et c'est finalement plus mal en point encore que ce que j'étais à mon réveil que j'arrive devant les grilles de Raise and Shine avec une heure de retard. Liam m'avait vu arrivé depuis le bout de la rue, et il m'attendait de pied ferme, les bras croisés contre son torse.  
  
**"Tu es en retard à nouveau,"**  me dit-il et sa voix laissait présager du désespoir, peut-être de la tristesse. Mais c'est la colère qui prit le dessus quand il prit enfin le temps de détailler mon état. **"Putain Zayn, qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?"**  
  
**"Je ne suis pas certain que ça te concerne,"**  et je n'étais pas certain que c'était la réponse attendu, mais je lui en voulais de m'avoir fait comprendre à quel point ma vie était pathétique, parce qu'avant de le rencontrer, je vivais très bien dans le déni.  
  
**"Si, ça me concerne quand tu te pointes dans mon centre où se trouve des enfants _malades_  complètement défoncé !"**  
  
**"Et bien non,"**  je m'approchais de lui-même si au fond de moi j'aurais voulu rester le loin possible, mon corps faisait tout simplement la première chose qui m'était passé par la tête sans se poser aucune question.  **"Non, parce que tu es si persuadé que je ne mérite pas de voir la lumière du jour que je me retrouve à passer la journée dans une cave, et aucun enfant ne me voit. Donc je ne pose pas de problèmes."**  Je me mis à rire sans vraiment le vouloir.  **"Tu me détestes à tel point que tu espérais juste que je ne reviendrais pas, et que je sorte de ta vie."**  
  
**"Je ne te déteste pas ! Je déteste juste l'image que tu donnes, ton attitude, le fait que tu justifies toutes tes erreurs par le fait que tu es jeune et que tu penses que tu as toute la vie devant toi, et le fait que tu penses que tout le monde te veut du mal."**  Il accentua toutes ses phrases en posant son index sur mon torse, me fixant droit dans les yeux.  **"Et surtout, je déteste le fait que tu sois putain de lâche Zayn, et que dès que la situation devient compliquée tu fuis, ou tu te défonces la gueule."**  
  
D'un violent coup, ne cherchant pas à savoir si j'avais pu lui faire du mal ou non, je dégageais son doigt. Ma vision était brouillée mais je faisais mon maximum pour soutenir son regard.  
  
**"Tu ne me détestes pas, mais tu détestes toutes les parties de moi qui font de moi la personne que je suis."**  
  
**"Je déteste toutes les mauvaises parties de toi Zayn, et je suis convaincu que tu n'es pas essentiellement constitué de mauvaises choses."**  
  
Je m'appuyai contre la porte d'entrée et baissai la tête en soupirant. Son discours était totalement différent de celui qu'il avait tenu hier. Je voyais parfaitement toute cette liste de choses qu'il détestait, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre quelles autres parties de moi auraient pu être définie de bonnes.  
  
**"Et bien tu as tord, il n'y a aucune bonne partie de moi. Je fais des choix de merde, je ne sais pas m'occuper de moi-même, c'est bon, j'ai compris la leçon. Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre, j'ai pas besoin que tu continues."**  
  
**"Je ne vais pas argumenter avec toi quand tu es dans cet état. Suis-moi, je préférerais que personne ne te voit comme ça,"**  dit-il en me tirant par le bras, nous faisant entrer dans le centre.  
  
**"Pourquoi ? T'as peur que d'autres personnes sachent à quel point je suis un mauvais garçon ?"**  
  
**"Je fais ça pour te protéger, Zayn. Pour que personne ne puisse se plaindre à la directrice, ou qu'il ne t'arrives je ne sais quoi."**  
  
Il poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre, et je ne réussis même pas à regarder son environnement parce que  _Oh._  Liam essayait de me protéger, il faisait quelque chose  _pour_  moi, et il ne me le disait pas non plus d'une manière ironique ou condescendante. Il avait l'air sincère. Et mes plans pour le détester se compliquaient au fur et à mesure des secondes.  
  
**"Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois sobre,"**  ajouta-t-il en fronçant son nez.  **"Et tu pourras prendre une douche, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu t'es parfumé avec de la vodka."**  
  
**"Whisky,"**  répondis-je seulement.  
  
**"De quoi tu me parles ?"**  
  
**"Ce matin. C'était du whisky, pas de la vodka. Pas que ça t'intéresse ou quoi."**  J'avais l'impression de perdre tous mes mots, toutes mes capacités à parler normalement, à réfléchir.  
  
 Mais un regard de sympathie, ou tout simplement de pitié traversa son regard, et je me sentis stupide. Je me retrouvais à présent assis sur le lit de Liam, et je ne prenais pas la peine de le regarder dans les yeux, à moins que je ne le fasse pas parce que je n'en avais pas le courage. Je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais bizarrement honte d'être arrivé dans cet état, que Liam me retrouve et sans que je puisse y faire attention un  **"Je suis désolé."**  s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi je m'excusais, mais je sentais que je devais le faire, parce que j'étais désolé pour beaucoup de choses.  
  
**"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser auprès de moi, Zayn. Tu ne me dois rien.** " Il s'assit à côté de moi, et j'ignorais si lui me regardait.  
  
**"Si. Je te fais perdre ton temps, je t'oblige à me défendre et me protéger quand je fais des conneries. Je te fais croire continuellement que je te déteste et--"**  Un vertige m'empêcha de terminer ma phrase, et même en étant assis, je fus obligé de me rattraper maladroitement à ce que mes mains pouvaient toucher. Soit Liam.  **"Ah, putain, ma tête."**  
  
Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Liam passa son bras autour de ma taille et m'aida à m'allonger sur son lit.  
  
**"Ne bouge pas, d'accord ?"**  
  
Il disparut quelques secondes dans ce qui devait probablement être sa salle de bain, et revint avec un verre d'eau et des médicaments qu'il me tendit sans attendre.  **"Bois,"**  et j'obéis à son ordre sans essayer de discuter. Il s'assit à l'autre bout de la pièce, calmement, et je m'étonnais que sa colère se soit arrêtée.  **"Tu ne me fais pas vraiment perdre mon temps tu sais, tu animes plutôt mes journées."**  
  
Je savais parfaitement que je n'avais pas le droit de vouloir ça, mais je mourrais d'envie que Liam s'approche de moi, qu'il pose son bras sur moi, qu'il me réconforte. Je voulais me rassurer en me disant que si jamais quelque chose n'allait pas, il serait avec moi. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvions demander de la proximité, pas après ces semaines à se détester. Et moi, je ne pouvais pas m'avouer à moi-même que je voulais désespérément que Liam soit allongé dans le lit avec moi.  
  
**"Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me faire me sentir mieux. Tu avais raison hier. Et j'aimerais te promettre que je vais finir mes TIG comme on me l'a demandé, sans dépasser du cadre, mais il y a un trop grand risque que je brise ma promesse, et je ne brise jamais une promesse."**  
  
**"Je n'essaie pas de te faire te sentir mieux,"**  me répondit Liam en soupirant.  **"Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit hier Zayn. Enfin si, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne veux pas gâcher ta vie à cause d'erreur de jeunesse, j'en suis sûr. Tu peux te reprendre. Et tu n'as pas à me promettre quoi que ce soit, tu avais raison, il n'y a que toi qui peut décider de ton destin."**  
  
Cette espèce de fausse politesse, de gentillesse forcée entre nous ne fonctionnait pas. Je n'avais pas envie de continuer cette discussion, je n'avais pas envie de m'efforcer de jouer au bon ami avec Liam. Il était hors de question que j'ai cette morale inutile, parce que je l'avais déjà assez entendu.  
_Me reprendre._  Aller dans le droit chemin, devenir une personne normale, alors est-ce que c'est ça que l'on attend de moi, finalement. Peut-être que toutes ces personnes se plaisaient dans la normalité, et ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas ne plus faire de vagues, ou me ranger, ou devenir un bon garçon, parce que sincèrement, j'aurais donné beaucoup pour ne plus m'attirer des problèmes. Mais je ne  _savais_  pas être normal.  
  
Je n'avais jamais su différencier ce qui était une erreur de ce qui ne l'était pas, ni savoir ce que j'avais de bien à faire contre ce que je devais fuir.  
  
Ca avait toujours été le même problème. Quand j'avais suivi la masse et que je m'étais mis à fumer, à boire, j'avais couché avec mon prof sans réellement me demander si ce que j'étais en train de faire n'allait pas impacter sa vie, ou la mienne. Et finalement, j'aurais du m'en inquiéter, parce que l'histoire est sortie au grand jour, et non seulement mon lycée n'avait pas apprécié, mais c'est à ce moment que mes parents avaient appris mon homosexualité, et sur le coup, ils avaient eu du mal à encaisser le fait que non seulement je me  _« faisais baiser un peu partout »_  mais en plus j'étais _« une de ces tapettes de merde »_  si je voulais me souvenir des mots exacts de mon père. Et je m'étais retrouvé à la rue, en gardant un contact minime avec ma mère qui essayait tant bien que mal de m'aider à vivre. A survivre.  
  
Mais je ne m'étais pas arrêté de prendre des décisions stupides. J'avais essayé de dealer, parce que, de toute évidence, vivre dans ma voiture ne pouvait pas rester une option de vie à long terme, et que j'avais besoin d'argent. De là était venu les mauvaises fréquentations, la passivité, le rejet de toutes mes responsabilités.  
  
Tous les choix merdiques que j'avais fait qui avait fini par construire la vie que je vivais désormais, et je me mentais à moi-même en me disant que je tenais mon destin entre mes mains. Je ne pouvais rien gérer. Je laissais ma vie dériver au gré des vagues que je continuais à faire.  
  
Et j'en étais arrivé là encore une fois à cause d'une mauvaise idée. Si les yeux de Liam étaient ancrés dans les miens à cet instant, c'est parce que j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien.  
J'essayais de me redresser avec difficulté, m'asseyant tout d'abord sur le bord de son lit, puis je réussis à me lever, les vertiges ne m'ayant pas quitter. Mais je ne voulais plus rester ici, pas avec lui, pas avec son regard qui me rappelait à chaque petite seconde que &finalement, toutes les personnes qui m'avaient jugé avaient raison, et que j'étais un raté.  
  
**"Je vais y aller, je— Il faut que je travaille."**  
  
" **Tu n'es pas en état de travailler aujourd'hui, tu vas rester là jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux,"**  me répondit-il tout en s'approchant de moi et me força à me rasseoir en me poussant l'épaule.  **"Et tu ne discutes pas."**  
  
Quand Liam me fit m'asseoir, je fermais les yeux en soupirant, frustré. J'étais incapable de me battre contre lui, je n'en avais pas la force physique, par le courage, et même pas l' _envie_.  
  
**"Laisse moi faire quelque chose, ne m'oblige pas à rester là."**  Je pris une nouvelle grande respiration, le regardant droit dans les yeux pour le convaincre que je pouvais me lever, que je n'étais pas si faible que j'en avais l'air.  **"Je vais bien. Vraiment."**  
  
Mais il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, un sourire triste collé aux lèvres.  
  
**"Je veux que tu restes allongé quelques heures, et que tu te reposes. Juste quelques heures et tu pourras..."**  Il hésita pendant plusieurs secondes avant de me regarder à nouveau, et d'hausser les épaules.  **"Tu pourras finir la cave, si c'est ce que tu veux."**  
  
**"Tu ne comprends pas !"**  Son regard affolé m'indiqua qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à ce que je me lève aussi rapidement, que je lui attrape les épaules et que je sois à la limite de le secouer.  **"Ce que je veux c'est partir d'ici."**  Et même si je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui, c'était venu si naturellement que je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre ce que j'étais sur le point de dire que les mots étaient déjà sortis de ma bouche.  
  
**"Premièrement,"**  commença Liam, mais il ponctua sa phrase en retirant mes mains de ses épaules avant de reprendre. " **Calme-toi. Et deuxièmement, c'est quoi ton problème ?  Tu ne supportes pas de rester ici avec moi ?"**  
  
Ne supportant pas son regard, je me tournais, et j'étais probablement moins mature que tous les enfants qui vivaient dans ce centre, mais ma tête était bousculée dans tous les sens. Par la drogue, et par ce que je ressentais. Mais plus aucun filtre ne prenait la peine d'empêcher les mots de sortir de ma bouche.  
  
**"Non. Non je ne supporte pas ça, Liam. Il me faut une pièce où tu n'es pas, où il n'y a pas ton odeur dans les draps et où je n'aurais pas à me justifier pour chaque mot que je dis."**  
  
**"Alors tu me détestes à ce point là ?"**  J'aurais pu entendre sa voix se briser, mais je ne faisais pas attention aux intonations de sa voix, simplement à ce qu'elle essayait de me dire.  **"Wow, ok. Alors tu peux t'en aller, je ne vais pas te faire subir ma présence plus longtemps."**  
  
**"Putain."**  
  
Je ne réussis pas à sortir un autre mot, sur le moment. Alors que j'avais toujours eu la meilleure des réparties, avec lui, c'était différent. Je ne savais jamais quoi dire, et je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, parce que mon cœur criait des choses bien trop contradictoires. D'un effort surhumain, je réussis à faire demi-tour et à plonger sur lui. Je fus si près de lui l'espace d'un instant que je pus poser mes mains sur ses joues avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Je devais probablement avoir le goût de l'alcool, mais je n'approfondis pas le baiser, me contentant de coller mes lèvres aux siennes tout en le regardant. Et je ne le lâchai pas des yeux alors que je me reculais doucement.  
  
**"Je te déteste comme ça, d'accord ?"**  
  
Liam marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de tousser et de prendre la parole.  
  
**"Est-ce que tu comptes fuir cette fois ?"**  
  
Mes épaules se soulevèrent dans un haussement nonchalant. Je voulais de toutes mes forces faire croire à Liam que ce n'était pas sérieux, que ce n'était que la réaction stupide d'un mec sous produits illicites. Parce que ça ne l'était pas, mais que je ne pouvais pas me l'avouer à moi-même, et je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il se doute de quelque chose.  
  
**"Je vais aller m'allonger dans le lit pour attendre de ne plus être assez défoncé, et pour arrêter de faire une connerie à la seconde. Parce que putain, je les enchaine."**  
  
**"Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de fuir tes responsabilités Zayn ? Je ne suis pas un putain d'objet, et tu ne peux pas m'embrasser et faire comme si de rien n'était en te cachant derrière des excuses."**  Il haussa la voix, mais redescendit le ton alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux. " **Est-ce que tu fais ça pour me blesser ?"**  
  
**"Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Oui, je fais ça pour te blesser."**  Il me laisser l'occasion d'avoir une véritable excuse. Je n'avais plus besoin de chercher une justification, puisqu'il me suffisait de valider ces craintes, quitte à ce que notre relation se dégrade plus encore que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.  **"Je fais ça pour que tu me détestes, parce que c'est mieux de cette façon, qu'on est pas fait pour s'entendre toi et moi. Et il faut que tu te rendes compte que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de croire en moi alors que je suis exactement le connard que tu connais."**  
  
Il s'avança pour être juste en face de moi, aussi prêt que nous l'étions lorsque nous nous étions embrassé, ou plutôt que  _je l'avais embrassé_. La tristesse fit place au dégoût sur son visage, puis j'entrevis de la colère avant que sa main rentre en contact avec ma joue et le bruit brisa le silence lourd qui régnait dans la pièce.  
  
**"Tu me dégoûtes, putain."**  Il se dirigea vers sa porte et l'ouvrit en grand.  **"Dégage. Fais ce que tu veux, travaille, rentre chez toi, va te défoncer, je m'en fou du moment que je n'ai plus à voir ta gueule."**  
  
Par réflexe, ma main droite vint caresser ma joue toujours en feu. Chaque recoin de mon visage était douloureux, de mon œil jusqu'à mes lèvres. Il ne m'avait pas raté il avait réagi de la façon que je voulais.  
  
**"Bien."**  
  
Je sortis par la porte qu'il me tenait encore grande ouverte, et je l'entendis claquer derrière moi. J'allais sortir du bâtiment pour rentrer chez moi, ou  pour aller chez Harry, mais au dernier moment, je fis demi-tour et retournai dans la cave. J'avais à peine allumé la lumière que je frappais déjà contre le mur le plus proche de toutes mes forces, ne ressentant plus aucune douleur. Je frappai encore et encore, imaginant que c'est moi-même que je frappais.  
  
Je ne supportais plus d'être si lâche, si fragile, si con. Incapable de savoir vivre avec mes sentiments sans ruiner toute relation dès qu'une personne essaie de connaître mon passé, de se rapprocher de moi, d'être sincère. Je ne savais rien faire, Liam l'avait bien dit, à part foutre ma vie en l'air. Je ne m'arrêtais que quand mes poings étaient sanguinolents et je me laissai tomber sur le sol, dos au mur, les genoux remontés contre ma poitrine. Et je ne me sentais plus capable de faire un geste. Personne ne fit attention à moi, personne ne prit la peine de me chercher, et quand je sortis finalement du bâtiment, la nuit était déjà totalement tombée sur la ville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update : 12 avril


	5. Chapter 5

Et pendant de longues journées, je me retrouvais à faire face à Louis dès mon arrivée à Raise and Shine, puis tout le long de la journée, je ne voyais que lui. Il avait toujours cet air qui me criait qu'il me haïssait, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, parce que ses sentiments étaient plutôt réciproques. Je me demandais parfois ce que Liam avait pu lui raconter, s'il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et ça me faisait le détester plus encore, parce que moi je ne savais rien, à part que Liam avait décidé de rayer mon nom de ses préoccupations. Louis me lançait des ordres froids continuellement, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre à chaque fois, et je ne le voyais jamais plus de quelques secondes.  
  
Et c'est à ce moment que je me suis vraiment mis à regretter Liam. Nous étions arrivés à un point où on ne se détestait plus autant, où on avait trouvé une routine pour le moins acceptable. Mais je comprenais qu'il n'ait plus voulu me voir. J'arrivais à le croiser au détour d'un couloir, et parfois, ne remarquant pas ma présence, il me laissait l'occasion de le regarder un peu plus longtemps. Mais quand son regard terminait par capter le mien, je voyais sa déception, sa rancœur. J'avais voulu qu'il s'éloigne de moi, qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de s'attacher à moi, ou de vouloir quelque chose de ma part. Quelque chose que je ne saurais probablement jamais lui donner. Mais la distance me glaçait les veines à chaque fois que j'en prenais conscience.  
  
Mes journées n'étaient pas vraiment fatigantes, mais je rentrais chez moi toujours usé, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je m'affalais dans mon canapé en soupirant, puis j'attendais un appel, un message ou qu'Harry vienne sonner chez moi pour me lever. Si personne ne me sortait de ma léthargie, je finissais par m'endormir là, sans bruit, sans mouvements.  
  
Mais Harry était venu jusqu'à mon appartement, n'avait pas pris la peine de frapper à la porte et était rentré, un sourire triste sur le visage en me voyant.  
  
 **"Zayn..."**  
   
 **"Non, Harry, c'est bon, ça va, pas la peine de me faire la morale."**  
  
Je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'aimais pas qu'Harry prenne toujours soin de moi, j'aimais le fait qu'il sache rien qu'en me regardant ce qui n'allait pas. Mais parfois c'était trop. Parfois, j'aurais voulu réussir à être aussi mystérieux avec lui que je réussissais à faire croire aux autres. Et Harry se contenta de me sourire un peu plus ne faisant aucun commentaire. Je me levais du canapé en faisant craquer mes doigts, et me tournai vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, oubliant la scène précédente et mon air probablement misérable.  
  
 **"Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?"**  
  
 **"Je voulais te proposer de sortir mais si tu ne-"**  
  
 **"Je veux !"**  ajoutai-je en lui coupant brutalement la parole avant de répéter plus calmement.  **"Je veux. Mais je... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir _dehors_  mais j'ai envie de  _sortir_  quand même. Tu ne veux pas organiser un truc ici ?"**  
  
Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment en souriant toujours. A croire qu'Harry n'était pas capable de s'arrêter de sourire une seule seconde.  **"Je suppose que ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Tout le monde peut être prêt dans une heure."**  
  
 **"Et bien parfait. Parfait. Parfait."**  Harry m'interrogea du regard devant mon état second et je ne pus m'empêcher de répéter une nouvelle fois.  **"Parfait. C'est parfait, Harry, vraiment. Fais ce que tu veux, mon appart est à toi."**  
  
 **"Ecoute, Zayn, je sais pas ce que tu as mais-"**  essaya Harry une dernière fois mais comme je lui coupai la parole à nouveau.  
  
 **"Plus tard. Je vais prendre une douche, et on en discutera plus tard."**  
  
Sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de me contredire, je le laissai au milieu de mon salon la bouche entrouverte et les bras ballants. Je voulais lui parler, je voulais qu'il sache ce qui faisait que je ne pouvais plus penser clairement, mais je ne réussissais à pas à y mettre des mots pour moi-même, et je n'avais pas envie que  _lui_  comprenne ce qui se passait dans ma tête, parce que j'avais trop peur de devoir prendre en compte les conseils qu'il finirait par me donner.  
  
J'allumais ma douche dans ma minuscule salle de bain, et en attendant que l'eau soit à la bonne température, je me fixai dans le miroir. Je regardais cette peau qui perdait de sa couleur et qui virait à une sorte de gris foncé qui me donnait envie de vomir. Je ne voyais que mes cernes qui s'étalaient sous mes yeux, et je cherchais désespérément un sourire qui pourrait s'épanouir sur mes joues. Mais je n'avais pas souris depuis longtemps, ou en tout cas, pas de la bonne façon. Je comprenais pourquoi Harry s'accrochait à l'espoir que je lui parle. Parce qu'au fil des jours, mon état ne semblait aller pas en s'améliorant.  
  
Mettant un pied sous la douche, je réussis à commencer à me laisser aller. Je restai là, debout sous le flot incessant d'eau tiède pendant de longues minutes. Des minutes de trou noir pendant lesquelles je dormais éveillé. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se termine. Je regrettais déjà d'avoir accepté la proposition d'Harry alors que je ne voulais que m'évanouir dans mon lit sans parler à personne et être assez défoncé pour plonger dans une nuit sans rêve.  
  
Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et la voix lointaine d'Harry me demanda si tout allait bien et si je comptais sortir bientôt, ce que je ne pus répondre que par un  **"Dans deux secondes, mec."**  
  
Alors je fus obligé de sortir, évitant cette fois totalement mon regard dans le miroir et en enfilant les mêmes vêtements que je portais quelques minutes auparavant. Je passais nonchalamment la main dans mes cheveux, espérant que ce simple mouvement réussirait à les mettre en place. J'en doutais sérieusement, mais j'avais tout de même de l'espoir.  
  
Je n'avais pas vraiment pris soin de mon apparence ces temps-ci, et si le Zayn d'avant ne serait jamais sorti sans surveiller chaque petit détail de son reflet, j'avais l'impression que cela datait d'une autre vie. Et pourtant, j'étais toujours aussi apeuré de ce que mon image montrait. Je n'avais tout simplement plus la force de lutter contre.  
  
 **"Pourquoi tu m'as sorti de là, Haz ? Y'a personne."**  Ayant jeté un œil dans le salon, je n'y avais trouvé que mes deux fameux amis, assis tous les deux sur mon canapé, les jambes emmêlées. Ils discutaient à voix basse, le visage trop près l'un de l'autre. J'avais déjà décidé de ne plus réfléchir à la relation d'Harry et de Niall. Parce non seulement je n'avais pas envie de savoir, mais j'étais persuadé qu'eux même n'en avaient aucune idée.  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers moi, souriant.  **"Personne ne vient,"**  se contenta-t-il de me dire.  
  
 **"Comment ça _personne ne vient_? Je croyais que tu prévoyais une soirée ?"**  
  
 **"C'est ça qu'il te faut, Zayn ? Une soirée, avec des dizaines de personne et assez de drogue et d'alcool pour pouvoir réussir à nous éviter ? J'ai pas envie de te faire la morale, et tu le sais,"**  Harry se leva pour me regarder de haut, un air triste venant remplacer le sourire précédent.  **"Mais regarde toi, bordel. On dirait que tes parents viennent de te foutre à la porte une nouvelle fois."**  
  
 **"Pas ça, Harry."**  
  
 **"Et pourquoi pas ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? J'étais là, _on_  était là. On t'a vu tellement misérable, Zayn. On t'a vu faire toutes les conneries que tu voulais pour oublier, je t'ai laissé faire à chaque fois que tu fuyais tout ce qui aurait pu te faire remonter la pente. Je t'ai soutenu trop de fois alors que j'avais juste envie de te secouer pour que tu réalises que tu peux réussir tout seul."**  
  
 **"Dans ce cas laisse-moi !"**  Je m'étais mis à crier sans même avoir senti l'énervement prendre possession de mon corps, parce que j'en avais envie, parce que je ne supportais pas qu'Harry me lance la vérité en plein visage. " **Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ? Si tu m'as soutenu _trop_  de fois, pourquoi tu restes ?"**  
  
 **"Parce que tu viens d'éviter la prison, Zayn. J'ai l'impression que tu l'oublies. Qu'à la prochaine connerie, tu gagnes un ticket direct. Et je ne peux pas te laisser y aller, j'ai besoin de toi."**  
  
Derrière lui, Niall s'était levé à son tour, attendant juste derrière lui, la main posé sur sa hanche, et les voir tous les deux, de front face à moi me mettait hors de moi.  
  
 **"Tu crois que tu peux prendre ça comme exemple ? Vous vous êtes enfuis ! Si j'en suis là tout seul c'est parce que vous m'avez laissé en plein milieu d'un couloir sans même me dire de partir avec vous !"**  
  
 **"Parce que tu l'aurais fait ?"**  C'était la première fois que Niall prenait la parole et soudainement je ne savais plus quoi répondre.  
  
 **"Non, il ne l'aurait pas fait,"**  reprit Harry.  **"Tu le sais très bien, Zayn. Tu aimes jouer avec ça, tu aimes montrer que tu n'as peur de rien. Tu ne serais pas partit avec nous parce que tu aimes le risque."**  
  
 **"Et pour l'instant je le vis très bien."**  
  
 **"Ah oui ? C'est pour ça que ça fait des semaines que tu ne fais plus rien, que tu ne dis plus rien, tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tout va bien. Depuis que tu as commencé à aller à ce centre, c'est plus pareil Zayn..."**  Son ton était passé de la colère à une sorte de tristesse profonde, honnête, et je m'en voulais de faire ça à Harry, après tout ce que je lui devais.  
  
 **"C'est juste que je..."**  Je commençais ma phrase sans savoir comment la terminer. Que s'était-il passé. Je savais que quelque chose avait changé, et même si je savais exactement quoi, je ne réussissais pas à le dire.  **"Ah putain... Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Désolé de ne pas être l'ami dont tu rêves. Désolé de tout ce que tu me reproches. Je ne sais _pas_  quel est mon putain de problème."**  
  
Harry s'approcha doucement et me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il savait que je mentais, qu'il savait toujours quand je mentais. Il ne dit rien, il me laissait faire, et j'avais l'espoir que s'il me prenait dans ses bras, s'il n'ajoutait rien, c'était parce qu'il me faisait confiance.  
  
J'avais besoin qu'il me fasse confiance.  
  
 **"Merci,"**  murmurai-je dans le creux de son oreille. Je ne le remerciai pas pour une chose en particulier, mais pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Et je sus qu'il savait exactement ce que je voulais dire quand il me répondit tout aussi doucement  **"Toujours, Zayn. Toujours."**  
 

  
Ξ

   
  
Quand le lendemain, à 7:59, je me trouvais devant Raise and shine, je me mis totalement à me demander ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je n'osais pas rentrer franchement à l'intérieur de l'établissement, parce que j'étais venu si tôt pour impressionner Liam, et j'avais peur de la réaction de Louis. J'ignorais pourquoi je n'avais pas réussi à dire à Harry que tout ce qui se passait ici était par rapport à Liam, et j'ignorais également ce qui avait fait que j'en avais pris conscience. Quand la vieille, Harry et Niall étaient partis de chez moi, que je m'étais allongé dans mon lit, totalement sobre, et rassuré de savoir que mon meilleur ami serait  _toujours_  à mes côtés, j'avais compris. J'avais assumé le fait que ce qu'il y avait de si bien, de si touchant et de si intéressant à Raise and Shine, c'était Liam.  
  
Et il devait me détester à l'heure qu'il était. Après la dernière fois où nous nous étions parlé et où il avait terminé en me frappant, ou après la longue semaine pendant laquelle les seules fois où j'avais croisé Liam, celui-ci m'avait envoyé des regards à me glacer le sang, ça me paraissait plus qu'évident que le peu de relation que nous avions avait été détruit par mes conneries.  
  
Quand je finis par entrée dans le centre, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Louis, ses petits yeux perçants semblant transpercer mon corps tout entier, mais son regard restait indéchiffrable au-delà de la haine évidente qu'il me laissait voir. Et j'aurais tout voulu, sauf de me retrouver face à lui.  
  
 **"Liam est où ?"**  
  
 **"Pas là."**  
  
La réponse de Louis ne m'étonna pas réellement. Il n'avait jamais montré quelconque envie de m'aider, ou même d'être agréable, mais il fallait que je vois Liam. Il fallait que je voie pour lui parler, si ce n'était pour essayer de lui dire ce que je ressentais, simplement pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas m'inquiéter, et je savais que je ne pouvais pas compter sur Louis pour me donner de ses nouvelles.     
    
 **"Dis moi où il est, il faut que je lui parle."**  
  
 **"Demande moi plus gentiment, et on verra."**  
  
En levant les yeux au ciel, je me rapprochai de lui. " **Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Louis. Où. Est. Il ?"**  J'espaçais mes mots de deux pas qui finirent de me coller à lui, le regard noir.  
  
D'un geste défensif, il se recula en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et sembla hésiter à me répondre, mais dans un souffle il finit par céder.  **"A l'hôpital."**  
  
C'était un peu comme si le ciel me tombait sur la tête. Je comprenais enfin certaines choses qui me dépassaient. J'additionnais tous les éléments qui m'indiquaient ce que la vérité était clairement, comprenant ainsi tous les mensonges et les non-dits dans notre relation. Je n'arrivais pas à l'intégrer, et je doutais de réussir un jour à comprendre.  
  
 **"Quel hôpital ?"**  demandai-je sans perdre de temps.  
  
 J'étais prêt à secouer Louis, à le forcer à me parler, mais il n'hésita pas. Il ne prit pas la peine de me regarder mais il se contenta de me donner l'adresse d'un ton morne  **"Grand Central Hospital."**                                                                

**"Merci."**  
  
Avant même qu'il puisse rajouter quelque chose, j'étais déjà parti pour l'hôpital.  
 

  
Ξ

   
  
Quand je fus en bas de l'hôpital, et que par les grandes portes vitrées je vis toutes ces personnes malades qui s'appuyaient sur des médecins, tous ces blessés qui étaient portés par des urgentistes et toutes les autres personnes qui nous choquent quand on rentre dans le bâtiment, je ne réussis pas à admettre que j'allais retrouver Liam.  
  
Il n'avait rien à faire ici, parce que je l'avais vu quelques jours auparavant, et même si c'était au croisement d'un couloir, je m'étais persuadé que tout allait bien pour lui. Mais non.  
  
Il était malade.  
  
Je parvenais enfin à ce que la pensée soit claire dans ma tête, et pourtant, non seulement je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée, mais je refusais de l'accepter. Pas ce jeune homme qui m'avait tenu tête la première nuit. Pas cet ange gardien qui veillait sur les enfants du centre. Pas cette magnifique personne dont j'avais gouté les lèvres.  
  
Sauf que je revoyais toutes ces images dans ma tête,  que ce soit les cernes sous ses yeux lors de notre première rencontre, le ton pâle de sa peau et le sourire triste qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres quand il regardait ces enfants, et alors, je me détestais de ne pas avoir compris avant. J'avais tant voulu me convaincre que Liam était un simple employé et non un des patients de l'institut, que j'avais réussi à m'aveugler. En avançant dans les couloirs je me mis à m'insulter mentalement. Si j'avais su, ou si j'avais bien voulu le voir, les choses se seraient passées différemment entre nous, j'aurais été moins direct, j'aurais évité de le pousser à bout, et je me serais retenu de tomber doucement amoureux de lui.  
  
Je m'adossai sur le rebord de l'accueil en toussotant pour que l'infirmière lève les yeux vers moi.  
  
 **"Excusez-moi, je cherche la chambre de Liam Payne, s'il vous plait."**  
  
La jeune fille sembla me considérer pendant quelques secondes avant de se pencher sur son ordinateur et de relever des yeux méfiants vers moi.  
  
 **"Vous êtes de la famille ?"**  
  
 **"Hein ? Oui oui je suis de la famille,"**  répondis-je rapidement, faisant mon maximum pour être convaincant.  
  
Le haussement de son sourcil traduisait surement le fait qu'elle ne me croit pas, mais lança un dernier regard vers son écran.  **"Chambre 1911."**  
  
 **"Merci beaucoup,"**  lançai-je tout en partant vers l'ascenseur au pas de course.  
  
Pourtant, une fois devant la chambre où les chiffres 1911 en rouge était bien trop criard pour un hôpital, je perdis tous mes moyens. J'avais la main en l'air, prête à frapper quelques coups, mais j'étais paralysé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. J'avais peur de voir Liam dans cette pièce, et cette fois, ne plus avoir le choix que de comprendre à quel point son état était grave.  
  
Mais je n'eus pas le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, me laissant face à homme d'une quarantaine d'année, en blouse blanche, et un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.  
  
 **"Bonjour, jeune homme,"**  m'adressa-t-il sans perdre son sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Liam que je ne voyais pas, caché par le médecin,  **"Liam, tu as un invité. Je suis certain que plus tu verras du monde, plus tu auras la motivation nécessaire pour sortir d'ici au plus vite."**  
  
Sans attendre, il me laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul face à Liam, et je me rendis compte que mes moyens n'était toujours pas revenu et que par-dessus le marché, j'avais perdu ma voix.  
  
 **"Désolé, tu... tu veux bien de moi ?"**  réussis-je à articuler en poussant sur mes cordes vocales.

Il sourit faiblement en me répondant  **"Mmh, je sais pas, laisse moi une minute pour réfléchir..."**  d'un air taquin.  
  
Je ne parvins plus, à cet instant, à me focaliser sur le visage de Liam, et tout son environnement m'atteignit alors de plein fouet. Il était relié à toutes sortes de machines dont je ne connaissais ni le nom ni l'utilité. Il n'était pas habillé d'autre chose que de sa blouse, ses joues se creusaient, et même si son regard restait joueur, il semblait avoir perdu cette étincelle qui l'avait animé quand je l'avais croisé au centre.  
  
Les pulsions au fond de moi qui m'avaient amené jusqu'ici semblaient se calmer tout à coup, et j'hésitais réellement à rester, parce que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de si ses paroles m'invitaient à entrer ou s'il voulait que je fasse demi-tour. Pourtant, plus que tout je voulais des explications, je voulais le voir, je voulais savoir s'il allait bien.  
  
  
 **"J'avais peur que tu sois endormi, ou en examen, ou bien que tu ne veuilles pas me voir,"**  dis-je sans être pour le moins sûr de moi-même.  
  
 **"Eh bien comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas endormi, je ne suis pas en examen et je veux bien te voir alors entre."**  Il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de la main  qui me montrait la chaise juste à côté de son lit. J'étais à peine assis quand il reprit.  **"Alors, Zayn ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?"**  
  
Assis sur le fauteuil, je me mis à fixer mes mains distraitement, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni par quoi commencer. J'avais des tas de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête et finalement, rien ne voulait sortir de ma bouche.  **"Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé."**  
  
Il leva les yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que j'étais en train de dire, et quand il fronça les sourcils, la confusion pouvait clairement se lire dans ses yeux.  **"Pour ?"**  
  
En me levant soudainement du fauteuil sur lequel je n'étais pas à l'aise, je me rapprochai de son lit, et de lui par la même occasion. Je pouvais désormais me perdre dans ses yeux chocolat qui me retournaient toujours l'estomac malgré la faiblesse que je pouvais y lire. Je posai ma main à plat sur les draps, sans me rendre compte que la sienne était à quelques centimètres.  
  
 **"Je suis désolé pour avoir été un con. Si j'avais su que..."**  Je fermai brutalement les yeux, frustré par mon aveuglement, et par le fait qu'il m'ait fallu tant de temps pour me rendre compte de ce qui se passait réellement.  **"Putain, je n'en reviens pas de ne pas avoir compris que tu étais malade !  Je pensais que tu étais une personne comme une autre qui travaillait là, je n'aurais pas fait des efforts pour te pourrir la vie si j'avais su."**  
  
 **"Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Zayn,"**  commença-t-il en secouant la tête.  **"Si c'est la seule chose pour laquelle tu t'excuses, désolé, je ne les accepte pas. Le fait que je sois malade ne change pas le fait que j'étais détestable avec toi et qui tu avais tous les droits de l'être avec moi aussi. Oui, je suis malade, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis un saint. Alors si tu veux t'excuser je veux que ça soit sincère, et pas à cause de ma maladie."**  
  
Je ne pus faire autrement que de baisser les yeux sur le lit, incapable de maintenir son regard. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je pouvais lui dire que j'étais désolé, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il repoussait mes excuses, et j'en avais plus qu'assez qu'il me repousse.  
  
 **"Et donc... Sinon... Tu es à Raise and Shine depuis longtemps ?"**  demandai-je en changeant complètement de sujet.  
  
Liam sembla perdre toute trace de son air à l'aise qu'il m'avait montré précédemment. Il se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, prenant une longue  pause avant de relever la tête et de me répondre.  
  
 **"Depuis mes 8 ans."**  
  
Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi Liam me donnait une réponse si courte, si vide d'émotion. On avait déjà discuté des enfants qui n'avaient aucune famille sur qui compter et qui restaient au centre de longue année. Et Liam en faisait partie.  
  
 **"Tes parents avaient une bonne raison de t'y laisser je suppose ?"**  
  
C'était sorti tout seul. Parce que je n'arrivais pas à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse vouloir laisser Liam seul, que quelqu'un,  _ses parents_ , veuillent se débarrasser de lui. Liam qui n'était que gentillesse et que douceur ne pouvait pas avoir été abandonné lâchement pour finalement passer son enfance et son adolescence à vivre dans cet institut.  
  
 **"Je ne crois pas que des parents puissent avoir un jour une bonne raison d'abandonner lâchement son enfant. Mais après, il faudrait leur demander."**  
  
 **"Liam, je--"**  
  
 **"Non, c'est bon,"**  répondit-il un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.  **"Je sais que je leur en voudrais toujours, parce qu'à 8 ans, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi je devais rester dans ma chambre, pourquoi mes parents ne me rendaient visite qu'une fois par mois, pourquoi ils ne jouaient pas leur rôle de parents, à m'aider, à me conseiller, à m'aimer. Et même si je leur en voudrais, je comprends, tu vois ?"**  Et je me contentai d'hocher la tête, parce que je voulais qu'il continue son histoire.  **"J'ai deux sœurs, qui sont en parfaites santés et qui elles aussi avaient besoin de leur temps, et qu'il faillait qu'ils travaillent dur pour moi, parce que mon état réclamait – _réclame encore—_  beaucoup d'argent. Alors je suppose qu'ils ont fait de leur mieux. Mais me laisser seul, dans l'incertitude et avec l'impression d'être un fardeau ne pouvait pas être une bonne raison."**  
  
 **"Tu as trouvé une autre famille au centre, non ?"**  
  
 **"Tous ces enfants sont comme des petits frères et des petites sœurs, on a tous connu la même chose, alors je sais quoi leur dire pour les rassurer. Le personnel prend soin de nous comme si nous étions leurs enfants. Et je ne peux pas imaginer ce que serait ma vie sans Louis."**  Mon cœur rata un battement.  **"Il s'est toujours occupé de moi, il m'a toujours soutenu, et il ne sait pas à quel point je l'aime pour ça."**  Un autre battement raté, et mon cœur eut du mal à reprendre une cadence normale.  
  
Louis était toujours là. Toujours à me rappeler que je n'avais pas son niveau, que je n'étais pas assez bien pour Liam, et que son ombre planerait toujours sur les sentiments que je commençais à avoir. Reculant soudain du lit, j'attrapai ma veste du bout des doigts, et me rapprocha de la sortie de la chambre, sous les yeux surpris de Liam.  
  
 **"Je vais te laisser te reposer, je euh... Je suppose qu'on se voit à ton retour au centre."**  
  
Sa lèvre trembla et il se passa de me répondre, faisant à nouveau tomber son regard sur ses mains. Je m'en voulais de le laisser comme ça, après qu'il se soit ouvert à moi, mais moi, je n'étais pas prêt à m'ouvrir, et j'avais de plus en plus peur que ce que je ressentais pour lui m'empêche d'un jour être capable de le faire.  
  
" **Tu sais... Quand je t'ai dis que je voulais m'excuser... Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé. Deux fois. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se font, alors voilà, je suis désolé."**  
  
Il ne releva pas la tête et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à  **"Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser de fuir,"**  mais il ne semblait pas vouloir que je l'entende alors je fis comme si de rien était. Mais subitement, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé les mots, il me regarda fermement.  **"Si tu veux partir, Zayn, part. Mais ne rend pas ça plus compliqué pour toi comme pour moi."**  
  
Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire, mais j'ouvris tout de même la porte, et sortit en murmurant à mon tour  **"Désolé."**  Et cette fois, je m'excusais de prendre la fuite, mais je le faisais quand même. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pour les insultes, voyez avec mon avocat  
> prochain chapitre : 26 avril


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops smutty scene

Grâce aux infirmières, j'avais su quel jour Liam était censé rentrer au centre. Je savais qu'il devait être transporté dans la nuit et j'espérais que tout irait bien pour lui. J'avais croisé Louis plusieurs fois dans les couloirs, et il me regardait toujours avec cet air de défi constant, et j'avais l'impression qu'il m'en voulait de plus en plus. C'était fort probable que Liam lui raconte l'avancée de notre histoire, ou plutôt de tous les éléments qui faisaient que notre histoire était bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne paraissait. Il avait aussi probablement parlé de moi, du fait que je détruisais toutes les choses qui avançaient parfois, au point où nous en étions à un point mort.  
  
Nous ne nous étions embrassés qu'une seule fois. Et je l'avais embrassé une deuxième fois, mais un baiser qui n'aurait jamais du exister parce qu'il ne disait pas tout ce que je voulais qu'il transmette. Mais la sensation de ses lèvres était toujours la plus agréable, et je ne pouvais pas me mentir à me dire que je ne voulais pas y goûter une nouvelle fois, puis une fois encore, jusqu'à ne plus être capable de m'arrêter.  
  
Le matin du transfert de Liam, je sacrifiai de mon sommeil pour arriver avec une bonne heure d'avance à Raise and Shine. Notre dernière discussion n'était pas satisfaisante. Je voulais qu'il sache que je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir embrassé et dans l'idéal, je serais capable de lui demander de me laisser l'embrasser encore. Mais prendre mon courage à deux mains n'avait jamais été mon fort.  
Comme le destin avait l'air de me haïr plus qu'un autre, ce fut Louis qui me fit face au moment où j'ouvris la porte d'entrée du centre. J'avais essayé de me faufiler discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre, afin de n'alerter personne, de n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Mais Louis était toujours là quand je ne voulais pas de lui, après tout, et je savais que je ne devais plus m'étonner pour ça.  
  
**"Tu comptes aller où comme ça toi ?"**  me lança-t-il froidement.  
  
**"Dégage Louis,"**  je commençai en fermant les yeux de fatigue, refusant que ce soit lui qui m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit.  **"Laisse-moi passer."**  
  
**"Je t'avais prévenu quand je t'avais dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un gars comme toi dans sa vie. Et je te jure que si tu continues comme ça avec lui, tu risques de le regretter,"** m'agressa-t-il de son air de furie.  
  
**"Parfait. J'ai compris. Maintenant laisse moi aller le voir."**  
  
Liam n'avait probablement toujours pas la force de s'occuper de moi, et je me doutais que c'était encore Louis qui gérait mes activités, mais il se sembla pas me retenir quand je passai à côté de lui en le bousculant légèrement pour me trouver dans un long couloir. J'avais déjà été dans sa chambre, mais je n'en avais pas énormément de souvenir, alors je tâtonnais, essayant quelques portes qui me firent tomber sur des enfants endormis. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur sa porte, et que j'y rentre doucement.  
  
Mon regard rencontra tout d'abord le poster de Batman Begins au dessus de son lit avant d'oser me plonger dans ses yeux. Et Liam, dans toute la gentillesse que je lui connaissais, me lança un faible sourire.  
  
**"Hey... Désolée de ne pas pouvoir m'occuper de toi. Je sais que toi et Louis, c'est pas le grand amour alors..."**  me dit Liam, avant de prendre sa respiration pendant plusieurs secondes, comme si sa phrase l'avait essoufflée.  
  
**"Je... Non, je suppose que c'est pas grave,** " tentai-je de lui sourire tout en cachant mon malaise.  **"C'est pas comme si j'étais nouveau par ici. J'ai réussi à te trouver, c'est le principal."**  
  
Si je cherchais Liam, c'était tout d'abord parce que je voulais lui dire que l'on s'était mal compris à l'hôpital, que je ne pourrais jamais regretter de l'embrasser. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi notre relation --ou peu importe ce que ça pouvait être--  devait être si étrange, alternant les hauts et les bas, les mots doux et les grosses disputes. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à vivre tout ça, lui dire simplement toute la vérité et me laisser aller. Mais la seule chose qui me sortit de la bouche fut :  
**"Tu n'as pas l'air au top, en tout cas."**  
  
Il rigola doucement en se regardant de haut en bas, toujours assis dans son lit.  **"J'ai connu mieux."**  Il haussa les épaules avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux, et prit un verre d'eau rapidement sur sa table de chevet, essayant probablement de la calmer.  **"Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à te faire bosser aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais aller aider en cuisine,"**  ajouta-t-il en toussotant à nouveau.  **"Anna m'a avoué que tu lui--"**  
  
Sa quinte de toux reprit encore plus violemment qu'il en lâcha son verre d'eau qui vint s'écraser sur le sol devant moi. J'entendis rapidement sa respiration se dégrader, et j'étais incapable de bouger. J'étais totalement paniqué. Mais après un éclair de lucidité, je vins d'agenouiller devant lui, mes mains sur ses genoux, essayant de capter son regard.  
  
**"Liam, putain, Liam je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dis-moi en quoi je peux t'aider ? Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ?"**  demandai-je rapidement, essayant de tout mon corps de ne pas céder à la panique une nouvelle fois.  **"Putain Louis, pourquoi t'es pas là quand on a besoin de toi ?"**  
  
Quand Liam croisa mon regard, il se mit à lever le bras pour me montrer un bouton rouge près du bord de son lit, et je sautai presque dessus pour appuyer dessus, avant de revenir vers Liam le plus vite possible.  
  
**"Parle-moi, s'il te plait. Liam..."**  
  
Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte mais il se reprit rapidement.  **"Ma-- Ma bouteille."**  
Une fois qu'il m'eut dit ça, j'avais enfin compris ce qu'il me fallait, sauf que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quelle bouteille il voulait parler. Je scannai la pièce d'un regard rapide et en survolant toutes ses affaires.  
  
**"Liam, bordel je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas,"**  m'excusai-je tout en continuant à chercher quelque chose qui ressemblait à une bouteille et qui pourrait l'aider.  
  
**"Désolé, désolé, putain de merde, désolé Liam. Tiens bon, ça va aller,"**  continuai-je tout en appuyant ma main sur le haut de son dos, espérant que ma présence suffirait à le calmer, sachant pourtant parfaitement que l'idée était ridicule. Mais derrière la porte, quelque chose attira mon attention, et je repérai une bouteille d'oxygène avant de courir pour aller la récupérer. Je me tournai vers Liam, lui montrant la bouteille et m'approchant de lui à toute allure.  
  
**"C'est ça ? Mais je ne sais pas comment ça marche moi !"**  
  
Le regard de Liam en face de moi commençait à perdre de son éclat, et j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me regardait plus. Je glissai la bouteille dans sa main, et, probablement par réflexe, il attacha le masque qui pendait près de la bouteille en elle-même derrière sa tête, pour pouvoir respirer de longues bouffées d'oxygène sous mon regard encore tétanisé.  
  
Au même moment, la pièce fut remplie de médecins qui se précipitèrent sur lui. Je me reculai rapidement pour les laisser faire leur travail, m'éloignant de quelques mètres, jusqu'à m'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau. Et alors que tout le personnel s'affairait autour de lui, il retira son masque quelques secondes.  
  
**"Merci,"**  chuchota-t-il avant de replacer son aide respiratoire sur son nez et sa bouche.  
  
Il me remerciait, mais je n'étais pas sûre de le mériter, alors je me contentai de lui adresser un léger signe de tête, en attendant qu'il se sente mieux. Ou assez bien pour pouvoir réellement discuter. Je prenais enfin conscience qu'il était malade. Je l'avais vu à l'hôpital, mais en dehors de son teint blafard, il était resté le Liam que j'avais connu. Avant, sa maladie n'était qu'un mot, mais maintenant c'était réel. Liam était malade, vraiment malade, au point où il risquait de tomber dans mes bras à tout moment, à cours d'oxygène, aillant besoin de tout un tas de choses auxquelles je ne connaissais rien. Alors je restais assis à l'écart des médecins, attendant qu'ils repartent tous de la chambre pour me laisser seul avec Liam.  
  
Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour que le personnel quitte enfin sa chambre, lui rappelant de faire attention et qu'il devait impérativement garder sa bouteille à ses côté. Je n'osai pas le regarder, encore moins m'adresser à lui, mais aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, je l'entendis me parler.  
  
**"Hey Zayn, ça va ?"**  
  
**"Je suis désolé,"**  commençai-je, me rapprochant du lit, perdu.  **"Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais paniqué."**  Je secouai la tête en soupirant, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire à Liam qui me souriait encore sans que je sache pourquoi.  **"Si... Si je n'avais pas eu un peu de chance je n'aurais rien pu faire, je t'aurais regardé mourir et ça me panique."**  Je me mordis la lèvre et osai enfin le regarder dans les yeux.  **"Je suis paniqué Liam, ta maladie, ça me fait peur."**  
  
**"Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça, Zayn. Et c'est normal que tu ais paniqué, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça,"**  me dit-il tout en continuant à me regarder fixement. Et pourtant, il avait perdu le sourire qu'il avait gardé jusque là.  **"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ma maladie, ce genre de crise, ça n'arrive pas souvent et puis, la plupart du temps je sais gérer seul, je ne t'impose rien. Je sais que ça peut être trop pour certaines personnes, tu vois, c'est justement la raison pour laquelle je suis ici."**  
  
Je ne pouvais pas dire si c'était le ton triste et son visage qui s'était tout à coup assombri qui me donnait cette douleur dans la poitrine, ou bien si c'était le fait de me dire que quelqu'un l'avait abandonné, qu'on avait plus voulu de lui. Je me demandais bien comment cela pouvait être possible.  
Que quelqu'un comme moi soit abandonné, je pouvais le comprendre. J'étais arrogant, solitaire, froid et  _gay_ , et ça avait suffit pour qu'on me mette à la porte. Mais c'était de ma faute, c'était  _moi_  qui étais comme ça, et j'aurais très bien pu m'arranger pour que personne ne le sache jamais. Alors que Liam n'avait pas choisi sa maladie, et il devait la combattre.  
  
**"Et si je n'avais rien su faire ?"**  repris-je alors.  **"A quelques secondes près je te regardais mourir dans mes bras. Je ne peux pas accepter de rester témoin de ça sans bouger alors que--"**  Je me retins de justesse de lui dire que je ne pouvais pas accepter de le perdre. Ce n'était pas une chose que je pouvais dire, parce que je ne savais pas comment il pourrait, ou voudrait, le prendre. Je préférais rester assez éloigné. Et pour la première fois, je ne pensais pas à  _me_  protéger, mais à le protéger lui.  
  
**"Avec des _si_  tu pourrais refaire le monde, Zayn. Arrête de penser d'accord ? Je vais bien, c'est tout ce qui compte,"** répondit-il en chassant mes inquiétudes d'un revers de la main et d'un sourire rassurant.  
  
**"Tu as besoin que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ?"**  demandai-je, incapable de lui répondre correctement.  
  
**"Tu pourrais... heu..."**  Il se mordit la lèvre, tout en se grattant la nuque, gêné.  **"Tu pourrais t'allonger à côté de moi ?"**  
  
Tout à coup, moi qui voulais rester éloigné de lui, je n'étais plus si certain de la réponse que je devrais lui donner.  
  
**"Tu es sûre de ça ?"**  voulus-je vérifier une dernière fois mais il hocha la tête et je finis par m'allonger, mal à l'aise, sur l'extrême bord de son lit.  
  
**"Je t'assure, Liam, tu serais mieux si tu avais de la place, regarde là on est trop serré et hum..."**  Je baissai mon regard sur nos corps, qui, en effet, étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, mon bras collé au sien, les pieds se touchant à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous bougeait.  **"Tu es sûre que tu es bien comme ça ?"**  
  
Malgré nos positions, je le vis lever les yeux au ciel et il passa son bras autour de ma taille, me rapprochant encore d'avantage de lui. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et je me sentis rougir.  
  
**"Là, je suis parfaitement bien."**  
  
Le fait de l'avoir contre moi de cette façon me faisait clairement perdre mes moyens, au point où j'aurais voulu pouvoir retrouver cette sensation chaque fois que je le voulais, à chaque fin de journée, ou durant chaque journée pluvieuse.  
  
**"Tu sais, Liam, à l'hôpital, on parlait du baiser, et je voulais te dire que je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas en parler parce que tu dois sûrement avoir toutes les jeunes filles du centre que tu veux, et puis même, à la limite tu as Louis et c'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas d'un branleur qui réussit tellement sa vie qu'il passe la moitié de son temps au commissariat ou au tribunal mais--"**  
  
Liam me coupa en posant sa main sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de dire ce que je voulais dire. Il pencha la tête, se redressant légèrement pour qu'on puisse se voir dans les yeux. Ses orbes marron me faisaient peur, parce qu'ils me faisaient perdre l'assurance que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir.  
  
**"Tu n'es pas un raté Zayn. Tu es juste un adolescent perdu, tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi pour réparer ces erreurs,"**  me dit-il en me souriant, plus rassurant que tout ce que j'avais  entendu.  
  
  
**"Et en parlant du baiser, il faut que tu saches que je t'en veux d'avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'un instant que je n'avais pas aimé ça. Quand tes lèvres ont rencontré les miennes, je me suis senti en vie pour la première fois depuis longtemps."**  
  
Je me relevai rapidement, tenant tout mon poids sur un seul de mes bras, et Liam n'hésita pas à poser ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. La surprise devait s'afficher de plus en plus au fond de mes yeux, mais le sentiment était plus que grisant.  
  
**"Et je veux encore me sentir en vie,"**  ajouta-t-il.  
  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut Liam qui m'embrassa. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le premier baiser raté du toit, ou le second dont je ne me souvenais que de quelques moments, celui-là était plus amer, plus nostalgique, mais pourtant infiniment doux. Comme si on profitait d'un temps qui nous été compté. Je poussais le baiser toujours un peu plus, mais j'avais peur de le brusquer, de lui faire mal. Après tout, il devait ressentir le besoin de ne pas être considéré comme un malade, mais comme une personne à part entière. Et je pouvais lui donner ça. Alors je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure doucement, en appuyant simplement mes dents contre sa peau, puis je laissai glisser ma langue contre ses lèvres douces en attendant qu'il me rende le baiser. Et il me le rendit immédiatement, et nous continuâmes jusqu'à ce qu'il recule à bout de souffle.  
  
**"Et là ? Tu te sens en vie ?"**  demandai-je avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.  **"Et là encore ?"**  Puis je posai ma main sur sa joue, caressant sa peau tiède.  
  
Je sentais Liam se décontracter à force de baisers, et je devais moi aussi me laisser aller à la chaleur de ses lèvres, au sentiment d'appartenance que j'avais dans ses bras, alors que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment senti à ma place de toute ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas me sentir autrement que bien, surtout en sentant les mains fermes et dures de Liam se refermer sur mes hanches, et sa langue caresser l'intérieur de ma bouche.  
  
Descendant mes lèvres dans son cou, je laissai mes lèvres, mes dents et ma langue tracer des chemins sinueux et indéchiffrable, écrivant sur son torse du bout de mes doigts tous les mots que je n'étais pas capable de dire.  
  
**"C'est ça, pour toi, être vivant ?"**  lui dis-je quand je me mis à entendre des gémissements s'échapper de sa gorge. Et je suçai encore plus fort cet endroit précis dans son cou qui me rendait fou.  
  
**"Zayn..."**  fut tout ce que Liam me répondit dans un souffle.  
  
Je commençais moi aussi à devoir me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser sortir tous ces bruits qui menaçaient de filtrer à travers ma bouche, et je sentais clairement mon pantalon devenir trop serré après toute la beauté des grognements de Liam sous mon corps.  
  
J'avais toujours remarqué à quel point il était beau, mais de le voir la tête renversé sur son oreiller, la bouche entrouverte et le corps à mon entière disposition, il était encore plus magnifique. Bien sur, on voyait sur son teint, sur son corps qu'il était malade, mais j'arrivais à l'oublier,  _il_  réussissait à me le faire oublier. Et en glissant mes mains sous son t-shirt, je pus sentir les frissons naturels monter, et la pression de son sexe tendu contre ma cuisse.  
  
**"Je crois qu'on a besoin de moi par ici..."**  ajoutai-je d'un air plus qu'entendu.  
  
Mon visage se lança alors dans la découverte rapide de tous les coins de peau de Liam que j'arrivais à atteindre, sa clavicule, son épaule, et toute la descente de son bras jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Pendant que mes lèvres déposaient une myriade de baisers sur son bras gauche, j'en avais profité pour descendre tout le poids de mon corps, me trouvant à présent presque entre ses jambes, et le regard lubrique que Liam posait sur moi à l'instant me fit presque venir immédiatement.  
  
**"Zayn ?"**  me demanda Liam, et je compris qu'il voulait s'assurer que je savais ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je lui intimai le silence doucement en embrassant cette minuscule bande de peau qui s'échappait entre son jean encore fermé et son t-shirt relevé. Il soupira d'aise, et ne posa plus de questions.  
  
D'une main hésitante malgré tout, je m'affairai du mieux possible à retirer le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, avant de le faire glisser légèrement sur ses cuisses. Je ne pris pas la peine de le descendre plus bas, et Liam ne sembla pas s'en intéresser non plus.  
  
Une boule commençait à se former au fond de ma gorge, parce que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de sucer des types différents, mais jamais dans une relation qui ressemblait à celle que j'avais avec Liam et étrangement, cela me faisait peur. J'avais peur que ça ne lui convienne pas, de faire quelque chose de mal, ou qu'une crise lui arrive à ce moment là. J'étais probablement stupide mais cette pensée ne quittait pas mon esprit.  
  
Néanmoins, je me mis à retirer avec attention son caleçon, les mains tremblantes mais assurées. Liam soupira une nouvelle fois quand son érection se tendit fièrement dans les airs, libérée des couches de vêtements trop étroits. Je ne réussissais qu'à me mordre la lèvre inférieure devant cette vision de lui, littéralement mis à nu, excité par  _moi._  Par ma présence, par mes baisers, tout simplement par moi. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à cette idée, et pourtant, je comptais en profiter autant que lui.  
  
Approchant mon visage de son sexe qui reposait désormais sur son estomac, j'attrapai la base dans ma main et approchai ma bouche de son gland, déposant un seul et unique baiser dessus.  
  
**"Tu es sûre que dans ton état, c'est bien conseillé de faire ça ?"**  demandai-je soudain, ma voix me surprenant moi-même.  
  
Il se releva sur un de ses coudes rapidement, et m'attrapa le menton entre deux doigts, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Sa pupille était à présent presque noire, et ses lèvres étaient gonflées et humides, et je me demandais s'il n'était pas l'image même de la luxure.  
  
**"Crois moi que mourant ou pas, si tu me chauffes de cette façon pour ne rien faire après, ça va mal se passer pour toi,"**  répondit-il sur un ton mi-sérieux mi-humoristique, et je ne doutais pas un seul instant de ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je ne retournais pas m'occuper de son sexe rouge et impatient dans ma main.  
  
Je me mis alors à caresser la base doucement, lentement, le faisant languir tout d'abord, me contentant des soupirs que j'entendais. Mon pouce appuyait à chaque aller-retour sur la veine à l'arrière de son sexe, ce qui avait le don de faire trembler ses jambes autour de moi.  
  
Il pouvait perdre le contrôle d'un moment à un autre, et je ne voulais pas que ce moment se termine si rapidement, sans avoir eu le temps de gouter à tout ce que Liam pouvait m'offrir.  
Ma bouche se replaça à nouveau sur le bout de son érection et je le caressai par de petits coups de langues qui semblaient m'amuser moi bien plus que lui, si je me basais sur les grognements d'insatisfaction qui me parvenaient à l'oreille. Je pris finalement le gland dans ma bouche, continuant à passer ma langue dessus encore et encore, mais le gratifiant de la chaleur de ma bouche, et de l'étroitesse de mes joues creusées.  
  
Avant qu'un lourd gémissement ne sorte complètement de la bouche de Liam, je me retirais de son sexe, et me mis à le pomper de ma main beaucoup plus vite qu'au début, léchant toute sa longueur, à différents endroits qui étaient susceptibles de lui faire perdre la tête.  
  
Je pouvais dire que Liam avait perdu la tête au moment où il se laissa tomber entièrement sur le matelas, abandonnant l'idée de me regarder faire, mais passa une main dans mes cheveux avant de les attraper brusquement, me faisant ronronner de plaisir.  
  
Il me fallait avouer que j'aimais qu'il me montre que ce que j'étais en train de lui faire lui plaisait, j'aimais sentir qu'il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour rester dans le monde réel, et j'aimais la poigne serré dans mes cheveux qui me guidait là où il avait besoin de moi.  
  
Alors que ma main pompait encore son membre, je le repris dans ma bouche de la même manière que précédemment, mais le prenant toujours plus loin au fond de ma bouche, sentant le bout de son sexe se cogner à l'entrée de ma gorge. Je pris plus encore de plaisir en sentant Liam perdre absolument tout contrôle à partir de cet instant là, et il se mit à donner des coups de hanche, butant contre ma gorge à plusieurs reprises avant de jouir en prononçant mon nom. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais souri, parce qu'à ses côtés, rien ne semblait pareil.  
  
J'avalai non sans mal tout le sperme avant de remonter son caleçon et son jean, puis je me réinstallai près de lui, la tête contre son torse, le laissant reprendre sa respiration, et je regardai son sourire alors qu'il redescendait des nuages du septième ciel.  
  
Après avoir attendu que Liam me regarde à nouveau, me murmure un  **"Merci."**  presque muet et m'embrasse tendrement, je fis glisser mes mains sur son torse, le regard balayant toujours la pièce.   
Cet endroit était de toute évidence sa chambre, mais il n'y avait que quelques éléments de décoration, et en dehors de ses quelques posters et souvenirs de vacances posés sur son bureau, la pièce était neutre, aseptisé, la réplique exacte d'une chambre d'hôpital avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour un centre tel que Raise and Shine.

 **"Liam, pourquoi tu ne décores pas ta chambre comme tous les autres ?"**  demandai-je curieusement, naïvement.

 **"Parce que je ne vais pas rester très longtemps ici..."**  répondit-il d'un air blasé, sans même prendre la peine de me regarder.

 **"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"**  continuai-je en me redressant, soudain mal à l'aise par la tournure que prenait la discussion.  
  
**"Zayn... Pas maintenant..."**  
  
**"Il y a bien des traitements que tu peux prendre, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était définitif !"**  
  
Après quelques respirations qui allongèrent les secondes de manière incroyable, Liam prit ma main dans la sienne, et lia nos doigts. Il tourna la tête vers le plafond doucement, et j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir regarder au fond de ses yeux.  
  
**"Tu sais, Zayn, il y a un truc dont je n'étais pas certain la première fois que je t'ai vu mais qui a finit par m'apparaitre très clairement. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je le vois dans tes yeux, et même si tu le caches derrière des actions qui ne te ressemblent pas, je suis sûr d'avoir vu la personne que tu es vraiment,"**  commença-t-il en se tournant finalement vers moi.  **"Ca parait évidemment que personne ne t'a jamais aidé, qu'on ne t'a jamais donné les moyens de réparer tes erreurs. Je le sais parce que pendant longtemps, moi non plus personne n'était là pour me le dire. Mais maintenant je suis là, et je vais te répéter qu'il n'y a aucun problème à te battre pour ce que tu veux, et je t'aiderais à te battre tant que je le pourrais."**  
  
Mon cœur se mit à taper au fond de ma poitrine, et les mots se perdaient entre ma gorge et mes lèvres. Je perdais mes moyens et pourtant, je refusais de me voiler la face à nouveau. Je voulais comprendre, je voulais savoir. Je devinais la discussion qui allait arriver, mais je voulais me tromper, je voulais avoir tord plus que je n'avais rien souhaité au monde.  
  
**"Tant que tu le pourras, Liam ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"**  
  
Il serra ma main encore plus fort dans la sienne tout en prenant une longue respiration. La tête posée sur sa poitrine, je sentais les battements de son cœur s'accélérer eux aussi.   
  
**"Tu sais déjà que je suis atteint d'un cancer du poumon depuis que j'ai 8 ans. Et bien voilà. C'est ça, ma vie. Rien de plus. Quand ils l'ont découvert, seul un des poumons était atteint, et ils se sont dit que me l'enlever serait préférable, que je pourrais vivre de cette façon,"**  un rire nerveux glissa de ses lèvres, mais il reprit sans y faire attention,  **"mais avant l'opération, ils n'ont pas vérifié si le deuxième poumon était atteint, et il s'avère qu'il l'était. C'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé tout un tas de traitements en tous genres. Et finalement, ils ont décidé qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il me restait des années entières à vivre, à l'époque, mais maintenant... Je crois que j'ai dépensé tout mon quota de vie."**  
  
Sur ses paroles, je me redressais complètement du lit, complètement sous le choc. Je n'avais pas encore de mots, j'étais incapable de réfléchir, trop concentré sur ce qui sortait de sa bouche.  
  
**"Combien, Liam ? Combien de temps il te reste ?"**  
  
**"Six, peut-être huit mois,"**  me répondit-il comme si cela ne voulait rien dire.  **"Ils cherchent encore un nouveau traitement, mais s'ils ne trouvent rien, je suis condamné. J'ai passé ma vie à espérer, Zayn, et je ne me fais plus de faux espoirs. Je me dis que si je meurs, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai vécu vingt ans, et c'est déjà bien."**  Et le sourire triste et mélancolique sur ses lèvres me donna envie de tout casser dans cette chambre.  
  
**"Liam,"**  soupirai-je en embrassant tous les doigts de sa main que je tenais encore.  **"Liam, je veux être avec toi à chacun de tes moments difficiles, à chaque fois que tu fais une crise ou que tu dois aller à l'hôpital. Tu as le droit de te sentir vivant, même si tu es condamné. Et même si tu dois passer les prochains mois accroché à ma bouche, et bien tu te sentiras vivant."**  Je me rapprochai de son visage mais ce fut lui qui scella nos lèvres en un baiser tendre et doux. Je fus le premier à me reculer en souriant.  **"Mais si jamais tu te lasses de mes lèvres, on pourra trouver d'autres solutions."**  
  
Il me rendit mon sourire et se pencha pour trouver mon cou, pour y laisser une trainée de baiser.  
  
**"Quand je t'ai dis que moi aussi je serais là pour te soutenir, je le pensais. Je vais t'aider à te battre, et tu feras la même chose. Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de tes lèvres pour me sentir vivant, j'ai simplement envie de pouvoir sentir ta présence, de savoir que tu es heureux. C'est toi qui me fais me sentir en vie. S'il y a une chose que je veux, c'est que quand je partirais, je saurais que tu n'es plus seul, que tu as enfin trouvé ta place dans cette société stupide. On y gagne tous les deux. Ca marche ?"**  
  
Il y avait peu de choses que j'avais bâti en un peu plus de vingt ans. Mais maintenant, je voulais savoir si je pouvais construire quelque chose en six mois, si j'étais capable de comprendre toutes ces choses qui me rendaient fou depuis des années, si j'en avais les capacités. Est-ce que j'allais pouvoir vivre assez de choses avec lui en six mois, est-ce j'allais être capable de lui donner gout à la vie ? Etait-ce vraiment suffisant pour qu'il puisse se sentir vivant ? Ou était-ce une autre vie que j'allais gâcher, une mission qui allait rater, afin que le destin me regarde en rigolant, me montrant que j'étais définitivement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien.  
  
**"Ca marche,"**  et tout en prononçant ces deux mots, je revoyais Louis me dire que Liam était trop bien pour moi, et qu'il méritait mieux que ce que j'avais à lui offrir, et pour la première fois, j'étais d'accord avec lui.  
  
**"Parfait. Reste un peu avec moi. S'il te plait."**  
  
Sans oser ajouter quoi que ce soit, je repris ma place allongé à côté de lui, mais m'éloignant de lui, comme si notre proximité me brulait. Mais ça ne sembla pas lui convenir, et d'un seul bras, il tira mon corps pour le coller au sien, entremêla nos jambes et embrassa mon front. J'étais si vulnérable. Ca ne pouvait pas être moi, le plus vulnérable, parce que c'était lui qui était malade, c'était lui qui était condamné, et pourtant, c'était moi qui agissais comme un enfant qui a besoin de tous ces câlins.  
  
 Après tout ce temps à jouer les durs, à vouloir être le plus fort, je me rendais compte que ça n'avait jamais été moi. Liam avait toujours eu cette force que je m'inventais, et je n'avais pas envie, même _je ne pouvais pas_  avoir besoin de lui plus que lui avait besoin de moi.  
  
Nous restâmes pendant de longues minutes allongés, sans rien se dire, se berçant l'un et l'autre par nos respirations.  
  
**"Liam ? Tu dors ?"**  
  
**"Non, je suis là. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"**  
  
L'attention que j'entendais dans sa voix me fit frissonner. Je me sentais bien, et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me laisser aller. Je me demandais à chaque à quel moment ma peur reprendrait le dessus et que je finirais par fuir toutes ces responsabilités qui me tombaient dessus. Je redoutais ce moment, je voulais le repousser au plus loin, mais je savais qu'il allait arriver.  
  
**"J'ai une question. Qu'est ce que ça fait de savoir qu'à chaque faux pas tu peux mourir ?"**  
  
**"Je n'y pense pas vraiment tu sais, et la plupart du temps j'oublie la raison pour laquelle je suis ici,"**  répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux et en me regardant de nouveau.  **"Je passe tellement de temps à m'occuper des autres enfants malades que j'en oublie que je suis moi-même malade, jusqu'à ce je fasse une crise ou que je choppe une infection. Et puis, toutes les personnes ici savent ce qu'il faut faire quand quelque chose ne va pas, alors non je n'ai pas peur. De toute façon, il ne me reste plus que quelque mois, donc bon..."**  
  
**"Ne parle pas comme ça. S'il te plait,"**  soupirai-je. Il s'était peut-être habitué à son état, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je ne savais pas comment gérer ce genre de choses, que ça soit ses crises ou ses paroles. Ca me brisait réellement de l'intérieur, parce que je commençais à le connaitre et à tenir à lui, et je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il ne lui laisse que quelques mois.  **"Moi, je ne suis pas prêt à te voir mourir, ou à imaginer que tu ne seras plus là un jour pour me crier des ordres ou que tes yeux ne puissent plus me lancer des éclairs. Laisse-moi le temps de m'y faire."**  
  
**"Je suis désolé,"**  soupira-t-il en me caressant la joue de sa main brûlante.  **"Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu  décides de fuir, je comprendrais."**  
  
Je me redressai soudain, faisant tomber sa main qui était toujours sur ma joue. Et mon regard plein de questions l'encouragea probablement à continuer.  
  
**"Je sais que je t'ai plusieurs fois traité de lâche à cause de ça, et tu dois sûrement trouver ça bizarre que je t'encourage à le faire mais c'est juste que je sais que ça va être dur à encaisser, mon état va se dégrader. Je suis capable de le supporter maintenant, Zayn, mais je ne sais pas si je peux me retrouver avec le cœur brisé plus tard."**  
  
Ne relevant pas volontairement le fait qu'il me parle d'avoir le cœur brisé, je fus blessé qu'il pense que je veuille fuir, mais je chassai ce sentiment qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il avait raison, j'allais fuir. Mais d'un côté, j'aurais aimé qu'il comprenne ce qu'était ma vie, qu'il sache que je n'étais pas capable de supporter autant que lui, ou que toutes les personnes qui vivaient avec leur maladie et tout ce que cela impliquait.  
  
**"J'ai parfois mes raisons de fuir, Liam,"**  et je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas honnête de vouloir qu'il comprenne mais de ne rien lui dire.  **"Louis m'a dit dès les premiers jours que tu n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi dans ta vie, je ne suis pas ce qu'il faut. Quoi qu'on ressente, quoi qu'il arrive."**  
  
**"Louis ne sait pas ce dont j'ai besoin,"**  répondit-il en soupirant.  **"Je suis le seul à le savoir. Il a juste peur pour moi et veut me protéger."**  
  
Un demi-sourire s'afficha sur mon visage, parce que j'avais l'impression de m'entendre en train de défendre ma liberté de pensée.  
  
**"Non, tu sais ce que tu veux. Pas ce dont tu as besoin. Tout le monde sait que tu mérites que ça,"**  dis-je en me désignant tout entier.  **"Quelqu'un qui ne sait que penser à lui, qui agit sans réfléchir et fuit à répétition, tu l'as dit toi-même. "**  Un soupir de frustration s'échappa quand je compris que cette discussion n'apportait décidément rien.  **"Louis sait ce dont tu as besoin, parce qu'il est ce dont tu as besoin."**  
  
**"Louis est mon meilleur ami, ni plus ni moins. Et je sais parfaitement ce dont j'ai besoin, Zayn. Pourquoi l'idée que quelqu'un veuille de toi t'effraie autant ?"**  déplora-t-il doucement.  
  
Ca m'effrayait parce que je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur, parce qu'on m'avait toujours fait comprendre que je ne valais rien et à force, j'avais fini par croire que personne ne pourrait jamais m'aimer pour ce que j'étais, qu'aucune personne ne pourrait sincèrement vouloir de moi. On me l'avait tant répété que j'avais fini par y croire, et à m'y accrocher.  
  
**"Parce que,"**  commençai-je, ne demandant si j'avais vraiment envie de lui dire tout ça, de lui montrer que toute cette confiance en moi n'était qu'un mensonge. Je me levai du lit et me mis à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, silencieux pendant de longues secondes avant de me retourner vers Liam doit dans les yeux.  **"Je ne veux pas décevoir qui que ce soit, et c'est beaucoup plus simple si personne n'attend rien de moi. Tu as raison, je vais finir par fuir, et je finirais par blesser trop de personnes, moi compris. Tout ça, ça n'a aucun intérêt. _Nous_ , on a aucun intérêt."**  
  
Il se leva à son tour, s'approcha de moi et attrapa mon menton pour le lever. Je fus obligé de croiser son regard, moins blessé que ce que j'attendais.  
  
**"Arrête de te chercher des excuses. Tu te contente de te cacher derrière cette façade. Tout le monde fait des erreurs mais toi tu restes bloqué sur les tiennes comme si elles allaient définir ta vie. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu deviennes parfait du jour au lendemain, je sais que ça va être dur. Mais, Zayn,"**  ajouta-t-il en me perçant plus encore de son regard pourtant habituellement si chaleureux.  **"Zayn, cette chose qu'il y a entre nous, je sais que l'un de nous va finir par être blessé.** **Probablement moi, d'ailleurs mais j'en ai rien à foutre parce que je suis prêt à prendre le risque, parce que tu en vaux la peine."**  
  
**"Te blesser est la dernière chose sur terre que je voudrais,"**  dis-je en me rapprochant à mon tour de lui, pour le repousser jusqu'à son lit. Il s'y assit, et je me posai à ses côtés, ma main sur son genou.  **"Je sais que tu as l'impression que je joue avec toi, mais j'essaye juste de trouver la meilleure solution pour toi. Ou pour _nous._** **Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais mais je n'arrive pas à mettre ça en place, à être sûr que tout ira bien,"**  continuai-je en soupirant, retirant ma main d'un geste incertain.  **"Je n'ai jamais rien réussi de ma vie, et je voudrais que nous, ce soit différent. Je voudrais que ça marche."**  
  
  
Liam rattrapa ma main et la reposa sur sa cuisse avec un sourire encourageant.  
  
**"Alors reste. Donne-nous une chance. Je veux autant que toi que ça marche entre nous, et je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver."**  
  
**"Je trouve ça incroyable,"**  dis-je en regardant nos mains l'une sur l'autre, la seule couleur de nos peaux permettaient de dire où je m'arrêtais et où Liam commençait.  **" _Tu_  es incroyable, Liam. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te donnes autant de mal pour moi,  à faire tout ce qui est en ton possible pour que je crois en moi. Tu sais, parfois je me demande si tu es réel."**  
  
Un rire sincère s'écoula délicatement de ses lèvres, et son regard se fixa profondément dans le mien.  
**"J'aimerais que tu puisses te voir avec mes yeux Zayn. Tu es tellement plus que ce que tu penses être. Je ne quitterais pas ce monde sans que je sois certain que tu saches à quel point tu es merveilleux, Zayn Malik."**  
  
**"Ca y est, je te taille une pipe et je deviens un mec parfait !"**  Et mes paroles eurent l'effet adorable de faire rougir Liam, et il me tapota l'épaule, mal à l'aise.  
  
**"Arrête ça, Zayn !"**  
  
J'haussai les épaules, toujours en train de rigoler à ma propre blague.  
  
**"Et quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, ça ne change pas le fait que tu aies du travail !"**  
  
**"Rabat-joie,"**  me contentai-je de répondre avec un clin d'œil.  **"Tu veux me donner quelque chose à faire, ou je dois retourner chercher Louis ?"**  
  
**"Et si tu t'occupais des malades aujourd'hui ?"**  proposa-t-il d'un regard entendu.  
  
**"Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?"**  
  
**"Ouais. Un sénior, bruns, yeux marrons, ça te dit quelque chose ?"**  
  
En souriant, je me réinstallai à ses côtés, dans son lit, recroisant nos mains. La chaleur de son corps réchauffait mes mains moites. J'angoissais à l'idée que quelqu'un compte sur moi, mais le sourire sur le visage de Liam me redonna confiance. Parce que je réussissais presque à cet instant à me convaincre que j'allais réussir à ne pas fuir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on se retrouve le 10 mai
> 
> (Et si cette fois vous voulez me massacrer, voyez avec Soumaya parce que c'est de sa faute)


	7. Chapter 7

Sans pouvoir dire quoi, je savais que les choses avec Liam avaient changé. Nous étions presque devenus des personnes normales, profitant de l'autre et de tout ce qu'il avait à nous offrir. Je me sentais bien avec lui, et même si les questions qui me tournaient dans la tête étaient toujours présentes, j'avais réussi à les perdre au plus profond de mon esprit. Après tout, c'était plus simple de cette façon, je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal à cause de moi.  
  
Tout simplement, j'aimais le temps qu'on passait ensemble, j'aimais quand on se perdait dans les bras l'un de l'autre au fond de ses draps, et j'aimais ces discussions qu'on avait parfois, sur la vie, sur la mort, sur tout comme sur tien.  
  
Et sans que j'ai pu les voir passer, cela faisait deux mois que j'étais arrivé à Raise and Shine, et j'avais du mal à me dire que finalement, je venais de terminer mes travaux d'intérêt général.  
Il n'avait jamais été question que je laisse tomber Liam après avoir fini mon temps obligatoire ici, mais je voulais fêter ça, pour marquer le coup, après toutes les soirées où j'avais entendu Liam se plaindre du peu de souvenirs heureux qu'il avait en dehors de ce centre, du peu de monde qu'il avait vu. Alors j'avais eu une idée. Ce soir-là, après avoir terminé mon travail, je rentrai dans sa chambre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
**"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire _faire le mur_?"**  
  
Il leva la tête de son écran d'ordinateur où il semblait être en train de regarder un film et se mordit la lèvre. Il éteignit ce qu'il était en train de faire, et se leva de son bureau pour s'asseoir sur son lit.  
**"Oui, je sais ce que c'est faire le mur, Zayn, je suis malade, pas débile,"**  répondit-il finalement en levant les yeux au ciel, une ébauche de sourire néanmoins sur ses lèvres.  
  
**"Je te demandais ça parce que... Roulement de tambours..."**  Je vis ce sourire qui commençait à se former sur ses lèvres et je m'approchai de lui, confiant, fier de ce que j'avais prévu.  **"On va faire le mur ce soir !"**  
  
Désormais en face de lui, je me penchai pour lui coller un baiser dans son cou dénudé sans me rendre compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Mais après tout, ça me paraissait naturel, et Liam ne sembla pas vouloir relever.  
  
**"Et je sais que tu n'es pas débile,"**  repris-je. " **Tu es le jeune homme le plus intelligent que j'ai pu rencontrer et pour moi, tu n'es même pas malade. Pas pour moi. Tu es quelqu'un de normal, complètement normal et tragiquement beaucoup plus intelligent que moi. Alors Liam, s'il te plait, fais le mur avec moi."**  
  
Il me regarda intensément, et sur l'instant, je crus qu'il allait refuser, qu'il allait me dire d'arrêter d'être stupide, et de proposer des choses que je savais impossibles.  
  
**"Je suis content de savoir que tu te rende compte d'à quel point je suis intelligent,"** commença-t-il en souriant doucement.  **"Mais quant à ta proposition, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. J'ai vraiment envie de le faire, mais si quelque chose m'arrive tu seras tenu responsable, et je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi,"** ajouta-t-il alors en me prenant la main.  
  
**"Tu sais qui on croirait entendre ?"**  demandai-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.  **"Louis. Ne deviens pas comme lui Liam s'il te plait, sinon je serais obligé de te détester,"**  je ne lâchai pas sa main alors que je m'assis à côté de lui. " **Mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, je comprendrais. Je voulais juste profiter de ma dernière soirée pour te montrer à quel point Londres est magnifique, et je me suis dit que toi qui veux te sentir en vie,  ça serait l'occasion de connaître un peu d'adrénaline."**  
  
C'était évident, quand je regardais au fond de ses yeux de comprendre qu'il était en train de peser le pour et le contre. Il avait forcément conscience du danger, de ce que l'on risquait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ou de Louis qui serait probablement déçu de son « attitude irresponsable », et je l'entendais déjà hurler au scandale. Mais Liam avait obligatoirement envie de sortir de ce centre, qui n'en aurait pas envie après avoir passé une vie entière enfermé entre quatre murs, sans aucune vision de ce qu'est la liberté, de ce qui se cache dehors, dans le vrai monde.  
  
**"Tu sais quoi ? D'accord. Très bien, sortons, montre moi le monde extérieur, je suis prêt. A une condition... Que tu laisses Louis tranquille."**  
  
**"Je ne compte pas laisser quoi que ce soit t'arriver,"**  m'exclamai-je, ma voix partageant à la fois ma joie mais également ma surprise, parce que j'avais cru qu'il en faudrait plus pour le convaincre.  **"Mais en parlant de Louis...On ferait mieux de partir d'ici avant qu'il ne vienne s'en mêler."**  
  
**"Tu as raison il faut qu'on fasse vite,"**  continua-t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers son armoire.  **"Il faudra qu'on sorte et qu'on rentre par l'arrière du bâtiment pour que le gardien ne nous voit pas."**  
  
Une fois que Liam sembla avoir trouvé un pull et un jean qui lui convenaient, il retira tout d'abord son t-shirt pour en mettre un neuf, sans prendre la peine de se cacher de mon regard. Il changea également son pantalon juste devant moi, et je ne pris même pas la peine de faire sembler de me détourner de lui. Quand il se tourna vers moi, je remontai mon regard de ses fesses vers son visage en ne perdant pas de ma confiance.  
  
Il se contenta d'un regard entendu avant de reprendre.  
  
**"Et où est-ce que tu comptes m'emmener ?"**  
  
**"C'est une surprise ! Et c'est nul de ruiner une surprise, donc, je ne dirais rien,"**  répondis-je en souriant.  
  
Il ne fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour qu'il soit prêt à sortir, et à affronter le froid d'une nuit Londonienne. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte de sa chambre dernière lui, je lui attrapai la main et le tirai avec moi vers l'arrière du bâtiment, regardant constamment à droite et à gauche, pour vérifier que personne ne nous voyait. Liam me suivait sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive devant la porte de la sortie de secours.  
  
**"Tu es bien sûr que tu as envie de faire ça Liam ?"**  demandai-je une dernière fois.  
  
**"Ouais, absolument sûr,"**  acquiesça-t-il  
  
Il utilisa sa clé pour l'ouvrir et sortit le premier dans la ruelle, et cette fois, ce fut lui qui me tira avec lui. Et au moment où nous quittâmes la ruelle, il se tourna vers moi, un large sourire collé sur les lèvres.  
  
**"J'arrive pas à le croire, on a réussit à sortir sans se faire prendre !"**  sauta-t-il presque de joie.  
  
**"Moi je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne l'aies jamais fait ! Tu as des clés, tu connais tout le monde, tu aurais pu parfaire ta technique depuis longtemps,"**  me moquais-je gentiment, ne lâchant pas sa main. Et même si nous ne bougions plus, mes doigts étaient enserrés dans les siens et nos yeux brillants d'excitation ne se quittaient plus.  
  
**"J'aurais fait le mur pour explorer Londres tout seul ? Quel intérêt..."**  Il se mordit la lèvre en quittant mon regard pour fixer le vide, au bout des rues qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
**"Qui sait, peut-être qu'on aurait finalement pu se rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Je t'aurais croisé dans la rue et je me serais retourné sur toi surpris qu'un gars aussi magnifique se balade seul et je t'aurais couru après."**  
  
**"C'est beau de rêver,"**  rigola Liam avec douceur.  
  
**"Ce qui compte c'est que maintenant tu n'es plus tout seul et que je suis là pour faire le mur avec toi et te faire visiter la ville. Je suis là maintenant,"**  finis-je par avouer, incertain de mes paroles. Je l'entraînai avec moi avec un ferme  **"Allons-y, ce n'est pas très loin."**  
  
L'air frais de la nuit me caressait les joues, mais la présence de Liam à mes côtés me réchauffait. J'avais erré dans les rues la nuit un bon nombre de fois, mais je n'avais jamais eu cette impression de savoir où j'allais, et d'avoir un but.  
  
**"Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va ?"**  réitéra-t-il en me regardant les yeux pleins d'espoir.  
  
**"Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « surprise » Liam ?"**  répondis-je sans réussir à m'empêcher de rire en le voyant continuer de regarder tout autour de nous, par peur de se faire prendre, ou en ne sachant pas sur quoi concentrer son attention.  
  
**"Et ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais, il n'y a plus rien qui pourrait nous arrêter maintenant."**  
  
Mais après avoir marcher seulement quelques minutes main dans la main, Liam s'arrêta brusquement, me lâchant et il se mordit la lèvre d'inconfort, ou d'angoisse.  
  
**"J'espère que Louis ne vas pas aller dans ma chambre, sinon il va voir que je ne suis pas là et il va s'inquiéter..."**  lança alors Liam.  
  
Avec le vent frais qui nous caressait, plus tôt, j'avais senti tous les problèmes du centre se faire de plus en plus lointain. L'extérieur avait un peu effacé tout ça, et c'était bizarre de me dire que je pouvais bâtir une sensation nouvelle, un nouveau côté de ma relation avec Liam. Nous n'étions plus soumis à sa maladie et à tout cet environnement. Nous étions un peu plus libres. Mais c'était sans compter sa dernière remarque.  
  
Qui étais-je, sincèrement, pour lui en vouloir ? Tout ce monde auquel je voulais échapper parce qu'il me faisait peur était son quotidien. A quoi d'autre était-il censé se raccrocher si ce n'était ce qu'il vivait tous les jours. Je ne pouvais lui demander de l'oublier, parce que c'était une partie de lui.  
  
**"Tu aurais du lui laisser un petit mot, tu sais, avec pleins de petits cœurs dessinés sur les bords de la feuille,** " le taquinais-je tout en me rapprochant de lui, collant mon corps contre le sien et passant une main sur sa hanche.  
  
Il se détacha de moi sans plus attendre, sans me répondre, et nous reprîmes notre marche dans la rue absolument déserte, avant que Liam ne reprenne la parole.  
  
**"Tu sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous détestez. Mais Louis se comporte comme ça avec toi parce qu'il a peur pour moi, il essaie juste de me défendre, il est loin d'être méchant. J'aimerais que tu le voies avec mes yeux. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment,"** sourie-t-il nostalgique avant de changer de sujet.  **"Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir finit ses TIG ?"**  
  
**"C'est incroyable ! J'arrive pas à me rendre compte que ma vie va enfin reprendre son cours normal, que je ne vais plus avoir à me lever si tôt tous les jours pour venir au centre !"**  Mon sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure de mes paroles.  **"Je suis tellement content d'être à nouveau libre, tu n'imagines pas !"**  
  
**"Si. Je comprends,"**  dit-il sans émotion.  **"Génial."**  
  
Soudain, le ton que prit Liam me fit m'arrêter, et je lui souris tendrement. Je pensais savoir pourquoi il ne semblait pas aussi enjoué que moi, et si ma supposition était bonne, alors l'intérêt qu'il me portait me faisait à la fois peur, mais me remplissait également de joie.  
  
**"Je ne veux pas dire ça comme ça, tu le sais bien !"**  Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le poussai doucement contre le mur de la main à côté de laquelle nous étions en train de marcher. **"Toi, tu me ferais presque regretter de partir."**  
  
Quelques centièmes de secondes plus tard, je fondis sur ses lèvres roses, qu'il humidifiait constamment à cause du froid. Il passa finalement ses bras autour de ma nuque et se laissa faire, se laissant aller petit à petit dans notre baiser. Ce fut lui qui se recula pour reprendre son souffle, il posa ma main sur ma joue et la caressa tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Toute la sincérité que j'y voyais faisait trembler tous mes membres.  
  
**"J'espère que tu ne m'abandonneras pas. Même si d'un côté je ne t'en voudrais pas tellement si tu le faisais, parce que je suis sûr que tu connais pleins de gens plus intéressant qu'un mec à peine majeur, cancéreux, et en fin de vie en plus de ça,"**  me dit-il en riant nerveusement.  
  
**"Arrête Liam. J'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant."**  
  
Le tirant du mur, je me remis en route. Je sentis sa présence derrière moi, et ne pris pas la peine d'être sûr qu'il me suivait, parce que je savais qu'il le faisait. Nous étions presque arrivés et j'espérais que ce que je voulais lui montrer ferait son effet.  
  
**"Ferme les yeux, et donne moi la main,"**  ordonnai-je.  
  
Il fut étrangement obéissant, me tendant sa main en hochant la tête. Il me fit confiance pour le faire marcher sur la centaine de mètres qu'il restait et je l'amenai jusqu'au bord de la tamise. Je profitai de la vue sur le fleuve et sur les rives de Londres, London Eye droit devant nous, éclairé dans la nuit qui se faisait de plus en plus sombre avant de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.  
  
**"Tu peux regarder maintenant."**  
  
Toute la ville semblait briller de l'intérieur, mais la seule chose qui attirait mon regard, c'était lui. Lui qui s'extasia un instant sur ce qu'il avait devant les yeux avant de se tourner vers moi, les yeux brillants.  
  
**"Wouah,"**  fut tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche à cet instant.  
  
**"Je sais. Ca me fait souvent le même effet, et pourtant, je connais cet endroit par cœur."**  
  
Les yeux de Liam qui retournèrent presque immédiatement vers le paysage faisait ressortir toute son innocence, sa sincérité, son authenticité. Et tout ce qu'il dégageait me rappelait à quel point il était une personne bien, trop bien pour moi, sûrement.  
  
**"Tu voudrais y faire un tour ?"**  
  
**"Dans la roue ? Sérieusement ?"**  Il se mit à sauter sur place de joie et se mit presque à courir pour y aller.  
  
Je me mis à le suivre automatiquement, comme si je n'arrivais pas à laisser une distance entre nous. J'étais là pour prendre soin de lui, et il était hors de question que je le perde de vue.  
  
**"Alors ? Ca valait le coup de faire quelque chose d'interdit ? Ca valait le coup de me laisser te faire une surprise ?"**  demandai-je une fois que nous fûmes à notre tour dans la file d'attente de London Eye.  
  
Il quitta la roue des yeux pour se tourner vers moi et m'embrassa chastement sans que je m'y attende.  
  
**"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux d'être là."**  
  
**"Et je suis heureux d'être là avec toi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aime te voir comme ça. Un jeune homme comme tous les autres, obligé de rester sans voix devant la beauté de Londres la nuit,"**  je me penchai dans son cou pour l'embrasser doucement avant de rependre la parole doucement, mes mots comme une caresse.  **"Moi, la seule chose que me laisse sans voix c'est toi."**  
  
Sans attendre que Liam puisse voire que je m'étais mis à rougir de moi-même, mais comme si ça lui convenait, il prit ma main dans la sienne et lia nos doigts. Seulement après quelques secondes de silence, il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue.  
  
**"Merci pour tout, Zayn. Pas seulement pour la sortie, mais pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Depuis que je te connais je me sens plus vivant que jamais. Alors merci."**  
  
**"J'essaye, tu sais. Je fais le maximum pour honorer ma parole."**  
  
Nous continuâmes à avancer en silence, jusqu'à ce que ce soit notre tour de monter à l'intérieur d'une cabine, tous les deux près d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la Tamise. La vue s'étalait devant nous au fil des secondes, et je repris sa main,  la serrant encore plus fort, parce que je ne savais plus quoi dire ni plus quoi faire. Il avait cet effet sur moi, de pouvoir me faire penser une chose puis son contraire en quelques secondes.  
  
**"Je n'ai pas envie de retourner au centre,"**  murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.  **"Je n'ai plus très envie de passer les derniers instants de ma vie enfermé entre quatre murs..."**  
  
**"Je te comprends, je le sais mais..."**  Un soupir s'échappa de ma bouche et j'aurais voulu qu'à la place je puisse avoir tous ces mots réconfortants qu'il attendait. Mais je ne les avais pas, et je craignais de ne jamais savoir quelle serait la bonne chose à lui dire.  **"Tu as besoin d'être là-bas. C'est pour ton bien, pour ta santé, et puis tu as Louis qui veillera sur toi. Moi aussi je voudrais rester ici pour toujours avec toi, mais je crains que ça ne soit pas possible."**  
  
Il soupira, et ferma les yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'à présent la roue tournait au ralentit. Que les secondes s'étiraient éternellement, jusqu'à ce qu'il rouvre les paupières et qu'il me regarde.  A cet instant le monde se remit à tourner.  
  
**"J'aurais tellement aimé te rencontrer dans une autre vie, une où je ne serais pas condamné à mourir. Putain ! Je déteste cette stupide maladie."**  
  
Je pris la main de Liam, pour l'attirer vers moi, perdant en même temps mon regard sur l'extérieur, où la nuit noire semblait vouloir nous engloutir à jamais. Et je me dis que finalement, ça ne serait pas si mal.  
  
**"Est-ce que tu pourrais, juste pendant quelques secondes, ne plus y penser ? Profiter de l'instant comme si tu savais qu'on pourrait en avoir encore une multitude de similaires, profiter du fait que je sois là, à côté de toi. Que ma main soit dans la tienne et qu'elle ne compte pas la lâcher pour l'instant,"**  chuchotai-je contre lui.  
  
Il leva presque intensément le visage vers le mien pour m'embrasser passionnément. J'avais l'impression de retourner dans mon adolescence, où mes lèvres brûlaient à force d'embrasser mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir me lasser avec Liam.  
  
Quand nous posâmes finalement un pied sur terre, après que le tour se soit terminé, je me mis à m'inquiéter pour Liam. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir pensé qu'à ce que je voulais en l'emmenant ici, sans prendre soin de lui, et  je culpabilisais.  
  
**"Il y a quelque chose que tu veux faire ? Ou tu veux rentrer, je suppose ? Il est tard, tu dois être fatigué. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas sur le point de faire une crise, pas vrai ?"**  
  
Tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fut de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant.  
  
**"Tu es pire que Louis là,"**  rit-il devant mon air vexé.  **"Ne t'inquiète pas Zayn, je vais bien et si ce n'était pas le cas je te l'aurais dit. Je ne suis pas fatigué, si tu veux tout savoir et on a encore un peu de temps avant de devoir rentrer. Tu n'as pas un autre endroit magnifique à me montrer ?"**  
  
**"Je n'arrive à penser qu'à une seule chose magnifique et c'est toi,"**  dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil joueur.  
  
**"T'essaie de me charmer Malik ?"**  demanda-t-il avec un nouveau roulement des yeux.  
  
**"J'en ai pas besoin, je sais que mon charme a déjà opéré sur toi. Et si. Je crois que j'ai une idée. "**  
  
En me rapprochant de la route, je me mis à héler un taxi qui s'arrêta devant nous. Je fis rentrer Liam devant moi avant de m'installer à ses côtés sur la banquette arrière.  
  
**"Picadilly Circus, s'il vous plait,"**  indiquai-je au conducteur.  
  
**"Vous savez jeune homme, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici,"**  me répondit-il après s'être tourné vers nous.  **"Vous feriez mieux d'y aller à pied, ce serait plus simple pour vous."**  
  
Liam posa une main sur mon bras, mais je l'ignorai volontairement, souriant au chauffeur.  
  
**"Merci, mais on va quand même y aller en taxi, si vous voulez bien."**  
  
Celui-ci ne chercha pas plus à discuter, et se retourna vers son volant. Quant à moi, je me penchai vers l'oreille de Liam.  
  
**"Je sais que tu as dit que tu allais bien, mais je refuse de te fatiguer pour rien. C'est ma responsabilité de prendre soin de toi,"**  murmurai-je contre sa peau.  
  
**"Je ne veux pas que tu gaspilles ton argent pour rien. Je t'assure que je vais bien,"**  me dit-il en liant nos doigts. " **Mais en tout cas, merci."**  
  
Levant ma main qui était toujours  accroché à la sienne, je portai le dos de sa main vers ma bouche pour lui embrasser doucement, et j'étais certain de le voir rougir.  
  
**"Tu m'emmènes où maintenant ?"**  
  
**"Tu as entendu. Picadilly Circus. Et je sais que ça ne te dit probablement rien, mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu."**  
  
C'était le dernier endroit que je voulais montrer à Liam avant de rentrer, et de le ramener à son quotidien. Je voulais que cette parenthèse que j'avais pu lui offrir se termine par la magie que m'inspirait cet endroit. Je voulais partager ça aussi avec lui.  
  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le taxi s'arrête près de tous les panneaux lumineux, et les yeux de Liam, que je n'avais pas quitté du trajet se mirent à s'ouvrir largement, pour mon plus grand plaisir.  
  
**"J'adore cette endroit,"**  lui murmurai-je au creux de son cou.  
  
A peine le taxi s'était arrêté sur le bord de la route que Liam était déjà sortit en vitesse, tournant sur lui-même en admirant tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui.  
  
Je demandai au chauffeur de bien vouloir nous attendre deux minutes, et il me lança un clin d'œil complice  avant que je retourne vers Liam.  
  
Il avait toujours les yeux en l'air, vers toutes les lumières quand je fus contre son dos, posant mes mains sur ses hanches. Il arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire pour coincer mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser.  
  
**"C'est merveilleux Zayn. Je crois que je te l'ai dis au moins une dizaine de fois mais merci de m'avoir fait sortit et de m'avoir fait découvrir tous ces endroits magnifiques."**  
  
**"Je refuse de faire les choses à moitié quand il s'agit de toi, Liam,"**  soupirai-je.  **"Tu mériterais que je t'emmène voir toutes les merveilles de la planète, pas simplement de Londres, mais il est trop tard pour aujourd'hui et je veux te ramener en un seul morceau à Raise and Shine."**  
  
Le retour fut rapide après que j'ai indiqué l'adresse du centre au chauffeur et que celui-ci se mit en route. Liam s'endormit presque aussitôt sur mon épaule et je me demandais si je ne lui avais pas demandé trop d'efforts ce soir, malgré toutes les fois où il m'avait répété qu'il allait bien. Finalement, l'établissement apparut plus vite que je n'avais imaginé. Le bruit du moteur devant l'entrée principale brisait le silence de cette rue très calme, et dangereusement vide. Je savais alors que quelqu'un nous entendrait rentrer, et j'espérais tout simplement que Liam n'aurait pas à affronter Louis ce soir.  
  
Doucement, je réveillai Liam, qui restait pourtant presqu'entièrement somnolent pour le ramener jusqu'à sa chambre. Au moment d'ouvrir sa porte, je vis la lumière à travers l'entrebâillement, et ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Nous allions devoir faire face à Louis ce soir.  
  
**"Liam, réveille-toi. On a un petit souci."**  
  
Il leva un sourcil distrait en me regardant, puis il se tourna vers la porte et la lumière dans sa chambre. Il sembla tout à coup beaucoup plus réveillé. Il poussa la porte jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse voir Louis assis sur son lit en nous regardant.  
  
**"Merde,"**  lâche Liam qui était d'habitude si poli.  
  
Le regard déçu que Louis lança vers Liam me déstabilisa autant que celui plein de haine et de reproche que je reçus. Je me doutais bien pourtant que le sentiment le plus important tout de suite pour lui était celui qu'il me portait, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose.  
  
**"Est-ce que tu es un putain d'inconscient ou est-ce que tu souhaites vraiment sa mort ?"** hurla-t-il tout en me tuant des yeux. En entendant sa voix je me rendis compte que c'était surement lui qui finirait par réveiller tout le centre.  
  
Liam reprit conscience pour fermer la porte derrière nous et alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'où Louis s'était désormais levé pour venir face à moi.  
  
**"Je savais que t'étais une mauvaise influence pour lui,"**  reprit-il la voix toujours pleine de colère.  **"Tu te rends compte que si il fait une crise et qu'il n'a pas son oxygène avec lui, il ne lui faut pas plus de dix minutes pour qu'il te crève dans les bras ?! Si tu veux agir comme un gars qui n'en a rien à foutre de quoi que ce soit, et bien vas-y ! Mais ne met pas la vie de mon meilleur ami en jeu avec ton comportement débile."**  
  
**"Louis, s'il te plait, ne t'en prends pas à lui, il a fait ça pour me faire plaisir c'est-"**  essaya Liam mais son ami ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et se mit à hurler sur lui à son tour.  
  
**"Non Liam. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies été aussi stupide ! Que tu puisses mettre ta vie en danger pour un gars comme lui !"**  
  
**"Un gars comme lui ?"**  me mis-je à me défendre.  **"Je suis un gars comment, Louis ? Dis moi ? Je suis un gars que tu détestes mais je prends soin de lui. Pas dans le même sens que toi, ça c'est sûr. Et tant mieux ! Parce que tu veux que tout soit toujours parfait pour qu'il ne meure pas mais tu le laisses mourir  d'ennui !"**  
  
Je m'attendais à ce que Liam réagisse à mes propos mais il se contenta de rester assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide.  
  
**"Moi je me demande pourquoi Liam prend toujours la peine de te défendre à chaque fois que je dis que tu n'es qu'un connard égoïste parce que c'est ce que tu es,"**  ajoutai-je.  **"Tu as juste peur de mourir tout seul !"**  
  
**"Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça,"**  enragea Louis tout en se retenant de me frapper. **"Parce que tu crois que tu tiens plus à Liam que moi parce que tu lui suces la bite ?"**  
  
Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir Liam prendre sa tête entre ses mains en rougissant, mais quand à Louis, il garda toute sa haine contre moi, sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.  
  
**"Tu ne fais pas attention à lui comme il faut _Zayn._  Tu n'as apporté que des problèmes depuis que tu es arrivé tout simplement parce que tu  _es_  un problème à toi tout seul !"**  
  
C'est à ce moment que Liam sortit de sa léthargie pour se placer entre nous deux, nous dépassant en taille de manière ridicule qui me faisait me sentir si ridicule de le défendre alors qu'il semblait capable de le faire tout seul.  
  
**"Ca suffit,  vous êtes ridicules tous les deux ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre deux gosses qui se disputent un jouet ! Premièrement, je n'ai besoin de personne pour prendre soin de moi, je sais me débrouiller seul depuis des lustres et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Et Louis,"**  continua-t-il en se tournant vers lui.  **"J'ai autant besoin de lui que j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que tu as l'impression que je te remplace mais c'est complètement faux, jamais je ne pourrais te remplacer. J'ai besoin de toi _et_  de lui. Et arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, c'est mon rôle, ça."**  
  
Il le prit dans ses bras soudainement d'une manière qui fit rater quelques battements à mon cœur. Je détestais être témoin de sa proximité avec Louis, et je n'étais pas capable de dire pourquoi. Alors, qu'est ce que j'étais pour Liam ? Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas dire si le fait que j'ai une place dans son cœur me rassurait ou me terrorisait, et finalement, j'étais surement mieux à l'ignorer. Ca ne m'empêchait pas de détourner les yeux de la scène en serrant les dents.  
  
**"Tu dois probablement être fatigué, maintenant, Liam ?"**  dis-je pour séparer leur étreinte qui commençait à se faire trop longue à mon goût. Je me détestais pour ça, mais je n'avais pas pu me retenir.  
  
**"Ouais, t'as raison. Je ferais mieux de me reposer."**  
  
Il reprit Louis dans ses bras, ce qui me fit grogner une nouvelle fois, mais le relâcha presque aussitôt en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, et en lui murmurant qu'il se rattraperait, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être son meilleur ami.  
  
Ce ne fut que quand Louis quitta la chambre que je repris une respiration calme et sereine, attendant un mot de Liam, quoi que ce soit. Un  _Merci_ , un  _Bonne nuit_ , un  _Adieu_ , je ne pouvais tout simplement plus supporter son silence.  
  
**"Je sais que t'as finis tes tig et que tu veux probablement rentrer chez toi, mais si jamais tu veux, tu pourr-"**  
  
Sans le laisser terminer sa phrase, je me penchai doucement vers lui pour embrasser ses lèvres qui avaient repris la chaleur de l'intérieur. Ces lèvres dont je ne me lassais pas, même après les avoir côtoyées tout le long de la soirée.  
  
**"J'adorerais dormir avec toi, Liam "**  
  
En peu de temps, nous nous étions déjà installés dans son lit, moi contre lui, en me demandant si tout ça avait changé quelque chose ou si les choses allaient mal tourner et que j'allais finir par faire ce que tout le monde attendait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24 mai pour la suite  
> désolée pour ce débordement de cheesy, mais parfois, ça nous arrive


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c'est court, je suis désolée, mais cette partie devait se terminer comme ça

Ce n'est qu'au moment de me réveiller, que je compris que j'avais fini par m'endormir dans le lit de Liam. Ca aurait pu être une nuit normale, une nuit comme d'autres, où j'avais dormi en sentant sa présence. Mais il y avait cette sensation, au fond de moi, que ce n'était pas une nuit banale. Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent entièrement, finalement habitués à la lumière, je finis par réaliser quelque chose.  
  
J'avais été proche de Liam depuis ces dernières semaines, mais c'était au moment où tout cela touchait à sa fin, - et par  _tout cela_  je voulais dire, mes travaux d'intérêt général, le fait que je puisse passer mes journées avec lui, la routine que l'on s'était créé, - que je comprenais que c'était allé loin. Je voyais parfaitement dans la manière dont son corps était collé au mien, son bras qui s'enroulait autour de mon hanche pour me tenir tout contre lui, que ce n'était plus comme avant, c'était beaucoup  _plus._  
  
Il me tenait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, et sur le coup, je ne réussis pas à m'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être réellement le cas. Qu'il dépendait de moi. Et rien que d'avoir cette pensée au fond de ma tête me fit monter une crise de panique.  
  
Ce n'était pas que je  _voulais_  rejeter les gens qui avaient besoin de moi, parce que finalement, après tout le temps que j'avais passé avec lui, moi aussi j'avais fini par avoir besoin de lui, de l'attention qu'il me portait, de sa manière merveilleuse de me regarder comme si j'étais un ange tombé du ciel, et ce peu importe si je lui répétais encore et encore qu'il se trompait. Bien sûr, j'étais dépendant de son sourire, de ses mains, de ce qu'il me faisait vivre quand on se retrouvait seuls tous les deux dans sa chambre. Mais le fait que j'ai besoin de lui était plus que simple. Parce que je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber.  
  
Savoir que je pouvais compter sur lui rendait les choses encore pire, puisque je savais que lui ne pouvais pas compter sur moi. La manière dont mon estomac se tordait au fond de moi, alors que je me sentais plus proche de lui que jamais, me faisait peur. Ce qui devait se passer ne tarderait désormais plus à arriver.  
  
 **"Li ? Tu dors ?"**  demandai-je en chuchotant, et la seule réponse fut un grognement, avant que Liam ne replonge sa tête dans l'oreiller, sans m'adresser le moindre regard.  
  
Je m'écartai de ses bras doucement, évitant de le toucher un maximum, puis chevauchai son corps pour enfin sortir du lit. Une fois les deux pieds au sol, je me retournai une dernière fois pour voir si j'avais réussi à m'extirper sans le réveiller. Son visage était toujours paisiblement endormi, et il se repositionna sous les draps, remontant la couette jusqu'en haut de son visage.  
  
J'étais sorti de son lit, certes, mais je ne savais pas plus quoi faire qu'à l'instant. La pièce semblait si calme, avec la lumière filtrée par des rideaux peu épais, et la respiration endormie de Liam. Je m'y sentais presque chez moi, à présent, compte tenu du temps que j'avais passé ici.  
  
La chose à faire aurait probablement été de réveiller Liam, et de lui parler de ce que je ressentais. Lui faire comprendre que j'avais peur, que je ne savais pas si je pouvais réellement réussir quoi que ce soit que nous étions en train de commencer. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le réveiller. Il avait l'air si bien dans le monde des rêves. Un monde où il n'était pas condamné à mourir dans la prochaine année.  
  
Condamné.  
  
Le mot ne sonnait pas bien. Il n'allait pas avec son visage si jeune, ses joues rondes des bons jours, ses yeux rassurants et protecteurs, son sourire... Ce n'était pas juste, rien de toute sa vie n'était juste. Il méritait bien plus, et malheureusement, il avait beau croire de tout son cœur que c'était moi qui allait changer quelque chose, il avait tord.  
  
En scannant du regard toute la pièce, je remarquai que son ordinateur était resté allumé sur son bureau, et j'étais certain que ce n'était pas le cas quand nous étions rentrés la veille.  
  
Sachant que je ne devrais pas fouiller dans le peu de vie privée qu'il lui restait, que je ne devrais probablement pas ouvrir le document qui s'affichait sous mes yeux, mais je m'assis sur sa chaise de bureau et cliquai sur un document word au hasard.  
  
 _« Cher journal,_  
 _Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de Zayn. Le Zayn du tribunal, le Zayn qu'on m'a refilé. Et bien maintenant je dois m'occuper de lui comme un gamin de cinq ans. J'ai vraiment d'autres choses à faire, Louis ne va pas pour le mieux, et je dois suivre ses moindres mouvements, parce qu'il est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit tout seul. Il me fatigue._  
 _Sinon, je vais plutôt bien en ce moment. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer mais je profite des bons jours pour prendre soin de Louis. Il en a besoin plus que moi, il est encore sous traitement, je sais qu'il peut s'en sortir. C'est vraiment une personne forte. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Il a toujours su me donner l'attention dont j'ai  besoin (bon, sauf cette fois où il m'a embrassé, j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas mais- »_  
   
  
J'arrêtai ma lecture, et me retournai vers Liam, toujours endormi tranquillement dans son lit. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'après toutes les fois où Liam m'avait répété encore et encore que Louis n'était que son ami, il s'était en réalité passé quelque chose. Prenant de longues respirations, je prenais les faits comme je les avais. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée du moment où c'était arrivé, je ne savais pas non plus comment avait réagi Liam, et même en survolant les lignes suivantes, je ne fus pas beaucoup plus au courant.  
  
Je savais parfaitement que je ne devrais pas faire ça, fouiller dans sa vie privée, dans  _son journal intime_  sans qu'il soit au courant. Ca n'était pas juste. Alors je refermais le document en soupirant.  
  
Mais je remarquai que le dernier document portait la date de la veille, et Liam avait probablement du se réveiller pendant la nuit, et écrire quelque chose. Ca expliquerait pourquoi son ordinateur était posé ouvert sur son bureau. J'essayais de me retenir de cliquer dessus mais mon intention de ne pas m'immiscer dans ses pensées céda après à peine quelques secondes.  
  
 _« Cher journal,_  
 _Je suis perdu. Aujourd'hui est un jour incroyable. Probablement l'un des plus mouvementés, et crois moi, depuis que Zayn est arrivé, j'ai commencé à en avoir à répétition._  
 _Enfin. J'ai fait le mur. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait, mais voilà, il faut croire que Zayn a plus d'influence sur moi que je n'avais pensé. Une bonne influence, en tout cas. J'ai passé une soirée magnifique. Est-ce que tu savais que Londres était si beau que ça ? C'est vraiment  incroyable toutes ces lumières, toutes ces personnes, la ville en elle-même. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait des années que je passe à côté de ça. Mais je n'arrivais pas à profiter à fond de la soirée, et j'ai tout fait pour le cacher à Zayn, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il se pose des questions, alors que justement, ce que je voulais, c'était éviter cette discussion avec lui._  
 _En fait, c'est que ça ressemblait à un rendez-vous. Un truc romantique, où on se tenait la main, on s'embrassait entre deux phrases, et on se faisait tout un tas de promesses._  
 _Je n'ai jamais été en couple, je n'ai jamais été amoureux avant et je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'est censé fonctionner. Mais c'est ça, non ? Etre un couple, c'est faire ce genre de choses, j'en suis certain. Et je voudrais qu'on soit en couple. Je voudrais savoir quoi penser. Je sais que c'est nul de vouloir mettre une étiquette là-dessus, mais je veux être sur que c'est ce que lui ressent aussi. Je suis persuadé qu'il pourrait changer les derniers mois de ma vie, mais je ne veux pas lui imposer ça._  
 _Je ne peux pas lui demander si on est un couple ou non. Et je ne peux pas non plus lui dire que ce n'est pas grave s'il prend peur. S'il prend peur, il partira. Je ne veux pas avoir à supporter son départ._  
 _Je crois que je l'aime, mais le problème, c'est que je sais qu'il n'est pas prêt à l'entendre._  
 _Bon. Il vient de prononcer mon prénom dans son sommeil, alors je suppose que c'est bon signe pour moi. Je ferais mieux d'aller le rejoindre. De toute façon il est tard, et j'ai besoin de repos._  
 _Liam. »_  
   
  
Ma respiration s'était soudainement accélérée. Comme il l'avait prévu, je n'arrivais pas à intégrer tous les mots que je venais de lire. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je représentais tout  _ça_  pour lui. Bien sur, je savais que je comptais pour lui, parce que c'était évident, parce que je le lisais dans ses yeux, mais je ne m'attendais pas à en attendre autant. Et sur le moment, je regrettai vraiment d'avoir fouillé dans ses pensées. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, mais je ne pouvais plus oublier tout ce que je venais de lire.  
  
Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il ait tant besoin de quelqu'un. De moi. Et cela me mettait la pression, doutant sérieusement pouvoir être la personne dont il avait besoin, son sauveur.  
  
Oui, je lui avais dit que je le supporterais dans les épreuves de sa maladie, mais est-ce que j'étais prêt ? Est-ce que j'étais capable d'être une nécessité pour lui ? Je me demandais si le fait de le décevoir maintenant ne serait pas mieux que de le décevoir plus tard, quand il aurait vraiment besoin de s'attacher à quelque chose, à une bouée de sauvetage. J'avais peur de le laisser couler au moment où il risquait la noyade.  
  
J'avais beau aimer sa personnalité, et chaque chose qu'il me dévoilait sur lui était plus que merveilleuse.  
   
Evidemment, j'appréciais ses baisers, sentir son corps sous mes mains, sentir le feu au creux de mon ventre quand sa langue rencontrait la mienne. Mais j'étais un lâche. Ce n'était pas nouveau.   
  
Je m'écartai du bureau, sans prendre la peine de fermer la page que je venais de lire, et je relevai, les yeux vitreux, le regard se perdant dans chaque coin de la pièce pour éviter de regarder Liam.  
  
Liam, qui était toujours endormi dans son lit, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, souriant dans son sommeil, allait se réveiller seul le lendemain matin. Et je m'en voulais incroyablement pour ça. J'aurais voulu ignorer tous mes sens qui étaient en éveil, et me rendormir à côté de lui. Mais j'étais incapable d'écouter la bonne conscience au fond de moi.  
  
J'étais lâche. Lâche et égoïste. Et j'abandonnais cette personne douce, foncièrement bonne et courageuse. Ca ne faisait que me rappeler à quel point je ne pouvais pas être ce que Liam attendait de moi.  
  
Me penchant sur lui, je lui embrassai le front doucement, effleurant simplement sa peau.  
  
 **"Je suis désolé, Liam. Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé."**  
  
Je m'écartais rapidement de tous les endroits où j'avais des souvenirs et en sortant du centre, je mémorisais les moindres détails de l'endroit car je n'avais plus l'intention d'y mettre les pieds, aussi dur que ça pouvait être. Sans me retourner, je partis de Raise and Shine, ignorant volontairement les larmes que je laissais enfin couler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 juin pour la suite les enfants  
> -s'il vous plait, ne détestez pas Zayn, ni moi non plus-


	9. Chapter 9

Harry était déjà arrivé chez moi, sans que je n'ai rien demandé, sans que je sache depuis combien de temps j'étais dans mon lit, sans avoir à répondre à ses messages. Ils avaient été nombreux, dans la soirée, quand j'étais encore à me balader naturellement dans les rues avec Liam. Et j'avais tout balayé en envoyant des réponses brèves et sans entrain, si bien qu'il avait fini par arrêter.  
Mon téléphone s'était remis à vibrer plus tard, alors que j'avais fini par m'endormir dans mon lit, après avoir écouté toutes les playlist de rupture que contenait internet –soit autrement dit, beaucoup de musiques déprimantes.  
  
Ca ne me ressemblait pas vraiment, ce genre de réaction. J'avais déjà fui Liam et tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir mais cette fois, je n'avais pas envie de me plonger dans l'alcool ou dans la drogue, je n'avais pas envie d'envoyer tout balader et de reprendre mes conneries plus haut et fort.Ca restait un mystère. Mais Birdy avait trop joué dans mes oreilles, et maintenant je n'avais envie que d'enfouir mes larmes au fond de mon oreiller, un secret que seul les peintures au mur et moi-même allions garder.  
  
Mais en tout cas, mon téléphone s'était remis à vibrer et m'avait réveillé par la même occasion. Stupidement, j'avais sauté dessus, m'attendant sans aucune raison que Liam cherche une explication. Mais après tout, pourquoi aurait-il voulu une explication ? Il savait très bien ce qui s'était passé, il savait que je n'étais pas simplement parti chercher un petit-déjeuner au coin de la rue, pour revenir dans sa chambre et l'entendre me dire qu'il avait eu peur que je sois parti. D'où j'étais, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il savait. Je pouvais presque l'entendre m'insulter d'ici.  
  
C'était Harry qui m'appelait, et j'appuyai sur le bouton  _Raccrocher_  sans réfléchir. Il m'appela une deuxième fois, et je répondis de la même manière. Sauf que quelque secondes après, un message s'afficha.  
  
 _connard, attend deux secondes._  
  
Ma porte d'entrée claqua effectivement pas loin de deux secondes après et Harry fit irruption dans ma chambre comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.  
  
 **"J'espère que tu te fous de ma gueule, Malik."**  
  
 **"Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai passé les clefs de chez moi, déjà ?"**  demandai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Sans me répondre, il se plaça au bout de mon lit, et tira la couette d'un coup sec. Le froid me glaça le sang pendant quelques secondes avant que je me redresse pour hurler sur lui.  
  
 **"Ne refais jamais ça, Harry. Je te jure, jamais !"**  
  
 **"Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ?"**  me demanda Harry sans le laisser défaire par mon agression.  **"Il y a à peine deux mois, Zayn, tu te prenais pour le maître du monde, tu prenais tout le monde de haut et tu croyais réellement à tes propres conneries. Regarde-toi, maintenant, mec ! C'est la deuxième fois que je te retrouve comme ça, à déprimer pour un truc dont t'es sûrement le seul responsable. T'aurais jamais laissé un truc comme ça t'arriver avant."**  
  
A un moment, j'avais cru être capable de capable de diriger mon monde, si ce n'était pas  _le_  monde. Je pensais avoir réussi à trouver la recette de la réussite, pour que finalement, tout ce que je croyais se face balayer par une maladie, par des sentiments qui avaient pris possession de moi trop vite et trop fort. Je me croyais au dessus de ça, avant. Que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres, et que, quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne réussirait à percer la glace d'un cœur que j'avais moi-même congelé. Puis tout avait changé,  _j'avais_  changé, et voilà que mon ancienne vie avait disparu. Visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul que ça laissait perdu.  
  
 **"Les choses ont changé, Harry. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire."**  
  
 **"C'est tout ce que tu _peux_  dire, ou c'est tout ce que tu  _veux_  me dire. Tu ne peux pas être si différent de toi-même. Je te connais plus que par cœur, Zayn, et je sais parfaitement que si tu veux te renfermer sur toi-même, tu le feras."**  
  
 **"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, c'est tout,"**  soupirai-je simplement.  
  
 **"Parle-moi de lui, pour commencer,"**  proposa-t-il.  
  
Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur mon visage rien qu'à la notion de Liam. C'était stupide, étant donné que j'étais parti à peine quelques heures plus tôt, et que si rien que de penser à lui me faisait sourire, j'aurais du rester, mais je craignais que ça ne soit pas si simple. Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit, et je sentis sa présence presque immédiatement à mes côtés.  
  
 **"Il y a tellement à dire, Harry. Tellement. Il s'appelle Liam, je sais pas si je l'ai déjà mentionné. Il s'appelle Liam, il a 20 ans et c'est la personne la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Sans offense pour toi et Niall, bien sur. Mais dès que je le regarde, je ne vois que ça. A quel point il est foncièrement gentil, attachant, attentionné envers tout le monde, bienveillant, et si seulement tu pouvais savoir à quel point il est beau. Il est plus que beau. Ses yeux, ses joues, ses cheveux et sa bouche. Mon dieu, sa bouche."** Je pris mon visage entre mes mains.  **"Putain, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je lui promettais de ne pas le laisser tomber, parce que je lui devais ça. Je lui devais d'être là pour lui parce qu'il le mérite, mais il m'aime et--."**  
  
Je sentis Harry se contracter à côté de moi. Il posa la main sur mon genou, et je ne pus que lever le regard vers lui, perdu.  
  
 **"Je n'ai jamais supporté qu'on me dise qu'on m'aime, et il n'est pas censé le savoir et quand j'ai lu ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre et j'ai pris peur. J'ai peur, Harry, j'ai constamment peur de qui pourrait m'arriver à cause de ce que je ressens pour lui. Fuir avant qu'on me fui, mais je voudrais juste lui dire que je l'aime aussi."**  
  
Je m'arrêtais pendant quelques secondes où je repris mon souffle, où je me levai pour me mettre à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre. Je ne faisais que réaliser ce que je venais de dire, et tout prenait un sens dans ma tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais toujours différemment quand il s'agissait de Liam. Je l'aimais.  
  
 **"Zayn, tu es sur que tout va bien ?"**  
  
 **"Non ! Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Je l'aime, bordel ! Je l'aime mais je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire ! Je n'ai jamais aimé, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu comprendre en fin de compte que j'étais amoureux de lui, parce que c'est un sentiment que je ne connais plus..."**  J'arrêtai de bouger pour regarder mon meilleur ami dans les yeux.  **"Mais ça me paraît si évident maintenant. Je ne peux que l'aimer. Je l'aime et je suis un connard pathétique."**  
  
D'un bon, Harry se leva et se plaça face à moi, sans que nos regards se quittent. Tout à coup, il me prit dans ses bras. Il me serra fort contre lui, entourant mon corps dans ses longs bras, et je reposai ma tête contre son cou, retenant au plus possible mes larmes.  
  
 **"Tu n'es pas pathétique, Zayn. Et tu es encore moins un connard. Un idiot, peut-être, de croire que tu n'es pas capable d'affronter ses sentiments ou les tiens. Tu ne rends pas compte d'à quel point tu as changé en deux mois, il t'a changé, il t'a fait du bien et tu devrais peut-être comprendre que tu ne devrais plus fuir quand tu possèdes quelque chose dans ce genre. Il faudrait que tu voies ce que serait ta vie si tu pouvais accepter d'être heureux."**  
  
 **"Je ne mérite pas d'être heureux. Regarde-moi, même quand quelqu'un s'intéresse à mon bonheur, je le fais souffrir. Est-ce que tu crois que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de bien ?"**  
  
 **"Ca fait de toi quelqu'un qui a peur,"**  reprit-il tout en caressant mon dos.  **"Il suffise que tu apprennes, Zayn, et tu pourrais être la personne la plus courageuse de Londres, ou même de l'Angleterre."**  Harry me recula de lui jusqu'à temps qu'on puisse se regarder l'un et l'autre.  **"Tu es une bonne personne, alors comprends-le, et arrête d'agir comme si tu ne l'étais pas."**  
  
Presqu'à l'instant même où Harry arrêta de parler, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, ce qui nous surprit tous les deux. On ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, et les coups se firent entendre à nouveau.  
  
 **"Niall devait venir ?"**  lui demandai-je.  
  
 **"Il travaille, donc non,"**  répondit-il en levant un sourcil.  
  
D'un revers de la main, j'essuyai les larmes qui auraient pu couler sur mes joues  et celles qui restaient coincées au fond de mes yeux, et je me dirigeai vers l'entrée de mon appartement. J'ouvris grand la porte afin de crier sur celui qui me dérangeait mais ma voix se coinça dans ma gorge. Mais Louis me fixa sans rien dire et je fus forcé de prendre la parole.  
  
 **"Tu fous quoi ici toi ? J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me faire la morale."**  
  
 **"De toute évidence, si, t'en as clairement besoin,"**  répondit-il en plissant ses petits yeux.  
  
 **"J'ai rien à te dire."**  Je me braquai face à Louis, mais je craignais de ne pas être capable d'affronter ce que j'avais fait à Liam, et encore moins d'y être confronté par lui.  
  
 **"Moi si, donc laisse moi rentrer."**  Il avait à peine fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'il se plaqua déjà contre moi, le regard menaçant. " **Je ne sais pas pourquoi t'es un connard comme ça, et c'est pas que ça m'étonne vraiment, mais je t'avais prévenu de faire attention à lui, je t'avais dit de ne pas le blesser, et c'est quand même ce que t'as fait."**  
  
 **"Tu ne--"**  commençais-je à me défendre.  
  
Les yeux bleus du jeune homme n'étaient plus fragiles comme j'avais eu l'occasion de les voir, mais remplis de haine et de colère, prêts à me tuer à la moindre occasion.  
  
 **"Tu n'as pas la parole, Malik. Moi, contrairement à toi, je m'intéresser aux personnes auxquelles je suis sensé tenir, et tu vois, je tiens à Liam. C'est justement parce que je tiens à Liam que j'ai eu envie de te tuer quand il m'a dit qu'il était heureux de mourir, puisque comme ça, il ne serait plus un poids pour personne."**  
  
 **"Il a dit ça ?"**  demandai-je en retenant ma voix de se mettre à trembler.  
  
 **"Oui, Zayn. Il a dit ça,"**  lança-t-il avec tout le mépris et de ses paroles découlaient un dégoût que je pouvais parfaitement sentir.  **"Et il a dit ça à cause de toi. Tu n'aurais jamais du le laisser tomber amoureux de toi si tu savais que ça se passerait comme ça. C'était putain d'égoïste de ta part et tu le fais souffrir, tu le rends misérable juste parce que tu ne penses qu'à ta personne."**  
  
 **"Je suis désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais..."**  murmurai-je presque silencieusement, comme si tous mes autres mots avaient quitté mon cerveau.  
  
 **"Je m'en tape que tu sois désolé, merde ! Je savais d'avance que ça finirait comme ça. La première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, j'ai su que tu ne lui apporterais rien de bien, mais j'ai sincèrement cru, pendant quelques secondes, que tu tenais à lui."**  
  
 **"Je tiens à lui, ok ?"**  Les phrases reprenaient place petit à petit dans mon esprit, et j'étais enfin capable de parler à Louis, que j'éloignais déjà de moi avant de reprendre.  **"Bien sur que je tiens à lui. C'est pas lui le problème, tout est de ma faute mais-"**  
  
 **"Ca je le sais déjà,"**  me coupa-t-il.  **"Je sais déjà que c'est de ta faute, et c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, c'est à lui. Je suis loin d'avoir envie de te voir remettre les pieds à Raise and Shine, crois-moi sur parole, il mérite des excuses."**  
  
 **"Simplement parce que tu viens me menacer, je vais y aller ?"**  
  
 **"Ta gueule Zayn ! Vraiment, ferme ta gueule si c'est pour dire des trucs aussi débiles ! T'as quel âge mer-"**  
  
Louis fut coupé quand Harry entra dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés et ayant de toute évidence écouté toute la discussion.  
  
 **"Est-ce que tout va bien ?"**  
  
 **"Parfaitement bien,"**  répondit Louis en se détournant de moi, et en retournant vers la porte d'entrée.  **"Je disais simplement à ce jeune homme d'être enfin un homme et de réparer un minimum les dommages qu'il a fait. Sur ce, je me casse d'ici."**  
  
Il n'attendit aucune réponse de ma part ou de celle d'Harry avant d'ouvrir la porte, de sortir et de la claquer derrière lui. Je pris le temps de respirer quelques secondes avant de me ressaisir.  
  
 **"Il faut que j'y aille,"**  dis-je rapidement en commençant à mettre mes chaussures et en attrapant ma veste.  **"Reste là si tu veux, je... Enfin, on en rediscute quand je reviens."**  
  
Je partais alors à la poursuite de Louis dans l'escalier. Etant donné que celui-ci ne les descendait pas très rapidement je le rattrapai en très peu de temps. Il me regarda d'un air méprisant et fatigué en secouant la tête.  
  
 **"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"**  
  
 **"Je... Tu veux que je te ramène au centre en voiture ?"**  
  
 **"Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?"**  demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.  
  
 **"Parce que t'as raison. Je dois aller le voir et m'excuser et lui dire que rien n'est de sa faute, qu'il ne doit pas s'en vouloir."**  
  
 **"Garde ta salive pour lui, moi je m'en tape de tes arguments de merde."**  
  
 **"Ca veut dire que je te conduis ou pas, Louis ?"**  
  
Il s'arrêta d'avancer et me regarda de haut en bas avant de lâcher un souffle lassé. Quand il se mit à redescendre les escaliers, je compris qu'il avait finalement décidé.  
  
 **"T'as intérêt à bien conduire. Pas trop vite. Si je meurs, je refuse que ça soit à cause de toi."**  
  
Un rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres quand je compris que j'allais devoir bientôt faire face à Liam, et je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, étant donné que je savais parfaitement que c'était ce qu'il voulait, que je lui réponde.  
  
Malgré toutes les raisons de ne pas me faire confiance et de me détester que Louis avait, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'il ne se satisferait jamais. Il me détestait et ça ne serait pas près de changer. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de faire.  
  
Il était venu jusque chez moi, avait essayé de m'aider, et même si il ne le faisait pas pour moi, il aurait très bien pu se satisfaire de mon absence pour se rapprocher de Liam, pour avoir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu de lui, pour faire de moi l'horrible mec qui avait brisé son cœur sans même y porter la moindre attention.  
  
Mais c'était justement en ça qu'il était une meilleure personne que moi, un meilleur ami pour Liam. Il faisait passer les sentiments de Liam avant les siens, et les sentiments de Liam étaient envers moi -maintenant que je l'avais compris- et j'étais celui qui pourrait le convaincre qu'il n'était pas un poids dont on voulait tous se décharger. Il n'y avait que moi pour lui dire à quel point je devais partir parce qu'il méritait mieux, beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais à lui offrir.  
  
Le trajet en voiture se fit dans un silence absolu que je n'osais pas briser et qui était finalement peut-être plus rassurant que si j'avais écouté Louis m'insulter ou me reprocher tous les défauts que je connaissais déjà par cœur.  
  
Louis était accoudé à la fenêtre et se maintenait le visage par sa main. Il ne détourna pas le regard de la demie heure pendant laquelle je nous conduisis au centre, ne tenta même pas un mouvement, et se contenta de regarder le paysage devant ses yeux, ou de dormir. Je n'en savais rien et je m'en fichais pas mal.  
  
Le plus dur fut quand je me garai à quelques mètres de l'entrée et que nous sortîmes tous les deux de ma voiture. J'étais tétanisé à voir ce bâtiment que je n'étais plus censé revoir, dont je n'aurais pas du avoir à franchir les portes principales. En à peine quelques heures, j'avais complètement changé d'avis, et ma décision de partir me semblait tout à coup bien vaine et inutile.  
  
 **"Ne foire pas tout. Je ne te laisserais plus _jamais_  lui faire du mal,"** Louis me reveilla de ma torpeur.  
  
 **"Ta gueule Louis , j'ai pas besoin que tu passes ton temps à me menacer,"**  attaquai-je un peu en manque d'arguments.  
  
 **"Ouais, c'est ça, mais en attendant je fermerais ma gueule quand tu commenceras à te bouger."**  
  
Tout en lui lançant un regard mauvais, je me mis à contourner ma voiture pour m'avancer jusqu'aux portes où je voyais encore Liam m'attendre la main sur la hanche, énervé que je sois encore en retard ou que je sois défoncé, et même si l'image était encore claire devant mes yeux, cette période me semblait être à des années lumières.   
  
Tellement de choses avaient changées. Liam avait changé, j'avais changé, notre relation avait _définitivement_  changé, Louis n'avait pas vraiment changé par contre. Mais le plus important, c'était que toute ma vie avait changé. Pas seulement qui j'étais. Mais aussi toutes mes habitudes, tous mes sentiments, et je le devais presqu'intégralement à Liam.  
  
Il ne se rendait pas compte d'à quel point il était une personne importante, et il fallait que je lui dise. Alors je pris mon courage, et me mis à emprunter la même porte que celle que Louis avait passé quelques minutes auparavant.  
   
  
Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Liam que je connaissais presque par cœur à présent, sachant tous les virages du dédale de couloir qui me mènerait à lui. La porte était bien évidemment fermée, et je frappai trois coups légers contre le bois qui restèrent sans réponse. Alors je recommençai avec un peu plus d'énergie, mais la voix de Liam ne me proposa pas d'entrer. Alors, soit il n'était pas là, soit il ne voulait pas que moi j'y sois.  
  
 **"Liam ? C'est moi,"**  murmurai-je contre la porte de sa chambre.  **"Laisse-moi rentrer s'il te plait."**  
  
Là encore, personne ne montra de signe de vie et je pris rapidement la décision que s'il ne voulait pas me voir, j'avais tout de même des choses à lui dire, mais que s'il n'était pas là, j'allais l'attendre là où je serais sûr qu'il devrait se montrer.  
  
Ce n'était pas fermé à clé, comme à chaque fois, et je supposais que cela provenait du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser une porte verrouillée, parce qu'ici, personne ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre, et qu'on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver.  
  
Je venais à peine de rentrer dans sa chambre que j'entendis l'eau de la douche couler. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il ne me répondait pas, et tout à coup, je me rendis compte que de rentrer dans sa chambre de moi-même n'était pas tellement une bonne idée. Mais le temps que mon cerveau ordonne à mon corps de sortir d'ici et de retourner dans le couloir, la douche s'était arrêtée et Liam était sorti de la salle de bain, seule une serviette attachée à ses hanches.  
  
 **"Tu ne penses pas m'avoir fait assez de mal comme ça ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"** demanda-t-il, la colère changeant le visage étonné qu'il avait eu en me voyant au milieu de sa chambre.  
  
Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, et j'espérais sincèrement que c'était plus lié au fait d'être stressé qu'à la vue devant moi d'un Liam à moitié nu. Bien sur, il était attirant, peut-être trop, avec ses cheveux trempés, encore quelques gouttent d'eau qui n'avaient pas été séchée qui s'étendaient sur son torse musclé que je ne connaissais pas encore assez –et dont je ne connaîtrais jamais assez la dur douceur  de sa peau. Il me faisait perdre mes moyens, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'oublier ce pourquoi j'étais venu.  
  
 **"Je suis désolé. Je suis con. Con de te faire subir ça et après de revenir comme si de rien n'était, mais tu devais savoir pourquoi je suis parti hier, parce qu'il ne faut pas que tu penses que c'est toi le problème dans l'histoire. Le seul et unique problème c'est moi."**  
  
Il fit comme si je n'avais rien dit et se tourna vers son placard pour enfiler un t-shirt qu'il prit au hasard, et quand il attrapa un boxer, par reflexe, je lui tournai le dos, parce que même s'il n'y avait rien que je n'avais déjà vu, je préférais lui laisser son intimité. J'entendais encore le bruissement des vêtements quand il reprit la parole, me signifiant qu'il était encore en train de s'habiller.  
  
 **"A chaque fois que quelque chose est trop dur pour toi, tu fuis, donc oui, le problème c'est toi. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas une solution,"**  et il s'approcha de moi en posant sa main sur mon épaule pour que je retourne vers lui.  **"Il fallait partir au moment où je te l'ai proposé, Zayn. Pas après. Tu m'as laissé croire que tu étais prêt pour quelque chose juste pour me prouver que j'avais tord... Même si je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup,"**  continua-t-il dans un soupir.  
  
 **"Alors ne m'en demande pas autant. Tu savais très bien ce qui t'attendait avec moi, mais tu as continué comme si tu voulais te prouver que je pouvais changer. Mais tu vois bien que c'est impossible."**  
  
La discussion ne tournait pas exactement comme je l'aurais voulu, ou comme je l'aurais attendu. Et devoir tirer un trait sur Liam était bien plus compliqué que ce que je pensais à l'origine. J'étais tellement attaché à lui, que même si c'était moi qui m'étais éloigné, même si c'était moi qui luttais contre mes sentiments, je ne voyais qu'une seule chose : cette discussion ne terminerait pas bien, et je savais parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas de solutions pour nous.  
  
 **"Peut-être que tu as raison. Je suis désolé d'avoir précipité les choses. Oublie tout ça, et on va faire comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, il n'y a plus de raisons pour que l'on se revoit, pas vrai ?"**  dit-il en souriant tristement. " **Tu peux... Tu peux partir s'il te plait ?"**  sa voix se brisa dans sa phrase, et je luttai pour ignorer cette souffrance que j'entendais et pour laquelle je ne pouvais rien faire.  
  
Tout cela ressemblait à un cauchemar. Ce qu'il me disait, ce qu'il devait probablement ressentir. C'était terrifiant. Je l'avais cherché. Je l'avais presque supplié de me détester et après tout, il ne faisait là que m'obéir. J'avais tout fait pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi, et maintenant qu'il le faisait, je me sentais brisé de l'intérieur. Ce magnifique sourire qui me disait adieu, comme si je n'allais plus le voir de la même manière anéantissait le restant de mon cœur.  
  
 **"Liam..."**  suppliai-je.  
  
 **"Zayn, je suis amoureux de toi, d'accord ? Mais je ne peux pas t'aimer comme je le voudrais parce que toi, tu n'es pas prêt à ce que quelqu'un t'aime. Alors vas-t-en s'il te plait."**  
  
 **"C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?"**  tentai-je une dernière fois.  
  
 **"Non. Mais c'est ce dont j'ai besoin."**  
  
S'approchant, il déposa à peine ses lèvres sur les miennes en guise d'au revoir, et il m'ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, confirmant le fait que je n'étais plus le bienvenu à ses côtés. Tête baissé, j'espérais sincèrement que mon message initial était passé, et qu'il prendrait conscience que j'étais réellement désolé de ce que je lui avais fait subir, que Louis saurait lui faire comprendre qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Rien que l'idée me rendait fou de jalousie, mais j'avais assez fait passé mon bonheur avant le sien,  et il était temps que je le laisse partir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je commence à perdre mon avance dans les chapitres... Oops.  
> Le prochain le 21 juin (pendant que je peux encore tenir ce rythme) :p


	10. Chapter 10

 

Retour à la case départ.

C'est la seule chose, la seule phrase qui me trotta dans la tête pendant ces deux semaines que je passai à ne rien faire. Ou plutôt, ne rien faire de bien.

Mais le fait était que je me retrouvais dans l'exacte même situation que tous ces mois plus tôt –ces quelques mois, en réalité, mais mon entrée à Raise and Shine me semblait être à des années lumières– me faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds. J'avais retrouvé l'amitié que j'avais eue avec Harry des années plus tôt, quand il m'avait aidé à sortir de la misère dans laquelle je m'étais trouvé après que mes parents m'aient foutu à la porte. Ca pouvait être considéré comme une amélioration de ma vie, mais au finale je me sentais encore plus misérable qu'avant mes travaux d'intérêt général.

C'était de la faute de Liam. Ou grâce à Liam, au final, je ne savais pas exactement ce que c'était. Mais les souvenirs avec lesquels je devais vivre rendaient ma vie encore plus insupportable de tristesse, et mon état probablement encore plus pathétique.

Quand je venais de me réveiller et que je titubais jusqu'à l'évier d'une démarche pitoyable pour quelqu'un qui était  _physiquement_  en pleine forme, il m'arrivait parfois d'avoir quelques secondes de répits pendant lesquelles j'oubliais ce qui m'était arrivé dans ce centre, qui j'y avais rencontré, et ce que tous ces événements m'avaient forcé à devenir.

Certes, je ne devrais pas me satisfaire de redevenir la personne d'avant, mais ma vie auparavant était si simple qu'elle en devenait irréaliste. J'enviais parfois ce garçon qui avait mon apparence et qui ne se souciait de rien, et je priais silencieusement de pouvoir d'un coup de baguette magique redevenir cet adolescent frivole et détaché. Ca n'arrivait jamais. J'étais toujours le même.

Une fois que j'arrivais devant le miroir de ma salle de bain, si par chance, j'avais pu oublier ce que j'étais devenu, mon reflet prenait un malin plaisir à me le rappeler. J'étais ridicule. Mes cheveux étaient trop longs, ma barbe faisait presque peur, mes yeux ternes surplombaient des cernes trop violacées et trop profondes.

En croisant mon propre regard dans le miroir, je semblais me juger moi-même. Juge et bourreau de mon propre sort. Parce qu'après tout, c'était moi qui avais tout causé, et c'était aussi moi qui me mettais dans un tel état. Pas Liam, pas Louis, pas même Harry ou Niall, même la juge n'y était pour rien. A croire que je me plaisais à me voir dans un tel état. Cachant des larmes secrètes sous ma couette, jetant toute nourriture directement dans la poubelle et ressassant les souvenirs heureux dans les moments où justement, je n'étais plus heureux.  
 

 

Alors oui, en quelques sortes, j'étais de retour à la case départ. Sans aucun but, sans rien de concret à faire de mes journées, et sans personne. Et soudain, je me demandai ce qui m'étais passé par la tête.

Est-ce que j'avais cru que je serais plus heureux sans Liam ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça que j'étais parti ? Ou était-ce pour me convaincre que j'étais encore ce garçon solitaire qui ne supporte pas qu'on attende quelque chose de lui puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir décider ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie ?

La seule vraie question ici, c'était : Pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais rendu compte de la débilité de mes actes trop tard ?

Et Dieu sait que j'aimerais avoir une réponse à cette question. J'aimerais pouvoir me coucher le soir en me disant que j'ai fait la meilleure chose pour lui, que tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire avait un but, que j'ai su prendre mes responsabilités jusqu'à la fin. Pourtant, le soir, au moment d'aller me coucher, il n'y avait toujours que de la rage et des sanglots qui s'éteignaient quand je m'endormais finalement après des heures à fixer le plafond.

 

Ξ

  
Cette petite voix au fond de moi qui me chuchotait que je pouvais quand même faire des choses biens, même sans Liam, se mit à hurler d'horreur quand la première fois où je mis le nez dehors depuis « l'incident Raise and Shine », ce fut pour rendre visite à toute une bande d'amis qui ne m'avaient pas manqué. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment des amis. Mais j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me fasse faire quelque chose, que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry me secoue dans ma misère.

Et puis... Personne ne se battait pour prendre soin de moi, personne ne tenait à moi comme Liam avait pu le faire, et encore une fois, le manque que je ressentais au fond de moi se faisait de plus en profond, et mon cœur de plus en plus creux.

Ils n'étaient pas la meilleure compagnie possible, ils n'étaient même franchement fréquentables mais ils avaient finir par devenir une sorte de famille pour moi. Une famille que j'aurais oublié sans problème, mais je n'attendais pas mieux de leur part, quoi qu'il advienne. On comptait tous faire passer nos propres intérêts avant ceux des autres, tout le monde le savait, et personne n'en voulait à personne. Une règle tacite d'égoïsme, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Quand j'entrais finalement dans la pièce où tous mes anciens amis étaient réunis, je sentis une bouffée de chaleur prendre possession de mon corps. Si ça ne semblait plus être ma place, je pouvais en tout cas me dire que ça l'avait déjà été, et je retrouvais avec plaisir les habitudes réconfortantes.

**"Comment va Liam ?"**  me demanda Harry, que j'avais chassé de chez moi après mon retour de Raise and Shine. Malgré lui avoir promis en partant de tout lui raconter, et de lui laisser à nouveau l'occasion de prendre soin de moi, je lui avais aussitôt demandé de partir. Et c'était la dernière interaction humaine que j'avais eu jusqu'à maintenant.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de me demander, mais si j'étais venu jusqu'ici, c'était bien parce que je voulais fermer la page, clôturer le chapitre, et même brûler le livre si j'en avais l'occasion. En plus de ça, je ne  _voulais_  pas lui en vouloir, alors je me contentai d'hausser les épaules.

**"Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles,"**  ajoutai-je en essayant de me convaincre. Il était beaucoup plus simple que j'ignore mes sentiments plutôt que je les combatte. C'était probablement très égoïste de ma part, mais ce trait de mon caractère ne pouvait plus étonner personne.

**"Tu sais que tu te mens à toi-même ?"**  me lança-t-il d'un air triste.

**"Techniquement, c'est à toi que je mens, mais on va ignorer ce détail,"**  ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil plus confiant que ce que j'étais à l'intérieur. Il devait comprendre que je ne voulais toujours pas en discuter, que je n'étais pas prêt, que mon cœur était toujours brisé et que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas encore rigoler de ce qui s'était passé avec Liam pour l'instant. Ou jamais.

Rien que d'entendre son nom dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre me donnait envie de pleurer et de frapper dans un mur. Je ne voulais pas faire ça pour montrer ma force viril et pour impressionner qui que ce soit, mais parce j'étais frustré, énervé et inconsolablement, probablement pathétiquement fracturé au plus profond de moi. J'étais une autre personne, et j'en voulais à cette personne dans mon corps d'être si fragile.

**"Zayn..."**

Harry s'était si rapidement rapproché de moi que je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Sauf qu'à présent il était à côté de moi, un regard compatissant bien trop profond, et sa main posé sur mon épaule me forçait à ne pas bouger. Il se pencha vers mon oreille pour y glisser quelques mots.

**"Si tu es, comme tu le dis, passé à autre chose à propos de-"**  mon cœur se resserra tandis que je me préparai à encaisser son nom une nouvelle fois  **"-Liam, je tiens juste à te faire savoir que Perrie n'a pas arrêté de nous demander si tu allais venir, et depuis que tu as franchi la porte, elle ne t'a pas lâché du regard."**

Je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas lâcher une grimace aussi visible que celle que j'avais envie de faire, et je me retournai vers Harry en souriant (ou en grimaçant, je n'étais pas certain de ce que j'avais réussi ou non à faire).

**"Il va me falloir un peu plus d'alcool avant de me lancer, alors si tu veux bien me filer un verre, ou plusieurs d'ailleurs, je te serais reconnaissant."**

En secouant la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de faire voler ses cheveux, mon meilleur ami se mit à rire. **"Fais pas comme si tu pouvais pas te servir tout seul, mec. Tu le fais même mieux que moi, et je refuse d'être responsable de quoi que ce soit ce soir."**

D'un haussement d'épaule, je m'approchai de la table basse ou tous mes  _amis_  étaient assis sur le sol, en cercle, en faisant un jeu que je connaissais sûrement, mais dont je ne voulais pas faire parti ce soir-là. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Juste à boire. Et à oublier, même si ça voulait dire finir dans les toilettes accompagné d'une personne aux cheveux trop longs, trop blonds, au nez trop fin, aux yeux trop bleus, aux muscles pas assez développé, enfin, avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas Liam.

**"Putain,"**  jurai-je alors que ma conscience me mit une gifle intérieure. J'avais dit « oublier », et je me retrouvais à faire le contraire. Je finis mon verre cul-sec avant d'aller me resservir.

Je répétai ce geste plusieurs fois, jusqu'à temps que je sois incapable de les compter, et qu'au moment de me servir, je verse la moitié du fond de la bouteille de vodka sur le sol. Ca me fit rire. Tout me faisait rire, à ce point. Les tapes amicales sur le dos accompagnées de  **"Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Malik,"**  avaient l'air plus drôles et sincères qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité. Le sourire charmeur de Perrie me fit plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait fait si j'avais été dans un état normal, et soudain, je regrettais de ne pas l'être, j'avais l'air d'avoir envie de ça alors qu'au fond de moi, c'était tout le contraire. Sauf que bizarrement, quand elle s'approcha de moi et qu'elle trinqua avec moi en me lançant un clin d'œil loin d'être subtil, je lui répondis en lui embrassant la joue.

**"Je suis contente de te voir Zayn, ça faisait longtemps. Tu commençais à me manquer, et puis, je commençais à m'ennuyer"**  me dit-elle en se penchant vers mon oreille pour que je saisisse chacun de ses mots. J'aimerais me dire que pouvais la repousser facilement, mais je me retrouvai à lui lancer un sourire charmeur.

**"Et pourtant, tu es la plus jolie fille de cette pièce. Tu n'as trouvé personne avec qui t'amuser ?"**

**"Peut-être que j'attendais quelqu'un en particulier..."**  sourit-elle, étirant ses lèvres rouges sur tout son visage.

**"Ah oui ? J'espère qu'il en valait le coup, alors."**

A présent, je m'appuyais l'épaule sur le mur afin de supporter mon poids sans m'effondrer par terre. J'étais mauvais à ça. Draguer. Enfin, plutôt la baratiner parce que je n'avais aucun intérêt à la draguer. Je ne voudrais plus rien d'elle dès le lendemain. J'essayais de faire de mon mieux, et même si mes répliques étaient ridicules, elles semblaient fonctionner et Perrie se colla à moi. Je pouvais sentir ses seins contre mon torse et ses hanches contre les miennes.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que je n'avais pas eu besoin de draguer Liam. Tout c'était passé naturellement, sans que je le comprenne moi-même. C'était probablement le destin, parce que l'on était fait pour être ensemble que c'était si simple au début. C'était aussi probablement le destin qui avait fait que tout était devenu bien plus compliqué au fur et à mesure des semaines, peut-être pour nous dire qu'il y avait autre chose qui nous attendait. Ou peut-être que je me cherchais uniquement des excuses, que le destin ne voulait rien nous dire et que j'étais tout simplement incapable de faire fonctionner quoi que ce soit.

Un main douce caressa ma joue et me sortit de ma rêverie. Les yeux de Perrie étaient à présent très proches des miens, ce qui signifiait que sa bouche ne devait plus être très loin de la mienne et je me contentai de fermer les yeux en attendant qu'elle s'approche encore. J'avais bu une quantité suffisante la laisser m'embrasser mais il n'y avait pas assez d'alcool dans cette pièce pour que je sois l'instigateur de ce baiser.

La sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes arriva trop rapidement. Je n'y prenais aucun plaisir, je n'avais même pas envie de continuer à sentir le goût sucré de ce qu'elle avait bu dans ma bouche, le maquillage se collant à moi alors que je ne rêvais que de lèvres pleines et naturelles.

Elle entoura ma nuque de ses bras en soupirant d'aise et je me demandais si le baiser que je peinais à lui rendre semblait assez sincère pour qu'elle ait envie de continuer, mais il fallait croire que c'était le cas. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre puisque j'avais ce que je voulais sans faire d'effort. C'était bien. C'était parfait. Je pouvais en oublier que la sensation n'était pas  _juste_ , que c'était à la fois trop et pas assez.

**"Viens, on va voir si tu valais le coup que j'attende,"**  reprit-elle quand elle s'écarta enfin de mon visage. Elle murmura son invitation si près de moi, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que j'avale ses paroles, que je me perde corps et âme dans ce que l'on s'apprêtait à faire. Elle me prit par la main sans lâcher mon regard et m'attira vers la salle de bain, qu'elle referma derrière nous. Les choses devenaient claires à présent, et ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire ne laissait plus la place l'imagination.

Dorénavant, j'étais appuyé sur le lavabo la regardant de haut en bas, sans vraiment apprécier sa jupe courte et ses longues jambes ou bien le décolleté qui m'en laissait voir beaucoup. Ca m'aurait plu, en d'autres circonstances, à un autre moment, dans une autre vie. Elle prit mon regard comme une invitation et s'approcha pour se remettre à m'embrasser sauvagement.

**"J'attends de t'embrasser depuis longtemps, tu sais..."**

Sa voix ne me fit pas réagir plus que ça. Ses avances ne me faisaient rien, je n'arrivais même pas à me concentrer sur le moment sans penser à toutes les choses inutiles de mes journées. Je pensais au fait que je devrais probablement nettoyer la salle de bain très prochainement, que je devais me trouver un travail, qu'il faudrait que j'aille voir mon voisin pour lui demander d'arrêter de laisser son chien aboyer à mort les trois quarts de la journée. Je pensais à tout, sauf au fait que désormais, Perrie était à genoux devant moi, les yeux grands ouverts à me regarder.

Il était temps que je me secoue.

Il fallait que j'arrête de me retrouver dans ce genre de situation. J'en avais fini de me trouver des excuses. Personne ne m'obligeait à faire des choses que je ne voulais même pas sous prétexte que je ne pouvais pas avoir ce que je voulais.

Il était temps que je me batte pour ça.

Encadrant le visage de Perrie de mes mains, je la fis se relever et lui embrassai le front. Je n'étais pas là pour l'humilier et malgré le fait qu'elle s'était littéralement jetée sur moi, je savais que c'était une fille bien.

**"Je ne suis pas un gars pour toi. Et je ne dis pas ça pour être poli, Perrie. C'est la vérité. Tu mérites mieux, et je n'ai rien de ce que tu attends,"**  et pour le coup, ma réponse était sincère.

**"Hum, tant pis,"**  répondit-elle sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je lui disais, je n'étais pas totalement certain qu'elle ait même comprit ce que je lui avais dit.

Je la pris dans mes bras alors que je me mis en quête d'une chambre pour la déposer, étant donné qu'elle s'était endormie en moins de quatre secondes sur mon épaule. Une fois que je fus certain qu'elle était au calme, je retournai dans le salon où je fus accueilli par un sourire en coin de la part d'Harry. La fossette qui était apparu ne tarda pas à disparaître quand il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se dépêcha alors de me rejoindre, laissant Niall qui était à présent assis juste à côté de lui.

**"Il s'est passé quoi là dedans ?"**

**"Rien,"**  affirmai-je.  **"Il faut que je vois Liam."**

**"Tu ne peux pas y aller dans cet état, et puis il soit être en train de dormir. Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille te voir à 3 heures du matin complètement déchiré, Zayn. C'est à cause de ce genre de conneries que vous n'êtes plus ensemble,"**  répondit-il d'une voix calme.

**"Qu'est ce que t'en sais, hein ?!"**  Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais mis à crier.  **"Tu ne sais pas pourquoi on est plus ensemble ! Pourquoi ça serait de ma faute ! Pourquoi personne ne croit jamais que c'est lui le problème ! Que c'est à cause de lui tout ça !"**

Les gens toujours présents dans le salon se tournèrent vers nous, et Harry leur adressa un léger signe de la main pour leur dire de ne pas faire attention et m'entraîna vers un coin de la pièce. Il me tenait les épaules et me faisait face, m'obligeant à lever les yeux pour croiser les siens.

**"C'est le cas ? C'est de sa faute ?"**  demanda-t-il calmement.

Me dégageant de sa prise, je pus enfin bouger les bras, et utilisai cette liberté pour me passer les mains sur le visage.

**"Non. Mais bordel j'aimerais que ça le soit ! Je lui pardonnerais n'importe quoi dans la minute et tout redeviendrait comme avant. C'est tout ce que je veux, être comme avant."**

Mon meilleur ami me prit alors dans ses bras, en me répétant que ça finirait par aller, que ce soit avec lui ou sans lui, j'irais mieux, qu'au moins je n'étais plus dans le déni, que j'allais pouvoir avancer. Mais je voulais simplement voir Liam et lui dire tout ce que j'avais fini par comprendre depuis qu'il m'avait demandé de partir et de ne plus revenir. Il me manquait. J'étais désolé. Je l'aimais. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai pris un peu de retard, et je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance... ~~Donc, je posterais la suite le 12 juillet, histoire de pouvoir écrire sans avoir trop de pression.~~  
>  Finalement, j'avance plutôt bien, donc le 5 juillet.
> 
>   
> Merci d'avoir lu :)))


	11. Chapter 11

Finalement, cela ne me prit pas longtemps à prendre la décision d'y aller. J'avais quitté la soirée où j'étais resté plusieurs heures sans m'en rendre compte et je titubais à présent dans les rues londoniennes sans cesser de penser à Liam. Je lui avais dit tout ce que je voulais qu'il sache sur lui-même quand j'avais été le voir, après que Louis soit venu m'engueuler. C'était différent cette fois-ci. J'avais réalisé que je devais le voir de moi-même, et il fallait que je lui parle de ce que  _moi_ , je ressentais. J'en avais assez de cacher à tout le monde mes sentiments pour continuer à paraître fort. Il me fallait être honnête, quitte à sembler faible.  
   
Le chemin me semblait interminable, alors qu'il ne devait pas être si loin, au final. Mal en point et les pensées brouillées, je laissais mes pieds me guider vers l'endroit où j'avais passé chacune de mes journées ces derniers mois.  
   
_« Liam...Je sais pas pourquoi je suis parti, c'était nul mais- »_  
Je ne pouvais pas dire ça. Définitivement pas. Ce n'était pas  _nul_ , je devais pouvoir trouver des mots plus adéquats.  
   
_« Ce que tu as écrit dans ton journal, ça m'a fait peur et- »_  
 Ca non plus, ça n'allait pas. Je ne préférais pas lui rappeler que j'avais fouillé dans ses pensées les plus personnelles.  
   
_« Moi aussi je t'aime ! Tout ça c'est parce que moi aussi je t'aime ! »_  
C'est exactement ce que j'aimerais dire. Mais je savais parfaitement que ça ne franchirait jamais la barrière de mes lèvres aussi simplement que ça. C'était vrai, évidemment. Que si j'avais tant de mal à faire quelque chose de bien quand les choses étaient à propos de lui, c'était parce que je l'aimais, probablement encore plus que ce que lui m'aimait. Je n'arrivais même pas à comprendre la profondeur de ce que je ressentais à son égard. C'était tellement énorme, tellement incroyable et pour moi tellement incompréhensible que j'en perdais mes moyens. Et j'étais tout bonnement incapable de lui hurler ça quand je le verrais.  
   
J'avais toujours la solution de lui sauter au cou et de m'excuser encore des milliers de fois pour lui faire oublier les centaines de conneries que j'ai pu dire et les dizaines de gestes de travers que j'ai eu envers lui. Rien ne serait assez. Il ne me laisserait pas l'approcher, il me l'avait bien fait comprendre.  
   
La première chose qui me fit lever les yeux, ce fut les lumières de Raise and Shine que je connaissais par cœur et que je repérai dans la nuit noire. Sans vouloir savoir ce qui pouvait bien encore être allumé à 3 heures du matin un... mercredi ? Est-ce que on était un mercredi ? Peut-être était-ce un samedi, pour ce que ça changeait pour moi. Je me rendais compte que j'étais bien plus perdu que ce que j'imaginais et mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine à l'idée de me savoir enfin si proche de lui, comme si toute ma vie reprenait un sens.  
   
La grille qui délimitait l'entrée semblait désormais bien plus épaisse qu'auparavant, comme si elle coupait nos deux mondes, qu'elle protégeait les enfants que je connaissais à présent tous –et qui me manquaient aussi, si je voulais être tout à fait honnête- des dangers de l'extérieur. J'étais un de ces dangers. J'entendais les murs me murmurer que j'avais déjà fait assez de mal ici, mais je n'écoutais pas. Je refusais d'entendre, je refusais de comprendre, je voulais simplement faire quelque chose qui, pour une fois, me semblait bien.  
   
**"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, toi ?"**  
   
Ce n'était pas ma conscience qui parlait, mais bien une personne réelle qui me jaugeait à travers la grille toujours fermée. L'homme s'approcha doucement vers moi, et quand il fut assez près pour que mes yeux à peine habitués à l'obscurité de la nuit puissent bien l'observer, je le reconnus immédiatement.  
   
**"Paul, ravi de te voir,"**  répondis-je en souriant à moitié. C'était avec lui que mon aventure à Raise and Shine avait commencé, quand il avait joué son rôle de gardien et qu'il m'avait foutu à la porte après que Liam lui ait demandé de le faire.  
   
On s'était souvent croisé, sans vraiment bien se connaître. Il y avait peu de choses que je savais à son sujet, mais il était évidemment qu'il prenait à cœur de protéger tous ceux qui se retrouvaient à habiter dans cet établissement. Y compris Liam. Ou plutôt,  _surtout_  Liam. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps que à chaque fois que Liam m'avait parlé de Paul, j'aurais pu croire qu'il y avait un lien de parenté entre eux, comme un père protecteur qu'il n'avait malheureusement jamais eu avant.  
   
La grande question était surtout de savoir ce que Liam lui avait dit sur moi. Ils étaient proches, mais probablement pas à ce point. Mais après tout, il était peut-être de notoriété publique que je ne reviendrais jamais. Il avait surement fallu trouver une excuse pour les enfants.  
   
**"Tu n'as rien à faire là. Encore moins à une heure pareille. Mais à quoi tu pensais sérieusement Zayn ? Tu veux encore entrer par effraction ? Je croyais que tu avais eu ta dose."**  
   
**"Je dois parler à Liam,"**  mon ton était dur et pourtant incertain.  
   
Un rire ironique s'échappa de ses lèvres.  **"Il n'en est pas question. Non mais regarde-toi Zayn ! Regarde ton état ! Tu n'as pas envie que quiconque te voit comme ça, crois-moi."**  
   
**"Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?"**  
   
Il appuya sur la poignée de la porte en ferraille afin de vérifier que celle-ci était bien fermée à clé. Quand il remarqua qu'il avait beau essayé de l'ouvrir, rien ne se passait, un sourire suffisant s'étala sur son visage.  
   
**"Je fais juste mon boulot. Alors casse-toi. Et ne reviens pas, parce que ce soit moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, personne ne t'accueillera à bras ouverts."**  
   
Ce fut à mon tour de forcer sur la porte qui, évidemment, ne bougea pas plus que quelques secondes auparavant. J'avais beau tirer sur les barreaux encore et encore, il ne se passa rien. Ma déception, ma rage et ma frustration me donnèrent envie de crier, de sauter par-dessus ces barrières pourtant infranchissable ou de pleurer. Je ravalai toutes mes émotions d'un grognement et m'écartai de l'établissement à contrecœur. Quand je me retournai vers Raise and Shine, Paul me regardait toujours partir et quand je levai les yeux vers la fenêtre de Liam, je suis certain d'avoir vu quelqu'un bouger derrière le rideau presque transparent.  
   
J'avais l'impression que rien ni personne ne voulait que je puisse retrouver Liam. Tout semblait toujours se placer sur mon chemin, alors que je ne voulais et n'espérais qu'un signe du destin, n'importe quoi qui me rappellerait ce que je savais à présent. Qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre.  
   
Il me semblait que j'étais en chemin pour rentrer chez moi depuis que Paul m'avait chassé de Raise and Shine mais en regardant autour de moi, je ne reconnus rien. Pas les maisons, pas les noms des rues. Je venais tout simplement de me perdre dans Londres à 4 heures du matin, seul et sans batterie sur mon téléphone.  
   
**"Bien joué, Zayn. Bien joué,"**  me dis-je à moi-même.  
   
J'avais beau tourner sur moi-même encore et encore, rien de ce que je voyais ne me semblait connu. Où avais-je bien pu aller en marchant une demi-heure ? Ca ne pouvait pas être bien loin.  
   
Pourtant, les rues étaient de plus en plus remplies de personnes qui continuaient à se balader si tard dans la nuit, des couples qui terminaient leur soirée en amoureux, des jeunes perdus qui retrouvaient le chemin vers chez-eux, et les gens comme moi, qui n'avaient même plus de direction à prendre.  
   
**"Hé ! Petit ! Tu t'es perdu ?"**  me demanda une voix dans une allée sombre. Tout à coup, j'eu l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Tous les autres que j'avais croisés dans la rue avaient disparu, me laissant seul avec cet inconnu.

Écoutant pour une fois mon meilleur instinct de survie, je ne répondis pas à la voix qui m'interpella encore et encore, continuant mon chemin. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais j'y allais d'un pas rapide. Je n'étais pas en état de me défendre, je n'avais pas envie que cette histoire aille plus loin.  
   
**"Mais si, beau gosse ! Ramène-toi, on peut s'amuser !"**  
   
Ce n'était pas beaucoup plus rassurant. J'avais envie de disparaître, de rentrer dans une des maisons à côté desquelles je passais, histoire de me mettre à l'abri, de me reposer. J'avais été sur le point de craquer durant tout le chemin, après avoir aperçu Liam à la fenêtre et que celui-ci n'avait fait aucun signe pour me rappeler à lui. J'avais les nerfs à vif, c'était le cas de le dire, parce que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal, comme si ma peau avait été arrachée petit à petit laissant tous mes sentiments à l'air libre, un air qui me brûlait, me fragilisait, me laissait sans aucune défense. Je n'en pouvais plus.  
   
**"Je t'ai dit de t'arrêter bordel de merde !"**  l'homme cria à présent en me tirant par le poignet.  
   
Il avait du courir sur quelques mètres car maintenant il m'avait rattrapé et me tenait d'une poigne ferme et dont je ne pouvais pas me libérer. Ma mâchoire se serrait et se desserrait aussi vite que mon cœur devait battre dans ma poitrine, la peur se mélangeant à l'adrénaline et à la haine qu'il m'inspirait.  
   
**"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"**  lui demandai-je d'un ton innocent, espérant de tout cœur que s'il ne me prenait pas au sérieux, il finirait par me relâcher.  
   
**"Ah, et bien tu parles finalement, petite salope,"**  répondit-il sans hésiter. Ce fut alors ma respiration qui s'accéléra, prenant l'exemple sur mon cœur qui menaçait à présent d'exploser dans ma poitrine. Je devais me calmer. Il le fallait.  
   
**"Tu vois, tu t'en vas comme ça alors que je t'appelle alors que je suis gentil. Je n'ai envie que de prendre soin de toi, mon magnifique garçon. Tu me laisserais prendre soin de toi ?"**  
   
Son ton était à vomir. Il était à vomir. J'avais envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de m'enfuir mais à présent, ce n'était plus possible. Pas alors qu'une personne comme lui traînait dans les rues, si près des enfants de Raise and Shine, si près de Liam. C'était un monstre, et rien que de fixer son  visage écœurant, mes poings se serrèrent et je me retins une dernière fois de lui casser les dents jaunes qu'il me laissait voir.  
   
**"Laisse-toi faire bébé,"**  et non seulement sa voix qu'il voulait probablement sensuel sonnait si mal qu'il en devenait ridicule, mais également ses répliques de violeur me mettait hors de moi.  
   
Néanmoins, je réussis à me retenir de lui sauter dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche vers mon cou et qu'il commence à embrasser ma peau, laissant traîner sa langue jusqu'à ma clavicule et à ce moment exact, je ne pus plus me retenir.  
  
  
Comme je l'avais appris pendant ma jeunesse, je lui offris un premier coup entre les jambes en levant rapidement mon genou, et cela suffit pour qu'il se retrouve à terre en gémissant. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Parce que soudainement, rien de ce que je pourrais lui faire ne serait assez. Une autre partie de moi pris possession de mon corps, et je ne contrôlais plus ma violence ou ma haine.  
   
Je me jetai littéralement sur lui, coinçant son corps entre mes cuisses, l'empêchant de bouger, je me mis à le frapper. De toutes mes forces. Mes poings volaient sur son visage et si les premières minutes, il essaya tant bien que mal de se défendre, ou du moins se protéger, il semblait qu'au fur et à mesure, il n'avait plus la force d'essayer.  
  
  
L'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines me rendait incontrôlable et je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur. Ca me faisait me sentir bien. Même si le lendemain, je savais que j'aurais les mains en sang, que les quelques coups qu'il avait réussi à me lancer finiraient par me faire souffrir, j'étais tellement bien sur le moment. Je ne pensais plus à rien, et ça faisait longtemps que Liam n'était pas sorti de mon esprit pendant tant de temps.  
   
Une main se posa sur mon épaule, et je la chassai brusquement d'un revers de la main sans chercher à savoir à qui elle appartenait. Sans attendre, je me remis à frapper sur l'homme en dessous de moi.  
   
Cette fois, on me poussa si violemment, que je fus forcé de bouger, me retrouvant à quatre pattes dans un trottoir. A côté de moi, celui dont je venais de m'occuper ne bougeait presque plus, si ce n'était son ventre qui bougeait selon sa respiration. D'un côté, ça me rassura de savoir que je ne l'avais pas tué.  
   
Mais la haine, toujours si présente à l'intérieur de moi, me força à me relever et à faire face à la personne qui venait d'arriver. Je commençais enfin à sentir la douleur qui remontait du bout de mes doigts vers mes bras et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux quand mes poings se serrèrent.  
   
Me jetant sur le nouvel assaillant, les yeux fermés, je mis mes dernières forces à lui prodiguer un uppercut qui me laissa pantelant quelques secondes. Cela lui offrit le temps d'attraper un objet nettement plus dur que ses poings, et il me frappa à la tête. La douleur fit résonner toutes mes pensées et je plongeai dans une inconscience effrayante avant même de toucher le sol.  
  


Ξ

   
Pour le coup, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être de retour à la case départ. Qui aurait pu croire que j'étais assez stupide pour me laisser embarquer dans une histoire pareille ? Me voilà de retour au tribunal, après être passé par la case garde à vue pendant de longues heures. Bizarrement, quelqu'un avait payé ma caution, ce qui fait qu'ils m'avaient laissé sortir après seulement quelques heures, mais bien heureusement pour moi qui risquais ma peau de plus en plus, si j'en croyais les regards obliques de mes codétenus. Je leur avais pourtant demandé de me donner un nom sur la personne à qui je devais ma sortie, ou une description, mais les policiers étaient restés mués, pas que ce soit étonnant, étant donné qu'apparemment, j'avais offert un magnifique œil au beurre noir à un de leur collègue.  
   
C'était ce qui faisait que je me retrouvais actuellement au tribunal. On ne se prend pas un procès pour bagarre, même avec mon casier. Par contre, quand on se retrouve dans une bagarre (qui n'était plus vraiment une bagarre, parce que j'étais le seul à donner des coups), qu'on a un taux d'alcoolémie élevé, qu'on a un  _superbe_  casier judiciaire et que par-dessus le marché, on frappe un flic qui est obligé de nous assommer avec une matraque pour venir à bout de ces conneries, il se trouve qu'on a un procès. Et je n'avais franchement pas besoin de ça dans ma vie.  
   
Ca se passait toujours de la même manière. J'avais l'impression que c'était hier que j'avais lancé des regards noirs à Liam au travers de la salle parce que j'étais persuadé que si je me trouvais là, c'était entièrement de sa faute.  
  
  
Honnêtement, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit à mes côtés. Qu'il pose la main sur mon épaule alors que j'attendais le verdict. Mais la vérité, c'était que je ne serais pas là s'il avait été à mes côtés. Il avait un effet si positif sur moi que je n'aurais pas pu me retrouver dans une merde pareille si son aura m'entourait toujours et qu'il était encore dans ma vie.  
   
Une main se posa malgré tout sur mon épaule. Harry. J'avais pensé que c'était grâce à lui si j'étais sortie de garde à vue mais quand je l'ai remercié d'avoir payé ma caution, il m'a regardé en levant un sourcil, et je balayai le problème d'un revers de la main, parce que ce n'était pas ce qui comptait le plus. Il fallait que je réussisse à ne pas me retrouver en prison, et ce, malgré toutes les menaces de la juge lors de ma dernière audience.  
   
Le verdict allait bientôt tomber. Je le savais parce que la juge, que je connaissais plutôt bien à présent, se dirigeait vers son siège d'un pas noble. Elle s'assit en silence, et me regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, mais avant qu'elle se remette à faire son travail, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage d'habitude si professionnel.  
   
**"Zayn Jawaad Malik, né le 12 janvier 1993, accusé d'ivresse flagrante sur la voie publique, de coups et blessure avec inaptitude au travail supérieur à 8 jours dans un cas de légitime défense, et violence sur un agent de la police nationale est condamné à 30000£ d'amende et de deux ans de prison donc six mois avec sursis."**  
   
Alors que j'encaissais les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, et que la main d'Harry se mit à serrer plus fort mon épaule, la juge reprit doucement.  
   
**"Néanmoins, les circonstances de cette agression ont été entendues par le tribunal, et puisque Monsieur Malik a reçu une recommandation chaleureuse de la part de son dernier établissement de travaux d'intérêts généraux, celui-ci comblera sa peine avec 250 nouvelles heures de travaux."**  
  
Je me mis à cligner des yeux à de nombreuses reprises sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Certes, j'échappais à la prison, et je ne pouvais pas dire que je ne m'en réjouissais pas, mais j'allais devoir retourner à Raise and Shine. Toutes les choses s'emboitèrent dans mon esprit.  
   
Liam. Ca ne pouvait être que lui qui avait payé ma caution. C'était lui qui était venu me défendre, parce qu'il devait surement avoir entendu ce qui m'arrivait. Il prenait encore et toujours soin de moi, et j'allais bientôt le retrouver.  
  
  
**"Jeune homme,"**  m'interpella la voix qui venait de prononcer la sentence.  **"C'est la dernière fois, Zayn. Je crois que tu as du mal à comprendre. Je t'avais déjà mis en garde il y a à peine quelques mois, et je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. Tu as encore de la chance de t'en sortir cette fois-ci, mais fais moi plaisir. Reste hors de problème à partir de maintenant."**  
   
**"Je pense que ce sont les problèmes qui sont attirés par moi, si je veux être tout à fait honnête avec vous."**  
   
**"Tu sais bien que je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi. Je te connais depuis tellement longtemps, je sais tout ce qui t'es arrivé, et je sais que tu n'en méritais pas la moitié. Alors prouve-moi que je ne te défends pas sans raison."**  
   
**"Bien,"**  dis-je en hochant la tête,  **"oh, et, merci encore."**  
   
**"Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, c'est la jeune fille là-bas,"**  ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de repartir comme elle était arrivée.  
   
Tournant la tête vers l'endroit qu'elle m'avait indiqué, je compris vraiment qui m'avait sorti de là. La jeune fille me sourit comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, et Harry m'attrapa le bras au moment où je me mis à aller vers elle.  
   
**"C'est qui cette fille ?"**  
   
**"Une amie,"**  répondis-je simplement.  
   
Quand je fus à son niveau, je la pris dans mes bras comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années, alors qu'en réalité, je n'étais pas parti de Raise and Shine depuis si longtemps.  
   
**"Alors Anna, je suppose que c'est toi qui a payé pour que je puisse sortir de ma cage, l'autre jour ?"**  
   
**"En effet, champion. Je vois que tu as besoin de moi pour te sortir de tes bêtises, comme toujours !"**  
  
**"Merci. Du fond du cœur. Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça pour moi."**  
   
**"Je sais,"**  me dit-elle en tirant la langue.  **"Mais j'espérais bien qu'il te revoit chez nous, parce que tu vois, j'en ai marre de faire la vaisselle."**  
   
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, parce que ça m'avait manqué, ces discussions avec elle, la manière que l'on avait de se chamailler après toutes les journées que j'avais passées avec elle en cuisine. J'avais été tellement obnubilé par le manque qu'avait crée Liam, que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ma vie avait commencé à me plaire, que je m'étais attaché à tout ce qui m'avait entouré. Alors finalement, ma peine n'en était pas une.  
   
Il n'y avait qu'un point d'ombre dans ce retour à Raise and Shine que j'allais devoir faire. Liam me détestait, et pourtant, j'allais devoir le voir tous les jours, en faisant comme si je ne ressentais plus rien. Je savais d'avance que mon jeu d'acteur ne serait pas suffisant et que la comédie ne pourrait pas durer longtemps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ne m'insultez pas ne m'insultez pas ne m'insultez pas  
> merci de lire, plein de bisous, et rendez-vous le 19 juillet


	12. Chapter 12

A cinq reprises, je me trouvai confronté à ce vide qui s'était crée entre Liam et moi. C'était plus qu'effrayant, d'être obligé de remarquer que nos deux mondes semblaient ne même plus se croiser. Liam et Louis étaient devenus si proches, et je me sentais si exclu de sa nouvelle vie, que j'en perdais à chaque fois ma respiration et mon sang froid.  
  
La cinquième fois se déroula différemment des quatre premières.

Ξ 

J'étais à bout de nerfs. J'avais épuisé toute mon énergie restante à essayer de me calmer en vain, et désormais, même les mots rassurants d'Anna et les caresses qu'elle me faisait dans le dos n'étaient plus assez pour oublier ce que je venais de voir.  
   
Je m'étais habitué au fait que Liam m'ignorait, et que Louis profitait de pouvoir me lancer des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'il me croisait dans un couloir. Les jours avaient à nouveau trouvé une routine qui me permettait de les éviter du mieux que je pouvais, et pour l'instant, j'avais crée une tactique qui fonctionnait à merveille. Je n'avais pas à faire semblant de quoi que ce soit auprès de Liam, puisque lui et moi, comme d'un commun accord, faisions comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas. Pourtant, c'était impossible de savoir si ça me réjouissait ou non. Il était clair que j'aurais préféré qu'il me lance de temps en temps des regards nostalgiques que je surprendrais soudainement, et alors, il tournerait la tête vers Louis rapidement en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Ca m'aurait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas rayé tous les bons moments qu'on avait passé ensemble de son esprit. Il fallait croire que la présence de Louis l'occupait assez, et lui  _plaisait_  -même si je ne pouvais honnêtement pas comprendre comment- pour qu'ainsi, il n'ait pas à penser à moi.  
   
J'aurais aimé que quelque chose de ce genre là m'arrive à moi aussi. Alors, certes, j'avais Anna, à présent, qui agissait clairement comme si elle était ma sœur et qui faisait passer mes journées en un battement de paupières, mais c'était l'environnement, c'était tous les enfants autour de moi, c'était ce fichu bâtiment qui me faisait penser à lui. C'était peine perdue.  
   
**"Franchement, Zayn, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils !"**  La voix d'Anna me ramena à la réalité soudainement, alors qu'elle me frottait l'épaule dans un geste de soutien.  
   
**"Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ? Bah je vais te dire très simplement pourquoi ! Ils sont à table, bordel de merde ! Devant tout le monde, et en sachant que je suis là ! Mais ça n'empêche pas ce connard de se coller à lui de cette manière, la tête sur son épaule, le bras autour de sa taille comme si c'était son foutu petit-ami."**  
   
**"Peut-être que ça l'est, non ? Son petit-ami ?"**  
   
Le grognement resta coincé au fond de ma gorge et je manquai de m'étouffer avec l'air que je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Liam... Avec Louis... C'était franchement une idée qui me donnait des envies de meurtre, particulièrement sur la personne de Louis. J'étais arrivé dans la salle où tout le monde, à part Anna et moi, s'était réuni pour manger, pour commencer à servir les plus petits, parce que vu que je travaillais dans les cuisines, c'était devenu mon nouveau quotidien. Je savais qu'habituellement, les deux garçons trouvaient toujours une excuse pour ne pas être là au moment où moi aussi, j'étais là. C'était parfait pour tout le monde. Mais ce jour-là, Liam était assis à la place qu'il occupait normalement, avec son  _meilleur ami_  collé à lui, comme s'il lui appartenait. Et maintenant qu'Anna relevait l'idée, j'avais envie de retourner dans la salle pour me mettre à crier de tous mes poumons.  
   
**"Zayn, je rigole ! Je rigole, calme-toi,"**  chuchota la jeune fille en me prenant dans ses bras.  **"Tu as arrêté de respirer pendant au moins une minute, tu me fais flipper ! C'était une blague, je ne pensais pas que tu me prendrais au mot..."**  
   
**"Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ? Dis-moi, parce que je ne peux pas arriver un jour pour les trouver en train de s'embrasser. Non. Je ne pourrais pas."**  
   
**"J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider Zayn, j'aimerais vraiment. Vous étiez si mignons ensemble. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient aussi adorables tous les deux."**  
   
**"Ca ne me rassure pas du tout, ça me donne des frissons."**  
   
Je pris le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer doucement. Et ce à plusieurs reprises. Quand je sortis de la cuisine, les mains pleines de bouteille d'eau, j'évitai tout d'abord de regarder dans leur direction. Mais à mon retour, mes yeux se baladèrent d'eux-mêmes vers Liam, qui était toujours aussi beau et vers qui j'avais toujours envie de courir chaque matin pour me perdre dans ses bras rassurants, et je vis que son meilleur ami et lui avaient repris une position normale, alors pendant un instant, je me demandai si je n'avais pas halluciné. Il leva les yeux vers moi à cet instant, et ce fut la première fois depuis mon retour que nos regards se croisèrent. A la vue de la teinte rosée que prirent ses joues alors qu'il tourna son visage vers Louis me rappela que non, je n'avais pas rêvé, et que oui, il avait décidé que Louis prendrait ma place.

  
Ξ

   
La cave avait été aménagée pendant mon absence, et pour être honnête, ça me faisait plaisir. Ce que j'avais fait, non sans mal, avait désormais une utilité, et ça me donnait l'impression que mon premier passage ici n'avait pas servi uniquement à ce que je me retrouve le cœur brisé.  
   
C'était devenu une bibliothèque, une très belle bibliothèque d'ailleurs, qui contenait énormément de livres pour enfant, de romans et de bandes-dessinés. Les murs avaient été peints en blanc, les canapés verts étaient assortis aux meubles, et la lumière tamisée donnait envie de rester enfermé dans cette pièce des journées entières. J'aurais aimé avoir une telle bibliothèque quand j'étais plus jeune, j'aurais aimé avoir accès à tant de livres, alors que je devais me contenter de lire et de relire mon exemplaire de Green Lantern encore et encore alors que les pages se détachaient sous mes doigts.  
   
Alors c'était là que je me retrouvais la plupart du temps quand Anna n'avait pas besoin de moi. Il y avait toujours un garçon dans le coin au fond de la pièce. Un petit garçon qui avait probablement six ans et qui me faisait incroyablement penser à moi à son âge, et ce, pas seulement physiquement. Il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux quand il ouvrait un livre qui me montrait qu'il en voulait toujours plus, que son  imagination n'avait aucune limite, et je me doutais bien que, comme moi à son âge, il voulait être ailleurs que là où il vivait. Je me disais la même chose, avant. Partout mais pas ici. Ce n'était que quand j'avais découvert que « partout » n'était pas aussi bien que ce que j'imaginais que j'aurais voulu faire marche arrière. Sauf que je n'étais pas un super héros, je n'étais qu'une personne ordinaire qui regrettait trop de choses pour son propre bien, et comme Liam me l'avait dit, ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait se passer de bien dans son avenir.  
   
Quand je regardais ce petit garçon, je voulais qu'il ne me ressemble pas autant, je voulais lui montrer toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'il connaitrait probablement dans son futur. (Parce que j'avais fouillé son dossier, pour y trouver, après un soupir de contentement, que sa maladie faisait partie des moins graves, et que sa vie n'était plus en danger.)  
   
S'attacher aux pensionnaires de Raise and Shine comportait toujours un risque, et j'étais bien placé pour le savoir.  
   
**"Chris, encore là,"**  murmurai-je quand je rentrai dans la cave.  
   
**"Zayn !"**  répondit-il avec un regard paniqué.  **"Ne dis pas à Madame Caine que je suis encore ici, elle m'avait demandé d'aller dehors avec les autres, mais je préférais rester là et je-"**  
   
**"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas dire à qui que ce soit que tu es là,"**  ajoutai-je en m'approchant assez de lui pour qu'il remarque mon clin d'œil.  **"Ca sera notre petit secret."**  
   
Il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il n'ajouta rien avant de replonger la tête dans l'album qu'il tenait entre les mains.  
   
**"Qu'est ce que tu lis ?"**  Je posai ma question une fois que je fus assis à côté de lui et que mes yeux purent dériver sur les dessins devant lui.  
  
**"Superman !"**  
   
**"Ton préféré ?"**  ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander en lui souriant tendrement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je tenais tant à ces enfants à présent, alors qu'à mon arrivée, j'étais totalement indifférent. Ils méritaient tous tellement de bonheur, que je voulais faire mon possible pour leur donner tout ce que j'avais.  
   
**"Non..."**  soupira-t-il. " **Je n'ai pas vraiment de préféré, je les aime bien tous mais Superman est quand même super cool parce qu'il peut voler !"**  
   
**"Les autres ont des pouvoirs super cool aussi ! Regarde Captain America, il se bat bien grâce à ses pouvoirs, Aquaman peut faire des trucs incroyables sous l'eau, et les X-men alors, ils ont aussi tous des pouvoirs plus géniaux les uns que les autres."**  
   
**"Non, non, Z, tu ne comprends pas,"**  continua-t-il sur son ton enfantin qui me fit sourire sans le vouloir.  **"La manière dont Superman vole, c'est la meilleure. Je voudrais tellement savoir voler ! Est-ce qu'on peut apprendre ?"**  
   
**"Si jamais j'apprends que c'est possible, je te préviendrais le premier, d'accord ?"**  
   
Il remua la tête en signe d'approbation, et pendant quelques secondes, il sembla perdu dans ses pensées, mais il se reprit rapidement.  
   
**"Tu crois que Lili est en train d'apprendre à Louis comment voler ?"**  
   
J'arrêtai tout mouvement et lui lançai un regard étonné. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que cette question venait faire dans notre discussion, mais il ne fallait plus que ce qu'il s'était passé entre Liam et moi influence toutes mes actions.  
   
**"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"**  je repris d'un air détaché.  
   
**"Bah, qu'est ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre sur le toit ? Il n'y a rien à faire là-haut. Nous, on a même pas le droit de monter, c'est pas juste. Je suis _sûre_  qu'il lui apprend à voler."**  
   
Me figeant instantanément, je fronçai les sourcils pour essayer d'intégrer la nouvelle. Je savais bien que Liam n'était pas en train d'apprendre à Louis comment voler, mais il était sur le toit, et je prenais ça comme une trahison.  
  
Ma jalousie devenait franchement ridicule, et j'en avais conscience, mais je n'arrivais pas à freiner ce pincement au cœur qui me compressait de plus en plus. Alors finalement oui, Liam me remplaçait entièrement. Je ne représentais tellement plus rien pour lui qu'il complétait sa vie avec lui. Je n'étais plus la seule personne avec qui il partageait son jardin secret sur le toit, maintenant, il y avait aussi Louis. Je ris jaune au fond de moi. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il m'avait effacé de son cœur si facilement que moi je pouvais, et je m'en voulais à moi-même plus qu'à quiconque d'avoir été assez con pour laisser partir mon héros à moi, celui sans superpouvoirs, mais qui embellissait mon monde d'une manière incroyable.  
   
**"Je dois y aller, bonhomme. Pour voir si Liam peut te prendre en cours particuliers de vol,"**  dis-je à Chris alors que je me levais pour sortir de la pièce.  
   
Il m'adressa un demi-sourire et une nouvelle fois, il retourna à sa lecture sans s'attarder sur moi.  
   
L'escalier que je montais pour sortir donnait sur l'escalier qui descendait. A croire que le destin n'avait pas finit de me montrer ce que j'avais perdu. Je vis Liam le premier, un sourire sur les lèvres, et Louis juste derrière lui, qui riait aux éclats. C'était probablement ça, ma vraie sanction, être témoin de leur bonheur. Liam m'ignora, mais perdit son sourire, alors que Louis se regarda droit dans les yeux et me fit un clin d'œil.  
   
J'avais envie de hurler, mais je ne fis rien. Rien que garder ma colère au fond de moi.  
   

Ξ

   
Il y avait tous ces soirs où je rentrais extenué de ma journée, et que, par reflexe, j'allais tout droit chez Harry. La plupart du temps, Niall était là-bas aussi, et ça m'allait. J'étais entouré de ces personnes qui malgré toutes les fois où j'avais été un abruti, avaient toujours été là pour moi. Ca me redonnait de l'espoir. Si ce n'était pas avec Liam, je pouvais retrouver le bonheur quelque part. C'était possible. En tout cas, je voulais y croire.  
   
Ce n'était pas que je ne croyais plus que Liam et moi pouvions arriver à quelque chose, mais rien que de lui adresser la parole pour lui dire bonjour était devenu un exploit. On se croisait trop peu pour que ce soit du au hasard. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle je ne m'acharnais plus était que j'avais compris que j'avais besoin de sortir de sa vie, tout simplement parce qu'il me l'avait demandé. Je n'aurais jamais du remettre les pieds ici, et je ne savais pas si je devais remercier Anna pour ça, ou bien si j'étais supposé lui en vouloir.  
   
Après que Paul m'ait dit que personne ne voulait me voir, que tout le monde vivait très bien sans moi, je ne serais probablement pas revenu. J'aurais pensé à toutes les stratégies que j'aurais pu mettre en place pour voir Liam, mais je n'aurais rien mis à exécution, parce que je l'aimais trop pour ne pas respecter sa volonté. Et puis, je voulais moi aussi qu'il soit heureux.  
   
   
Mais il se trouvait que toutes mes journées étaient occupées par Anna. Elle était devenue mon nouveau point de repère au centre, et je l'avais découvert bien plus qu'à mon dernier séjour où je n'avais pas rencontré beaucoup de personnes, trop obnubilé par Liam.  
   
Elle m'éclaboussait quand nous faisions la vaisselle, elle mangeait avec moi et me regardait dans un silence confortable. Quand elle remarquait mes moments de faiblesse, elle restait avec moi et réussissait à me réconforter. Avoir le cœur brisé devenait tout à coup moins douloureux quand elle était avec moi.  
   
**"Hey, A, j'allais prendre une pause pour fumer, ça te dis de m'accompagner ?"**  demandai-je une après-midi étrangement vide de travail.  
   
**"Mais dis-donc, _Z,_ "** dit-elle sur un ton ironique,  **"tu ne m'avais jamais proposé de venir avec toi ! Quel honneur !"**  
   
**"Je déteste quand tu m'appelles Z."**  
  
**"C'est toi qui a cherché, Z."**  
   
Je ris en levant les yeux au ciel, clairement amusé. C'était si agréable parfois, d'être à Raise and Shine sans avoir de remords sur mes conneries qui m'avaient valu de me retrouver en travaux d'intérêts généraux, mes conneries avec Liam, et sans avoir à penser à tous ces enfants à qui je tenais sincèrement qui luttaient contre leur maladie jour après jour. Soudainement, je ne pensais pas à toutes ces choses. Je pensais simplement au présent, sans m'en vouloir pour le passé et sans m'en faire pour le futur.  
   
**"Tu sais, Zayn, la première fois que je t'ai vu rentrer dans ma cuisine, je me suis demandé si un jour tu réussirais à comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'on tenait à tout ça. Tu avais ton regard qui criait bien fort que tu n'en avais rien à foutre, et tu nous méprisais de croire en tout ça."**  
   
**"Je ne vous-"**  
   
**"Bien sur que si, tu méprisais ce pourquoi on travaille tous les jours,"**  me coupa-t-elle.  **"Tu t'en foutais de tous ces gosses, tu levais les yeux au ciel dès que tu croisais des bénévoles, tu n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de te casser le soir et recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'un soir tu puisses partir pour de bon. Et puis finalement, je ne sais pas si c'est Liam, si c'est ton retour, ou si c'est toi qui a changé, mais je vois dans tes yeux que tu comprends pourquoi on fait ça."**  
   
**"L'amour que vous leur donnez, ça a plus de valeur que ma vie toute entière, A,"**  elle me jeta un regard censé me faire peur à l'entente du surnom, mais sans y faire attention, je repris. **"J'aimerais juste l'avoir compris dès le début."**  
  
La seule chose qu'Anna trouva à me répondre fut un sourire en coin qui était plus qu'adorable, et je passai ma main sur son épaule en recrachant la fumée de mes poumons. Elle se colla contre mon côté, et se mit à tapoter mon torse en rigolant.  
   
**"Mais c'est qu'il y a un cœur là-dessous,"**  rit-elle bruyamment.  
   
Je passai mon bras au dessus de ses épaules pour que sa tête se retrouve coincée par la force de mon bras et je me mis à lui frotter les cheveux sous ses cris de souris qui me suppliaient de la laisser tranquille. Comme je l'aurais fait avec ma sœur, je ne la laissai pas s'échapper de mon emprise.  
   
**"Zayn,"**  dit-elle soudain, toute trace de rire disparu de sa voix.  
   
**"Quoi, A ? Tu admets ma supériorité ?"**  demandai-je toujours concentré sur elle, et ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée si soudainement de jouer le jeu.  
   
**"Non, vraiment Zayn,"**  ajouta-t-elle.  
   
C'est à cet instant que je levai les yeux pour voir Liam devant nous, sur le pas de la grille d'entrée, figé. Son regard passait d'Anna que j'avais à présent lâchée, à moi. Il avait les mains pleines de sacs plastiques et quand Anna lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide, il l'ignora complètement, ne me regardant plus que moi à présent.  
   
Je sentis que mon amie était sur le point de faire demi-tour, de rentrer dans le centre, et de nous laisser tous les deux. Sauf qu'il n'en était pas question, et je la rattrapai par le poignet.  
   
Liam plissa les paupières devant nos mains entrelacées à présent, et alors que je m'attendais à recevoir un regard noir, je ne voyais au fond de ses yeux que de la douleur, comme s'il était blessé. Les lèvres pincées, il avança en silence, et passa à côté de nous sans nous adresser le moindre geste ou la moindre parole.  
   
**"T'inquiète, Zayn, on n'a rien fait de mal,"**  me rassura Anna.  
   
J'avais tout d'abord pensé que la simple raison pour laquelle nous avions eu le droit à cette réaction, c'était parce que Liam me détestait, qu'il m'en voulait toujours autant pour tout ce que je lui avais dit et lui avait fait. Rien de plus.  
  
Mais Anna ouvrait une nouvelle possibilité que je n'avais pas imaginée. Est-ce que Liam pouvait sincèrement imaginer que  _je_  le remplaçais ?  
   
Rien que cette idée me fit frissonner d'angoisse et de tristesse. J'espérais qu'il me connaissait mieux que ça, et qu'il serait capable de savoir que jamais personne ne pourrait le remplacer. Il devait pouvoir voir en moi que l'amour que je lui portais n'avait aucune date limite. Cet amour était pour toujours.  
   
Il semblait pourtant que cette fois-là, ce fut Liam le témoin de cette distance qui s'était formée entre nous.

   
Ξ

   
L'heure habituelle à laquelle je rentrais chez moi était passée depuis plus de deux heures, et il faisait déjà nuit dehors. J'avais encore passé près d'une heure avec Chris dans la bibliothèque, et puis Anna était venue me dire qu'elle partait, mais je n'avais pas bougé. Anna avait elle aussi une vie, Harry ne m'attendait pas, et je n'avais pas le courage de rentrer chez moi et de ne rien faire, face à face avec ma solitude.  
   
La directrice m'avait un jour dit que toutes les heures que le tribunal m'avait imposé seraient validées, et qu'à présent elle me faisait assez confiance pour ne plus me faire surveiller jours après jours. Certes, j'avais toujours des papiers à signer, mais étant donné que c'était Anna qui s'occupait de ça, j'étais libre de mes allés et venus. Si j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose d'important, même si je ne voyais pas très bien ce que j'aurais pu avoir à faire, je pouvais partir, mais j'avais également le droit de rester si je le voulais.  
   
Et ce soir-là était un de ces soirs. Moi aussi je me sentais en sécurité dans ces murs, je me sentais à ma place comme rarement auparavant. Et pourtant je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester bien plus longtemps. Tous les enfants étaient sur le point d'aller se coucher ou dormaient à point fermé. Faisant une dernière tournée dans le dortoir, j'entendis une voix qui m'interpella.  
   
**"Zayn !"**  
   
En me tournant vers l'endroit d'où j'avais été appelée, je savais que c'était Sasha, une autre pensionnaire de Raise and Shine, qui m'avait appelé. Je ne m'étais tout simplement pas attendu à trouver Liam à ses côtés, un livre à la main. Il baissa les yeux à l'instant même où je me mis à le regarder, mais je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter mon cœur se briser.  
   
**"Ma puce, tu ne dors pas encore ?"**  
   
**"Non parce que Lili il devait m'amener un livre et j'aimerais bien que ce soit toi qui me le lise,"**  me répondit la petite fille avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
   
**"Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas que ce soit Liam qui te la raconte ? Il a plus l'habitude que moi et-"**  
   
**"Non, j'aime bien ta voix, ton accent c'est le même qu'à la maison."**  
   
En lui adressant un nouveau sourire, j'attrapai le livre que Liam me tendait froidement pour regarder la couverture. « Guess how much I love you ». Il se trouvait que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce livre, mais le titre était d'une douce ironie.  
   
**"C'est Lili qui a choisi !** " ajouta Sasha. Et quand elle remarqua que Liam essaya de partir d'à côté d'elle, elle se mit à le rappeler immédiatement.  **"Non ! Liam ! Reste s'il te plait ! Ecoute l'histoire de Zayn avec moi, s'il te plait..."**  dit-elle une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.  
   
**"Je ne suis pas certain que..."**  commença-t-il doucement mais fut interrompu presqu'aussitôt par Louis devant la porte.  
   
**"Bébé, on y-"**  puis lui aussi se coupa quand il m'aperçut de l'autre côté du lit de Sasha. " **Oh... Euh... Tu viens ? Il n'y a personne alors si on veut partir par la porte arrière c'est maintenant."**  
   
Une nouvelle fois, je fus obligé d'encaisser le choc en serrant les dents. Je ne pouvais être que content que Liam profite de Londres, et qu'il ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour l'accompagner dans les rues, quelqu'un avec qui partager tout ça. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'au fond, c'était ce que je souhaitais pour lui. Mais au fond de moi, j'étais énervé contre lui. Ce n'était pas juste que lui réussisse à reprendre sa vie comme si rien n'avait changé, alors que je ne pouvais pas passer une seule journée sans penser à lui.  
   
**"J'arrive,"**  répondit-il en embrassant Sasha sur le front et en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. La petite fille ne réagit pas, se contentant de poser une moue triste sur son visage en le regardant partir. Sauf que cette fois, ce fut moi qui le rappelai.  
   
**"Liam ?"**  
   
Il se retourna aussitôt, le regard triste.  
   
**"Profite bien."**  
   
Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et partit dans le couloir sur les pas de Louis sans se retourner.  
   
**"Je peux te dire un secret ? Mais à une condition c'est que tu me lis mon livre et que tu ne pars pas comme Liam."**  
   
**"Bien sûr, princesse."**  
   
**"Liam,"**  dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence en se rapprochant de moi.  **"Il est encore amoureux de toi mais tu ne dois pas lui dire que je te l'ai dit, d'accord ? D'accord ?"**  
   
**"Je serais muet. Mais si on se mettait à lire l'histoire de ces petits lapins, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"**  
   
Je ne savais plus quoi penser de tout ce qui se passait. J'avais peur de comprendre, j'avais à la fois peur de devoir faire quelque chose, et peur de ne rien faire. Même s'il m'aimait toujours, il fallait que j'accepte qu'il puisse être heureux sans moi, que je n'étais pas indispensable à sa vie. Je n'arrivais simplement pas à l'accepter.  
  

Ξ

  
**"Au fait, Zayn, la directrice voulait te voir,"**  m'annonça une femme qui travaillait à Raise and Shine et que je croisais au détour d'un couloir.  
   
La remerciant d'un signe de tête, je finis immédiatement demi-tour vers le bureau de la directrice Caine qui devait déjà m'attendre. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir de moi, de ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal, ou que je pouvais me reprocher quelque chose.  
   
Finalement, peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir avec quelque chose de mal. J'avais en effet si peu l'habitude d'être « appelé dans le bureau du directeur » avec un statut différent que celui d'élève perturbant, que je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre réellement.  
   
Il ne me fallut pas attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse à ma question. Tout cela n'avait finalement à rien à voir avec moi.  
   
**"Ho, Zayn, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. Je voudrais que tu m'envoies Liam. Je sais que j'aurais pu demander ça sans passer par toi entre deux, mais il est dans sa chambre, et je lui ai promis de ne plus m'immiscer dans son intimité quand il a eu 18 ans. Puisque je sais que vous êtes _amis_ , ce serait plus adéquate que tu y ailles pour moi."**Elle resta rêveuse pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.  **"Enfin, vous _étiez_  amis mais cela ne change rien."**  
   
**"Comment est-ce que vous-"**  commençai-je en trébuchant sur mes mots.  
   
**"Je suis une vieille femme, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, n'est ce pas ?"**  rit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  **"Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr."**  
   
**"Non,"**  dis-je à contre-cœur, " **ça ne me dérange pas."**  
   
Est-ce que toutes les personnes qui travaillaient ici avaient pour but de jouer avec le destin –qui était d'ailleurs clairement en ma défaveur- ? Ca ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire rencontrer nos chemins, à Liam et à moi, parce qu'ils étaient séparés à présent, définitivement séparés. Le fait que je sois contraint de le croiser ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, ne faisait que mettre sur le bout de ma langue toutes les excuses que je voulais lui faire, tous les mots d'amour que je voulais murmurer au creux de son cou. C'était une torture.  
   
Là encore, je fus devant la porte de Liam en un temps record. J'eus un sérieux doute au moment où ma main se leva pour notifier de ma présence, à savoir si j'allais vraiment aller lui parler ou non. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas ne pas frapper à cette porte et repartir comme si de rien n'était, parce que j'avais décidé de ne plus être cette personne. Je n'allais pas fuir comme un lâche une nouvelle fois alors que je n'avais qu'à entrer, lui dire que la directrice voulait le voir, le saluer et partir. La peur qui me rongeait l'estomac à cet instant n'avait aucun lieu d'être. Je savais que j'étais plus fort que ça.  
   
**"Entrez,"**  résonna la voix de Liam un instant après que mon poing ait finalement touché le bois de la porte.  
   
Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'oser appuyer sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Je fis un pas en avant en fixant le sol, n'ayant pas encore trouvé le courage de lever les yeux. Je pris une nouvelle inspiration et je relevai la tête.  
   
Et finalement, je n'aurais pas du venir.  
   
Devant moi, dans le lit de Liam se trouvait également Louis, glissé derrière lui alors qu'ils devaient probablement regarder un film. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées, la main de Louis était posée sur la hanche de Liam de manière territoriale et la tête de Liam reposait sur le torse de son ami.  
   
Liam ne me voyait pas pour l'instant parce qu'il n'avait pas encore tourné le regard dans ma direction, mais mon silence parlait probablement à ma place. Je brisai pourtant mon silence quand Liam me regarda et que tout son corps se tendit immédiatement.  
   
**"Putain, non mais je rêve !"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vu la fin du chapitre... (roulement de tambour)... LE SUIVANT LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE youhouuuu  
> Plein de bisous


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> il n'y a en gros que de la tension sexuelle et du sexe dans ce chapitre mais les dialogues sont importants, alors si vous ne voulez pas lire le smut, lisez au moins ce qu'ils se disent :p  
>  _bonne lecture_

Parmi toutes les choses que j'avais imaginé à un moment ou à un autre au fond de mon esprit, celle qui s'était présentée devant moi quand j'eus fait un pas dans la chambre de Liam, la proximité alarmante des deux garçons, faisait parti de mes cauchemars.  
  
Je n'avais plus vraiment aucune emprise quelconque sur Liam, et je n'avais pas à lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire ou non, mais je ne réussis pas à rester silencieux.  
  
Et j'aurais du, pourtant, réussir à me taire un instant de plus, puisque j'aurais fait demi-tour tranquillement, je serais rentré chez moi en courant et aurait terminé ma journée les yeux dans le vide en me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour que le destin s'acharne sur moi. Mais le destin, justement, avait décidé que ce n'était pas ce qui allait se passer.  
  
C'était peut-être moi qui l'avais décidé, finalement, puisque c'était moi, qui, sans réfléchir, ouvrit la bouche alors que les bras de Louis se resserrèrent autour du corps de Liam comme pour le protéger.  
  
**"Louis, tu pourrais sortir, s'il te plait ?"**  demandai-je poliment, l'ironie évidente au fond de ma voix.  **"Je voudrais parler à Liam."**  
  
D'emblée, il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me regarder à ce sempiternel regard jugeur insupportable, et interrogea Liam du regard mais me refit face comme si de rien n'était.  
  
**"Sérieusement. Dégage,"**  repris-je une nouvelle fois calmement avant de perdre mon sang froid. **"Dégage merde ! Casse-toi !"**  
  
**"Mais putain qu'est-ce qui te prend encore ? A venir gueuler sur les gens sans raison ?"** demanda Liam en fronçant les sourcils, un touche d'énervement caché au fond de sa voix que j'arrivais tout de même à percevoir.  
  
**"Toi il me semble que je t'ai pas parlé pour l'instant,"**  répondis-je sèchement à Liam avant de comprendre à qui je parlais et à regretter instantanément mes mots. Je me tournai vers Louis pour que toute ma haine soit visée sur lui et uniquement sur lui.  **"Je ne compte pas le frapper et ne t'en fais pas, ton mec ira très bien même quand je partirais d'ici, j'ai juste à lui parler. De la part de la directrice. Donc Tomlinson, s'il te plait, va trouver autre chose à foutre."**  
  
Ce fut grâce à Liam qui posa sa main sur son bras, de toute évidence pour lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'il était capable de me faire face tout seul et qu'il pouvait s'en aller car après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur le front de Liam, qu'il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. En passant près de moi, il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, mais je n'en avais plus rien à foutre. Il se cassait de la chambre de Liam, et rien que ça, c'était une petite victoire.  
  
  
Finalement, une fois que Louis fut parti, je me rendis compte que j'étais également énervé contre lui. Pour sa manière de m'avoir remplacé si facilement, pour sa manière d'être si proche de Louis, pour avoir réussi à aller de l'avant alors que je ne parvenais pas à faire un seul pas, pour m'avoir fait tomber amoureux de lui alors que je refusais de m'attacher à qui que ce soit. Je lui en voulais pour énormément de choses, que mes raisons soient futiles ou non, je ne pouvais plus simplement le prévenir que la directrice le cherchait et disparaitre. J'avais des choses à lui dire.  
  
Liam restait debout devant son lit, à à peine plus d'un mètre de moi, les yeux fixés dans les miens, silencieux. Il était magnifique avec ses cheveux décoiffés et ses vêtements de flanelle froissés. Je voulais si désespérément avoir été à la place de Louis quelques instants plus tôt.  
  
J'osai espérer que je pouvais toujours. Je m'imaginais à cette place encore parfaitement. Mais avant d'autoriser mon esprit à voyager, il restait une tempête à traverser.  
  
**"Il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps pour que tu le laisses te sauter dessus. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit des trop fortes attentes,"**  lançai-je le premier.  
  
**"Le seul que j'ai laissé me sauter dessus, c'est toi, et regarde où ça m'a mené !"**  jeta-t-il d'un ton amer. Il s'était avancé pour être juste devant moi, me dépassant de quelques centimètres qui me faisaient me sentir soudain minuscule face à lui.  **"Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps par contre, pour me rendre compte que Louis ne va jamais s'enfuir comme un lâche, que lui tient à moi. Alors va te faire foutre avec ta morale ! Tu n'as putain de rien à me reprocher !"**  
  
La violence de sa réponse me laissa sans voix pendant un instant, et je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits que Liam avait déjà repris ses accusations.  
  
**"Et puis merde, Zayn ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu n'as pas déjà fait assez de conneries ? Il a fallu que tu te retrouves encore dans la même situation ? T'as l'air d'oublier que la taule te pend au nez depuis un bail, et que ça va finir par te tomber dessus !"**  Il sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de dire, puisque son visage changea soudainement d'expression.  **"Non, oublie, j'en ai rien à faire. Je perds mon temps avec toi."**  
  
**"Tu le sais mieux que moi que je vais passer ma vie en taule, c'est bien ce que tu souhaites de toute façon, hein Liam ? Parce que ça va me tuer, et c'est ce que t'espères. Qu'on crève tous en même temps que toi."**  
  
A peine la phrase était sortie de ma bouche que j'en regrettais déjà chaque mot. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je pensais, mais j'avais voulu le blesser après toute la tension qu'il avait fait grimper en moi. Sauf que je n'avais aucun droit de lui dire ça, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il croit ce que je venais de dire.  
  
**"Pardon,"**  m'empressai-je d'ajouter devant la mine abattue de Liam et devant son regard inexpressif.  **"Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne le pense même pas, je suis désolé honnêtement je-"**  
  
**"Je me suis habitué au fait que je vais mourir. On dirait que c'est toi qui a du mal à te faire à l'idée,"**  répondit-il simplement après avoir levé la main devant ma bouche pour que je me taise.  **"Pour te répondre, non, je ne souhaites pas que tu passes ta vie en prison. Je me suis donné assez de mal pour que tu ne gagnes pas un aller direct."**  
  
**"Tu t'es donné du mal ? Quel mal, Liam ? Je pensais que tu te serais inquiétais de savoir ce qui m'arrivait, j'ai même espéré dans ma stupidité que tu te pointerais à l'audience parce que tu t'inquiétais. Mais au final, c'est à Anna que je dois d'être de retour à Raise and Shine et pas en train de me faire violer par mon codétenu."**  
  
En baissant les yeux, je remarquai que Liam serrait les poings si fort que ses jointures viraient au blanc et en relevant mon regard vers le sien, je fus obligé de constater que ses lèvres étaient pincées, comme s'il retenait de dire quelque chose.  
  
**"Anna ?"**  demanda-t-il après un instant.  **"Tu crois que tu dois ça à Anna ?"**  Il se mit à rire, de manière plus qu'ironique, mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir s'il rigolait de ce qu'il venait de dire ou de mon air ahuri et perdu.  **"Elle doit vraiment être désespérée d'attirer ton attention si elle t'a caché ça."**  
  
**"Ca quoi, bordel ? Et puis, quoi ? Attirer mon attention ? J'ai du rater un épisode, alors, _s'il te plait,_  soit plus clair."**  
  
**"T'es tellement aveugle, c'est franchement désolant."**  
  
**"Anna ? Elle n'est pas du tout- N'importe quoi. On est ami, c'est pour ça qu'elle a payé ma caution et qu'elle a été voir la juge pour plaider en ma faveur,"**  répliquai-je.  
  
Liam leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna, pris sa tête entre ses mains avant de s'éloigner de moi. Ce fut seulement quand il fut à un mètre de moi qu'il me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, et une flamme que je n'avais pas encore vue venait d'ailleurs de s'y allumer.  
  
**"Mais Anna, la pauvre, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de faire ça ! Qui, à ton avis, lui a passé l'argent pour te sortir de garde-à-vue et lui a dit de demander à garder mon identité secrète ? Qui l'a convaincu qu'aller voir la juge avec moi allait être une bonne idée et que comme ça tu serais sûrement renvoyé à Raise and Shine ? Qui, putain ? Qui tient à toi au point de faire tout ça ?"**  
  
Soudain sans voix, je me contentai de me mordre la lèvre en respirant bruyamment. Je m'étais attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça.  
  
**"Mais..."**  commençai-je.  **"Elle m'a dit que c'était elle... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle-"**  
  
**"Parce qu'elle savait que tu lui serais redevable,"**  dit-il d'un ton lasse.  **"Ca explique pourquoi vous êtes si proche et si complice. Et si je n'étais pas jaloux à chaque fois que je vous vois, je pourrais peut-être trouver que vous êtes mignons mais... Je veux être content pour toi, mais je n'arrive pas à accepter que tu trouves ton bonheur ailleurs."**  
  
**"Non mais attends là !"**  hurlai-je soudainement, ne laissant pas les mots de Liam pénétrer sous ma peau de peur de ne pas aller là où je voulais aller avec cette discussion.  **"Ne retourne pas la situation ! Toi tu es jaloux ? Et moi je dois être quoi alors ?"**  Ses moments passés avec Louis me revenait image par image devant les yeux.  **"Tu m'as complètement remplacé, et je doute qu'un jour tu ais eu besoin de moi, puisque ta vie avec Louis semble si parfaite. Il est là pour te câliner, pour te rassurer, et ça ne vous dérange même pas de le faire devant moi, comme si ça te faisait plaisir de me voir avoir le cœur brisé."**  
  
**"Je t'ai déjà assez dit que Louis était mon meilleur ami, juste mon meilleur ami, je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier par rapport à lui, Zayn, je suis désolé,"**  me répondit-il de but en blanc.  
  
**"Ah oui ? C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes déjà embrassé ?"**  argumentai-je.  
  
**"Comment tu-"**  
  
**"C'est pour ça que je vous trouve dans les bras l'un de l'autre, allongé dans le même lit, collés l'un contre l'autre."**  
  
**"Je ne sais pas comment tu es au courant pour ce baiser, mais, ce ne sont pas tes affaires étant donné que l'on n'est pas ensemble aux dernières nouvelles. Mais si jamais ça te concernait, il faut que tu saches que je n'y ai jamais répondu, et que c'est de l'histoire ancienne,"**  ajouta Liam d'un air calme et serein.  
  
**"Ancienne, mon cul !"**  ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.  **"Je vois bien comment il te regarde et je ne suis pas aveugle pour ça. Il n'a pas le droit de te regarder comme ça,"**  dis-je en m'approchant de lui, le faisant reculer au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Il se retrouva rapidement coincé contre un mur de sa chambre. Je pris ses poignets entre mes mains et les coincèrent elles-aussi contre le mur autour de sa tête.  
  
**"Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Zayn !"**  hurla-t-il plus de frustration que de haine envers moi.  **"Tu me dégoutes !"**  
  
**"Je te dégoute ? On m'a déjà traité de pire que ça,"**  repris-je avec un sourire carnassier.  **"Tu sais ce qui me dégoute moi ? Ca me dégoute que tu m'ignores depuis que je suis là, que tu évites mon regard et que tu fasses semblant de n'avoir d'yeux que pour Louis. Ca me répugne de voir comment Louis agit avec toi, comme si tu lui appartenais. Ca me dégoute de me dire que tu as oublié que tu es à moi, et pas à lui."**  
  
Sans réussir à me retenir et sans savoir pourquoi, ma bouche se retrouva dans son cou, à lui sucer et à lui lécher la peau, laissant une trace quand je me relevai. Liam essayait tant bien que mal de s'échapper de ma poigne, mais ce fut un échec total. Je replongeai mon regard droit dans le sien, et il ne baissa pas les yeux, me fixant lui aussi au fond des prunelles.  
  
**"Il n'y a que moi qui suis capable de te soutirer tous ces petits soupirs,"**  dis-je en appuyant mon bassin contre le sien, ce qui justement lui fit émettre un gémissement. " **Oui, celui-là par exemple. Il n'y a que moi qui aime ton regard plus que la vie elle-même. Que moi qui sais t'embrasser comme tu le mérites. Et il faut que tous les autres, que Liam le comprenne et que toi, tu t'en souviennes."**  
  
Cette fois, quand il poussa sur mes bras, il réussit à se libérer les mains et me poussa automatiquement loin de lui pour reprendre sa respiration, les yeux dans le vide. J'hésitai un instant avant de fondre à nouveau sur lui, mais il me repoussa, les mains sur mon torse, à une certaine distance de lui.  
  
**"Tu joues à quoi, Zayn ? Tu crois que quoi, hein ? Excuse-moi d'essayer de vivre ! Excuse-moi d'essayer de vivre sans toi, parce que j'ai beau faire tout ce que je peux, je n'y arrive pas !"**  hurla-t-il tout à coup.  
  
Finalement, il arrêta de me repousser de lui et m'attira contre son torse, me tenant tout près de lui. Il glissa les mains le long de mon dos et m'emmena vers le lit où il me fit tomber contre le matelas. Il grimpa à califourchon au-dessus de moi et retira mon t-shirt d'un geste rapide. Je fus rapidement distrait par les baiser que je lui administrais sur toutes les parcelles de peau que je réussissais à atteindre. Mais au moment où je voulus bouger les mains pour les coincer dans sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi et pouvoir l'embrasser, je me rendis compte que j'étais désormais attaché à la tête de lit. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur ses lèvres.  
  
**"Tu croyais avoir le contrôle et bien tu te trompes. Tu crois pouvoir venir ici et clamer que je t'appartiens alors que tu m'as abandonné comme une merde ?"**  
  
**"Mais tu _es_  à moi,"** grognai-je alors.  **"J'avais envie que tu le sois depuis le moment où je suis entré par effraction et que tu es venu ruiner tous mes plans. Je voulais que tu sois à moi, déjà là. Et tu seras à moi jusqu'au bout, parce que tu ne peux pas être à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu l'as dit toi-même."**  Je m'accrochai à lui en entourant ses hanches de mes jambes, l'empêchant de descendre du lit ou simplement de bouger le bas de son corps. " **J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour toi, d'accord ? C'est ce que je pensais ! Que ça serait mieux pour nous deux, qu'il valait mieux maintenant que plus tard quand tu m'aurais finalement dit que tu m'aimes alors que je ne le mérite pas !"**  continuai-je à hurler.  
  
**"C'est bien beau de crier que je t'appartiens mais comment tu veux que je te crois quand tes gestes ne correspondent pas à ta parole ?"**  
  
Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sauvagement. Je retrouvais la sensation de ses lèvres et de sa langue, et ce baiser ne dura pourtant pas assez longtemps à mon gout, coupé quand Liam se mit à me mordre la lèvre inférieur à sang.  
  
**"Tu crois que tu as du mal à comprendre que tu m'appartiens autant que je t'appartiens. T'es à moi putain et j'en ai marre que tu fuis à chaque fois ! Tu me dis que tu étais jaloux de Louis, mais je ne souriais jamais autant que toi tu pouvais sourire avec Anna. Je n'avais jamais réussi à te faire rire comme ça, et je me dis que tu as fuis parce que moi, ma maladie, tout ça, c'était trop pour toi, alors imagine un peu ce que ça me faisait de te voir avec quelqu'un en parfaite santé, quelqu'un qui peut t'offrir ce dont tu as besoin ! Mes pires cauchemars devenaient réalité, et Louis a été assez gentil pour m'écouter me plaindre encore et encore sur le fait que j'avais besoin de toi, envie de toi, que tu me manquais trop. Il comprenait bien que je pensais assez à toi, il m'emmenait dans tous les endroits où je pouvais me souvenir de toutes les choses qu'on avait fait ensemble. Il te déteste parce qu'il doit recoller les morceaux de mon putain de cœur que tu as brisé Zayn, et pendant ce temps là je t'avais sous les yeux à flirter avec cette salope."**  Il enfonça ses ongles dans mes épaules et déposa simplement les lèvres sur les miennes avant de reprendre.  **"Et que tu veuilles l'entendre ou pas, ça ne change pas le fait que je t'aime."**  
  
Je.  
  
T'aime.  
  
Il m'avait dit « je t'aime » simplement, droit dans les yeux et avec toute la sincérité du monde, et j'étais incapable de soutenir son regard. Il avait encore le courage de mettre son cœur à nu, de me dévoiler tous ses sentiments et alors que j'avais voulu lui dire tant de fois ces dernières semaines que moi aussi je l'aimais, je ne réussissais toujours pas à l'entendre.  
  
J'avais tant espéré qu'il me le dise, et maintenant j'avais peur de prendre conscience que c'était la vérité. Sa haine était plus facile à gérer que son amour si pure, si innocent que je n'en étais pas digne.  
  
**"La directrice,"**  dis-je en paniquant. " **La directrice veut que tu ailles la voir dans son bureau, j'étais venu pour ça."**  Je me raclai la gorge clairement mal à l'aise et laissai retomber mes jambes sur le lit, le laissant libre.  **"Tu ne devrais pas la faire attendre plus."**  
  
Liam se leva du lit et s'avança vers le miroir un peu plus loin et se recoiffa rapidement, passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains qui commençaient à être adorablement long. Quand il jugea qu'il devait être présentable, il se dirigea vers la porte sans montrer une intention de me détacher.  
**"Tu me fatigues Zayn, si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'enfuir cette fois tu rêves."**  Il pointa le doigt vers moi, un air supposément menaçant sur le visage. " **Je vais la voir et en attendant tu restes là. C'est pas comme si t'avais le choix de toute façon."**  
  
**"Franchement Liam ? Franchement ?! Tu vas me laisser là ?"**  hurlai-je en tirant sur les liens de mes poignets, et en remarquant que c'était peine perdue, je levai les yeux au ciel en me laissant retomber sur le matelas. Il partit de sa chambre sans se retourner. J'étais à nouveau seul avec mes pensées.  
  
Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'attendais. Je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir pourquoi est-ce que j'étais venu jusqu'ici, où est-ce que j'avais trouvé la force de frapper à sa porte ? J'avais certes attendu de pouvoir lui faire face depuis longtemps, mais après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux, après avoir compris à quel point je l'avais blessé et j'avais brisé son cœur, je me foutais bien que le mien soit en mille morceaux.  
  
La seule chose que je voulais, c'était lui. Lui et ses joues douces, lui et ses caresses parfaites, lui et ses je t'aime enivrant. Je ne voulais plus être un individu solitaire. Je voulais faire parti d'un nous qui nous comprendrait lui et moi. J'avais ce besoin au fond de moi de ne plus me séparer de lui.  
  
Son  _je t'aime_  était l'élément déclencheur. C'était une chose de savoir qu'on nous aimait, et c'était autre chose de se l'entendre dire. Il méritait lui aussi, si ce n'est plus encore, de savoir qu'il était aimé. Je devais lui ouvrir mon cœur, lui offrir chacune de mes pensées.  
  
Je repris mes esprits pendant les quelques minutes que Liam mit avant de revenir. Et quand il passa la porte et la referma derrière lui, j'étais prêt.  
  
Je n'avais pas été prêt à quoi que ce soit depuis longtemps, mais cette fois, je savais ce que j'avais à dire, à faire. Oui, c'était une première pour moi, mais Liam méritait la vérité. Liam méritait tout sur Terre, et je devais me contenter de lui offrir tout ce que je pouvais. Et mon cœur, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà, je n'avais plus aucun mal à lui offrir. Je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre d'être détaché du lit que je captai son regard et que je me mis à lui parler.  
  
**"J'ai merdé, Liam. J'ai merdé de trop nombreuses fois. Dans ma vie d'avant, de toute évidence, je passais mon temps à faire n'importe quoi et tout ce qui m'est arrivé, je le méritais. Je ne me suis rendu compte que tout ça ce n'était que des conneries que depuis que je te connais. Je n'avais jamais tenu à personne, parce que je partais du fait que ça me faisait courir un risque. Je ne voulais pas souffrir, ou être blessé, alors j'ai toujours fuit avant que ça ne puisse arriver. Sauf que ça n'a pas marché.**  
  
**"Oui, je t'ai fuit. Trop souvent, et j'en suis plus que désolé. Si ça peut te rassurer, ça ne m'a jamais empêché de souffrir. Pas avec toi. C'est ça qui a changé dans ma vie maintenant que tu es là, c'est que tout ce que je faisais pour me protéger, ça ne fonctionne plus. Ca m'a frustré. Mais maintenant j'ai compris pourquoi tu es tellement différent, pourquoi tu as bouleversé ma vie."**  
  
A présent assis au bord du lit, je vis que Liam ne me quittait pas des yeux, et qu'il s'était rapproché au fur et à mesure de moi sans que je le voie bouger, trop concentré dans mes propres paroles, afin de réussir à mettre des mots justes sur ce que je voulais dire.  
  
**"Tu as réussi quelque chose que personne n'avait fait," repris-je doucement, la voix tremblante de sincérité. "Tu as fait en sorte que malgré mes fuites, malgré les emmerdes que je pouvais bien t'apporter, tu t'es accroché à moi, et tu as su être ce dont j'avais besoin. Je te jure, Liam, toutes les fois où tu as cru que je te fuyais toi, tu avais tout faux. Je croyais honnêtement que je faisais la meilleure chose pour toi. Parce que moi je n'arrivais pas à être ce dont tu avais besoin et c'était injuste.**  
  
**"A chaque fois que je partais, tu ne me manquais pas de temps en temps. C'était tous les jours, et c'est encore tous les jours que tu me manques, et c'est putain d'affreux. D'un côté je me disais que tant mieux, que peut-être tu souffrais moins sans moi qu'avec moi. Peu importe si moi j'agonisais loin de toi, si toi tu allais bien, alors les choses étaient pour le mieux. Tu vois, même avec le cœur brisé, ma première pensée était toujours pour toi.**  
  
**"Et maintenant j'ai compris. J'ai compris que si je souffre plus quand je te fuis que quand je suis avec toi, c'est parce que je t'aime, Liam. Je t'aime comme je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et que je ne pourrais plus aimer qui que ce soit. Et même si j'aurais préféré tomber sur une histoire simple, où je ne risquais pas de perdre la personne qui fait mon bonheur tous les jours, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu m'as fait tomber douloureusement et incroyablement amoureux de toi, et j'ai beau avoir combattu mes sentiments, tu trouvais toujours un chemin pour retourner dans mon cœur.**  
  
**"Tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas prêt à entendre que tu m'aimais. Tu avais raison. Sauf que maintenant putain, je ne suis pas seulement prêt à l'entendre, mais je suis prêt à te le dire. Je t'aime Liam. Je t'aime je t'aime je t'ai-"**  
  
Alors qu'il avait été silencieux pendant tout ce temps, Liam me coupa la parole en m'embrassant. Je n'avais plus rien à dire, de toute façon. S'il m'avait laissé parler, je lui aurais dit que je l'aimais encore des milliers de fois, jusqu'à temps qu'il soit fatigué de l'entendre. Son baiser avait le goût de ses larmes, que j'avais vu couler en cascade silencieuse le long de ses joues pendant que je lui parlais. J'espérais qu'il m'embrassait parce qu'il me croyait, puisque je pensais chaque mot dans toutes les extrémités de mon corps, dans toutes les fibres de mon être.  
  
**"Oh Zayn, je..."**  commença-t-il, hésitant.  **"Ne joue pas avec mes sentiments, s'il te plait."**  
  
**"Je ne joue pas, je ne joue plus. Je ne ferais rien pour te faire du mal à présent, je te le jure."**  
  
Il essuya ses larmes brutalement, comme pour effacer leur trace, niant qu'elles furent à un moment présentes.  **"Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne comptes pas tenir."**  
  
**"Je ne suis plus le même que la personne que tu as un jour rencontré pour la première fois, alors une chose est sûre,"**  je le regardai droit dans les yeux, et il me rendait mon regard. **"Ceci est une promesse pour laquelle je donnerais ma vie."**  
  
Il sembla hésiter pendant un instant, regardant les faits qui venaient d'être exposés devant lui, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait à faire.  
  
**"Et merde !"**  jura-t-il avant de replonger sur mes lèvres une nouvelle fois et de m'embrasser avec toute la force en lui, toute la détermination qu'il pouvait y mettre. Je n'avais plus besoin d'alcool pour me sentir pris de vertige, c'est lui qui me faisait cette effet.  
  
Ce fut comme s'il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses gestes, comme si ses réflexions avaient laissé place à sa frustration. Ses mains glissaient sur mes côtés, caressaient mon visage sans que ses lèvres quittent les miennes. Je perdais tout sens de la réalité, j'oubliais ce qui se passait autour de moi, je ne me souvenais même plus de mon prénom. Mon cerveau était rempli d'un seul mot.  
  
Liam.  
  
**"Tourne-toi,"**  m'intima-t-il après quelques minutes supplémentaires de baisers et de frôlements de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre.  
  
**"Je suis toujours attaché,"**  gémis-je en tirant de nouveaux sur mes liens.  
  
Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard alors que ses iris devinrent plus noirs encore que précédemment. Il sembla évaluer la situation en se mordant la lèvre un instant mais reprit rapidement.  
  
**"Tourne-toi quand même. Je veux te voir à quatre pattes, les bras croisés ou quoi que ce soit, je m'en fous. Tu te débrouilles mais tu te tourne,"**  ordonna-t-il alors et j'obéis sans discuter. Je me retrouvais alors sur mes genoux, me tenant à la tête de lit à laquelle j'étais toujours attachée, les bras en croix devant moi.  
  
**"Liam je-"**  commençai-je, mais il me fit taire en frappant sur mes fesses qui étaient à présent juste devant lui. Oh.  
  
Liam releva mon t-shirt jusqu'à le faire passer jusqu'au niveau de ma tête, mais ayant toujours les bras coincés, le t-shirt recouvra mon visage, m'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. J'étais incapable de bouger et de voir, condamné à uniquement sentir les mouvements de Liam derrière moi.  
  
**"Je te préviens, Zayn, à chaque fois que tu bouges un peu trop, je te punis. Alors tu restes bien calme quelques instants, et je te libèrerais peut-être les bras, d'accord ?"** Devant mon silence, il reprit.  **"Zayn, je t'ai posé une question."**  
  
**"Oui !"**  criai-je sous le trop plein d'émotion.  **"Oui, oui, Liam, d'accord, je ne vais pas bouger."**  
  
**"Bien, parce qu'il y a deux trois choses que tu dois comprendre."**  
  
J'hochai la tête, bien que conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mon visage. J'attendais tout et n'importe quoi. J'étais prêt à l'écouter, à le sentir, à l'aimer, j'étais prêt à tout, je ne voulais plus attendre.  
  
Ses mains se déplacèrent, passant de mon torse à ma ceinture, profitant au passage de ma peau nue et sensible sous ses doigts. D'un geste expert, il retira rapidement le bouton puis la fermeture de mon jean et, remettant toute son attention sur mes fesses, il tira sur mon pantalon, les laissant à nue. Je bandais déjà pleinement et Liam n'avait retiré mes vêtements qu'à l'arrière, me laissant dur contre le tissu, une sensation qui me faisait me mordre les lèvres au point où je sentais déjà le sang dans ma bouche.  
  
Sans que je m'y attende, Liam écarta mes fesses brutalement ce qui me laissa pantelant pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses doigts, s'approcher petit à petit de là où j'avais besoin de lui. Quand je reconnus finalement la sensation de sa langue contre moi, je poussai mes hanches vers lui dans un sanglot pathétique.  
  
**"Oh non, Zayn,"**  susurra-t-il à mon oreille.  **"Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas bouger... Tu m'as déjà assez brisé le cœur, tu ne crois pas, et tu n'es même pas capable de rester immobile pour me faire plaisir ?"**  ajouta-t-il de sa voix pleine de luxure.  
  
**"Si !"**  pleurnichai-je.  **"Si, si je suis désolé, je ne bouge plus, je ne respire plus, je peux rester sage pour toi !"**  
  
**"Il y a intérêt, parce que,"**  sa main vint s'abattre sur ma fesse droite.  **"J'ai des choses à te dire,"**  cette fois-ci elle toucha ma fesse gauche.  **"Et j'ai besoin que tu sois très concentré pour m'écouter."**  
  
**"Tout ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux Liam,"**  gémissais-je entre deux sanglots.  **"Mais s'il te plait touche moi."**  
  
Un rire résonna dans la pièce, et cela ne pouvait être que le sien, puisque j'en reconnaissais les notes mélodieuses. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il me prendrait en pitié et qu'il soulage la pression qui faisait monter dangereusement mon rythme cardiaque.  
  
En effet, je reconnus son souffle sur ma peau sensible et il se mit à travailler mon corps avec attention, sachant exactement à quel moment je voulais ne sentir que ses lèvres comme une caresse et à quel moment j'attendais ses dents, dures et parfaites après la douceur de ses lippes gonflées qui devaient probablement avoir une nouvelle teinte rouge que j'ai hâte de pouvoir admirer tout en sachant qu'il était dans cet état à cause de moi. Sauf que Liam savait aussi jouer avec sa langue, la poussant toujours plus loin au fond de moi, me laissant gémir de plaisir et de désespoir de ne pas pouvoir le voir ou le toucher.  
  
J'atteignais mes limites. A chaque fois que je pensais que je n'en pouvais plus et que j'allais venir comme un adolescent, mon sexe toujours dans mon caleçon, je me surprenais moi-même. Les gémissements devenaient de plus en plus bruyants et mes pleurs de plus en plus suppliant, mais je tenais. Et Liam me poussait encore plus loin seconde après seconde.  
  
Peu de temps après, ses doigts entrèrent en action, un à un construisant la tension au fond de mon ventre, me préparant avec application pour ce qui allait suivre –ou plutôt ce que j'espérais qui allait suivre.  
  
**"Leeyum...."**  Suppliai-je doucement  
  
**"Tu es prêt à m'écouter ?"**  me demanda-t-il comme si nous n'étions pas en pleine action.  
  
**"Quoi ? Mais non je- Baise-moi je t'en supplie bébé. Je- non- j'ai besoin de toi en moi. Tout de suite,"**  dis-je sans que mes mots est un réel sens.  
  
La claque atterrît sur mes fesses presque aussitôt.  
  
" **Je n'ai pas encore parlé. Toi oui. Si j'avais assez de self-control, je t'aurais dit ce que j'avais à dire avant de te sauter dessus mais tu es putain d'irrésistible, je n'ai pas pu. Merde, Zayn ! Tu vois ce que tu fais de moi !"**  
  
**"Désolé, désolé, Liam, on en parlera après d'accord ? Je t'écouterais autant que tu veux mais pas maintenant,"**  ajoutai-je, comprenant que je n'allais pas avoir tout de suite ce dont j'avais besoin.  
  
**"Tais-toi !"**  ordonna-t-il en me donnant une nouvelle fessée qui eut le don de me convaincre de ne plus parler.  
  
Il massa les fesses qu'il venait de maltraiter et reprit la parole comme si de rien n'était sans pour autant s'arrêter.  
  
**"Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te détester, Zayn ! J'ai tellement voulu réussir à te détester que je me mentais à moi-même en croyant que c'était possible ! Bordel tout serait tellement plus simple pour moi si je te réussissais à te haïr. Mais tu reviens, et je crois tes promesses parce que je suis cette personne qui croit, qui plonge la tête la première et qui n'a pas peur de souffrir. Je suis différent de toi, Zayn. Je n'ai pas peur de souffrir, encore moins quand il s'agit de toi. Je serais prêt à tout pour pouvoir t'aimer, peu importe les conséquences.**  
  
**"J'en ai marre d'être ce genre d'imbécile mais je suis amoureux et je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Je devrais vouloir ruiner ta vie pour avoir agit de cette façon avec moi, à croire que tu sais mieux que moi ce que je veux, ou ce que je ressens. La seule chose que je veux c'est te prendre dans mes bras et te dire que tout va bien, que je t'aime jusqu'aux étoiles les plus lointaine."**  Il rigola presque silencieusement sans que je comprenne, mais il s'expliqua rapidement.  **"Je suis désolé de te dire ça dans cette position mais non seulement tes fesses sont magnifiques, mais je n'aurais jamais pu te dire ça droit dans les yeux, parce que dès que je croise ton regard, j'oublie comment parler. Tu es une personne incroyable dans un corps splendides et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois à moi."**  
  
**"Oui, à toi. Liam... A toi, rien qu'à toi."**  
  
C'est la sensation de son torse contre mon dos que je reconnus, et son érection elle aussi toujours enfermée dans son jean se pressa contre mes fesses alors qu'il détacha mes poignets un à un. Ses doigts délicats retirèrent en même temps le t-shirt que je maudissais à présent. Il nous allongea lui et moi dans son lit, collant nos corps, retrouvant mon visage, il m'embrassa avec plus de fougue que jamais.  
  
**"Je devrais te détester de me rendre si amoureux, si stupide, si naïf, si désespérant. Mais je ne regrette rien,"**  me dit-il en s'écartant du baiser quand nous nous retrouvions hors d'haleine.  
  
**"Je me déteste de t'avoir fait du mal,"**  continuai-je, retenant mes larmes. Je pouvais de nouveau admirer sa beauté, que ce soit ses yeux chaleureux, ses lèvres pleines ou ses cheveux qui se collaient à son front à cause de la sueur.  
  
**"Chut..."**  murmura-t-il.  **"Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça."**  
  
Nous nous déshabillèrent finalement complètement, moi d'abord, puis lui ensuite dans un empêtrement incroyable de vêtements et de draps. Je n'arrivais pas à en avoir assez de lui, j'en voulais constamment plus, j'en avais besoin.  
  
**"Liam,"**  chuchotai-je dans son cou alors que je laissais des suçons près de sa tache de naissance qui me faisait perdre la tête.  **"Je veux être au dessus. S'il te plait,"**  et cette fois mes paroles n'étaient qu'un murmure.  
  
**"Oh mon dieu,"**  il se mordit la lèvre inférieure brusquement en croisant mon regard corrompu par la débauche qu'il m'inspirait.  **"Oui, oui tout ce que tu veux."**  
  
Me relevant sur mes genoux, je vins passer une jambe de chaque côté du corps de Liam sans le quitter du regard. Je me penchai un instant pour l'embrasser encore et encore, humidifiant moi-même ses lèvres, glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux et dans son cou, puis sur ses clavicules et ses pectoraux. Sa perfection résidait dans le fait que toutes ses imperfections étaient miennes. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de poser les mains dessus, de même laisser glisser leur regard dessus, parce que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire. Comme il était le seul à être dans mon cœur, dans mon esprit, à l'intérieur de moi, autour de moi, il était partout. A présent, je n'étais plus rien sans lui.  
  
Passant une main entre nos deux corps, j'attrapai son érection pleinement tendue et la guida vers mon entrée toujours lâche depuis qu'il m'avait préparé quelques minutes plus tôt. Son regard sembla paniqué quand il comprit que je ne comptais pas utiliser de préservatif et il essaya de me stopper en bougeant ses hanches, mais de mon autre main, je le tins immobile, allongé sur le lit.  
  
**"Je n'en veux pas, si c'est ok pour toi ?"**  lui dis-je dans un murmure.  
  
**"Mais je sais que tu préfères avec, pourquoi est-ce qu-"**  commença-t-il mais je le coupai en posant mes lèvres gentiment sur les siennes.  
  
**"Pas là. Pas aujourd'hui. Je te veux toi, entièrement, pleinement. Je veux que ce soit toi qui me remplisses, qui me fasses me sentir entier, pas autre chose. Laisse-moi faire, mon amour,"**  répondis-je avec un nouveau baiser chaste avant de me relever, et de m'asseoir sur ses hanches, le faisant entrer en moi d'un seul coup.  
  
C'était magnifique. Plus que toutes les autres fois, plus que n'importe quelle fois, parce que c'était Liam, parce qu'il y avait de l'amour entre nous et que nous le savions. Cela devait être la même chose pour lui, puisque ses yeux étaient fermés et que sa tête était penchée en arrière, une béatitude évidente sur le visage. Sa beauté me submergeait et même si je ressentais une certaine douleur, je me mis immédiatement à bouger au-dessus de lui, me servant de son torse comme levier, et ce pendant plusieurs minutes, me permettant de faire des longs et profonds allers-retours. Et quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, je crus que mon cœur allait exploser.  
  
**"Promets-moi que tu vas rester à mes côtés,"**  me demanda-t-il.  
  
**"Je te le promets."**  
  
**"Promets-moi que quand tu dis que tu m'aimes, tu le penses vraiment."**  
  
**"Je te le promets."**  
  
**"Promets-moi que tu ne m'oublieras jamais."**  
  
**"Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, tu es une partie de moi, tu es un morceau de la personne que je suis, alors oui, Liam, mon amour, je te le promets."**  
  
**"Je t'aime, Zayn, de tout mon cœur et de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme,"**  soupira-t-il comme un mantra.  
  
**"Et moi plus encore,"**  dis-je en accélérant le rythme que j'avais mis en place, cherchant à lui faire trouver l'orgasme. Je ne voulais plus mon plaisir, je ne voulais plus sauver mon cœur, je n'en avais plus rien à faire de moi. C'était lui, lui avant tout, lui à chaque instant, lui pour toujours.  
  
En attrapant mes hanches, il nous fit basculer, se plaçant au dessus de moi, coinçant mes jambes de part et d'autre de lui, et se mit à prendre le contrôle de nos ébats.  
  
**"Alors arrête de me torturer,"**  dit-il avant de reprendre les allers et retours avec plus de force et de rapidité cette fois. Il trouva presqu'instantanément ma prostate comme si elle n'attendait que lui pour m'envoyer au septième ciel. Vu le plaisir qui se glissa dans chaque cellule de notre corps à tous les deux, il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre l'extase, moi le premier, déversant mon sperme sur mon torse et lui, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, probablement submergé par le fait que mon orgasme m'ait fait me resserrer autour de lui, il s'enfouit au fond de moi en grognant.  
  
Nous prîmes notre temps pour redescendre de notre nuage, passant ses moments dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans pouvoir arrêter de se toucher et de s'embrasser.  
  
Il m'embrassa le front alors que je commençais à m'endormir et retira les cheveux rebelles qui collaient sur mon visage.  
  
**"Je ne peux pas t'offrir un _« pour toujour_ _s »_ , tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Ce  _« toujours »_**   **que je voudrais te donner serait bien trop court,"**  me dit-il en me tenant tout contre lui.  
  
J'avais réussi à oublier sa maladie, sa mort que je redoutais encore plus au fur et à mesure que je me rendais compte à quel point il était ancré à l'intérieure de moi. Elle me revenait en plein visage, et bizarrement, cette fois, je n'avais plus peur.  
  
**"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'offres quoi que ce soit,"**  répondis-je en m'installant contre lui, prenant son torse comme oreiller.  **"Parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité."**  
  
**"T'es vraiment à l'eau de rose,"**  rit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
**"C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes."**  Je lui tirai la langue doucement.  
  
Liam avança son visage vers le mien et m'embrassa calmement, avant de se rallonger dans son lit.  **"Entre autre. Maintenant, dodo."**  
  
Le sommeil me trouva rapidement, et je m'endormis en pensant à la chance que j'avais d'avoir Liam dans ma vie. Etre vivant avait un sens quand il était à mes côtés, et je ne pensais pas être capable de me rendormir à nouveau sans la chaleur de ses bras, son souffle chaud dans mes cheveux, sa main posée  sur ma hanche comme pour prouver que j'étais sien. Et j'étais sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de  _toujours_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donccccc voilà un peu de réconciliation sur l'oreiller, ils en avaient besoin  
> ziam are back together  
> je poste la suite le 9 août (normalement)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais pensé à le couper en deux parce qu'il est très long mais non, je ne pouvais pas, c'est à lire en une seule fois.  
> Vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai mis le nombre de chapitres totaux, ça sonne vraiment la fin tout ça. (A moins d'un gros changement, il ne devrait pas y en avoir plus de 17)
> 
> Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe qui doivent être beaucoup trop nombreuses étant donné que je ne me relis jamais, donc c'est le moment pour moi de dire que je suis désolée !!!

La vie suivit son cours après nos grandes révélations, après que j’ai eu enfin le courage de lui dire tout ce que j’avais sur le cœur. Elle ne suivit pas son cours habituel, en tout cas mais elle changea radicalement.

Rien n’était plus comme avant. Cette fois, je passais mes nuits avec lui et j’étais encore là pour le réveiller en nichant ma tête au creux de son cou tous les matins. Cette fois, je n’éclatais plus de colère quand je le voyais avec Louis, non seulement parce que je pouvais lui faire confiance et également parce qu’ils n’avaient plus d’yeux que pour moi. Cette fois, nous étions honnêtes l’un envers l’autre. Honnête au point de partager tous les détails insignifiants de nos journées, mais également nos peurs les plus profondes et les plus ancrées.

Nous avions une vraie relation, quelque chose de sain et de sincère, parce que nous savions l’un et l’autre que nous ne disposions plus de temps pour nous disputer inutilement, et que d’être loin l’un de l’autre ne nous avançait qu’à souffrir bêtement.

Ma peine s’écoulait elle aussi, et je voyais le bout de cette sentence. A vrai dire, cela ne se comptait plus qu’en jours. J’imaginais sans peine la liberté qui se profilait devant moi, et je préparais mon avenir avec le soutien omniprésent de Liam. J’étais désormais inscrit à l’université, et le directeur du café en face de cette même université se trouvait être le père d’un des enfants de Raise and Shine. J’avais du me faire plus d’amis dans ce centre que ce que j’imaginais initialement, puisqu’il vint de lui-même me demander si j’avais besoin d’un travail pour financer mes études.

Je n’arrivais pas à réaliser ce qui se passait pour moi. Ma vie ne pouvait pas tourner si bien, alors que j’avais pris un si mauvais départ dès ma majorité. Mais j’avais raison. Liam avait une aura qui me faisait me sentir invincible, comme si toutes les choses que je souhaitais pouvaient arriver.

Liam était d’ailleurs à côté de moi alors que je me réveillais doucement dans son lit, et son visage était toujours aussi beau qu’il l’avait toujours été. Plus fatigué, plus malade, et la perfusion que je voyais dans son bras et dont le fil glissait à côté de ses yeux rendait son état encore plus évident.

La suite de ma vie s’éclairait devant moi, mais ma vie avec Liam prenait des tournants plus sombres depuis quelques temps.

Je le savais, je m’étais fait à l’idée mais quand chaque jour, les cernes sous ses yeux s’étalaient plus loin encore sur son visage, mon cœur se resserrait. Je l’embrassai sur le nez pour le réveiller. Et vu que ça n’avait pas d’effet, je posai mes lèvres à répétition sur ses joues et dans son cou.

**"Amour, pourquoi-ce que tu es aussi magnifique ?"**

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et me sourit faiblement, encore engourdi par le sommeil.

 **"Tu m’as entendu ?"** Repris-je dans un murmure. **"Je disais que tu étais magnifique."**

Attrapant mon visage entre ses mains, il me regarda fixement pendant d’étranges secondes de silence que je n’osais briser, comme s’il essayait de lire mes pensées, de voir au plus profond de moi. Son sourire s’élargit en quelque chose de reconnaissant, presque timide.

**"Monsieur Malik, ce n’est pas bien de mentir."**

La faiblesse de sa voix me donnait envie de le prendre dans mes bras jusqu’à oublier que je le perdrais probablement bientôt, parce que même si je savais être discret concernant mes angoisses à ce sujet, cela me faisait réellement perdre mes moyens. Voir son état, être témoin de sa décadence me rappelait continuellement que notre _« toujours »_ prendrait fin un jour ou l’autre.

 **"Je ne mens jamais. Jamais quand c’est à propos de toi,"** dis-je en posant à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, et je ne rouvris pas les yeux même quand je me reculais de lui. **"Il y a peu de choses de bien dans ma vie, mais ta simple présence fait de moi l’homme le plus heureux de la planète."**

Mes mots étaient carrément ringards, et j’étais devenu la personne la plus sentimentale du monde mais je le connaissais depuis plusieurs mois à présent, et je n’arrivais pas à trouver une limite à l’amour que je voulais lui donner. Moi-même je me noyais parfois dans cette attitude à l’eau de rose. Il fallait qu’il sache que je l’aimais à ce point, quitte à passer pour une fleur bleue.

 **"Je t’aime mon ange,"** ajouta-t-il à la caresse de sa main sur ma joue, et j’étais heureux que lui aussi soit un romantique dans l’âme. **"Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. J’aurais tellement aimé pouvoir passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés, t’épouser, fonder une famille avec toi, et surtout mourir à tes côtés."** Je remarquai sans problème que la dégradation de son état de santé jouait également sur lui, et j’ignorai les larmes que je voyais au fond de ses yeux alors qu’il m’embrassa de nouveau.

Quand Liam recula finalement de mon visage, je laissai une grimace se dessiner sur mes lèvres à l’idée de vivre sans lui.

**"Je ne fondrais jamais une famille, maintenant. Tu étais le seul espoir, la seule petite lumière de ma vie. Personne d’autre que toi ne réussira à me faire croire que je peux être un bon mari, ou un bon père. Pas avec la vie que je vais récupérer quand tu seras parti."**

**"Ne dis pas ça, Zayn,"** répondit-il les sourcils froncés. **"Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes tous les efforts que tu as fait juste à cause de moi. Il est hors de question que tu t’empêches de vivre pour moi ! Ce n’est pas ce que je veux pour toi ! Je veux que tu vives, que tu trouves quelqu’un d’autre à aimer, que tu ais une famille avec cette personne, que tu vives une longue vie heureuse."**

 **"Quels efforts ? Je n’ai fait que t’écouter et te croire. Quand je vais retourner à la dure réalité, je redeviendrais la personne que tu connaissais avant et que tu détestais mais qui arrivait en retard chaque matin pour te faire encore plus enrager et se faire remarquer,"** je resserrai son corps entre mes bras tout en parlant. **"Je n’ai pas encore trouvé de moyen de me remettre."**

 **"Zayn tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois,"** murmura-t-il doucement. **"Je sais que tu seras capable d’être différent d’avant, d’être la personne merveilleuse que tu es aujourd’hui. Je crois en toi,"** il ajouta un clin d’œil avant de reprendre. **"Et puis, tu n’étais pas si horrible que ça avant, j’ai quand même réussi à tomber amoureux de toi."**

 **"Je me demande encore comment c’est possible…"** soupirai-je avec un sourire.

**"Si à un moment tu doutes, que tu sens que ça ne va pas et que tu ne te sens pas assez fort, il te suffira de penser à moi, et au fait que je croyais en toi comme personne."**

**"Je pense déjà à toi à chaque seconde de ma vie,"** je lui embrassai la joue tendrement. **"Je ne peux pas faire plus."**

Avec la fin de ma phrase, ma bonne humeur disparut également. Il ne me restait plus que de la nostalgie, de la tristesse et une angoisse persistante qui grandissait au fond de moi plus je me rendais compte que Liam ne serait plus toujours là pour me murmurer des paroles rassurantes au creux de mon oreille en pleine nuit si j’en avais besoin.

**"Tu ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait mon quotidien, Liam et j’ai peur d’être obligé d’y retourner."**

**"Il y a toujours un choix, une échappatoire. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta vie, rien ne t’oblige à rien,"** tenta-t-il.

Je soupirai, à la fois de tristesse mais aussi de frustration. Liam n’avait jamais connu le genre de vie que moi j’avais connu, et c’était tant mieux, car je ne souhaitais à personne d’être dans ma situation, mais c’était facile pour lui de me donner des conseils, ou de me dire que tout était possible alors qu’il ne savait juste _pas._

J’avais toujours été secret sur tout ce qui m’était arrivé, même-moi je n’y pensais que rarement afin de continuer à pouvoir me mentir en toute tranquillité. Je finissais par me convaincre que je n’avais pas tant de problèmes que ça. Après tous ces mois aux-côtés de Liam, je n’avais pas tout dit, je ne savais pas s’il y aurait un bon moment pour lui avouer.

**"Rien n’oblige à rien dans la théorie, mais parfois des gens t’obligent à faire des choses, ça c’est ma vraie vie. La vraie vie où le seul moyen que j’ai eu pour vivre c’était d’obéir à une personne. Une mauvaise personne. Quelqu’un qui m’a fait faire des choses que je regrette et auxquelles je ne veux même plus penser. Ca m’a couté très cher, matériellement, émotionnellement et je ne te parle même pas de physiquement de me libérer de tout ça, alors évidemment Liam, j’ai peur de devoir y retourner. Tu es littéralement ma lumière, maintenant que je sais ce que ça fait de vivre au grand soleil, je ne veux plus avoir affaire aux ténèbres."**

J’avais parlé d’une traite, les yeux mi-clos, revoyant devant mes yeux des passages de ma vie que j’avais oubliés. Seul les bras qui s’étaient encore plus resserrés autour de moi comptaient, seule son odeur avait une importance. Je lui embrassai le cou avant d’ouvrir complètement les yeux et de me perdre dans ses iris chocolat.

**"C’est du passé, maintenant, je ne veux plus y penser."**

**"Laisse moi te dire une chose d’abord,"** dit-il en caressant mes cheveux, " **Tu n’as pas à retourner à ta vie d’avant, parce que tu peux aller où tu veux, tu peux quitter cette ville et recommencer à zéro. Tu pourrais prendre Niall et Harry avec toi, vous pourriez enfin quitter cet endroit qui te pourri et qui t’empêche d’avancer. Tu as assez de talent et tu es incroyablement intelligent. Tu pourrais aller partout et faire n’importe quoi."**

 **"Ce n’est pas si simple. J’aimerais mais ça ne l’est pas,"** je m’appuyai contre sa main tel un chat demandant toujours plus de caresses. **"J’ai peur du changement, j’ai peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire… J’aimerais que tu restes avec moi pour me guider."**

Le regard qu’il posa sur moi se fit triste, ses yeux perdirent leur éclat pendant quelques temps et je sus qu’il était en train de réfléchir. J’aimerais tellement avoir la possibilité de lire dans son cerveau, de savoir ce qu’il pense réellement, parce que j’avais parfois l’impression de ne pas réussir à savoir ce qu’il attendait de moi, quelles étaient les choses qui pourraient le rassurer, quels étaient les mots qui rallumerait la flamme au fond de ses iris chocolat.

 **"Tu n’as pas besoin de moi,"** dit-il d’une voix toute aussi triste. **"Tu ne seras pas seul."**

 **"Bien sur que si je serais seul !"** hurlai-je alors que les larmes montèrent d’elles-mêmes dans mes yeux, mais je me retins de toutes mes forces pour les faire partir, mais tous les mots que j’articulais n’avaient pour effet que d’empirer mon état. **"Tu es la seule personne au monde qui me fait oublier la solitude, tu es le seul à me faire sentir comme si j’existais ! C’est injuste de trouver son âme sœur et de savoir qu’elle va vous glisser entre les doigts !"**

Si je m’étais attendu à ce qu’il me rassure et me démontre une nouvelle fois la force qu’il avait en lui, mes paroles eurent pour effet d’aggraver sa tristesse de plus en plus évidente. Il avait d’ailleurs arrêté d’essayer de la cacher, nous n’en étions plus là. Il savait que j’avais besoin de la vérité, que je voulais qu’il me dise chaque chose qui n’allait pas Et clairement, quelque chose n’allait pas.

 **"Je suis désolé,"** murmura-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder dans ses yeux bordés à son tour de larmes. **"Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça Zayn. J’ai été égoïste, je suis tellement désolé putain, je m’en veux énormément."**

C’était une idée qui revenait de plus en plus souvent maintenant. Il s’excusait pour beaucoup de choses, mais c’était sa personnalité. Je ne supportais pas d’entendre par ailleurs qu’il était désolé d’être malade, qu’il était désolé que l’on soit ensemble, ou qu’il était désolé de me faire subir quoi que ce soit.

**"Ce n’est pas à toi que j’en veux Liam ! J’en veux au monde entier mais pas à toi, c’est plutôt moi qui devrait m’excuser de ne pas avoir profité de chaque seconde avec toi à l’instant où je t’ai rencontré."**

**"Tu as tellement de valeur, Zayn, et tu ne t’en rends même pas compte,"** me dit-il en m’embrassant fébrilement. **"Je t’aime et je t’aimerais jusqu’à ce que mon cœur arrête de battre et sûrement même encore après."**

 **"Qui me rappellera ce que je vaux quand tu ne me regarderas plus comme tu le fais maintenant ?"** demandai-je sur un ton faussement enjoué.

Il se referma sur lui-même à nouveau et je dus caresser sa joue doucement et continuellement pendant de longues secondes pour qu’il rouvre enfin ses yeux, m’offrant un air très sérieux et solennel.

**"Je veux rencontrer Niall et Harry."**

J’étais plus qu’étonné de sa requête, parce qu’il n’avait jamais laissé entendre qu’il voulait rencontrer l’un ou l’autre, et j’avais moi aussi un peu peur de lui montrer ma réalité, mon quotidien en dehors d’ici. C’était malgré tout toujours la vie qui m’appartenait, c’était là où je retournerais une fois que… et bien, que je n’aurais plus rien à faire ici.

**"Tu es sûr ? Ils ne sont pas comme Louis, tu sais, parfaits, mignons, attentifs et protecteurs et-"**

**"Des fois, je me demande si tu ne préfères pas Louis à moi, tu passes tellement de temps à le complimenter,"** rit-il après avoir posé un doigt sur ma bouche pour m’empêcher de finir ma phrase. **"Je crois qu’il est temps que je les vois, et puis, il faut que je leur dise qu’ils ont intérêt à prendre soin de toi. Ils sont importants pour toi et je veux les connaître. Tu connais chaque détail de ma vie, je veux voir à quoi ressemble la tienne. S’il te plait,"** me supplia-t-il alors avec ses yeux de chien battu auxquels je ne pouvais pas résister.

**"Est-ce que, franchement, je t’ai déjà refusé quelque chose ? De toute façon, si l’un des deux dit quoi que ce soit de compromettant, ils le regretteront."**

Au fur et à mesure, je me rendais compte que je voulais tout partager avec Liam. Je voulais tout lui raconter, que ce soit ma moindre pensée, ou les morceaux de ma vie. Ce n’était pas toujours simple de m’ouvrir, de prendre le risque d’être jugé pour ce que j’étais, mais à chaque fois, avec Liam, ça en valait la peine. Alors je continuais toujours, et il rajoutait à son tour des anecdotes, ce qui faisait que nous passions des heures et des heures à ne rien faire, juste à discuter, à se tenir dans les bras, à se chuchoter entre deux débats des mots d’amour et de se voler quelques baisers au coin d’une discussion.

C’était probablement ça, d’être amoureux.

Ce n’était plus tout simplement un sentiment et quelques papillons dans le ventre quand je le voyais, c’était cette sensation d’être à l’abri, d’avoir une présence constamment avec moi, ce boule de chaleur à l’intérieur de ma cage thoracique qui me tenait chaud toute la journée, rien qu’à l’idée d’être aimé en retour. Si c’était ça, d’être amoureux, je ne regrettais pas du tout d’être tombé pour Liam.

 **"Quand est-ce qu’ils peuvent venir ?"** demanda alors Liam.

 **"Oh… Je comptais t’emmener là-bas, pour que tu vois là où j’ai passé le plus clair de mon temps ces dernières années. Mais si tu te sens trop faible pour y aller, je peux les appeler,"** me rattrapai-je, un peu paniqué à l’idée que Liam ne se sente pas bien. **"C’est vraiment comme tu préfères, dis moi ce que tu veux."**

 **"Zayn, franchement, calme-toi,"** me sourit-il posément. **"Je veux aller les voir. Je veux que tu me montres ton quartier, ton appartement,"** continua-t-il en s’approchant de moi. **"Ta chambre en particulier,"** finit-il en prenant ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

Je ne pris pas la peine d’essayer de parler, ou d’essayer de respirer. En vérité, je me laissais embrasser fougueusement, répondant à son baiser, mais également en ressentant chacune des sensations qu’il m’offrait dans toutes les cellules de mon être. J’attendais qu’il ait terminé de m’embrasser pour parler à nouveau. Pas que je me lassais de la sensation, mais je voulais discuter sérieusement avec lui. Je me redressai alors dans le lit, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**"Tu es certain ? Tu n’es pas trop malade, ou trop fatigué ? Un seul mot de ta part et on reste ici Liam, je ne veux pas te faire risquer quoi que ce soit."**

**"Je suis sûr à 100%, je vais bien je te promets,"** il me lança néanmoins un regard d’excuse qui m’inquiéta encore plus. **"A quel moment est-ce que j’ai décidé de sortir avec la plus grosse mère poule de l’univers ?"**

 **"De toute façon, c’est pas comme si je pouvais te refuser quoi que ce soit, pas vrai ?"** Je pris ses mains entre les miennes et les remontais vers ma bouche pour les embrasser doucement.

Sans plus attendre, je me levai entièrement, ne cherchant plus d’excuses pour rester au lit avec Liam, même si c’était ce que je voulais au plus profond de moi. Marchant dans la pièce pour attraper toutes les choses dont Liam pourrait avoir besoin, je me tournai de temps en temps vers lui pour vérifier que tout allait bien. A chaque fois que je le faisais, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Oui, j’étais probablement devenu une mère poule. Je me souvenais parfaitement de l’époque où j’étais complètement perdu, mais j’avais beaucoup appris sur sa maladie et sur ses besoins ces derniers mois. J’en avais profité pour m’occuper des enfants à chaque fois que Liam n’était pas avec moi. Maintenant que je savais m’y prendre, que je savais non seulement comment agir mais également comment trouver les bons mots, je prenais du plaisir à faire retrouver le sourire à ces enfants adorables. Mes moments préférés de la journée restaient ceux que je passais avec Liam, nous échangions souvent les souvenirs du petit passé que nous commencions à avoir en commun. D’ailleurs, un souvenir m’arrêta dans la recherche de tous les accessoires nécessaires pour notre sortie, et je me tournai vers Liam qui n’avait pas bougé, mais ne m’avait pas quitté des yeux.

**"Tu te souviens, mon cœur, la première fois que je t’ai fait sortir d’ici alors que tu n’avais pas le voir ? C’était la meilleure chose interdite que j’ai fait de ma vie."**

**"Je pensais que la meilleure chose interdite, ça avait été de t’introduire ici parce que du coup, tu m’avais rencontré…"** répondit-il avec un moue faussement vexée.

 **"Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire par là, Liam,"** le grondai-je affectueusement.

 **"Oui, je me souviens parfaitement et je me souviens aussi de la dispute que tu as eu avec Louis à notre retour,"** rit-il en se remémorant le moment. " **Et si Harry et Niall me détestent comme tu détestes Louis ?"** reprit-il plus sérieusement cette fois, comme si toute joie avait quitté son corps. **"Et s’ils ne m’aimaient pas parce que je t’ai volé à eux et que je t’ai changé ?"**

Si je ne comprenais pas ce que Liam était en train de dire, c’était parce que ça n’avait tout simplement aucun sens. Personne ne pouvait le détester, pas même moi alors que j’y avais mis toutes mes forces. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, souriant tendrement.

 **"Et si au contraire, il t’aiment trop et qu’ils ne veulent plus te rendre, qu’ils te garder en otage ? S’ils t’aiment trop je vais faire comment moi, tout seul ?"**         

Il me sourit faiblement mais ne me répondit pas, comme s’il ne me croyait pas mais qu’il ne voulait pas me faire de peine. C’était typiquement _Liam_ de faire ça. Il était une personne si merveilleuse, que j’avais souvent du mal à me dire qu’il m’aimait moi. Je me demandais souvent ce que j’avais mérité pour avoir mon Liam dans ma vie, mais je ne me plaignais pas, du moment qu’il restait à moi. Ou en tout cas, tant qu’on me le laissait…

Il s’habilla en silence et quand il fut prêt, je finis par lui prendre le poignet, voyant parfaitement la peur dans ses yeux que j’avais appris à déceler. Je l’amenai jusqu’à ma voiture en silence, et le trajet ne se passa pas différemment. Je sentais qu’il réfléchissait, qu’il se posait des questions, et je savais parfaitement que ce que je pouvais dire pour le rassurer n’aurait probablement aucun effet. Alors je me contentai de lui montrer que j’étais là et que je l’aimais. Il serra d’ailleurs la main que je venais de placer sur la sienne, et commença à se distraire en dessinant dessus de petits cercles avec son pouce.

Je finis par m’arrêter près de l’appartement d’Harry, là où ils nous attendaient nous attendre tous les deux, étant donné qu’il m’avait confirmé plus tôt que ça ne leur posait aucun problème. Il n’avait pas vraiment montré plus d’enthousiasme que ça à le rencontrer, mais c’était Harry après tout, et il n’était pas vraiment le plus démonstratif par message. Je ne m’inquiétais pas. Je les aimais tant tous les trois, que ça ne pouvait que bien se passer. J’y croyais de tout mon cœur.

Quand j’aidai Liam à sortir de la voiture tout en tenant sa bonbonne d’oxygène, je lui offris le sourire le plus doux du monde car l’inquiétude n’avait pas quitté ses prunelles.

**"Il n’y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal, bébé."**

**"Oui, je sais,"** il chassa d’un revers de la main les mots rassurant que j’étais sur le point de dire, et se redressa en souriant. **"Alors on y va ?"**

Je ne pus m’empêcher de le forcer à s’appuyer sur moi alors que nous traversions la route pour nous rendre jusqu’à la porte de l’appartement, et cela même s’il leva les yeux au ciel. Je fis comme si je ne l’avais pas vu. Il détestait que je m’occupe de lui comme s’il était une petite chose fragile, mais moi, je détestais qu’il ne me laisse pas faire. Il était _ma_ petite chose fragile et je ne prenais pas soin de lui parce qu’il me faisait pitié, mais parce que j’étais amoureux de lui. La plupart du temps, il ne me croyait pas.

 **"On s’en va quand tu veux, d’accord mon cœur ? Tu décides, tu as juste à me faire signe,"** lui dis-je avant que nous entamions la montée des escaliers.

Sans attendre, il commença à monter les marches une par une, et je restais derrière lui, à l’encourager simplement avec ma main posée sur le bas de son dos pour le soutenir. Il n’aurait pas supporté que j’en fasse plus. Je savais à quel point il se rendait compte de la dégradation de sa santé, et je ne voulais pas aggraver les choses. J’avais appris à rester en retrait sans vraiment l’être.

Une fois à l’étage d’Harry, je m’arrêtai avec un sourire pincé, commençant moi aussi à avoir le trac de cette rencontre. Je frappai quelques coups à sa porte, tenant toujours fermement la main de Liam dans la mienne, me rassurant de sentir ses doigts enlacés aux miens. Il était là, je pouvais affronter n’importe quoi.

 **"Oui, oui, j’arrive !"** hurla Harry à travers la porte.

Ce n’était pas difficile de sentir Liam se contracter à côté de moi, probablement de savoir que c’était le moment où il allait les voir. Il était bien trop préoccupé par l’idée de leur plaire pour que l’instant où Harry allait ouvrir la porte le laisse stoïque. Je raffermis la pression de ma main sur la sienne et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que mon meilleur ami vienne ouvrir.

 **"Quelle surprise ! Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ça soit toi, tu n’as pas vraiment l’habitude de frapper à ma porte,"** me lança Harry avec un sourire forcé après avoir dévisagé Liam le temps d’un quart de seconde qui ne m’échappa pas pour autant.

 **"Ne joues pas l’imbécile,"** répondis-je en essayant de me convaincre qu’Harry était si bizarre uniquement parce qu’il était stressé lui aussi. **"Pousse toi et laisse nous rentrer."**

En le poussant légèrement de l’épaule, je réussis à nous faire tous les deux rentrer dans son appartement. Je n’avais toujours pas lâché Liam, et je sentis le regard suspicieux d’Harry se poser sur nos mains. Ca ne prenait aucun sens, et je commençais moi aussi à m’inquiéter.

Nous dirigeant jusqu’au salon, je vis rapidement Niall, installé confortablement devant un match de football. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Lui, au contraire, se leva à l’instant même où il m’aperçut et s’approcha avec un large sourire. Il se présenta rapidement, et nous proposa de nous installer, alors qu’il n’était pas chez lui. Après tout, cet appartement, il y avait passé presqu’autant de temps que moi. Encore plus de temps, récemment. Cela finirait même par être son chez-lui à un moment donné, mais c’était encore une autre histoire.

Bizarrement, je sentis Liam se coller à moi alors que nous avions entamé une discussion dans laquelle il avait réussi à s’intégrer. Il ne voulait pas lâcher ma main, et je sentais qu’il était tendu.

 **"Quelque chose ne va pas, Liam ?"** demandai-je, inquiet.

Sans me répondre, il secoua la tête, puis reposa son regard sur le sol.

Pour moi aussi, c’était étrange, d’être ici, entouré d’eux trois, mais je me sentais bien, parce que j’avais réussi, pour peut-être seulement quelques minutes, à réunir mes deux vies et les quelques personnes que j’aimais profondément.

Ce qui était également étrange, ce n’était pas simplement la réaction de Liam qui était éteint, mais également la manière dont Harry n’arrêtait pas me bouger sur sa chaise. Il avait l’air mal à l’aise, ou sur ses gardes, et je n’avais pas le souvenir de l’avoir un jour vu agir comme ça. Je ne voulais pas croire que son regard mauvais était dirigé vers Liam, parce qu’il était improbable que quelqu’un lui en veuille, d’autant plus que cette personne soit Harry.

 **"Hey, Harry, un problème ?"** je ne pus m’empêcher de demander de but en blanc.

Il me regarda d’un air perdu, hocha la tête et partit dans la cuisine sans même m’adresser un mot. Il se passait quelque chose, et je voulais connaître le fin mot de l’histoire. Je me levai, probablement trop précipitamment, puisque Liam posa des yeux apeurés sur moi.

Pourquoi tout le monde avait soudainement perdu la parole ? Pourquoi est-ce que j’avais l’impression que tout tournait mal et que la situation m’échappait totalement ? J’étais désemparé, et ça ne pouvait pas durer.

 **"Ne t’en fais pas, bébé, je reviens dans deux minutes,"** dis-je pour rassurer Liam, qui s’accrochait à sa bonbonne d’oxygène comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était le cas, quand on y pensait. Puis me tournant vers Niall, j’ajoutai : **"Je te le confie, mais tu dis un mot de travers ou si tu racontes quoi que ce soit de compromettant tu vas le regretter. Je tiens à lui comme la prunelle de mes yeux, alors Niall, je te fais confiance."**

Leur adressant un clin d’œil destiné à tous les deux, je suivis alors Harry dans la petite pièce pour le trouver, me tournant le dos, fixant par la fenêtre.

 **"Harry je peux savoir ce que t’es en train de foutre ? Liam tenait à vous rencontrer parce qu’il sait à quel point vous comptez pour moi, et il a fait tout le chemin juste pour vous, et toi tu te casses ?"** dis-je en m’approchant de lui, et voyant qu’il ne me regardait toujours pas, je posai une main sur son épaule pour le faire se tourner. **"Je te parle, là ! Tu pourrais au moins me répondre, non ?"**

 **"Je suis content, tu sais, que ça te rende heureux,"** répondit-il alors, mais son regard n’était plus le même. Il ne me regardait pas de la même façon qu’il en avait l’habitude. **"Mais c’est juste passager, et tu le sais. Bientôt, tout ça, là, ton amour, ton bonheur, ça sera terminé. Tu sais que je serais toujours là, quand ça arrivera, mais j’ai peur de la façon dont je vais te retrouver. Tu sais très bien comment tu gères les choses quand rien ne va, et ça me fait peur, d’accord ? J’ai le droit d’avoir peur quand mon meilleur ami va souffrir, tu ne crois pas ?"** continua-t-il d’une traite.

Je me jetai presque dans ses bras, entourant son corps du mieux possible. Moi aussi j’avais peur, évidemment, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, mon bonheur permettait de passer au-dessus de cette peur et de l’envie de fuir qui allait avec. Je comprenais parfaitement qu’il ne le comprenne pas. Je n’avais jamais fait mes preuves en ce qui concernait mon courage. Si je n’étais pas convaincu au plus profond de moi que l’amour que Liam m’avait donné m’avait changé, moi aussi j’aurais peur de partir en vrille une nouvelle fois.

**"Je ne peux pas m’éloigner de lui, même si je sais très bien ce qui m’attend. Je l’aime comme je n’ai jamais aimé personne, et peu importe comment ça finira, ce n’est pas un amour que l’on peut mettre de côté. Alors s’il te plait, je voudrais que tu l’aimes aussi, parce que c’est quelqu’un de merveilleux, comme toi, et que je suis certain que vous pourriez vous entendre."**

Une nouvelle fois, mon ami ne me répondit pas, mais après m’avoir serré encore une fois contre lui, il me laissa me dégager, et me sourit doucement. C’était le signe que le moment de retourner dans le salon était venu.

Les yeux que Liam leva vers moi étaient pleins de questions, et plein de peur. Il n’y avait rien pour qu’il s’inquiète, alors m’asseyant contre lui, je lui embrassai la tempe et lui murmurai quelques mots à l’oreille.

**"Je t’aime, tu sais ?"**

Son sourire me répondit que oui, il le savait. Peu importait, je ne me laissais jamais de lui répéter, maintenant que ces mots glissaient de ma bouche avec tant de facilité et de sincérité. L’amour de ma vie se blottit contre moi, alors que nous nous mîmes à regarder le match tous ensembles. L’ambiance avait l’air de se réchauffer, et Liam se détendit à côté de moi, se laissant aller contre mon épaule, et rit plus d’une fois aux blagues honteusement nulles d’Harry.

A la mi-temps, Niall m’offrit une cigarette que je ne pus décidemment pas refuser. Le balcon me semblait encore plus petit que dans mon souvenir, mais il était plus qu’hors de question de fumer à côté de Liam. La pensée ne m’avait même pas traversé l’esprit. Notre pause fut rapide, à peine de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles j’eus l’occasion de demander à Niall comment les choses se passaient avec Harry. Après un haussement d’épaules et une réponse évasive, je me fis une raison sur le fait que je ne tirerais rien de lui à ce propos. Il me posa quelques questions sur l’état de Liam, l’air honnêtement inquiet, mais il n’y avait rien que je pouvais ajouter sur ce qu’il pouvait voir lui-même en le regardant. Les choses n’iraient plus jamais mieux. Rien que de le dire à voix haute fut un déchirement, et j’entendis d’ailleurs ma voix se briser, interrompue par la douleur que tout cela m’infligeait.

En rentrant, je me réinstallai à ma place mais les choses n’étaient plus comme je les avais laissé, et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas dire ce qui s’était passé pendant mes quelques minutes d’absence.

 **"Tu n’as mal nul part, Liam ?"** demandai-je, inquiet, comme toujours. Mais il secoua la tête et me laissa dans le doute complet.

Une heure passa. Puis deux, et pourtant, le malaise évident de Liam ne s’estompa pas. Même si je voulais profiter d’avoir ces personnes réunies, je ne voulais pas que ce soit au dépend de qui que ce soit. Je voulais qu’ils s’entendent bien mais je ne voulais mettre la pression sur personne. Finalement, je finis par décider que nous pouvions aussi bien retourner au centre pour finir la journée et se câliner au fond des draps.

Quand je murmurai l’idée au creux de l’oreille de Liam, il hocha la tête en rougissant, et m’accompagna quand je me levai. Il m’imita quand je fis un signe de la main aux garçons, leur expliquant brièvement que nous ne pouvions pas quitter le centre plus d’un certain temps. Ils n’avaient aucune raison de savoir un jour que c’était un mensonge.

Je portai à moitié Liam jusqu’à retrouver la voiture, puisque ses yeux étaient presque clos. Voilà que je m’en voulais de l’avoir presque forcé à venir ici, pour qu’il se retrouve épuisé. Tout était de ma faute, je clamai haut et fort vouloir le protéger, mais c’était moi qui faisait le contraire absolu.

 **"Quelque chose s’est mal passé, mon amour ?"** tentai-je tout de même, encore froissé de ne pas avoir compris toutes les choses qui s’étaient passées dans cet appartement. **"Je croyais que tu voulais leur parler, ou je sais pas moi, apprendre à vous connaître, un truc du genre. Vous ne vous être presque pas échangé un mot. Non, mais j’ai été heureux de vous avoir tous les trois, mais j’ai peur là, tu ne les aimes pas c’est ça ? Je sais, ils ont l’air un peu froid comme ça, mais au fond, ils sont adorables."**

Il ne répondit pas et fixa le tableau de bord pendant trop longtemps pour que ce soit normal. Il m’ignora totalement néanmoins, quand il répondit complètement à côté de la plaque.

**"Je veux rompre."**

Ca ne voulait rien dire. Ca ne sortait de nul part, et je refusais d’y croire. Comment pouvait-on décider de dire ça comme ça, ne partant de rien, alors que nous ne nous étions pas disputé depuis des semaines, que tout allait bien, et que j’avais l’impression que nous étions en train de vivre un bonheur presque parfait.

**"Je… Quoi ? J’ai pas du bien comprendre, là. Tu veux rompre ?"**

Je détournai la tête, n’osant pas le regarder, et me mis à fixer droit devant moi, les mains posées sur le volant. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun d’entre nous n’osa dire un seul mot, et j’étais perdu, et complètement sous le choc, et complètement abruti par le coup que je venais de prendre.

 **"Oh, bon, je wow. Je sais pas quoi te dire Liam,"** repris-je stupidement. **"On devait passer chez moi, mais du coup je suppose que t’as pas très envie…"**

 **"Quelle réaction, c’est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?"** soupira-t-il de frustration. Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre. **"Bref oui, je veux rompre tu as bien entendu, je crois qu’on est pas fait pour être ensemble,"** dit-il d’un ton dur et assez froid pour me glacer le sang.

 **"C’est juste que je n’arrive pas à y croire. Et dire que pendant un temps, tu me rapprochais de jouer avec toi, c’est un peu du foutage de gueule non ?"** J’essayais de retenir ma colère, laissant passer ma déception par dessus. **"Tu me laisses tomber profondément amoureux de toi pour me proposer de rompre ?"**

Je me demandais bien ce qui avait pu entrainer ce soudain changement de situation. Ce qu’il me disait ne voulait rien dire, et je me mordis violemment la lèvre en jurant à l’intérieur de moi. Il fallait pourtant que je garde mon calme, j’avais fini par comprendre que me laisser entrainer par mes sentiments n’était pas la solution. Et puis, je refusais que Liam soit témoin de ça. C’était une facette de moi-même qu’il connaissait, mais qui était mieux dans son imagination que dans ses souvenirs.

**"Je n’en crois pas un mot. Il est hors de question que je me sépare de toi comme ça, sans raison."**

**"Ce n’est pas une proposition. Toi et moi c’est fini Zayn. Toi et moi on est trop différent, je me suis trompé, tu n’es pas celui qu’il me faut,"** dit-il sans plus de chaleur dans ses paroles que précédemment.

" **Et bien moi non plus ce n’est pas une proposition,"** répondis-je en sortant de la voiture où je m’étais installé. Je fis le tour et ouvris la portière de Liam, le forçant à sortir en le tirant par le poignet avec force. Quand il fut dehors, je n’attendis pas un instant pour le coincer entre la portière et mon corps. **"Tu ne me quitteras pas comme ça."**

**"Vois la vérité en face, Zayn ! Je suis désolé qu’il m’ait fallu attendre aujourd’hui pour m’en rendre compte. De rencontrer tes amis, ça a été un déclencheur. On n’est pas fait pour être ensemble, nos mondes n’auraient jamais du se croiser, tu me l’as dit un jour. On aurait jamais du se rencontrer, tout aurait été bien mieux de cette façon."**

Sa dernière phrase fut comme un couteau planté dans mon cœur, la lame creusant un trou béant au fond de ma poitrine, me laissant pantelant et abattu. Le fait qu’il ait pu me dire ça me brisait, et quand j’imaginais qu’il avait un jour pensé que nos vies auraient été mieux si on ne se connaissait pas me donnait des frissons. Ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qu’il avait changé en moi ? N’avait-il pas conscience que sans lui, mon destin aurait été bien plus misérable ?

Malgré l’envie de le frapper, je me penchai simplement vers lui pour forcer un baiser. Ce fut un baiser dur dans lequel je mettais tout l’amour que j’avais pour lui.

**"Bien sur qu’on est différent, mais c’est pour ça que notre couple a un sens ! Je suis parfaitement celui qu’il te faut Liam, j’en suis persuadé. Mais il y a plus que ça, il y a quelque chose que je sais, que je ressens à chaque seconde. Tu es celui qu’il me faut, tu n’es pas simplement mon petit-ami, tu es mon âme-sœur, le seul et unique amour de ma vie, mon prince charmant, l’amour véritable que je ne cherchais même pas mais qui m’est tombé dessus un beau jour. Alors non, Liam, tu ne peux pas me dire des choses pareilles, et tu ne peux pas me quitter."**

Et en attendant qu’il reprenne la parole, je me remis à l’embrasser. Même s’il ne répondait pas vraiment à mes lèvres, il ne me repoussait pas. Enfin, pas au début. Puisque un peu moins d’une minute plus tard, il posa ses mains sur mon torse pour me repousser. La force qu’il y mettait n’était pas suffisante pour me faire reculer, mais je m’écartai de lui pour écouter ce qu’il avait à me dire.

**"Je ne peux pas. Je fais ça pour ton bien Zayn je te le promets, c’est la meilleure chose à faire."**

**"Tu vas m’écouter maintenant Liam,"** dis-je en m’appuyant sur lui, sachant parfaitement que j’étais plus fort que lui et qu’il ne pourrait pas lutter bien longtemps. **"Je t’ai déjà dit que j’étais la seule personne qui avait mon destin en main. Je ne te demande pas de faire ce qui est le mieux pour moi, d’accord ? Laisse moi m’occuper de ça,"** ajoutai-je en caressant son visage de mes doigts. **"C’est toi que je veux, c’est toi la meilleure chose dans ma vie, il n’est pas question que je te perde."**

 **"Je ne veux pas être égoïste. Il a raison Zayn, te quitter maintenant est la meilleure solution. Tu souffriras moins de cette façon,"** sanglota-t-il en se blottissant contre moi, posant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

**"Non c’est faux j’ai juste besoin de toi."**

J’allais lui caresser les cheveux, le tenant toujours très près de moi, quand je me rendis compte de ce qu’il venait de dire. Il avait dit ça si simplement comme si je pouvais comprendre sans aucun problème, et pourtant quelque chose m’échappait.

**"Qui a raison Liam ?"**

Il secoua la tête contre moi, mais je ne voyais pas son visage et ne pouvais alors pas étudier son expression.

**"De quoi tu parles ?"**

**"Tu as dit qu’il avait raison de dire que tu devais me quitter, quelque chose comme ça, mais dis moi de qui tu parles,"** ordonnai-je gentiment.

**"Hum… Personne, je sais pas, j’ai juste dit ça comme ça…"**

Le connaissant par cœur, ce n’était pas si difficile de comprendre qu’il me mentait. Je le fis se reculer de moi pour prendre sa tête entre mes mains, le forçant à me regarder droit dans les yeux, puisque je savais que de cette façon, il finirait par me parler.

**"Dis-moi ce qui s’est passé. Qui t’as fait croire que tu devais me quitter ?"**

**"Harry,"** soupira-t-il en se nichant dans son cou à nouveau.

**"Quoi ? Harry ?"**

Même si je devais avoir l’air de ne pas comprendre, parce que cela me semblait totalement improbable, les pièces du puzzle s’assemblaient doucement dans ma tête. Ce que Liam me disait concordé à la perfection avec la discussion que j’avais eu avec Harry, mais je n’arrivais pas à me dire qu’il avait vraiment fait ça. Il avait eu l’air mal à l’aise dès l’instant où nous étions entré, et je me savais qu’il avait pensé à ce qu’il allait dire à Liam déjà à ce moment là.

 **"J’arrive pas à y croire, il ne peut pas, c’est pas possible,"** rageai-je brutalement.

 **"Ne soit pas énervé contre lui, il voulait juste te protéger. Ne lui en veux pas, je n’aurais pas du l’écouter c’est de ma faute,"** le défendis Liam.

Et forcément, c’était bien Liam, de défendre les autres, de prendre sur lui des choses pour lesquelles rien ne venait de lui. Il essayait de protéger Harry alors qu’il n’avait même pas essayé de lui parler, ou d’essayer de prendre ses sentiments en compte. Mon meilleur ami avait été égoïste, et Liam continuait d’être cette personne incroyable avec qui j’avais la chance de sortir.

 **"Regarde moi bien,"** dis-je en m’écartant de lui.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour arriver chez lui, alors que je traversai la route en courant et que je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper ou de le prévenir que je revenais que j’entrai en furie dans son appartement, le cherchant du regard. Il était debout, près de la fenêtre, et en quelques pas, je fus à côté de lui, le plaquant d’un seul bras contre le mur.

**"Tu n’avais aucun droit. Aucun ! Tu n’as rien à faire dans cette histoire, Harry. Si tu ne veux pas avoir à t’occuper de moi quand j’aurais le cœur détruit, et bien, tant pis ! Mais je t’interdis de me séparer de lui, parce qu’il est tout ce que j’ai, tout ! Et j’ai compris tous les risques que je prenais quand je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Toi qui avais toujours voulu que j’arrête de fuir, que je prenne mes responsabilités, et bien, voilà, c’est fait. Je ne fuirais plus jamais Liam, parce que je veux passer toutes les secondes du reste de sa vie à ses côtés, et ce n’est pas toi, ni personne d’autre qui me retirera ça !"**

Ma main devait trop serrer sa gorge puisque ce fut Niall qui vint se mettre entre nous deux, essayant de me faire reculer d’Harry en posant une main rassurante sur mon torse.

 **"Il ne faisait pas ça pour te faire du mal, ni à toi, ni à Liam,"** ajouta-t-il alors qu’il essayait toujours de me faire lâcher prise. **"Il a peut-être eu tord, mais il l’a fait parce qu’il tient à toi et qu’il s’inquiète. Bien sur qu’on est heureux pour toi, Zayn, mais tu étais incapable de gérer quoi que ce soit, et maintenant tu es devenu…"** Il me désigna d’un signe de la main et je lâchai finalement Harry qui prit de grandes bouffées d’air maintenant qu’il le pouvait. **"Tu es devenu ça, toi, une personne qui se sacrifie, et qui a des responsabilités, et qui donnerait tout par amour. On a simplement peur que ça devienne trop pour toi à un moment ou à un autre, même si pour l’instant, tu es un peu plus impression à chaque seconde."**

Quand Niall finit de parler, je ne trouvais pas les mots, je ne savais pas quoi leur dire, et mon regard se balada entre eux deux, jusqu’à ce que les yeux d’Harry me forcent à s’arrêter sur lui, et il prit la parole à son tour.

**"Je suis désolé, Zayn. Sincèrement désolé, mais je reste persuadé que ce serait plus simple pour toi si vous vous sépariez maintenant."**

Harry se retenait toujours contre le mur pour soutenir son poids et Niall était juste à côté de lui quand je m'éloignai et marchai jusqu’au canapé où je me laissai tomber, prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

 **"Mais ce que vous ne voulez pas comprendre, c’est que je m’en fous de souffrir, parce que j’ai accepté le fait que ça allait finir par arriver. Oui ça serait plus simple, mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux. Je veux vivre de mon amour tant que je le peux encore, et je veux continuer à ce que Liam me rende heureux tout en sachant qu’il finira par me laisser,"** dis-je finalement d’un ton las.

Je ne relevai la tête que quand quelqu’un s’assit à côté de moi et que je reconnus très distinctement la voix de Liam, la respiration haletante, reprenant avec peine un souffle calme et son visage me rendit encore plus inquiet que j’avais pu l’être pour lui.

**"Zayn, ça va ?"**

**"Merde, est-ce que toi ça va ? Mais tu ne- Qu’est ce que t’as fait de ton oxygène ?"** demandai-je en regardant autour de lui mais il ne semblait pas l’avoir pris, et il ne réussissait pas à respirer normalement et je paniquais de plus en plus sous le regard de mes meilleurs amis qui ne savaient pas eux non plus quoi faire. **"Bordel, Liam, pourquoi tu prends des risques comme ça, arrête de me faire peur, tu veux bien ?"**

 **"Je… Je vais bien… Ne t’inquiète pas pour… Pour moi,"** répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

 **"Si ! Je passe mon temps à m’inquiéter pour toi, est-ce qu’une seule personne va finir par comprendre ?"** hurlai-je en me levant. **"Toi,"** repris en regardant Harry, **"tu arrêtes de croire que je serais mieux sans lui, et j’espère que j’ai été assez clair sur le fait que tu ne peux pas me séparer de lui."** Puis me tournant vers Liam, **"Et toi, tu arrêtes de croire que tu es un fardeau pour moi, je ne peux pas te montrer plus mon amour que ce que je fais déjà, et tu ne peux pas décider pour moi de ce que je fais."**

Pour ponctuer mes paroles, j’attrapai son bras et le tirai lentement mais avec force vers la sortie.

**"Et cette discussion et terminée. Je te ramène au centre."**

En partant, je finis un signe à mes amis pour leur faire comprendre que je les appellerais plus tard, et je me mis à accompagner Liam qui luttait toujours pour respirer sur le chemin de ma voiture. Quand je vis les escaliers comme un défi que je ne voulais pas relever, je pris Liam dans mes bras sans même écouter ses contestations, et je le posai sur la terre ferme à la sortie de l’immeuble. Il se mordit la lèvre mais n’osa pas parler.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la voiture, il attrapa rapidement sa bouteille et prit de longues bouffées d’oxygène. Je fis le tour et m’installai à ma place. Liam ne semblait pas vouloir parler, et se contentait de fixer le sol de la voiture.

 **"Liam, regarde moi s’il te plait,"** proposai-je, mais même après ma demande, il ne daigna pas me regarder. Je ne pouvais juste pas attendre qu’il ait le courage de perdre son regard dans le mien pour continuer. Je devais lui dire. **"Tu ne peux pas croire qui que ce soit par rapport à notre couple, tu ne peux faire confiance qu’à ton cœur. Et moi je fais confiance au mien, tu vois, et il me crie que je ne peux pas m’éloigner de toi parce que tu as fait de ma vie ce qu’elle est, tu as fait de moi quelqu’un de meilleur, je veux sentir ta présence à côté de moi jusqu’au bout."** Posant ma main sur son genou, j’espérai qu’il allait me regarder, mais il ne leva pas les yeux. **"Je t’aime Liam, jusqu’au moment où tu arrêteras de respirer et que ton cœur ne battra plus, je veux te montrer que je t’aime. Laisse moi te montrer que je t’aime, s’il te plait."**

Il déposa finalement sa main sur la mienne et leva les yeux vers moi, je vis alors les larmes qui bordaient ses iris chocolat qui m’avaient tellement rassurés auparavant. Les choses n’avaient presque plus de sens, et je me demandais si elles en auraient encore quand je ne pourrais plus le regarder dans les yeux.

**"Je suis désolé, mon amour, je suis tellement bête. Je veux tellement te protéger que je ne fais pas attention à ce que tu veux vraiment. Je t’aime, Zayn. Plus que tout."**

**"Tu n’es pas bête, je comprends ce que tu voulais faire, je sais que tu voulais me protéger, mais laisse moi faire. Je veux que tu utilises toute ton énergie à te maintenir en bonne santé et à m’aimer,"** lui proposai-je en souriant. **"Tu crois que tu peux faire ça, mon cœur ?"**

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage et il se pencha vers moi, ne laissant que quelques centimètres en nous.

 **"Oui, je crois pouvoir faire ça,"** et là dessus, il m’embrassa doucement.

 **"Bien, et maintenant je vais te ramener au centre, et je vais rester avec toi jusqu’à ce que tu en ai marre et que tu me mettes à la porte,"** souris-je tout en mettant en marche la voiture.

 **"J’espère que tu n’es pas pressé,"** me dit-il  doucement.

Je n’étais pas pressé, mais le temps passait trop vite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite la semaine prochaine ?  
> J'espère que vous avez plus aimé ce chapitre que moi je l'aime en tout cas...  
> Oui, ce chapitre était le truc le plus cheesy que je n'ai jamais écrit mais franchement TANT MIEUX  
> On a tous besoin d'un peu de ziam qui s'aiment et qui sont choupinets voilà ma justification


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personne n'est prêt pour ce chapitre. Même pas moi. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il arrive.
> 
> Pour Soumaya qui m'avait bien trop fait pleuré quand ce moment était arrivé.

Après avoir repoussé le moment le plus possible, je devais voir la réalité en face. Je devais aller dans sa chambre, je devais récupérer ses affaires, parce que je refusais que quiconque mette la main dessus, en particulier ses parents. Alors je devais y aller, mais je n’étais jamais assez fort pour franchir la porte. Appuyer sur la poignée me demandait toujours trop d’effort, et je me retrouvais parfois en larmes alors que je franchissais seulement les grilles de Raise and Shine.

Et puis un jour, j’eus le courage de faire ce que je n’avais pour l’instant par encore eu le courage de faire. Quand je mis le premier pied dans cette chambre, les quelques morceaux de mon cœur se secouèrent dans ma poitrine pour me faire comprendre qu’ils n’étaient pas prêts à endurer tout ça. Je n’écoutais pas mon cœur, je n’écoutais rien d’autre que ce manque qui me resserrait l’estomac.

J’espérais naïvement qu’il allait être là, assis sur son lit, à m’attendre, prêt à me dire que je suis encore en retard, mais il n’était pas là. A vrai dire, il n’y avait déjà plus de draps sur le lit. Je n’y voyais plus son poster de Batman sur le mur, il n’y avait plus le cadre photo avec cette photo de nous devant la Tamise sur sa table de chevet. Il n’y avait que quatre murs blancs, effrayants, des meubles de base comme dans toutes les autres chambres, et une boîte en carton posée sur le bureau.

Il y avait son nom d’écrit au marqueur noir sur ce carton, mais je me refusais de le lire ou de le prononcer dans ma tête, parce que je l’avais trop entendu ces derniers temps, et pas de la bonne façon, et ces deux syllabes me faisaient souffrir atrocement. Je m’étais tout simplement accordé une période de deuil pendant laquelle je n’aurais plus à gérer toutes ces choses qui me rappelaient qu’il était mort.

Son ordinateur, lui, était toujours posé comme à son habitude, sur le bureau. Le carton avait l’air de simplement avoir été posé à côté, probablement par quelqu’un qui travaillait au centre, ou bien par Louis. Surement par Louis d’ailleurs, ça prenait tout son sens, je ne voyais pas qui aurait pu se donner autant de peine pour finalement laisser tout ça là pour que je le récupère.

Les choses s’étaient nettement améliorées entre Louis et moi, surtout depuis que Li-, enfin, qu’ _il_ était mort, parce que nous nous étions occupé de beaucoup de choses tous les deux. Il avait su me soutenir, et je lui avais rendu la pareille. Cela provenait sûrement du fait que nous nous comprenions, nous savions à quoi la douleur de l’autre ressemblait.

Néanmoins, il avait laissé son ordinateur à vue, et je ne pensais pas que c’était par hasard ou parce qu’il avait oublié. M’installant sur la chaise de bureau qui commençait franchement à être dans un état misérable et j’ouvris son mac avec délicatesse. Il me fallait maintenant son mot de passe, et c’était peut-être pour ça que Louis n’avait pas été plus loin, parce qu’il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que moi je l’avais connu, même si le temps que j’avais partagé avec lui avait été bien plus court.

_« WARMACHINEROX »_

Parfois, j’oubliais de quel geek j’étais amoureux. Mais peut-être qu’il avait pensé la même chose quand il avait remarqué que mon mot de passe à moiétait _« imwithyoutilltheendoftheline »_ mais il n’avait jamais fait de commentaire à ce propos et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Mais maintenant, j’avais perdu le goût des super-héros et des histoires d’amour. Je n’avais pas eu mon miracle, je n’avais rien pu faire pour le sauver, et tout ça c’était des conneries.

Peu importait à quel point j’avais envie de jeter son ordinateur par terre, le bureau s’ouvrit très rapidement, avec une photo de nous en fond d’écran, et revoir son visage m’offrit un pincement au cœur. Je me rendis compte que tout était en ordre, à part un dossier en particulier qui attira mon attention. Son nom était _« Pour Zayn »_ et quand je cliquai dessus, toutes les photos de nous s’affichèrent il y avait également des vidéos et un autre document qui semblait être son journal intime, si je me souvenais bien. Au milieu de toutes les autres, une vidéo semblait m’appeler.

_« Regarde ça quand je ne serais plus là »_

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je me posai la question pour savoir si j’étais assez fort pour affronter ça. J’étais loin d’en être sûr, mais ma curiosité était bien trop forte. Je cliquai sur la vidéo et celle-ci s’afficha en plein écran. On y voyait qu’une seule chose. Liam.

Il se mit à parler mais je n’écoutais pas, me concentrant seulement sur ses lèvres qui bougeaient et ses yeux chocolat qui m’avaient tant manqué, mais qui n’avaient jamais la même étincelle sur les photos qu’ils n’avaient dans la réalité.

C’était dur. Probablement aussi dur que ce que je m’étais attendu à ressentir, sauf que maintenant que mon cœur s’était remis à saigner, je me devais de regarder la vidéo en entier. Je me le devais à moi, mais je lui devais aussi à lui. Je remis la vidéo au début et essayai de me concentrer sur sa voix.

 **"Salut mon amour ! Si tu regardes cette vidéo ça veut dire que je suis…"** commença la voix de Liam, alors que son visage avait jusque là un large sourire sur le visage. Il se passa une main derrière la nuque, visiblement mal à l’aise.

**"Et bien que je suis mort. Tu dois sûrement être triste à l’heure qu’il est, enfin, pas que je veuilles que tu sois triste mais je sais que tu l’es, parce que je sais que tu m’aimais et t tout ça, peu importe le nombre de fois où tu me dis que ça ira, je sais que c’est faux donc bref !"**

Les larmes se préparaient déjà à couler sur mes joues, mais pour l’instant, je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire devant l’écran. C’était ça le Liam dont je voulais me souvenir, celui qui était si adorable à ne pas trouver ses mots, et qui s’emportait facilement dans ce qu’il racontait même s’il était complètement à côté du sujet. Son innocence et la sincérité dans son regard manquaient à ce monde, manquaient à _mon_ monde qui n’était plus le même, qui avait perdu ses couleurs et ses parfums.

 **"C’est pour ça que je fais cette vidéo,"** reprit-il avec toujours ce même sourire merveilleux qui pouvait illuminer ma journée, **"parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, compris mon bébé ? Je ne veux pas que tu perdes de temps à pleurer ma perte inutilement, à regrette nos disputes, parce que moi j’ai déjà tout oublié, je ne veux pas que tu veuilles revenir dans le passé pour faire certaines choses différemment. Franchement, je peux te le dire maintenant, t’as tout fait parfaitement, je ne voudrais rien changer à ma vie actuelle. Enfin sauf mourir, mais ça c’est évident,"** continua-t-il en aparté, se mordant la lèvre inférieur et en fixant le sol.

Il n’avait probablement pas voulu dire ça, mais je l’avais entendu. Après tout, c’était la vérité. La seule chose à changer dans notre vie, c’était ça, le peu de temps que nous avions eu, et le peu de temps que sa vie avait duré. C’était une injustice à laquelle je ne me ferais jamais.

 **"Je sais que tout ce que je te demande de faire, genre aller bien et tout ça, c’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire, mais je sais que tu y arriveras parce que tu es fort, Zayn. L’homme le plus fort que je n’ai jamais rencontré,"** continua la voix de Liam à travers les haut-parleurs de l’ordinateur.

 **"Conneries, Liam, conneries. C’est toi le plus fort de nous deux, ça l’a toujours été,"** grognai-je contre son image.

 **"Je parie qu’en ce moment tu dois te dire que je dis n’importe quoi et tu dois sûrement être en train de te rabaisser comme tu le fais à chaque fois et bien tu cesses ça,"** il pointa un doigt vers la caméra d’un air autoritaire, **"tout de suite !"**

Comment ne pas douter que nous étions fait l’un pour l’autre quand il me connaissait par cœur, quand il pouvait prévoir le moindre de mes gestes ou chacune de mes paroles ? Nous étions fait pour être ensemble, mais je me retrouvais maintenant seul sans l’autre moitié de mon cœur, alors que l’on m’avait arraché mon âme sœur.

 **"Tu veux savoir comment je sais que tu es quelqu’un de fort ? Et bien c’est simple, il y a 8 mois, j’avais devant moi un adolescent complètement effrayé par les sentiments qu’il avait pour moi, par le fait de commencer non seulement une relation, mais une relation avec moi, avec toutes les responsabilités que ça impliquait. Tu étais un adolescent qui prenait la fuite à chaque fois qu’il avait peur, et pourtant !"** Il soupira et me lança un sourire niais à travers l’ordinateur. Ou plutôt, la vidéo m’envoyait ce sourire, et je devais me rentrer dans la tête que ce n’était pas vraiment lui, que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. **"Pendant ces 8 mois, ce garçon m’a soutenu comme jamais personne ne l’a jamais fait. Il était présent à chacun de mes malaises, à chacune de mes crises, de mes rendez-vous chez le médecin, il était présent dans les mauvais moments et il savait m’offrir de merveilleux moments. Il m’a soutenu, m’a pris dans ses bras et a su me répéter combien il m’aimait, il m’a chuchoté des mots doux quand j’en avais besoin, m’écoutait et me faisait confiance. Il a su se livrer à moi, et il a réussi à me laisser l’aider, lui montrer qu’il n’était pas seul, pour l’aider à avancer du mieux que je le pouvais. Ce garçon, ce jeune homme si magnifique, merveilleux, fort, gentil, généreux, têtu, parfois un peu trop arrogant, sexy, oh oui, incroyablement sexy, beau comme un dieu et si mignon, Zayn, c’est toi."**

Je ne cherchais plus à lutter contre les larmes à présent, et les laissais couler abondamment sur mes joues. Je ne les essuyais pas non plus, les laissant tracer des lignes humides sur mon visage. Il avait pensé à tout, il avait su me laisser quelque chose de merveilleux après son… son départ, et j’étais brisé au fond de moi, mais tellement heureux. Il me disait tout ce que j’avais besoin d’entendre et qu’il ne pouvait plus me dire de vive voix.

Il était parfait, il l’était vraiment. Je n’avais pas de mots pour décrire cet être humain, parce que rien ne pouvait lui rendre justice. Les qualificatifs n’étaient jamais assez forts, et jamais assez nombreux pour montrer au monde à quel point je l’aimais et à quel point je l’aimerais jusqu’à ce que ce soit mon propre cœur qui s’arrête de battre.

Approchant mon doigt de l’ordinateur toujours devant moi, je fus obligé de mettre « pause » à la vidéo qui était sur le point de continuer à défiler. Ce qu’il avait filmé n’était pas encore terminé et je me demandai comment pouvais-je arriver jusqu’à la fin en un seul morceau. Je détestais cette vie qui m’avait retiré la seule chose de valeur que j’avais, une personne d’une valeur infinie. D’un autre côté, j’aimais la vie et j’aimais le destin, et j’aimais n’importe quelle entité supérieure qui avait décidé de le mettre sur ma route. Je voulais remercier quiconque avait décidé que je méritais Liam, que je méritais le bonheur.

Respirant encore et encore, je réussis à calmer les battements de mon cœur et je réussis à limiter le nombre de larmes qui tombaient de mes paupières. Mais à l’instant où je remis en route l’enregistrement, tout en moi s’emballa à nouveau.

 **"Mais tu n’es plus un adolescent maintenant, tu es un homme, je ne dirais pas non plus que tu es « un vrai un dur »"** une espèce de rire se fraya un chemin à travers ses larmes que je pouvais voir le long de ses joues, et il fit un clin d’œil qui me fit sourire à mon tour, **"mais tu es toi, et tu as été parfait pour moi. L’homme de ma vie, le seul grand amour que je connaîtrais à jamais. J’ai passé mes plus beaux mois auprès de toi, mon plus beau nouvel an, ma plus belle Saint-Valentin. Tu as rendu ma vie magique, incroyable, tu étais le rayon d’espoir et de lumière dont j’avais tant besoin."**

Oh non, Liam. Toi que je voyais en train d’essuyer péniblement tes larmes sur cette vidéo, j’étais capable de te dire que tu te trompais. Je n’étais pas ta lumière, mais c’était toi qui étais venu illuminer la mienne. Tu avais réussi à éloigner mes ténèbres et mes démons, tu avais toujours été un ange. Voilà que tu en étais un pour de vrai.

Je n’avais jamais eu l’impression de le sauver, ou d’avoir rallumer quoi que ce soit dans sa vie, parce que je l’avais toujours vu comme un soleil, je ne pensais pas que quoi que ce soit aurait pu éteindre cette flamme qu’il avait en lui. Mais j’avais conscience de lui avoir permis de profiter du restant de sa vie autrement qu’en s’apitoyant sur son sort. Il m’avait offert tellement plus que ça. Il m’avait offert une nouvelle vie, il avait fait de moi une nouvelle personne et je n’aurais jamais pu lui dire à quel point j’étais reconnaissant, même si nous avions trois vies à passer ensemble.

**"Alors maintenant je veux que tu sèches les larmes qui sont en train de couler de tes magnifiques yeux bruns et que tu te relèves et que tu continues à te battre pour nous deux. A chaque fois que tu te sentiras seul, mal, triste ou à bout de force, je veux que tu regardes cette vidéo et que tu comprennes que tu es la personne la plus forte au monde ! Que tu es unique au monde ! Que tu peux réussir tout ce que tu entreprends, parce que tu es toi et que rien n’est trop dur pour toi, même pas te remettre de ma mort. Tu vas y arriver, je te le promets."**

Le Liam de la vidéo eut un petit sourire gêné sur le visage et se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre d’un ton qu’il n’utilisait que quand il voulait quelque chose de moi.

**"Je voudrais te demander un petit quelque chose avant que j’arrête de me filmer, parce que soyons honnête je me sens totalement ridicule, mais s’il te plait, ne coupe pas les ponts avec Louis, je sais que vous n’êtes pas les meilleurs amis au monde mais je sais  que lui aussi sera dévasté et je veux que tu le soutiennes, enfin, que vous vous souteniez mutuellement. Enfin bref. Fais ça pour moi mon amour, d’accord ?"**

Il n’avait pas eu besoin de me le demander, nous nous étions alliés naturellement, comme si nous n’avions pas le choix que de combattre notre deuil tous les deux, de front. Je hochai la tête stupidement à l’ordinateur, oubliant que je n’avais pas cessé pendant un instant de pleurer.

 **"Je veux finir cette vidéo en te disant que je t’-"** sa voix se brisa et il lutta pour continuer à parler, mais il y avait des centaines de sanglot que je pouvais entendre dans sa gorge. **"Je t’aime je t’aime je t’aime Zayn, je t’aime comme je n’ai jamais aimé personne et comme je n’aimerais plus personne après toi. Je serais toujours là avec toi, mon amour, à jamais dans ton cœur. Je t’aime."**

Son bras bougea et il éteignit l’enregistrement, ce qui fit que ma vidéo s’arrêta sur son visage figé, les yeux pleins de larmes et une moue triste. J’essuyai mes joues et mes yeux avec ma manche et me remit à fixer l’écran immobile. Après quelques minutes à fixer chaque petit détail que je réussissais à percevoir, je reconnus ses vêtements. Je me souvenais maintenant de ce jour.

Je l’avais laissé seul un peu moins d’une heure, et c’était rare que je parte plus longtemps que ça. Mais j’avais du aller dans le centre de Londres, pour quelque chose dont je ne me souviens plus, peut-être un médicament. Oui, c’était sûrement pour quelque chose dont Liam avait besoin, puisque j’avais mis ma propre vie entre parenthèses les derniers temps. Il n’y avait plus de places pour mes petits problèmes à ce moment là. Mon esprit était concentré sur lui, toutes mes actions étaient à propos de lui, je ne vivais que pour être dans ses bras.

Mais j’étais parti, et quand j’étais revenu, je l’avais trouvé assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide et le visage fermé. Je m’étais inquiété, comme je le faisais toujours. Et il m’avait rassuré, comme il le faisait aussi toujours. C’était notre routine, c’était notre vie.

 **"Qu’est ce que tu as, mon amour ?"** avais-je demandé, pas convaincu par le sourire en demie teinte qu’il m’avait lancé quand j’étais rentré dans sa chambre.

 **"Je vais bien,"** avait-il répondu alors, encore moins persuasif.

 **"Je t’ai promis que je prendrais soin de toi alors laisse moi le faire, Liam. Je veux être là dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais-"** avais-je commencé mais il m’avait coupé rapidement dans ma lancée.

 **"Dans la santé comme dans la maladie. Oui, Zayn, je connais, mais on n’est pas marié,"** avait-il lancé tristement.

Après m’être approché de lui, je m’étais agenouillé face à lui et avais pris son visage entre mes mains, forçant son regard à s’ancrer dans le mien.

" **C’est tout comme. Si les choses s’étaient passées différemment, je t’aurais demandé de m’épouser. Je t’aurais emmené à l’opéra, je n’ai pas la moindre idée si tu aimes l’opéra ou non, mais j’ai toujours rêvé d’y aller. Et puis à la fin de la représentation, on aurait été au restaurant et là je me serais mis à genou devant toi et devant tous ceux qui auraient voulu regarder, je t’aurais demandé ta main. La seule chose dont je rêve c’est de passer ma vie avec toi, et même si toute cette scène que je m’imagine le soir pour m’endormir ne s’est jamais réellement produite, dans mon cœur c’est tout comme si tu étais déjà mon mari. Je n’ai pas besoin de t’épouser pour savoir au fond de moi que je ne t’aimerais pas jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare mais plus encore."**

Il était tombé sur ses genoux lui aussi, et nous étions tous les deux par terre, il m’avait pris dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Nous n’avons pas bougé pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles je me contentais de le bercer et de lui murmurer que je l’aimais.

Je n’avais jamais compris ce qui avait rendu Liam si triste ce jour-là, je n’avais jamais su pourquoi quand j’étais rentré il n’était plus le même que celui que j’avais quitté.

Maintenant je comprenais. J’avais vu cette vidéo pendant laquelle il était resté fort et même s’il avait laissé couler ses larmes, il avait gardé la tête haute et m’avait dit tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur. Il m’avait fait ses adieux. Il avait compris et il avait accepté que ce ne serait pas juste un au revoir, mais que nous allions nous quitter réellement. Définitivement. C’était pour cette raison que je l’avais retrouvé dans un tel état.

Notre _toujours_ avait été court. Mais mon cœur n’avait pas cessé de battre. Il avait raison. Il serait toujours là, avec moi.

 **"Liam, si tu es avec moi,"** dis-je soudain en parlant aux murs vides et à ces meubles sans vie, dans le silence effrayant de sa chambre, la voix cassée par les pleurs qui ne voulaient plus s’arrêter. **"Merci."**

Je pleurais à mon tour, parce que c’était à moi d’accepter nos adieux. A moi de faire mon deuil. A moi de me relever et de faire ce que Liam m’avait appris. Etre fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incapable d'offrir une fin heureuse aux personnages. Oops.  
> Prochain mercredi, bisous bisous


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier chapitre de Raise and Shine, profitez-en bien.

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi j’étais tant de fois revenu à Raise and Shine après la mort de Liam. Je n’étais pas vraiment rentré à l’intérieur, je n’étais pas retourné dans sa chambre et je n’avais parlé à personne. C’était simplement que je ressentais le besoin de venir jusqu’ici, pour me garer devant l’entrée. Et puis, je restais là, à regarder en silence les gens qui rentraient et qui sortaient. J’attendais quelque temps, et je repartais.

Peut-être qu’inconsciemment, je m’attendais à ce que Liam sorte de cette porte pour pouvoir lui sauter dans les bras. Peut-être que j’attendais autre chose, mais j’avais toujours cette envie insensée qui me forçait à venir. Ce n’était pas vraiment contrôlable.

Quand, en démarrant ma voiture, je pensais à mon aller-retour jusqu’à Raise and Shine, je ne le voyais pas différemment. Je comptais me garer, penser à Liam, attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas, et repartir. Rien de plus.

Si j’étais fatigué, c’était entièrement de la faute d’Harry. Il était venu frapper à ma porte un peu avant minuit, les mains pleines de nourriture qu’il avait directement laissé tomber quand j’avais ouvert pour me prendre dans ses bras. Nous ne nous étions presque pas parlé depuis que nous étions venu chez lui, avec Liam. On avait échangé quelques messages, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent entre nous. Je n’avais pas l’impression qu’il comprenait ce que j’essayais toujours de lui dire, et je m’étais lassé d’expliquer. Il était venu à l’enterrement, mais même si je l’avais aperçu, il était resté au fond de la salle et n’avait pas vraiment eu l’occasion de venir me voir.

Mais quand je l’avais vu, dans l’encadrement de la porte, avec ce sourire triste sur les lèvres, je compris qu’il m’avait manqué. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de quoi que ce soit, j’étais simplement content de savoir qu’il serait encore dans ma vie. Il m’avait lâché après de longues minutes, et tout était redevenu comme avant. On s’était installé, on avait mangé et on avait discuté. Je lui avais dit tout ce que je n’avais pas dit depuis que Liam était partit, et il m’avait raconté tout ce que j’avais manqué dans sa vie. Nous avions parlé toute la nuit. Il s’était d’ailleurs endormi dans mon canapé, et il ronflait toujours quand j’étais partit.

Donc, en y réfléchissant bien, c’était partiellement de la faute d’Harry si je m’étais endormi dans ma voiture peu de temps après m’être arrêté devant le centre. Après tout, ma nuit n’avait durée que deux heures, et le sommeil commençait vraiment à manquer. Je n’avais rien vu arriver, j’avais simplement posé ma tête sur l’appui-tête quelques secondes, et puis je m’étais endormi.

Je fus réveillé par cette sensation étrange d’être surveillé. La plupart du temps, ça m’arrivait quand j’étais dans ma chambre, seul. Je ressentais ça au fond de ma poitrine, et je me réveillais en sursaut pour ne trouver personne dans ma chambre. C’était sûrement qu’après des mois à dormir avec Liam, je n’étais plus habitué à n’avoir personne à côté de moi.

Cette fois-ci, quand j’ouvris les yeux, je sursautai quand je vis Louis, à côté de moi, qui me regardait bizarrement. Il était calme et immobile, et je me retins difficilement de lui hurler dessus.

**"Depuis quand t’es là, toi ? Et puis qu’est ce que tu fous dans ma voiture ?"**

**"La vraie question c’est toi, qu’est ce que tu fais ici ? A dormir dans ta voiture ? Je savais pas que t’étais sans-abri mec, fallait me le dire, je t’aurais-"**

**"Ta gueule, Louis,"** répondis-je en riant à moitié. Notre relation « amicale » n’était plus vraiment si compliquée à présent. **"Je me suis juste endormi parce que je suis fatigué, et je… Si je t’expliquais pourquoi je suis là tu me prendrais pour un taré."**

 **"Je te prends déjà pour un taré, donc tu peux toujours te lâcher,"** me proposa Louis avec un sourire.

 **"Je ne sais pas comment expliquer… Je viens là de temps en temps, enfin-"** commençai-je.

 **"Sans blague,"** dit Louis en levant les yeux au ciel.

**"Laisse moi parler et… Tu le savais ? Tu m’avais déjà vu ?"**

**"Ouais… Ta voiture est tellement pourrie, on la remarque de loin,"** rit-il encore comme s’il venait de faire la blague la plus hilarante de l’année.

Alors comme ça, il savait que je venais régulièrement. Ne s’était-il jamais posé de questions sur ce que je faisais ici ? Ou alors, oui, il s’était posé des questions, ce qui expliquait ce qu’il faisait dans ma voiture. C’était Louis, après tout, je ne pouvais pas être étonné de quoi que ce soit venant de lui.

 **"Enfin… Je disais que je viens ici de temps en temps, parce que ça m’apaise, tu vois. J’ai l’impression de ne pas oublier. Je ne veux jamais déranger, donc je reste là, mais comme ça, j’ai l’impression d’être avec vous. Toi, les enfants, tous ceux qui travaillent là… Je… C’est ma façon de me dire que je ne tourne pas cette page de ma vie comme ça,"** je soupirai en regardant mes mains que je venais de reposer sur le volant. **"J’ai passé tellement de temps ici, à vivre votre quotidien… J’ai l’impression d’avoir laissé une partie de moi ici, et peut-être qu’en revenant je la retrouverais."**

Je n’avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, pour être honnête. Mais quand Louis m’avait demandé une explication, c’était la seule chose que j’avais trouvé à dire. C’était la vérité. Je ne voulais pas oublier cette expérience, je ne voulais pas partir comme un voleur.

 **"Tu sais… J’ai jamais eu l’occasion de te le dire,"** commença-t-il, et la fragilité dans sa voix me fit lever les yeux vers lui, **"mais merci, Zayn. Pas seulement merci de tout ce que tu as fait pour l’enterrement et tous ces autres trucs que tu aurais probablement préféré ne pas faire. J’étais vraiment malade moi aussi à ce moment là et je- enfin, merci."**

 **"C’était normal que je m’occupe de tout ça, je l’aimais,"** répondis-je mais son regard m’intima le silence.

**"J’ai pas fini, en fait. Je voulais aussi te dire merci de tout ce que tu lui as donné quand il était encore vivant. Je n’ai jamais été vraiment très… fan de votre couple mais j’étais con. Et jaloux. Mais surtout con. Je suis désolé de ne voir que maintenant qu’il n’est plus là que tu es ce qui lui est arrivé de meilleur. Tu lui as donné tout ce dont il avait besoin, tu as été incroyable quand il a fallu faire face à sa mort et… tu as été l’amour de sa vie, il me l’a dit lui-même. S’il t’aimait autant, c’est pour une raison. Donc, en tant que meilleur ami, je peux te dire merci d’avoir fait du restant de sa vie quelque chose d’exceptionnel. Tu as réussi à être ce qu’il méritait et ce dont il avait besoin, et pour être honnête, personne n’aurais pu le faire mieux que toi. De la part de Liam, et aussi de la mienne, merci."**

Il avait été un peu plus difficile que prévu de retenir mes larmes et j’essuyai mes yeux avec ma manche alors que Louis venait de se taire. Je me mordis les lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Lui ne pleurait pas, il n’avait plus de joie dans les yeux, mais plutôt une espèce de sincérité et de sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

**"Tu n’imagines pas ce que ça représente que tu me dises ça, Louis. Je…"**

**"Non, pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste que tu le saches, j’étais venu pour te dire ça, en fait. Maintenant, je vais m’en aller, parce que je supporte ta présence, mais ne tentons pas le diable."**

J’hochai la tête en souriant, toujours sans voix. Il se tourna pour ouvrir la portière mais au moment où il allait toucher à la poignée, je lui attrapai le bras et il se retourna vers moi avec un air étonné.

 **"Je voulais seulement te demander un truc…"** demandai-je alors. **"Tu crois que, je pourrais entrer deux minutes ?"**

Il sembla surpris de ma demande mais ne posa pas de questions supplémentaires, ce en quoi je lui étais reconnaissant.

 **"Tout le monde te connaît, je ne pense pas que ça soit un problème,"** dit-il avant de se retourner pour partir.

 **"Attends,"** l’appelai-je et cette fois, je crus presque apercevoir de l’agacement sur son visage, mais il finit par m’offrir un sourire. **"Je sais que tu as récupéré les clefs de Liam… Est-ce que tu pourrais me les prêter, je te promets de te les rendre."**

 **"Je ne vais pas poser de questions, parce que je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi est-ce que t’es autant bizarre, Zayn, mais tiens,"** dit-il en me jetant le trousseau de clef qu’il venait de sortir de sa poche. **"Pas de conneries."**

Quand cette fois, il sortit vraiment de ma voiture, je le suivis jusqu’à l’entrée de Raise and Shine. Les portes étaient plus impressionnantes que dans mon souvenir, mais peut-être que je n’avais jamais eu peur de rentrer à l’intérieur avant. Cette fois-ci, c’était presque sacré. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

J’avais eu tellement de discussion avec Liam, ici, devant l’entrée. Il avait attendu tant de fois que j’arrive pendant mes travaux d’intérêt général avec ce regard ennuyé, et pourtant, ces souvenirs me semblaient remonter à des années lumières. Quand je pensais à Liam, je pensais à ce garçon tendre et généreux dont j’étais amoureux, pas au garçon qui me surveillait constamment et que je détestais.

Passées les portes, tout était exactement comme je l’avais laissé. Le même vert triste sur les murs, le même mobilier fatigué et ce même silence qui n’était jamais de bonne augure. J’allais me diriger directement vers l’escalier, quand j’entendis quelqu’un venir vers moi d’un pas rapide.

 **"Hé, Liam !"** et en entendant la voix, je reconnus celle de Louis, et je me demandais sérieusement ce qui valait la peine qu’il court.

 **"Quoi, Louis ? A croire que tu n’es plus capable de me quitter maintenant,"** blaguai-je doucement, même si le cœur n’y était pas vraiment maintenant que la nostalgie du centre me tombait dessus.

 **"T’es con, Zayn, vraiment très con,"** sourit-il en retour. **"Tu sais, euh, je sais pas trop comment te dire ça mais… Enfin, ils cherchent quelqu’un… Pour bosser ici… Je dis ça pour moi mais je pense que tout le monde serait d’accord avec moi… En tout cas, je suis certain que tu ferais un bon boulot."**

Venant de Louis, cela revenait à dire qu’il venait de me faire une déclaration d’amour.

**"C’est vraiment gentil de ta part mais… Je ne crois pas que je puisse faire ça. C’est trop… trop. J’en suis incapable. Je ne sais pas comment te dire, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé."**

**"Un jour tu te comprendras,"** et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il me tourna le dos et repartit de là où il venait.

Qu’est ce qui lui avait prit ? Il savait parfaitement que je n’en étais pas capable, que c’était trop pour moi, je n’avais pas de diplôme, pas de connaissances, je ne savais pas comment faire quoi que ce soit. Moi, travailler ici, ce serait un échec assuré. Et puis, je repensais à la vie qui m’attendait à la rentrée, avec mon inscription à l’université et le travail que j’avais obtenu. J’essayais de me tracer un avenir, et je ne voulais plus changer mes plans. Je savais également qu’au fond de moi, je voulais que Liam soit mort en sachant ce que j’allais faire de ma vie. Ca me semblait intolérable de lui avoir fait croire quelque chose que je ne ferais pas au final. Il fallait qu’il soit fier de moi.

Me dirigeant de nouveau vers les escaliers, je réussis à les atteindre sans que personne ne me voit et me pose de question, et je les montai quatre par quatre. Une fois tout en haut, je passai la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le toit.

Nous étions venus ici quelques fois, avec Liam, quand un enfant mourrait. C’était toujours une épreuve, parce que Liam se demandait quand est-ce qu’il ne pourrait plus monter ici pour écrire leur nom. Je voyais dans son regard qu’il avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver, mais il n’avait jamais rien dit.

Le nom de Tom me rappelait à lui seul tant de souvenirs. Je n’avais jamais eu l’occasion de connaître ce garçon, mais je savais ce qu’il représentait pour Liam. Il m’en avait souvent parlé. C’était un peu grâce à lui que j’avais osé approcher Liam, et maintenant, j’avais comme l’impression d’avoir profiter de sa faiblesse à ce moment pour l’embrasser mais je ne regrettais pas. Je ne regrettais que d’être parti, de ne pas avoir tenu Liam dans mes bras, en le laissant pleurer sur mon épaule. J’aurais du être avec lui et je n’avais pensé qu’à moi.

A présent, je comprenais ce que cela voulait dire de perdre quelqu’un.

Le tigre que j’avais dessiné était toujours là, et je me demandais si Liam aussi voudrait un tigre. Mais ce n’était pas le fait qu’il était incapable de se défendre qui me venait à l’esprit, parce que j’avais eu la preuve qu’il était, ou plutôt qu’il avait été, capable de se battre.

 

**_Liam Payne_ **

**_29-08-1993  -  25-03-2014_ **

****

Juste après avoir écrit son nom, je m’assis sur le sol. Il se passa peut-être trente secondes ou bien une demie heure, j’étais incapable de le dire. Je me contentai de fixer son nom en pleurant silencieusement. Je n’étais pas allé sur sa tombe depuis l’enterrement, et c’était en quelque sorte la première que je me rendais compte que sa vie ne se résumait ici qu’à deux dates, et au temps qu’il s’était passé entre les deux. Comme s’il n’avait pas vécu, qu’il n’était plus que des chiffres.

 **"Ne me juge pas trop, mon amour,"** m’entendis-je dire à voix haute, puisque que je m’étais pas rendu compte que je parlais avant que ma voix me parvienne jusqu’aux oreilles. **"Je t’ai promis d’être fort, et je fais tout pour l’être, mais là, tout me paraît trop réel. Tu es six pieds sous terre, je viens d’écrire ton nom sur un putain de mur sur le toit, et merde, Liam. Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de venir le faire et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Je me suis sûrement dit que tu aurais voulu être là, parce que tu avais ta place avec tous les autres enfants que tu as aimé comme tes frères et sœurs. Tu étais la plus grande lumière parmi toutes ces petites lumières, et je comprends pourquoi tout le monde ici tenait à toi. Tu étais la plus belle rose du bouquet, en tout cas à mes yeux. Vous vivez tous la même chose, vous aviez le même quotidien, et tu étais tout ce que je voyais. Je n’ai jamais eu d’yeux que pour toi, mon ange."**

Je tendis les doigts pour caresser son prénom, comme le vent caressait ma peau, je le touchais sans vraiment le toucher. J’aurais voulu le tenir dans mes bras, mais c’était à présent tout ce que je pouvais avoir. Et mes larmes redoublèrent d’intensité.

**"Tu me manques tellement, Liam. Tellement. Je ne trouve plus de sens à rien, je crois que je me lève tous les matins parce que tu as dit que tu avais confiance en moi et que je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais on est seulement en mai, et je n’ai aucun but. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas où aller, j’ai peur. Je voudrais tellement que tu sois avec moi, pour me montrer le chemin, ou simplement pour me redonner confiance en moi. Je voudrais être certain que ma vie servira à quelque chose, tu comprends ?"**

Le fait que je parlais à un mur me frappa soudainement. Je voulais que ma vie ait un sens, mais je continuai à parler à des mots que je venais d’écrire. Je ne pouvais pas simplement dire que je voulais _vivre_ , je devais m’en donner les moyens. Je devais arrêter de pleurer en me plaignant que Liam aurait honte de ce que j’étais devenu, mais il fallait que je me lève et que je le rende fier.

 **"Je vais y arriver,"** dis-je soudainement, comme si toutes mes pensées s’étaient alignées dans ma tête et que bizarrement, je savais quoi faire. **"Je sais que je vais y arriver, Liam, et ça c’est grâce à toi."**

M’appuyant sur mes mains, je me relevai et au moment où j’allais partir, je me rendis compte qu’il manquait quelque chose.

C’était une idée stupide qui me traversa la tête, tout à coup, mais je n’arrivais pas à m’en séparer. Je ne pouvais pas partir tant que je ne l’avais pas fait. Par chance, il se trouvait que j’avais un feutre dans ma boîte à gant. Je courus alors jusqu’à ma voiture, attrapai le stylo indélébile qui était là et remontai, d’un pas toujours aussi rapide.

 **"Zayn !"** m’apostropha quelqu’un alors que je retournai sur le toit.

 **"Plus tard,"** hurlai-je sans me retourner, ne sachant pas à qui la voix féminine appartenait.

Après être remonté, je fixai le ciel pendant quelques secondes. Il était gris, avec de multiples nuages qui cachaient le soleil. Je ne pus m’empêcher de penser ce n’était pas le moment pour qu’il pleuve, mais au loin, le ciel prenait cette teinte bleue lumineuse, comme un rayon d’espoir.

Je me concentrai sur le nom de Liam, et après avoir caresser son nom de mes doigts une nouvelle fois, j’ouvris le feutre que je tenais dans les mains et posai la mine sur la texture dure et accidentée du mur.

Restant concentré sur mon dessin, je m’appliquai comme je ne l’avais jamais fait. Il fallait que ce soit splendide, comme lui l’avais été.

C’est tout naturellement une rose qui se forma de la pointe de mon stylo, enfermant son nom dans un pétale, et grossissant tout autour. Ce symbole d’un amour passionnel qui restera gravé à tout jamais en moi, ce symbole de souffrance lié à cet amour, parce que l’aimer était à la fois si simple et pourtant si douloureux. La rose était exactement ce que je devais dessiner, parce qu’après tout, c’était également un symbole de deuil, chose que je devais encore faire. J’y travaillais, mais ce n’était pas si facile d’être capable de dire adieu à mon bonheur et à celui à qui je devais tous ces moments merveilleux.

Quand j’eus fini et que je refermai le capuchon sur mon stylo, un frisson me traversa, du bout de mes doigts jusqu’au fond de mon cœur. Je parvenais enfin à comprendre que dire _au revoir_  ce n’était pas simplement négatif, qu’il fallait que je le fasse si je voulais continuer, si je voulais faire autre chose du restant de ma vie que de m’éterniser devant les grilles de Raise and Shine, bordé par un espoir vain et stupide.

Je valais mieux que ça. Liam méritait mieux que ça.

Aller de l’avant était la seule chose à faire, à présent, quand regarder en arrière n’avait plus aucun sens. Le futur, lui, signifiait quelque chose, il est la source de toutes les opportunités que j’attendais. Mon avenir n’était plus défini parce que j’avais vécu, mais il se dessinait grâce à toutes les leçons de mon passé.

Ξ

Il fallut plus d’un mois pour que j’obtienne un rendez-vous, et pourtant, Malcolm, un ami de longue date, m’avait promis une place qui doublerait toute la file d’attente. Ca ne m’étonnait pas plus que ça, parce qu’après tout, il tenait désormais le salon de tatouage le plus renommé et le plus demandé de Londres.

C’était lui que je voulais, parce que je n’imaginais pas un tatouage qui aurait plus de sens et plus d’importance que celui-là. J’avais sacrifié une bonne partie de mes économies, mais j’étais à présent assis sur le fauteuil, torse nu.

Une rose. C’était ce que j’avais prévu quand j’étais venu prendre rendez-vous en sortant de Raise and Shine, le jour où j’avais dessiné celle autour du nom de Liam. C’était ce qui me semblait le plus logique, parce qu’avec toute la symbolique autour d’elle, c’était la fleur évidente. J’avais préparé mon dessin, tout en ombré et en lignes noires, mais une fois que je l’eus fini, je ressentis le besoin de dessiner autre chose.

Malcom entra dans la pièce et s’assit à côté de moi, un sourire de côté sur les lèvres.

 **"Alors, fais-moi voir ton dessin,"** me demanda-t-il alors et je lui tendis la feuille de papier que j’avais emmené avec moi.

Il observa les lignes que j’avais tracées avec un haussement de sourcil. Evidemment, il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à ça puisque ce n’était pas du tout ce à quoi il s’attendait.

 **"Ça mec, c’est pas une rose,"** me lança-t-il en me regardant comme si j’étais devenu stupide du jour au lendemain.

 **"Je sais, c’est juste que… entre temps, j’ai changé d’avis,"** souris-je timidement, comme si j’étais un enfant pris sur le fait d’une bêtise. Me rendant compte de ma réaction stupide, je me repris et hochai la tête, soudain bien plus sûr de moi. **"C’est ça que je veux, je l’ai seulement compris un peu plus tard."**

Professionnel, il ne fit aucun commentaire et se mit à préparer son matériel. Il posa la feuille près de moi et je pus voir le tigre que j’avais préparé. Une réplique presque exacte de celui que j’avais fait à côté du nom de Tom, et j’avais l’impression que ça remontait à une autre vie.

En vérité, juste après avoir mis les dernières finitions à cette rose que je voyais dans mes rêves et à laquelle je n’arrêtais pas de penser, je m’étais rendu compte que ça n’était pas _ça_. Ça n’était tout simplement pas ce que je voulais dire, ou montrer, ou voir dans le miroir chaque matin.

Pourquoi réduire notre histoire d’amour à sa fin tragique ? Pourquoi serais-je obligé de porter un symbole de deuil sur moi jusqu’à la fin de ma vie ?

Ce que l’on avait eu, Liam et moi, c’était plus qu’une histoire qui s’était terminée trop tôt. Ce qui comptait réellement à présent, c’était tous ces moments de bonheur que l’on avait partagé, c’était tous ces souvenirs qui faisaient de moi la personne que j’étais à cet instant, c’était la personne qu’il avait fait de moi. Il m’avait appris énormément de choses, sur la vie, sur la manière de la vivre, et sur moi-même. Surtout sur moi-même. Et c’était grâce à lui si, en sortant de Raise and Shine, j’étais quelqu’un de presque complètement différent que celui qui y était rentré, une nuit, pour pouvoir fumer et boire tranquillement.

J’avais attrapé une nouvelle feuille blanche, et je m’étais immédiatement remis à dessiner.

 ** _"Il le protégera,"_ ** j’avais dit quand j l’avais dessiné sur le mur, et Liam avait pleuré, il m’avait attrapé la main, et c’était la première fois que je n’avais pas réussi à m’empêcher de l’embrasser. Certes, cette scène ne s’était pas très bien terminée, et nous nous étions disputés à cause de ma fuite, mais c’est un de mes meilleurs souvenirs. Parce qu’on était là, tous les deux, que j’affrontais les conséquences de sa maladie pour la première fois sans le savoir, que j’avais gouté ses lèvres, et qu’une partie de moi était tombée amoureuse de lui exactement à ce moment là.

Peut-être que quand je dessinais ce tigre, je le faisais parce que j’avais besoin moi aussi que l’on me protège. Ou peut-être que je voulais simplement sentir les lèvres de Liam sur les miennes rien qu’une seule fois encore.

J’avais eu raison, en pensant un jour qu’un dessin pouvait avoir la signification qu’on lui donnait. Je me fichais éperdument de ce que ce tigre inspirerait aux gens. Pour moi, il représentait toutes ces choses que Liam avait laissées en moi. Toutes les traces qu’il avait laissées de son passage sur ma peau ou dans mon cœur. Oui, Liam était mort, mais tout ce qu’il avait fait et tout ce qu’il m’avait apporté vivait encore. En moi. Et sur moi, maintenant que je me faisais tatouer.

Il m’avait fait connaître l’amour et je ne pourrais jamais l’oublier.

Il avait donné un sens à ma vie, et j’existais grâce à ça.

Il m’avait appris le sens de la vie. J’avais compris tous les sens de la vie. Et je pouvais affronter n’importe quoi, à présent.

Grâce à lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je poste l'épilogue dimanche, en espérant que vous n'êtes pas déçus par la fin et par les événements, enfin, par les chapitres en général.  
> Merci d'avoir suivi jusque là, plus qu'une petit attente pour le point final à tout ça.  
> Avec tout mon amour,
> 
> (le fait que Liam se soit fait maquiller en tiGRE au bal de charité, ça m'a fait très très mal)


	17. épilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le voilà, le tout dernier moment de cette fic  
> dans les faits, il ne sert pas à grand chose, mais je voulais quand même mettre ce que deviens Zayn, je voulais lui offrir un futur et tout ça  
> La vie ne s'arrête pas quand on perd quelqu'un, et c'était important qu'il y ait une preuve que Zayn s'en sort et réussit à être heureux même si des années après, il pense toujours à Liam, il a été assez fort pour continuer (d'ailleurs c'est grâce à Liam s'il est devenu ce qu'il devient)  
> et maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse lire !

_Quelques années plus tard_

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte que j’avais fermée, et je fus pris d’une vague de panique. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, pas maintenant. Rien n’était encore prêt.

Me redressant sur mon siège, puis écartant les papiers qui trainaient sur mon bureau, je me préparais du mieux possible à recevoir l’homme qui ne devait arriver pourtant que dix minutes plus tard.

 **"Entrez !"** hurlai-je pour que ma voix traverse la lourde porte en bois de mon bureau.

 **"Mr. Malik, j’espère que je ne vous dérange pas…"** commença la jeune fille blonde avant de faire un pas dans la pièce.

Les deux jeunes qui me faisaient face n’étaient pas du tout ce à quoi je m’attendais. Lizzie et Aaron, des jumeaux qui travaillaient depuis quelques mois à Raise and Shine, me fixaient avec attention. Ils n’avaient pas encore la vingtaine, et même si ce métier était leur passion, ils n’étaient pas encore tout à l’aise. Lizzie se mit à rougir quand je la regardai et son frère lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, comme pour lui demander de se ressaisir.

**"Mr. le Directeur, je sais que vous attendez un rendez-vous, mais c’est Louis qui nous envoie. Il me demande de lui dire si… si vous allez vous en sortir…"**

**"Ca m’étonnerait que Louis ait dit ça comme ça,"** souris-je sans pouvoir m’en empêcher. **"Dis-moi mot pour mot ce qu’il t’a demandé, et s’il vous plait, les jeunes, j’ai déjà demandé à ce que vous arrêtiez avec les Mr. Malik et Mr. le Directeur, je n’ai pas encore 40 ans, soyez sympa."**

Ils se contentèrent d’un sourire gêné, et je n’attendais pas de Lizzie qu’elle prononce encore un mot, étant donné que j’avais plutôt l’habitude qu’elle s’adresse à moi en monosyllabe. Je ne pouvais pas réellement l’intimider, si ?

D’ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Louis avait eu le rôle du gentil. Lui aussi était directeur associé, mais personne ne s’adressait à lui comme s’il pouvait couper des têtes, personne n’avait peur de lui et il était même ami avec tous les employés que nous embauchions. J’étais celui dont on se méfiait, qu’on respectait trop, et ça me faisait bizarre, parce que je n’avais pas été dans cette position depuis bien longtemps. Les circonstances du pouvoir que j’avais sur les autres étaient complètement différentes, à l’époque.

 **"Et bien…"** Aaron passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à être longs, tombant sur ses épaules, **"Louis a dit, et je cite, _« est-ce que ce connard va réussir à faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois »_ mais évidemment, c’est sorti du contexte, il n’avait pas l’air aussi… aussi brusque, disons."**

Je balayai ses inquiétudes d’un revers de la main, parce que, vraiment, ce n’était rien. J’avais connu pire de la part de Louis, même encore maintenant que nous étions devenus amis et que nous avions l’habitude de travailler ensemble. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s’empêcher de faire comme s’il me détestait toujours, alors qu’en vérité, je savais très bien qu’il disait ça parce qu’il s’inquiétait à la fois pour moi, et pour l’établissement.

Le rendez-vous que j’attendais était vraiment très important. C’était probablement le plus important que nous ayons obtenu depuis très longtemps. En réalité, nous n’avions pas obtenu de rendez-vous avec ce Mr. Reed, c’était lui même qui m’avait téléphoné, et avait demandé à me parler.

Il fallait remarquer que depuis la mort de Liam, les choses dans ce centre avaient bien changé. Nous avions fait attention à garder la même ambiance familiale et tout l’amour que le personnel donnait aux enfants, mais à part les murs et Louis et moi, tout avait été modifié, amélioré. Raise and Shine était désormais un centre d’accueil et de soins pour les enfants malades réputé dans Londres, et même au delà de la ville. Nous avions agrandi l’établissement, jusqu’à racheter les immeubles autour, afin d’ouvrir plus d’ailes, et plus d’infrastructures. Et Loouis et moi, nous nous étions rapprochés à force de donner tant d’énergie dans ce projet commun, jusqu’à devenir ami.

Je descendis de ce fait avec les jumeaux pour aller voir Louis et pour lui dire bien gentiment d’ _« aller se faire foutre, je peux me débrouiller sans toi, merci »_ mais je me rendis vite compte que lui aussi s’était attendu à ce que je descende pour le voir.

 **"Alors, Z, j’avais raison, t’as besoin de mon aide,"** me nargua-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

 **"Je venais juste te dire de t’occuper de tes affaires. Si tu voulais t’occuper de ce gars, il fallait accepter de venir à notre meeting quand je te l’ai proposé, Louis,"** répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**"Franchement, je suis pas du tout intéressé par la paperasse et les rendez-vous avec les mecs chiants, je te laisse ça à toi, monsieur grande études et intello."**

Cette fois, je ne pus m’empêcher de rire en m’approchant de lui pour lui passer la main dans les cheveux, pour mettre en désordre toute la longueur qu’il ne s’était pas encore décidé à couper.

**"C’est pour ça que tu ne peux pas te séparer de moi. Parce que tu as désespérément besoin de mes compétences."**

**"Même,"** continua-t-il en me tirant la langue, **"le jour où je me trouve un autre intello qui veut bien faire peur aux employés et qui se met en costume serré et putain de pas confortable pour aller aux évènements mondains, crois-moi, je le met à ta place de petit con insupportable."**

 **"Mais bien sûr, Louis, bien sûr,"** ris-je en secouant la tête.

Je vis du coin de l’œil les deux jeunes s’éloigner de nous à pas feutrés, comme s’ils avaient l’impression de déranger une conversation intime, ou privée. Tout le monde à Raise and Shine était au courant de ce qui se passait, et finalement,  je ne devais pas être le seul à stresser.

 **"Il n’est pas l’heure pour que l’investisseur se ramène, là ?"** demanda Louis en regardant sa montre et en tapant du pied sur le sol, se rendant encore plus insupportable qu’il ne l’était réellement.

**"Il veut devenir un collaborateur de Raise and Shine, pas seulement un investisseur. Tu le sais, ça, Louis, on en a déjà discuté."**

**"En tout cas, regarde derrière toi, ton rendez-vous est là, pile à l’heure."**

Me retournant pour l’observer, je vis une silhouette, plus loin dans le couloir.

 **"Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si j’avais un rencard ?"** m’amusai-je.

 **"Qui sait,"** termina-t-il avec un clin d’œil avant de se détourner de moi et de partir dans l’autre direction.

Sa phrase me gela sur place et il ne remarqua pas mon malaise. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Que j’allais sortir avec cet homme dont je ne connaissais rien ou était-ce sa façon de me dire qu’il était temps que je me trouve quelqu’un ?

J’avais déjà eu cette discussion en moi-même de nombreuses fois, et j’avais toujours terminé en me disant que tomber amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre n’était pas une option. C’était complètement impensable. C’était Liam, et ça serait toujours Liam.

Mais à présent, j’avais réalisé tous les rêves que Liam avait pour moi, je m’étais remis petit à petit de sa mort, j’avais appris à être heureux même en son absence et j’avais terminé mes études. J’avais également réalisé son rêve à lui, faire de Raise and Shine un endroit où tout le monde pourrait trouver une famille, et j’avais l’impression que s’il pouvait voir ce que nous avions créé, cela le comblerait de bonheur.

Je me demandais si Liam aurait voulu que je tombe amoureux, que j’aie une famille. Certes, il me l’avait dit -que je devais me reconstruire-, mais je m’étais persuadé qu’il me mentait pour mon bien, parce qu’il disait ce que je voulais entendre.

Forçant mes jambes à avancer jusqu’à ce fameux rendez-vous, quelque chose me frappa. Pourquoi est-ce que je me posais tant de questions ? Je n’étais pas de ceux qui cherchent des réponses à tous les secrets de l’univers, ou en tout cas, je n’avais pas l’habitude de l’être. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

C’était le destin qui m’avait un jour guidé jusqu’à Liam. Je pouvais bien lui faire encore confiance pour le reste de ma vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère avoir fini sur une petite note joyeuse, parce que si vous avez lu jusque là, vous le méritez, vous êtes adorables, je vous aime tous :)

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'avais pas encore mis de notes de fin, mais je pense que je vais encore vous remercier d'avoir lu, d'avoir mis des kudos, je voyais les "hits" augmenter à chaque chapitre donc je suppose que certains d'entre vous lisent cette fic, alors merci encore. Et si jamais (au cas où) vous voulez discuter, je serais toujours dispo (ou presque toujours).  
> Je ne peux pas promettre de réécrire quelque chose d'aussi long, mais je ne dis pas mon dernier mot en ce qui concerne ziam.
> 
> Sur ce,   
> Je l'ai trop dit mais merci encore, merci à ziam pour être tellement in love, merci à soum même si elle ne passera sûrement pas là, et à bientôt.


End file.
